A Deal with No Strings
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Charlie discovers family in the human world, summoning her down to Hell. Hoping to get some new support in her life, her family isn't what Charlie expected. She is helpful in warning Charlie that, "Our Actions have Consequences". Plus, this new family member falls in love with the worst possible candidate- Alastor. Angel profits from everyone's roller coaster experience, kinda.
1. Chapter 1: welcome to hell

Summary: Charlie discovers she's got family in the human world and summons her down to Hell hoping to get some new support in her life. Her family isn't totally what Charlie expected. She is helpful in warning Charlie that, "Our Actions have Consequences". Plus, this new family member falls in love with the worst possible candidate- Alastor. At least Angel is profiting from everyone's rollercoaster experience.

Characters: OC, Alastor, Charlie, Angel Dust

Rated: M for gruesome content, language, adult themes

Crossover: HelluvaBoss in later chapters- cuz I wanted to

**TRIGGER WARNING**: Some topics in the story are mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, catabolism, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.

Author's note: I own Nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. It's also slightly bizarre since I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.

A Deal with No Strings

Chapter One: We are Family! Welcome to Hell!

It was a hot day in November. The nights would be freezing but the days were always burning. According to the news broadcast, this would come to an end when a storm expecting to bring at least a full foot of snow would pass through next week. Aby tiredly walked on the sidewalk as she headed towards the school she currently attended in New Mexico. Noticing some of the remaining Halloween decorations that were displayed in the yards of a couple neighborhood houses. She gave an approving smile as she continued on. Halloween was her favorite. Some of the rowdier students heading the same way were zooming past her. Between yelling profanities, girls' skirts blowing up behind them, and the boys wresting each other as they ran, Aby finally caved. Letting out a large sigh from deep in her body. Using one hand to rub at the opposite shoulder tiredly. She was soooo over this. This- this-…

Then it happened.

She noticed it immediately. Time had suddenly frozen around her. No sound. No movement. Nothing but silence existed for this moment of time-space. She stopped walking, bringing her heels together with the 'clack' of her heels, her feet pointed outward as she stood holding her bag in both hands behind her back. She waited. Looking from side to side, without moving her head. Scanning for a specific figure or sign to let her know of what had happened. She thought she knew who had done such a thing. Only one of her siblings had this power. But- nothing happened. Just when her lips parted to call out, a loud ripping sound erupted from behind her. The sound roared loud as a bright light engulfed the scenery in back of her. It reached towards her, overwhelming her surroundings in its grasp. Just before her vision was blinded completely, an unknown force started pulling on her. She was able to fight it as first, pulling against it until she could get some distance. As if it was sentient, its pull became harsher.

Aby was trying even harder to break free until she slipped on a pebble on the ground. Having lost her footing, Aby fell to the ground losing a lot of leverage. In desperation, she clawed at the ground beneath her body. She tried to grab anything she could to keep from being pulled. Even after her nails were worn down to the skin of her fingers, she tried. Not realizing that had it been anyone else, their nails would have been torn off from the pressure. The final pull was all it took to unhook her from her grip entirely. Aby was sent flying through the air as she was swallowed in a portal of spiraling light colored in red, white, and black. The last thing she remembered was a burning sting filling her nose pouring down her throat and ending in her chest. She saw nothing. Her fingers tingled as the sensation creeped up her arms and through her legs. When her body could no longer handle to inability to breath, she passed out. The last thing she heard was her own last gasp for air.

#*#*#

"Ooooooooh. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" A high-pitched chipper voice started chanting. The sound of a light body jumping up and down on a solid stone floor could be made out alongside the speech.

"Hun? Are you sure about this?" Another feminine voice questioned. This one was deeper in tone and had some kind of accent to it.

"It's her! It's her! It's really her! How exciting it this?!" The owner of the hyperactive voice didn't seem to hear the other at all.

For one reason or another, Aby forced herself to start to awaken even though she had been drained of all her energy. The back of her mind kept telling her to play dead a little longer. But the sense she needed to find out what had happened got her ambition going. If curiosity killed the cat- what would it do to someone who couldn't truly die? When she could feel her body gain back its full perception, she was able to feel again. First, she felt the cool temperature of the stone floor. It stood out against her hot body. That brought her attention to the drumming in her ears, as she felt her heart beating steadily. Next, she could tell the position her body currently held. She was lying flat on her back, a pillow under her head.

_At least they were concerned for the possibility of a concussion_, Aby pointed out to herself. _That or they're just stupid_. She argued against the idea.

Coming to the realization that she was pissed. Funny how she actually had to think about it this go around. That was certainly rare. If what they are saying is to be any type of hint, then they brought me here on purpose. Just what the fuck do they want with me anyway?

"So…this is- her?" The other voice asked in a suspicious and underwhelmed tone.

"Come ooooon Vaggie," the hyper one shuffle across the floor closer to Aby as a bumping sound could be heard while she passed the other one in the room. This told Aby she had playfully pushed or hit her. The voice continued with, "Be nice to her. She's family."

_The hell I am_?! Aby cried in her mind. She wanted to get up, but she didn't have the strength. Currently, she didn't even have the strength to open her eyes. Who is this bitch?

"Are you sure this is her? She looks so- ya, know-."br /

"Huuuuuumaaaaaaaan?" The hyper one seemed more confused than impressed. How she was able to do that while maintaining that damn in-your-face positive attitude was anyone's guess.

"Well- yeah."

"Maybe, that's- just- a thing?"

_Oh God, why_? Aby didn't know she was so mortified but there it was.

"Well, what now?" The other one was now just completely monotone.

"I'm- not…sure." The hyper one seemed to finally get what was going on.

_Fucking amateur_. If she could, Aby would have rolled her eyes. Instead, a single thought entered her mind. _This is gonna be a long day_. Aby felt her index finger twitch as she continued to gain back her strength.

*#*

It wasn't long before Aby lost track of time. Figuring it had been a whole two hours before she was able to bring herself to try to move. Which meant two hours of listening to the perky up-tone voice trying to sing for her to "make her feel better". Aby didn't recognize the song, but was told it was a lullaby. Drifting in and out of conciseness. The hyper girl would eventually leave to go eat a meal with the other girl from before. With not much information to go off of, Aby did gain the insight that she was somehow important to this cheerleader pep bitch. While she was gone, Aby gained enough strength to move her head from side to side. But, had no luck getting her eyes to open. Her body felt so stiff. Heavy. It was frustrating. After that, it was back to the waiting game. Then another nap.

By the time Aby could finally open her eyes, her stamina had returned to full. She sat up off the floor, looking around to get a better feel of her location. It appeared to be some kind of wine cellar, but the scent of the room didn't fit with that conclusion. Not that she could see much around her. It was almost pitch black. She was able to make out a small frame of light that outlined a door above her head. Recalling all the times the dork left. A tapping of her heels against stone getting high and higher. Stairs. It had to be stairs. Aby wasted no time making her way to it and trying to open it. Her body not listening to her the way she wanted it to. Damning the other two for not rotting her as she slept. Feeling the areas where sores would have formed if not for her body's durability. Somehow, getting up to the door. Now came the hard part. Needless to say she was surprised when she was able to turn the knob with no issues. When she saw that it wasn't locked, Aby charged right through the opening it left once it had swung wide open. Not stopping until she had found a decent place of cover. Quick to get away from the door so she couldn't get pushed back down or unable to defend against an attack.

She waited for a moment before coming out from her hiding place. A spot between some random pillars and a drape hanging off the wall. Aby searched around the strange place as she took mental notes of where she was. Relying on her photographic memory if things came down to a chase sequence. That was when her expression dropped.

It was a large building that had detailed wallpaper, old-styled furniture, and complimentary rugs. The door led her into a long, wide hall that had only two ways to go. One led to an elevator that gave her serious horror flick vibes. The other seemed to lead to a much larger room. She decided to go that way. As she walked, she continued to be observant of what the location had to offer. The ceiling was so high, she couldn't touch it even if she wanted to. Cobwebs decorated each corner of the room. Plus, there was such dim lighting, the shadows could practically breath. Soon enough, she made it to the main room. It was a lobby with a fireplace on one end. Aby felt her face twitch as her other senses caught up on her all at once. The first thing, was the scent of the place. It smelled of something stale and potpourri.

"When will people learn that that shit doesn't make things better," she asked aloud to no one in annoyance.

She knew she was alone; she could sense it. Even more so now that she was moving about. In the meantime, she looked everywhere. Just to be sure there was no cameras or auditory bugs. What she was looking for aside from that, was beyond her. She just had a feeling swelling inside her she didn't recognize.

Eventually deciding that she wasn't in a home of any kind. No one could live in a place like this and feel cozy. It was too dank. No sign of love to be found anywhere. It was a waste. It had potential but something was missing- something vital. And Aby being stuck thinking about it was not how she had planned to start her day. This day was just pissing her off more and more. Finally, she had to do something to get this elephant in the room tanked!

"I don't know a fucking thing about what's going on! And I reallllllly hate not knowing shiiiiiit!" Aby clenched her fists, screaming at nothing in particular.

Mainly, she just needed to get the frustration out of her system. She took a deep breath, re-examining the place. The ache in her body slowly, but surely subsiding.

The next thing that stood out to her was the colors. Reds, pinks, and black. The way everything blended or corresponded with the shadows, made her feel like she was in a dark room. When the light shifted along the walls from outside, it made her feel like she was in a dark room floating in a fishbowl. The lighting from outside didn't help things much, making her need even more clarification. Suspicious of the way it oozed from every direction, she made her way to a window. Looking around the velvet curtain, she saw the world beyond the walls was blessed with the same colors.

Out on the street she saw multiple monster-like creatures of various feature, heights, and colors. Some were tall and lengthy, some were fanged, hairy or scaly; some even carried weapons freely out in the open. She couldn't recall a time she saw such beings so clearly. Even so, they did ring a bell with her. She scanned the view obsessively as she witnessed the world in which they dwelled. Along the sidewalks, were multiple corpses, ripped apart, blood bathed with such terror painted on some of their faces; those that still had faces anyway. Buildings had large amounts of damage to them, shattered glass laid sprawled out like glitter against the streets. Destruction had made friends with this place she found herself in. As if to taunt her, she saw the living creatures rip apart the dead even more, some took the meat, some took the furs, stealing things from them before just continuing on their way. Meanwhile, onlookers just went about their business not batting an eye unless they wanted to take what one of the others had. Then it became a simple matter of fight, steal, kill.

"Brutal", was all she said as she wanted something else to focus on.

Being in the human world has defiantly softened me. She told herself. Mentally stabbing herself for the weakness. I'm better than this, she scolded over and over. The words were not her own, yet she used them anyway.

It was evident that this was just another way of life. It wasn't like she didn't know it excised. Hell, she lived it when she was in a certain place at a certain time or another. What made Aby concerned was that she had no clue what could have caused so much carnage. At last, her attention turned to the sky. A bad habit she had built in her youth. But, a helpful one- on more than one occasion- it turned out. The sky of the world held a massive pentagram. In its embrace was a blood red sun presenting the same symbol. Aby squinted hard at it. She had a feeling she knew where she was but didn't entertain the thought long enough to say it. It wasn't possible. No, no, no, no, no. She couldn't be where she thought she was. It was forbidden. Not by her choice- but still.

She focused outside for a long while pushing question after question from her mind. She brought her visual focus back into the lobby as she started away from the window. Mindlessly glancing at the sill of the window. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a similar break in the light from the larger windows on the far side of the walkway. Turning to face it, was all it took to know her initial instinct was right. A large double door. It was made of solid wood, stained with red over its natural brown.

She contemplated leaving but felt she didn't have enough information to last long in this new place. Instead she pulled out her phone from her bra. Normally she kept it in her skirt pocket but that morning she had been unable to move her hands too far away from her shoulder level as she helped an old lady carrying some stuff to her car earlier that morning. Turned out to work in her favor since that portal earlier had stripped her pockets of all her shit. She moved towards the fireplace across the room. She took a minute to appreciate the architecture, admiring the art of the style. It was original and cute. While maintaining some remnants of the world above. After feeling at her pockets to double check their containment, she sighed as she took a seat on the couch next to the giant deliberate hole in the wall. Not stopping to care that it currently sat on its side, leaning against the longest wall of the corner it sat in. The angle held her in a leaned back position with her legs bent at the knees, elevated in line with her chest. She was perfectly comfortable, snuggling into the cushions.

"House keys are overrated anyway." She pouted as she remembered the incident.

She shifted her finger to unlock the screen, stopping long enough to look at the photo of the brainy gremlin dressed as Frank Sinatra from the sequel before she continued. The character never failed to bring a wide smile to her face. Under the circumstances, it even helped to relieve her anxiety. Since the phone allowed her to have two picture screen settings, the home screen was blessed with a picture of her latest anime boy crush. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she stared at the aged-up red haired king. She always went over all the qualities of the boy when she saw him. Always replaying the story of the show to analyze the bits and pieces she was so fascinated by. This time being no different.

The story seemed simple enough when explained, but had such great speed and foreshadowing. A secretly corrupt wealthy man who gained support through being on the front lines as a low ranked soldier wanted revenge for his weakness. The youngest in line for the throne, he assassinated his sibling and friends to build a story of sympathy for himself. It didn't help it was a village in the middle of a desert. The isolation only made those who never left more susceptible to the propaganda and rumors that he was the best option for the people to thrive. Aby felt disappointed she was going to miss the latest episode. She then brought herself back into reality with a shake of her head. Knowing there was something wrong with her deep down inside, she smiled happily at the character photo anyway.

The mystery, the thrill, even the charming ways he manipulated each character based on their personality; it all intrigued her to no end. Only God knows where it emanated from; or why. Once the device was unlocked again after timing out, she went straight to the wifi setup. Aby mainly did so as a joke, not expecting it to go anywhere. So, when the screen showed a two wifi options she laughed out so loud she felt it morphing into a weird animalistic noise. One of the options was an open line the other was locked. She knew well enough to select the locked option.

The screen loaded the password entry pad, a vertical line blinking in the fill-in box. She thought for a moment, not certain how many chances she would have. She slumped further into the couch, smiling to herself as she took the time to think. She went carefully through idea to idea before deciding on the one she knew must have been the choice. Her fingers moved at a decent pace, not that she could compete with the Asian girls on the viral videos who typed so fast with one hand while not looking at the phone, you could barely see their fingers. Not even close. One letter at a time, she typed the phrase.

F-U-C-K_Y-O-U_D-A-D_8.

Once she was satisfied with the entry, she nodded at her work before pressing the enter button. It took a couple seconds to load, but eventually, a delightful 'PASSWORD ACCEPTED' graced her screen. The logon automatically opened the internet app on her phone where a terms and conditions screen popped up with the rules being listed:

1: You're in Hell

2: Welcome to Hell

3: If you are my wife…Get off! You have your own shit to do

4: If you are my daughter…You and I will have words later young lady

5: If you are neither my wife nor my daughter, congrats this means one thing…

6: We are family!

7: No sending spam or unwanted advertisements. This may be Hell but there are limits.

Aby smiled as she was about to click the 'AGREE' button. Just then, she saw another note typed below it. It was in much smaller typing, as she read it, she felt her eyes widen at the shock.

"Welcome Home, Dear".

Aby frowned at the note, pressing the agreement just to move on. Seeing a loading icon, Aby took a moment to close her eyes. She hadn't expected that. She also knew it wasn't meant for her. Of course, knowing that, she still found it difficult to fight the feeling of disappointment. Cursing herself again. When had she become so weak? Or had she always been this way? The screen refreshed to bring her to what Aby could only assume was Hell's version of an internet homepage. The thing that caught her attention above all other clips and links was a video. It had begun playing without sound as Aby saw a headline over it stating Station 666: Morning Report, the two figures in the video giving a certain impression.

She saw a very smiley face with blonde hair and long claws. Aby's face became squished on itself as she made one of her faces that was a combination of disappointed and disgusted. You know, for those moments words just don't make it strong enough. The woman's partner was a short male with darker blonde hair and a gas mask on his face. Aby brought the phone closer to her face. Squinting at her screen as she did so.

_Why does he look so familiar_? She thought to herself. Only dwelling on it for a second. Resolving the feeling of Déjà vu by shrugging it off with a quick arch of her right eyebrow.

The video seemed to be a news report. Aby figured it would be a great way to get answers as she clicked on the clip, flipping her phone to the side to activate the full screen…thing. Go figure as soon as she "entered the chat", it ends.

The reporter stating cheerfully, "Coming up next: We have an exclusive interview with the daughter of Hell's own head honcho. Who's here to discuss her new passion project. All that and more, after the break." She hissed the last bit through clenched teeth, her eyes radiating a large series of curses and emotions that, Aby reasoned, had no doubt played a part in her sentence.

The word was also emphasized with the reporter breaking her mug followed by slamming her fist on the table addressing her co-star. "Suck it up you little b-…" The feed cut off just before it could be finished.

"Comedic effect!" Aby exclaimed as she followed through with the inside joke, she had with a friend back in the human world long ago. She giggled as she enjoyed the comedy routine with herself.

The commercial ended just as she was refocusing on the screen of her phone. The reporter seemed even more pissed than when it had cut out. She had demanded that the guest give them the info for her "passion project" in such a vulgar, condescending, tone, she may as well have been saying 'Get the fuck out' instead. At least that would have been friendlier. The guest, who Aby could assume safely was the daughter of said "head honcho", began speaking.

She had a much sweeter voice. Aby listened as she talked about being born in Hell, caring for her people, and… hating violence? Aby felt her face becoming sore from how stiff it was from being stuck in an expression of confusion and uncertainty. Once the girl finished her big speech about how she had an idea to open a hotel to allow demons to work towards redemption. The response was as good as to be expected since, well- it was Hell. It was here, the sweet girl spoke again. She snapped her fingers as a spotlight shinned down on her.

_Oh no_. Aby tilted her head to the side as she arched a brow complimented by a nervous side smirk; worry was flushed with the fact her instincts were correct- again.

The performer began to sing. The song was fast, energetic, passionate and kinda too flashy in the wrong ways- at least, for Aby's taste. But hey, there was a reason she didn't get along with anyone in her school in the present time. Thespian or otherwise. After all, she rarely listened to songs older than the 60s. Her fashion style was a bit out of the times too. Making her stand out even more. Shifting her thoughts back to the judging of the show, she still found herself being somewhat amused. Some points were more enjoyable than others as she watched the performance. It was at this point, she picked up on the voice the girl owned. It was the same as before, wasn't it? She let the thought escape her as she smiled at the clear enjoyment the demon on the screen was having.

_Must be the only thing that lets her be free in this prison_. The thought left a familiar ping in Aby's heart. Resulting in her needing to take a deep breath to focus.

She pushed it down just as the other one was wrapping up. Once she had struck her final pose, she waited for the audience's response. It didn't end well. In fact, it ended worse than the last round. The anchor reporter had been a bitch before, but now, she was being just a flat out-. Aby wanted to shut down the phone before she could see what happened. She wanted to find this place and deal with it herself. Just then, the other snapped back about having a success story. Aby was glued to her phone now. Could this plan have truly been unveiling results? Positive ones, no less? Right when things were looking up, the story backfired. Turns out a turf war was going on in Hell. Aby nodded solemnly at the reveal. She had heard about such a thing long ago, which explained the merciless, boundless destruction outside earlier. Aby had been so young, she thought it was simply an exaggeration. But, life has taught her better. Whether she liked it or not.

_Guess not_. One side of her brain bluntly expressed. _Too bad_. The other half chimed in.

Things only went from bad to worse once the live feed showed the so-called "patriot" aiding in the fight. Aby watched silently. Studying his movements. He had skill. Unfortunately, the only part she heard was that he was a porn star. Which apparently was ammo for the blonde hussy with the attitude, who wasted no time to use it. She talked more shit before encouraging the others in the studio to laugh at the little dork with her. Aby meant that in an endearing. Waiting. Waiting. And waiting still. At last, her efforts were rewarded once an all-out brawl went underway after the dorky presenter called the anchor a "bitch". Aby smiled. Clearly, she wasn't completely innocent, but she wasn't the type to use words lightly either. How unpredictable. Not long into the squabble, the signal from the studio was lost. Aby let her phone lock as she got up from her spot on the couch.

She began pacing around the room, biting her finger as she considered her options. She could leave. She could stay. She could fight. She could run. Maybe fulfill other opportunities she hadn't thought of yet. Eventually, she came close to a pathetic fridge. On it was a note tapped to the door. Aby saw it was handwritten, so took it upon herself to check it out. She went down the letter, reading the note out loud.

"Hello! My name is Charlie.

If you're reading this, it means you came up- which is great.

I am going out for a minute to run a quick errand. Please make yourself at home, I shouldn't be gone long. I can't wait to meet you!

Love,

Your family

P.S. I am so excited I finally get to say it out loud! You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you!"

Aby was starting to feel rusty. How did she miss this stupid thing? What would have happened if she left? She crumpled up the paper, stuffing it in her pocket afterwards. She had burned through too much energy. She would need to rest soon. Already on the verge of getting trapped in her own mind again when she heard the front door unlock. That's when she noticed the lighting in the room had grown darker. More eerie.

Glancing back quickly before making a run for a space behind some crates near a wall. She ducked, practically diving head first, behind them, hoping to catch whoever it was off guard should they prove to be a threat. She could tell from the shadows sliding along the floor that there were three of them. Staying in place, waiting. A series of noises alerted her to their position in the room. Even allowing her to know what they were doing based on the types of sounds the strangers made. Two were sitting, one had gone to the fridge.

The scavenger spoke up, "Probably a good idea to get some actual food in here. You know, to feed all the wayward souls you got in here."

Aby peeked out to see the demon that had just spoken with a guilty look on his face, before he turned and walked away. Aby couldn't see the other one being addressed since the demon sat close to the crates Aby used for cover. But Aby was confident she knew who it was; wanting to be sure before making a move. She was tempted to come out, but the unknown pink figure moved away. A door was used followed by another open and close combo a couple minutes after. A knock came from the same direction not long after that. Forced to remain where she was, Aby heard a number of conversations ensue. The only thing catching her interest to listen in was the phrase, "Radio Demon". Aby felt her stomach flip. Her heart pounded fast. Her palms became sweaty. Her mouth went dry. A stinging sensation burned at her eyes. And. She. Had. No. Clue. Why.

_Not this shit again_, was all she could manage to think.

Not long after, yet another character entered the room. Aby listened harder than before. This time, really trying to get more Intel. His voice was deep but chipper with a charming politeness. It also sounded like he was speaking through an old vacuum tube microphone. Aby felt her head tilt at this. The voice made her calm. She didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, though. Defeating the purpose of the previous motivation. Instead, concentrating only on the way it would leave him, drifting along the air. It reminded her of flower petals caught in the wind in spring. The lingering fall. The scents mixing to create something new; something pleasant. The all-around scene of beauty and freedom it brought to those who admired nature's smallest moments of change. She was dazed as she shut her eyes, allowing her senses to absorb the feeling. Basking in it until she could hear the same two voices from down below in the cellar earlier.

The more aggressive one had said something like, "He's a dealmaker…whatever you do…DO NOT make a deal with him."

The words echoed in Aby's mind. They took shape. It was the shadow of a man. Aby could only make out the solid lines that made up the outline of the body. Doing all she could to look past the main details and find something- anything- that was more unique to that form alone. She would always see this silhouette when she dreamed. Until now, she had never put a voice with it. The one she heard now seemed to be a nice fit. Like the clothes a little girl would pick out for her favorite doll. Clearly made to be replaceable but without a reason, the child would just pretend no other clothes existed.

Aby concentrated hard. She knew, somewhere, there was a face behind the fog of the shadow. She wanted to touch it. To see it. She focused harder, harder, until her head began to ache. The intensity making her head spin. Making her dizzy. When she opened her eyes, she discovered she had tears built up in them. This kind of thing happened before, frequently, but this was the first time she had been so close to closure.

_It's not fair_, She thought. _It's not fair that I can't find the truth_. _After all this time_...

Her distraction had caused her to forget about where she was. By the time she rechecked the status of the room, the large front door had opened and shut once more. Multiple figures made their way in.

_When had the other two arrived_? She scolded her incompetence. Truly wanting to throw something across the room by this point.

Then it happened. The lapse in judgment that caused her demise. Being forced to witness the hyper dork make her way down the hall, only to come rushing back a couple seconds later yelling.

"She's gone! Vaggie! She's gone", she shrieked as she ran straight to the one who had been with her since the start of Aby's trip.

"Wait- What do you mean gone?" She was panicked. More so because of the other's anxieties being shown so plainly on her face.

"We have to find her! She's never been down here before! I mean- I don't think she has." Just like before, the paler one seemed too lost in her own little world to listen to what was being told to her.

"You mean you don't know?" The gray skinned one lifted her hands. Seeming to speak more with them than her emotions.

"W-well I- no," she struggled. It was getting louder as multiple voices started talking all at once. Three of them demanding to know what the other two were talking about as the dork started to get more distressed. Obviously suffocated by the situation. A bell dinged in the back of Aby's mind. That's all it took for her to take her cue.

Standing up from her space she called out, "Hey!"

All faces looked to her. The view gave Aby a small delight since the synchronization looked partially cartoonish. She gave a friendly smiled as a gesture of good faith as well as a reward for amusing her. The demons in the room were later identified as Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust, Husker, Niffty, and Alastor. When Aby caught their gazes she took the image to memory as she gathered her first impressions.

From the left, Husker was walking back to his bar, his back hunched over as he gave a quick glance at Aby before taking a swig of his drink. Trying to make it seem he wasn't looking, when in fact, he was staring just as intensely as the rest of the group. Nifty was the next one she noticed. A cute outfit wearing demon who was short but very fast. She was bouncing her body up and down by bending her knees as she looked at Aby before zooming all across the room, a trail of clean following her blur. Angel Dust was standing with his top set of arms crossed under his furry bust, his second set on his hips which cocked to one side. He looked Aby up and down, arching an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Next was Charlie with her hands squeezed in on themselves as she shook them in front of her torso. She had the most thrilled look on her face. Aby feeling foolish forever thinking this bat-shit insane bimbo was 'this' close to a panic attack. Meanwhile, Vaggie was next to her standing in an attack ready stance, holding a long black spear. Her face wasn't too inviting but Aby was willing to bet she was more bark than bite. Even if she wasn't, Aby knew he could take her. Not bothering to look at her too long as something else stood out more.

In between Charlie and Vaggie, in the far back on the group, she could make out movement. She looked to the area for investigative purposes only to be pleasantly surprised. The man stood tall, his arms secure behind his back. In them, he held a vintage microphone on a staff. Instantly, Aby was captivated as she took in his whole image. Red overtaking almost all of her vision. Her face was hot as her smile became a sweet, soft smile. Without thinking, she stepped over to the smaller fraction of the group. Aby wanted to talk to the mysterious man in red. She wanted to bathe in the color. To be covered in it forever. For no reason at all. Except to be. However, when she made it within range, Charlie threw her own arms around her, jumping up and down repeatedly with Aby trapped in her embrace. Aby unable to refuse, made an attempt to give the Hell princess comfort.

"I'm so glad you're still here! I still can't belieeeeve it!" She pulled away, clinging to Aby's shoulders. Taking the other's hands in her own.

Aby looked at her intently for a moment. She had blonde hair, dark makeup, yellow eyes all brought together with an over enthusiastic smile spreading from ear to ear. Introductions from the girl came with her hugging Aby in a vise-grip hold, again. Aby vaguely remembered the way it went since she had never fully taken her eyes off the well dressed, red clad Radio Demon. Secretly hoping she could talk to him soon. The inability of doing so causing a pain in her chest that was making it complicated to breathe. Oh, how she wished to approach him. A wish which was never answered as Charlie later dragged Aby upstairs to her room. Aby was then led to the balcony that looked over the city as Charlie was greeted by two smaller demons with hooves, tails and horns. Dressed to the nines in little half-body tuxes.

"Razzle. Dazzle. Get her whatever she wants," Charlie spoke as she leaned against the ridge. Looking at Aby expectantly.

Aby took the hint, "Something to drink, please. Preferably sweet."

The two disappeared from sight bringing Aby and Charlie to turn to each other for conversation once more. Something neither initiated immediately. Instead, Charlie patted her hand on the stone railing to signal Aby to come next to her. Aby starred from her place in the doorway. Eyeing the area with nothing specific in mind. Reluctantly, Aby did as requested of her. The two took the time to stare at each other. Each studying the other. Charlie finally letting her face fall enough to look normal as she instead smiled softly.

Aby bit her bottom lip gently. She wanted to get to the point fast, but it was obvious she was dealing with someone who was childishly naïve. The sparkle in the blondes eyes leaving a certain type of aura. Sicken-ly so. Aby needed now more than ever to have tact- not her strong suit. Just when she started thinking that maybe she should have ordered the alcohol, Charlie took over.

"You are so- well- I mean-…," Charlie kept stumbling over her words as her brain rushed too quickly for her mouth. Aby waited for her, not wanting to make her nervous. The dork took a deep breath then proceeded to start over.

"What I mean to say is…I'm just so grateful you're here. Listen you don't know me, but my dad is-."

"Lucifer." Aby finished it for her.

"Great! So, you already know that-?"

"You're my niece- yes."

"Cool beans!" Charlie squeezed her eyes tight, jumping up and down eagerly.

Aby felt her eye physically twitch. She hated modern slang. Recalling the nonstop use of the word in all her classes from everyone in the "in" crowd and from some teachers with no self-respect or boundaries to speak of. God she was too old for this shit. Strongly believing that while some products of modernity were fine to get behind, others just seemed unnecessary. She shook her head as Charlie giggled. Once she was done, she talked again.

"This is gonna be great. You are gonna love it here." Charlie said it with such a lighthearted tone, Aby almost forgot this was the same girl

"Yeah…about that- Why am I here?" Charlie froze.

"Ha ha, oh yeah. Well, um, the thing is-. I…need… your help." She reached up to grab her arm, rubbing it as she became stiff. Aby, once again, stood by.

"I want to run this hotel. A h-hotel that r-rehabilitates sinners." Charlie gave a wide, awkward smile as she pressed her two index fingers together.

"I knew that already", Aby stated in attempt to ease Charlie's mind. Continuing with the explanation, "I watched the news while you were gone."

Charlie dropped her jaw as she looked Aby head to toe without moving her head. Embarrassed no doubt by the previous farce. Having regained her composure, along with her confidence, Charlie stood proud. Since Aby was feeling herself falling more and more into a lagged state, she decided to take the lead. Trying her damnedest to stay present.

"Look, start from the beginning. Why do you need my help? How did you bring me here? And since when can demons rehabilitate? The last one I really wanna know in detail. That has got to be the best story ever."

Again, Charlie was fidgeting with her fingers. Her face had shown guilt as she carefully thought about how to answer. Aby wasn't sure how long she could keep up this long show of nothing being wrong. Her hand had begun shaking. Just then, Razzle and Dazzle came back near the girls with a powerful woosh of wind as they ran almost soundlessly across the floor. Though still visible when compared to Nifty. They each held up a separate silver server's tray with a single drink on it.

Aby picked up the steaming ceramic mug filled with hot chocolate topped with marshmallow and whipped cream. Aby examined it briefly, not certain it would be the same as what she was used to in the world above. She chugged it anyway since she didn't have the luxury of being picky. As if they could read her mind, the two small companions brought a chair to the balcony, placing it behind Aby as they held it steady until she was comfortably seated.

Charlie waved them away with a giggle and mouthed 'thank you' before she addressed Aby, "Well to start I brought you using a spell. It was from a very old book, and it involved many harsh and rare ingredients. It was also written in an unusual language that took me and Vaggie months to translate. It was super hard, but totally worth it!"

She clasped her hands together before she subconsciously paced along the railing, her own drink left forgotten. Aby let her be as she listened, feeling Charlie was more focused now.

"As for why I need your help- that's…somehow…more complicated than the spell. You see, my dad and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. He has a certain- shall we say- 'opinion' about me." Charlie used her fingers to make air quotes, her face scrunching in a nervous manner. It was all Aby needed to know. After all, people change... Not!

"Yeah, well anyway, my mom is always gone too. They just have so much work. I guess running Hell has never been an easy job", Charlie ended her pacing just a couple feet away from Aby's reach, leaning on her elbows against the stone.

"I just thought if I could have one family member here with me. T-then maybe I could know a little more about who I am. What I'm meant to do to make my dream come true. My parents don't get it, but according to my dad's old journals, you were always special. You were so kind, compassionate, and understanding. The way he wrote about you…I felt like I really knew you." Charlie's gaze shifted to the distant city around. She looked sad even though she still had that thin, small smile plastered to her face.

"I'm not that girl anymore." Aby said it so suddenly, it even shocked her when it was made audible. Charlie turned her head, wide eyed.

"What do you mean? Of course, you are. Dad wrote that-."

"Whatever he wrote was from long, loooooong ago. I can't help you. Besides if you can rehabilitate demons, you don't need me."

Charlie burned the image of the girl in front of her into her memory. Taking the time to meticulously chart everything she saw. The way her air-dried hair curled naturally as it cascaded down her back and in front of her shoulders. Falling, well past her breasts. How she leaned into the support of the chair, the mug leisurely rested in her lap held with both hands. Her hands were long but thin. They looked so soft. Charlie could make out some callouses on her palms and fingers when she had held them earlier. Her nails were long but well kept. She wore almost no makeup except for her red lipstick. It made Charlie curious to see what she would look like al doled out. The next thing the royal too in was Aby's eyes. They were closed loosely. Her lashes fluttering when she tried to open them, just to close them right away. Her eyebrows were shaped to fit her face well. Especially taking into account her small forehead. Her nose pointed out exactly the same way as Charlie's. Charlie smiled. As she knew she had her father's nose. The princess took a deep breath. Preparing herself mentally. She watched Aby as the next bit left her mouth.

"What happened to you?" The question had been an earnest one.

"Didn't your dad ever write about it?" Aby asked it in a way that was neither sarcastic nor sincere. She just- asked.

"He just wrote how you never stopped visiting him. Until one day he told you never to come back."

Aby opened her eyes, to look into Charlie's. She turned her head away, resting it once more against the chair's back. She contemplated. She almost remembered that. But, at the same time, she had almost forgotten it too. It was one of those times, where the memory wasn't there- but the emotions were. With her feelings conflicting with themselves, Aby changed the subject.

"That's a story for another day- maybe. Now I demand you tell me about this rehabilitation thing. In the meantime, prepare another portal to send me back. I think I've stayed long enough, thank you." She clenched the mug as she gave the order, her voice stern.

Charlie had been a bit taken back by this behavior. Still, she shook it off since it wasn't nearly as rude as what Hell had to offer. Also feeling it was to be expected of someone who had been at a higher rank all her life. This fact encouraged Charlie to stop beating around the bush.

"About that-", Charlie pointed upwards in a 'manner of speaking' motion. Confessing, "I don't actually have a successful track record. That's why I was hoping you could tell me more about what you know. I also need your help in the magic department since I also don't know how to send you back. I was actually kinda hoping I wouldn't have to since- you know, we're family?" Aby sat; stunned. There was no way she was hearing any of this correctly.

_So that's what the reporter bitch had meant_!

"What the fuck does that mean?" Aby pushed herself forward. Glaring at her niece.

Charlie didn't answer.

"Charlie. Please, _Pleeeease_ tell me you didn't drag me all the way down here just to witness you struggle and fall flat on your ass."

Still no answer.

"I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true!" Aby leaped up from the chair. The force pushing it backwards, toppling it over. Charlie moved her hands in front of her defensively.

"You mean to tell me that you summoned me all the way to very deepest layer of Hell! Without my permission no less! Just for the inane, self-proclaimed, dunce conclusion that you would go through with this- this- this _blasphemy_!?" Charlie was on the verge of tears as Aby raised her voice. Seeing the tears, Aby backed off.

Reaching to rub her temple as she calmed herself. The emotions within her were still raging, but her sympathy was getting the better of her. She continued to rub at her face, stretching it a she pulled it down. Once she was satisfied with her new composure, she faced Charlie as she brought her hands together in a praying- like manner. Charlie said nothing. Aby confronted the issue before she permeated her appearance with the younger of the two.

"Look- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. It's just this is one of the most outrageous things that's ever happened to me. And that's saying something. I mean, all things considered." Aby offered her hands to Charlie not certain what it was she was trying to do. Charlie just exchanged looks from the hands to her aunt then back again.

Aby retracted them before she said, "I can understand your need for some kind of family stability. I can even forgive your haste in bringing me here without first considering the pros and cons." She looked at the dork, her face was less frightened and more that of a scolded child.

"But it doesn't excuse this advertisement for a false hope. This might sound cold…but its fact. Our actions have consequences. They lived a life and they fucked up. This is the eternity they were promised. No one told them to be assholes- they chose it." She gripped Charlie by the shoulders, lightly pulling her closer as she dropped the volume of her voice just above a whisper.

"Listen to me. The ONLY exception…is you. Plead with the heavens. Tell them your pain. Let them decide to take you from here. And you never have to return. Or- let me stay and help you find the spell. And when we do, you go in my place. I'll stay down here. I'll oversee the cleanse from now on. You can do whatever you want if you take this deal. I promise. There's so much for you if you just. Take. The. Deal." After starting it, Aby couldn't stop her rambling.

She felt tense and confused. True she and Charlie were legitimate family, but it's not like Aby knew her. Plus, she was in deep shit as it was when she didn't pick a side between God and Lucifer. It's been eons and she was finally able to build some decency of a life without having to abuse her powers. Why risk it all for one hopeless, dorky, little dreamer who couldn't hack it? Before she could get an answer to her offer, Aby saw the view around fade into blackness. Her body felt weightless as she went from looking into the pools of her niece's eyes to a sour dark pink sky. Then, everything went black. Just before the loss of consciousness took over, she heard a voice. A man's voice. She knew it. She knew she knew it. Wanting to call back. Wanting to reach the owner of that voice. But it was too late.

Who are you? She whispered to the depths of her mind. Some part of her must have known the answer. Surely somewhere. Anywhere.

She couldn't remember…

#*#*#

Aby sat propped up against multiple pillows. She was taking it easy since she had taken such a horrible fainting just hours before. Not that she had much a choice. Vaggie was livid at Aby's harsh words to Charlie, having no idea of the offer Aby made with her. Meanwhile, Charlie had shown to be more overbearing when she believed Aby's life to be in some sort of danger. Aby was able to put these worries to rest once she got a look at the spell used.

"No wonder you had to translate it. This is an old angelic language. Only the highest ranking of 'em use it. Which also explains why you were able to translate it." Charlie cocked her head to one side.

"What do you mean?" Charlie marked the use of the word "them", but didn't push it.

"Your father is the oldest of the siblings. He was also one of the Arches', having that much power, it makes sense he'd still have his old notes way down here- go figure."

The two girls spoke for a short time about the conditions of Aby's stay as well as one big, major rule.

"Call me your cousin. I'm older than you sure, but I'm far too young to be called auntie. I have my pride too, you know." After a short going back and forth joking on the topic, things were allowed to calm down.

Now, Aby sat in silence as she drew in the sketch pad she had Razzle and Dazzle provide her with when Charlie had finally granted her a moments peace. Having a focused inspiration supported by her one-track-mind, she had drawn the blood red radio demon over and over. It brought her a certain peace. Between drawings, she would close her eyes to see his face. Scolding herself every time for not having the talent to capture him on paper. What a pathetic attempt to bring such surreal charm to new life. She began to question using a different medium, such as watercolor, charcoal, or clay. Hating herself even more for even considering the idea of ruining him in every way possible. Her thoughts were interrupted by a playful knock at the door. Whoever it was had knocked in the tune of 'pop goes the weasel'. Aby looked up from her spot on the bed. Figuring it to be Charlie coming to over apologize some more for causing so much stress, she gave invitation without much skepticism.

"Come in!" She cried out. The door opened, the light from the hallway illuminating the room in new shades. Aby blushed.

A figure allowed himself in as he used his petite, long legs to practically glide across the floor. His shoes gently tapping against the hard floor surface with every step. He was tall, thin, but graceful. Every portion of his body emanating a presentation of dominance and confidence. Aby found herself staring at him as she took in the details of his appearance. His clothing was older, early to mid-20th century, worn from years of wear and tear. Different shades of red accented his ash-like skin tone. In one hand, he held his staff with the microphone, while the other held a cup of unknown contents.

He's simply gorgeous. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Staring, ashamed with herself, at the beautiful creature in front of her. He rested the cup on the nightstand next to her as he spoke.

"You haven't a clue who I am, do you?" He asked her in a much softer tone than he had been speaking in prior with the others. He brought the lids of his eyes down to a half close, while his eyebrows came closer together.

"I-I'm sorry. I really don't know much about what goes on here in Hell." She smiled politely at Alastor as she used her left hand to cover her mouth. Aby could feel her face heat up.

_Why am I so embarrassed_? She questioned herself. The sad reality is she didn't know what she was feeling_. Maybe- shame? Regret_? _But- why_? Despite what she felt, the desire to look at Alastor was stronger.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to keep him in her view forever. She looked over each curve of his face. Memorized each strand of hair, every twitch, and all the lines that made him up from tip to turn. She felt the tightness in her stomach growing ever more painful. Her breathing was growing rapid. Part of her said she wanted to throw up. Part of her cried to her to fall to her knees and quit trying. The loudest part of her erupted from the confines of her chest, ripping itself violently from her pounding heart, expressing a desperate plea to get closer- much closer. With it came a warning; don't stop smiling. It shouted louder and louder. It demanded to be heard. Demanded to be followed. Don't stop smiling! Don't let him see you do anything but smile your very best smile! Her instincts had never led her astray before. So, she did as she was told from within. She forced her hand down as she smiled wide and bright at the radio demon. He perked up at her expression, his own smile growing as his eyes widened in surprise.

"All the same." He surrendered as he shrugged energetically.

"Not surprising to me, at all." He bopped his head from side to side childishly before turning away from Aby.

Even though his back was to her, Aby thought she saw his shoulders drop. She marked it as her imagination playing tricks on her since it didn't seem to fit his character. He rapidly turned to face her again as he continued.

"Well, anyway, tell me something darling. What kind of music do you fancy most?"


	2. Chapter 2:I feel alive when you

Chapter 2:

I Feel Alive when You are Near

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Music, darling. What sort do you enjoy best?"

"Oh." Aby chirped up at the question. She loved this topic. People always seemed so surprised at her answer, making the look on their face all the more fun for her.

"That's easy! I love old rock, punk, and Jazz- mainly swing of course. Frank Sinatra has always been my favorite performer, though."

He looked at her for a moment. Blinking a few times as his finger came up to his chin, rubbing it. Shifting his gaze to the upper left of his eye before looking back at her. He showed his teeth as he let out a chuckle. His large, pointed, deep yellow teeth. All lined up like razor blades in his mouth.

"Well I have to say, I don't know what most of that means. But I can honestly say I guessed the Jazz and Rock n' Roll bit in advance. I personally enjoy Electric swing. It's like swing but more...electric."

As he spoke, he gave a playful twirl of his staff. His free hand gave a punctual back handed wave. He seemed to take a lot of pride in his response, making Aby nod her head at him. Signaling to the other that she was actively listening. Secretly hoping it would win his favor. Aby then giggled at the response offered to her. More so in a delighted manner than a bemused one.

_I should have known_, she thought. _He's been good at this game from the start_.

"Maybe we could go dancing some time", Aby suggested, smiling her best flirty smile. Unfortunately, her eyes betrayed her as they shifted to the sketchbook.

It was here, that Aby realized the most recent sketch was presentable to the world. This particular image being of some concern, since it entailed a less flattering message about the Radio Demon. One where a terrifying shadow was seen lingering over Alastor as his regular form stood straight. Many shadow tentacles overlapped as they extended from all directions. Blood pooling along the ground, sprinkled with small shards that she knew to be bone. The shadow had long antlers and even sharper teeth dripping blood. Hunger units eyes. Its hands reached around Alastor with claws that were so long, they could rival Edward Scissorhands. Aby couldn't recollect ever beginning the drawing, much less going into "creepy kid in a horror movie" mode while drawing the damn thing.

She rushed to close it, scooting it away from her without letting it fall off the bed. Forcing herself to look back at the charming red figure. The blush deepened on her face as her expression went from flirty to sheepish. Her teeth poking out through the widened flashy smile she offered him. Alastor returned the favor by making his own appear more intrigued. Aby noted that he seemed to not have noticed the drawing, feeling less embarrassed at the news.

That might have been awkward to explain, she figured. Crossing her legs as she rested her head on her hand. Falling into one of her standard pin-up type poses as best she could. It was a habit she had formed by mistake, way back when during the war. Having posed for all those damn propaganda posters had taken its toll.

"A charming idea my darling! In fact, I have a very good friend down here who runs a club. She's quite the fan of Jazz herself. I suppose I could cash in a chip or two and arrange a date for us."

"A- a date", Aby barely whispered it.

She hadn't even considered calling it that. But then he goes and puts the tittle on it first. A shiver ran down her back, coursing through her body leaving a trail of Goosebumps. She rubbed the bumps as he addressed her again.

"You might know her. Does the name Mimzy ring any bells in that open little mind of yours?"

"Mimzy?" Aby arched an eyebrow at the name.

Under normal circumstances, she wasn't the type to bother with names. Too many people came and went to be burdened with such bullshit. However, that name did give a ring.

She couldn't picture a full face, but she did recall a small set of ruby red lips shaped up in an endearing curl. She could taste a lingering twirl of cake that had held such a savory, sweet flavor. The sound of laughter, music and the feeling of soreness in her feet. A well-lit room made of reds, browns, gold, and silver spun faster and faster as she squealed with delight. Dancing, stomping, clapping, and followed by more dancing. The scene peeled away in black rose pedals as Aby was left in an empty hall.

Down the dark, shadowed hallway, at the far end, was the figure of a man. The figure turned to face her, extending his left arm. Offering it for her to take. She couldn't hear the voice, but the shape of his mouth asked to dance. His teeth sharp but human. Visible as it moved. There was a second part that Aby couldn't make out. Before her hand could grip his, a blast of fog clouded everything around her. Cold. Thick. Aby focused as she tried to lift the fog in her mind. Once again, it seemed the harder she tried, the more intensely her head would hurt. Aby brought her hands to her head, wanting to stop the pounding. Without her notice, she began to pull on her hair as her jaw tightened, grinding her teeth. She stopped trying altogether once she could feel the tears building in the corners of her eyes. The physical sting being the only thing that could drag her out of her own mind.

"Oh, darling. Are you alright? You appear to be under such stress. Has something happened to... upset you?" He reached out, resting his finger under her chin as he brought it up higher. The small evidence of tears still clung to the corners of her eyes. Something rose up in Aby unexpectedly. Becoming defensive, she pulled her face away hiding it behind her hand.

"Never you mind! I got a headache and was fighting the urge to yawn at the same time. Maybe. Nothing more! Don't you dare think this means anything! It's just a slip, it won't happen again. I swear it!" Aby found her fists had clenched until they became white. Slamming them against her thighs. Ruffling the bedding.

It was true she hated people seeing her cry, but this was the first time she ever freaked out this much about it. This day had been more stressful than most, but that didn't give her the right to act this way. Especially not to Alastor. He had been nothing but polite. Aby was starting to get more heated knowing she most likely just soiled her reputation all for the sake of a mundane pride that barely had any right to exist to begin with.

Aby was starting to feel panicked. She wanted to be angry but couldn't think up a target to take it out on. She considered maybe just pouncing out of the bed and running to God knows where. A third option told her to just roll into a ball and die under the covers. Just when she was on the verge of going with option number two, she heard him speak.

"I'm just so relieved to know no harm has come to you sweet Aby." He made his way over to the bedside.

When it happened; she had no way of knowing. One minute they had been talking, the next he was here with her, on her bed. Close to her. Reaching out to her. His hand caressed her check, rubbing at the spot behind her ear. Careful not to harm her with his sharp claws. It was a short kiss, but it was enough. Aby felt her chest squeeze before the pain disappeared as suddenly as it arrived. Alastor pulled away, keeping his forehead against hers, grabbing the cup from the stand. He offered it to her. Taking it, Aby didn't look away from his deep red eyes.

Aby then dropped her shoulders as the feeling of defeat washed over her. She felt guilty before, but now she felt really guilty. He was rewarding her for acting like a petulant, spoiled child. That was about the time Aby realized.

"H-how did you know my name?" Aby asked through a low, deep throated laugh. Happy to change the flow of their conversation.

"Darling, who wouldn't know the name of such a sweet girl? Even if there were people who didn't, I personally couldn't stand not knowing. I do hope that's alright. I've always been so independent when it comes to matters such as these."

Aby was no longer having to force herself to smile. She did so without having to think about it. She smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt. Leaving her unable to recall any time in her life since before her "accident" that she had been able to feel this way. Much less, when the thought of her accident couldn't take the feeling away from her. Her face glittered with a heated blush. She sipped from the offered cup, forcing a larger space between her and Alastor. Aby mentally noted the sweetness of the drink. Happy that he had managed to give her a tea mixed with honey. Looking up through her lashes to watch Alastor. Sipping slowly. Even in this case, he stayed as close to her as he could, eventually pointing at her locket.

"That's a lovely piece. Wherever did you get it?"

The words dripped from his lips just like a new kind of honey. This made her mind stall for a moment as she brought the cup down to her lap.

Alastor reached up to the necklace that hung from Aby's neck, playing with it between his fingers. Alastor's cheeky smile was shifted to a tilt as his head leaned to one side. Staring at the silver heart locket.

It had a branchy, old tree with no leaves cut into it. The holes the design left in the metal were covered with a red velvet heart from an inside gap made by the design. He opened it to find no picture in the main frame. The other had had the initials 'A & E' engraved in it. Done in a fancy cursive font that was no longer popular. This made his smile widen. He then fingered the A before closing it once more. Finally straightening his head, he blinked twice.

Aby found her throat too dry to speak. A sinking feeling building in her gut. She froze as Alastor slowly dragged his finger down her skin, starting at the neck where the locket hung from the chain and ceasing just above her cleavage before clicking his claws together. This being due to the act of shutting his hand. Her breathe was shaky but quiet. Exciting her. He reached down further. Taking the cup from Aby's hands, setting it back on the table.

"It looks like an antique."

He changed his voice to sound almost...coo-ish. It made Aby shudder. Nothing had prepared her to expect it. She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to search for the strength to speak. This struggle was so foreign to her she couldn't even use her usual coping methods to combat it.

Aby couldn't pinpoint where to tackle her newly found problem from. The linger of Alastor's touch on the air made the room spin. Eagerness growing. Finding herself thinking, _What will he do next_?

Wanting him to continue touching her. To tickle her flesh with his claws. Pressing into it. Threatening to break it. Making it bleed.

Aby was frightened by the last one. It took a lot of trust for her to be okay with that level of roughing. Yet she practically begged for it from her core. Wanting. Beckoning. Forcing her body to do things she had yet to even consider calling a kink.

Instead she went with the only thing she could think of. "Thank you for the tea. It was made just the way I like it. I'm impressed."

_Play the game_...

She needed to gain back some control. Whatever this demon was to her, it made her far too vulnerable.

"Why naturally. I just knew you would love a sweet drink. And tea is used to calm the nerves. And I couldn't help but overhear that you are not from here. I'm glad I was correct about your preferences. But you didn't answer me yet, Darling", he stated in a half-assed sing song way. Bringing his hand to brush a strand of hair out of Aby's face, coming close to it once more.

Aby felt the warmth of her body rise rapidly. Shaking her head as she finally gained enough strength to participate. However, her voice was almost a separate entity by this point.

"Oh, well you see... I- I don't know. I got it sometime after I was disowned, but I still don't remember when or why. I just know-", Aby hesitates. Alastor patiently awaited for her conclusion. "...it's very precious to me. I've never let out of my sight."

Aby instinctively griped the locket in her left hand. Protecting it from the hard stares the Radio Demon provided. Aby had always been quick to throw herself in harm's way if it meant protecting something of value. Though the locket was the only materialistic item she gave this reward to. The lack of knowledge as to where she got it, only made her seem weirder to those who asked. Their mean whispers and cold mocks could be ignored as long as she had the locket though. Most days in the human world, it was the only thing that kept her going. That being said, she expected Alastor to judge her.

The first reason being for payback to her behavior from before. The other being because that was just something, she believed, he would deem silly. Meaningless. Pathetic, even. He seemed too rational, intelligent and well-adjusted to find the point of such a thing to be nothing more than worthless sentimental madness.

"I'm sure it is. I must be frank darling, I can't blame you. I can't imagine how hard it's been for you. Oh, such is life! Kicking you when you're down only to throw you into your own anxious induced entertainment! Taking you tight by the hand, pushing past your barriers. No care for what you want in the least! Only to spin you 'round n 'round on an endless carousel", Alastor stated enthusiastically.

Having flung his hands into the air; arms stretched far, palms out. He resumed his previous sitting position. After adjusting his monocle once again, he continued. "Though I must say, I do love being _entertained_."

His playful tone complimented by his actions as he played with his microphone staff in his fingers. Watching it gradually twirl before it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He peeked at her with a side glance. Aby giggled.

Alastor gave Aby a quick peck to the forehead before standing up. Inviting Aby to come with him by offering to assist her off the bed. Aby took hold of it tight, leaping to her feet, pulling at her dress with her free hand to straighten it. Alastor stopped, looking her up and down, giving a quirky look. Aby bit her bottom lip. Now self-conscious about what she had on. It had slipped her mind that she never changed out of her private school uniform.

Alastor pulled her to the vanity desk on the other side of the bed, along the wall. Sitting her down on the stool. Aby sat straight and still. Watching him look her over multiple times. He looked so focused but inspired. Alastor took her hair in his hands, parting it using his claws. The gliding maneuver felt nice against Aby's scalp. Adding to the sensation that had only weakened; not subsided. Delighting her in more ways than one, but also relaxing her.

_What a combo_, she thought numbly.

He reached around her, picking up her brush, combing out the pieces he set aside before wrapping the strands around his fingers. He curled the bits into medium sized hoops before pinning them down. Each one took around four or five due to the weight of Aby's thick hair. But the natural wave of it made it easy to bend to whatever shape Alastor wanted it to take. The Radio Demon let his grin widen at the soft texture. Noticing right away how it slipped through his fingers. Looking so close to black, watered down tar.

_Dangerous_, he thought. Running his tongue over the opening of his mouth. Licking between his teeth and his lips. Attempting to control himself. Or rather- to control his _hunger_.

Aby continued to observe him work as she admired how easily he managed her hair. She had never been able to make it do what she wanted, but whatever style he was going for, she just knew it would complement her well. Alastor did this setup another two times. Afterwards he took his finger and curled the remaining bits down her back, using his magic to form the curls instead of heat. It was here, Aby took it upon herself to peak at herself in the mirror. Aby felt the eagerness in her grow as she examined the under-curl pin-up style of her hair. Satisfied with the result.

Next, to finish off the look above her shoulders, Alastor waved his hand directly in front of her face. Once he pulled his hand away, Aby was left in utter shock. A full dark red makeup blend of eye shadow on the lids of her eyes, which was an almost exact match to Alastor's natural shade. A light touch of blush over her cheeks. A non-glossed dark red gracing her lips. Making them look more curved but just as thin. Her lashes also were darker, longer and contained more volume than they had before. All Aby could do was move her head from side to side. Observing her makeover from all angles; enjoying herself for the first time in a long while.

"There we are. This is a more exaggerated look than what we had in my day", he confessed in a slightly deeper tone. He brought his face next to hers, his cheek cold against her warm one as he leaned close to her. Leaning into her. Closing the nonexistent space. He brought his hands to squeeze her shoulders as they both looked at each other in the mirror. Alastor continued, "But it's just a much more fitting appeal for you. Such a neutral skin tone. It's rare. Red is a perfect color for you."

Aby hung onto his every word. She never considered herself vain. But the way she looked now, made her very happy. She listened to his words, believing them to be nothing but true.

_I could get used to this_. Mentally approving of her look. A soft grin shaping her lips. Her eyes burning into the mirror, teasing the reflection hidden there.

Aby turned her face to look Alastor straight on post next. He returned the favor, tilting his head so his chin went up. Giving her a coy look down from above his nose. Maybe if Aby had put any real thought into developing some kind of normalcy, she would been able to create a thought that wasn't in line with how desperately she wanted to kiss him.

"Thank you for this." Cliché; maybe. But it was all she could say at the time.

She stood up from the stool, walking around to avoid invading his personal space. Her anxiety making her cautious of getting in his way. Forfeiting the carnal desire, she instead made her way to the door. Wanting to get away before she did something foolish in her lust.

"Not so fast, darling", the Radio Lord stated quickly but eagerly. Alastor took her by the hand, pulling Aby in hard. Following it up by giving her a fast twirl. Keeping Aby from realizing Alastor had used his magic. Resulting in a mystical way of changing her dress. Letting go of her hand with a presentational wave of his arm away from her, Aby got to see the end product in- what she thought was- the best way possible.

Now, here she was; wearing a black, puffy skirted evening swing dress that fell above her knees. The top of the dress had been sewn with two types of fabric. A transparent fabric being used for the less 'lewd' parts of the design. A curved, low neck cut that accentuated her breasts, which then expanded into mid-arm sleeves that flared out from the edge. Ruffling slightly to give her arms a thinner appearance. Brought together by a cute pair of low-heeled black and red shoes. A large black bow decorated the toe where black snake scales detailed the tip and back heel of the shoes. A large deep red rectangle covered in black glitter swirl patterns made up the sides. Aby played with the skirt of the dress before she did a fast spin on the sole of her left foot to make it rise in the cyclone she created before striking a classic pose.

She giggled gleefully as she went about carrying on with her original plan to go to the door. This time wanting to show off with a quick lap around the hotel. With no warning given, Alastor, once again, gripped her. This time taking her by the wrist. Pulling her into him, he kissed her lips with more strength and passion than she had ever known was possible.

Bringing his arms to wrap around her waist, he forced her to press flush into him. Aby kept her hands up at the side of her head, just dwindling in the air. Like a child caught by their guardian in the room with a broken vase and no other explanation. Her fingers started visibly twitching as she tried frantically to figure out what to do with them. Alastor reached up to grab them, bringing them around his neck. Leaving them there before returning his own to their original position.

Before Aby could kiss him back, he pulled away. Picking her up by the waist effortlessly, he moved her to the left side of him as he offered his arm to her. Aby looked at it, to him, then back to the arm before slipping hers around it. Interlocking them together, to then bring her right hand to rest on the pile. Shining him her adventurous smile once she was satisfied. Alastor responded by summoning his staff from before, back to his hand as he let it hit the ground. Allowing it to bounce a single time before smirking at Aby with an arched eyebrow. He brought it close to her face. Because of this, she was able to make out the sentient eye that literally starred back at her.

"Well, aren't you precious", it said in a matter-of-fact way as it gave a blink.

_Or was that a wink_? She asked herself knowing it was one of those types of things. Given the personality Alastor held, she couldn't put it past him to keep similar company around him. That's allowed her to know how to act at least.

"Pleasure to meet you, doll", it spoke again, "Now I just need you to do me a quick favor. Before we get going, I need you to sing for me. Now don't feel any pressure. Just give me a quick chorus of your favorite song." The microphone had won its own place in Aby's heart, though she had no clue as to why. Just something about how he explained what he wanted her to do. Even if it was entirely random.

She looked at Alastor to see his face hadn't changed one bit. Just as he had been doing, he took it upon himself to answer the question she hadn't asked yet.

"Go on, my darling. It's just part of a little _parlor_ trick. Besides- something tells me you can sing ever so delightfully."

Aby looked back to the microphone. She took a moment to think before she leaned into him a tad. Asking, "Just like this, right?"

"That's right doll. Whenever you're ready." This made Aby give a nervous chuckle, giving a final quick glance to the Radio Demon.

"_Let's build a stairway to the stars. And climb that stairway to the stars. With love beside us to fill the night with a song. We'll hear the sound of violins. Out yonder where the blue begins. The moon will guide us as we go drifting along_."

Aby swallowed a lump in her throat as she gave into her songstress high and leaned further into Alastor, tightening the grip on his arm.

"_Lovely_, darling, just _lovely_", the red clad charmer said approvingly.

"Indeed", the microphone chimed.

"That'll do", he told his staff plainly while he pulled it away from Aby. Tugging her with him as he began to stroll to the door.

They made their way out of the hotel. Along the way, Aby waved expectantly to her dorky "cousin". Refusing to let go of Alastor. The hotel hostess giving a cheery smile and waving back. However, her eyes told Aby that she was concerned for her safety. Aby chalked it up to Charlie not wanting her to get into trouble while in hell since they didn't know what would happen. Aby wasn't worried since she was with Alastor, who radiated charisma and power. The feeling only increased as they took their leave from the barrier surrounding the hotel. Aby was in awe. Recognizing the demon's magic.

The outside world past the hotel was so much more different than it had been from the window earlier. The sky in particular being even darker. Making Aby wonder if the times of the day worked in a similar manner to the human world. Before she could ask this to her escort, something drew her attention.

Coming down the pathway leading to the hotel, was a giant crater in which a demon snake with a top hat laid sprawled out from. It was injured and look exhausted; both physically and mentally. Aby caught Alastor looking at her. Questioning what she would do. Aby kept her hold on the Radio Demon until she had been certain he looked away again. Acting fast as she used her left hand to reach in her pocket. Doing so to perform a summoning. From it, she pulled out a vial with a pale blue liquid. Without letting Alastor catch her, she tossed it down to the egg boi demon that sat beside him with the derpiest look on his face.

He looked at it before giving a confused look to Aby, watching as they continued to walk on. She gave a hand signal instructing him to have the snake drink it. The egg boi perked up as he leapt to drink the liquid before putting his mouth to the bigger demon's mouth. Forcing feeding it to him.

Aby had to try not to laugh when the snake regained his strength almost immediately. Spitting out the horrible tasting potion. All of it only to end up slapping the egg boi around for what Aby could only assume was a perverted rescue.

The rest of the night was spent with the original two indulging themselves in traditional courting ritual activities. Starting with a cute trip to a music shop with a café where Aby ordered a milkshake. Though she offered some to Alastor, he respectfully declined. Informing Aby he had no care for sweets. She apologized, followed by the statement that she 'knew that', which she graced with an awkward laugh. Aby caught it, questioned it, and then quickly forgot it when he gave her another swift kiss to the temple. Complementing her observation skills.

Next, the duo went to an open mic night at a bar where they spent the time alternating between telling corny jokes and singing old songs they liked. Aby had been having so much fun, she hadn't noticed how the other demons in the bar had all huddled on the far end of the room. Clapping only when they received a certain menacing look from Alastor.

From there, Alastor took Aby dancing at an old club that gave burlesque shows every couple of hours. The actresses were all very beautiful. Aby, watching them in a star struck daze, remembered a time when she had found an idol in this line of work. One that she missed dearly.

Aby- subsequently- also remembered how much she hated her own appearance. Having never been designed to be anywhere as beautiful as her sisters. It didn't help that she felt she lacked a major factor of femininity. It didn't ruin the time they were having now, but it did change Aby's mood a hair.

Alastor leaned in close to her as they sat at the table, sharing an alcoholic beverage binge together. Bringing his mouth so close to her ear, she could feel the heat of his breath tickle the hairs around it. Whispering to her how much he adored her more than any other woman. Telling her she was the only one he could allow this close to him. Aby had never imagined that she would hear such things from... anyone.

Starting to be grateful to Charlie for being so much like how she used to be. When they became hungry, they returned to the hotel. It was stil earl in the night. Though the lack of guests made it a hauntingly quiet place. The dim lighting was the only indicator that the living swelled in such a condemned place.

Either way, Aby wasn't fazed by the seclusion. In fact, she rather preferred it. Alastor, again, made the first move. The pair parting with a sweet kiss that Aby finally got to participate in. Even lifting one of her legs by bending it at the knee. Leaning in gracefully but thrilled. Afterwards, Aby tried to return to her room virtually undisturbed so she could ride the high of a pleasant evening. That was, until she felt an insufferable- but oh so familiar- sensation.

Aby waited for Alastor's presence to fade before following her intuition to the lobby. It was here that she caught Angel Dust, dressed in a short pink sweater dress complete with a large pink wig, working his way to the front door. Easing his way across the floor, he tiptoed in his high heeled boots.

Aby came up behind him; proving she was much better at sneaking around since she had so many more years of experience under her belt. As a result, he had yet to notice her as he reached for the door. She slammed her hand against it, startling him. She saw him reach for the gun in his bag. Reacting, she tackled him hard. Slamming him into the wall, using her legs to spread his as a means to keep him from regaining his balance. Aby then used her right hand to repeatedly force his hand against the wall until he dropped the firearm.

Although he tried to use his extra set of arms to hit at her, Aby didn't release him. Instead, she set her goals on head-butting him as hard as she could. Unfortunately, once his head swung back from the force it went straight back to impact with the wall. Poor bastard fell into unconsciousness right away. Sliding down to the floor as Aby helped to ease him down. Once she could, Aby checked over his body for additional injuries and to diagnose the condition of his head.

"Well, _shit_."

Aby used her hands to gently cup the slutty spider's face, turning it to towards her. Aby squinted at the sickly, pink furred boy. "Could…it be?"

*#*

The first thing that he had felt upon waking up, was the unbearable tenderness on the back of his head. Angel groaned as he shifted to bring one of his hands to rub at his head. That's when he realized that someone had been massaging at the bruised section in a careful, almost lovingly, manner. Stopping his movement when he caught a whiff of the scent that filled the air around him. He knew this to only ever happen when he woke up next to someone in bed. But, that didn't mean it was the same as the rest.

This particular smell was of a sweet peach. It was strong, but not overwhelming. When he concentrated on it, he noticed it had a seaside saltiness that came with it. Just beneath the sweetness. He couldn't think of any clients that he saw on the regular that could possess this smell.

This fact was what was making it so hard to place. Especially since it was his regulars who were the only ones he ever fell asleep next to. Then again, he also didn't recall making it that far either. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of dread as he was cornered by someone in the dark. The next thing he noticed, as he slowly sunk back into consciousness, was a soft singing.

At first, he thought maybe he had ended up with his sister Molly. Molly had a bad habit of following him and taking him to her place before he could get in too deep with his boss, Valentino. Usually hiding him somewhere while things cooled down. However rare that was. However, because of the singing, Angel knew that wasn't the case either. This being due to finally listening to it. Then after having to think about it, he picked up on the fact that the voice wasn't the same as hers. It was higher in pitch, rougher in delivery, and obviously belonged to someone who had been self-taught. Angel cracked his eyes opened as he took in the lyrics.

"_You'll never know just how much I miss you. You'll never know just how much I care. And if I tried. I still couldn't hide my love for you. You ought to know, for haven't I told you so. A million or more times_?"

Against his better judgment, Angel began to hum to the song, snuggling into the pillow under his head. Rolling over to lay on his side, he caught on to whom had been grooming and singing to him. Jumping up in the bed, Angel retreated back a few feet to get some space. His shoes caught on the sheets making him flip, roll, and eventually fall off the bed in the process.

"_Ow_", he cried through a groan.

He gripped his right elbows with his left hands as he tried to shake the pain caused by hitting his funny bone during the collision.

"Are you alright, A.D.?" Aby peeked over the edge of her bed, peering down as she waited for Angel to get over whatever little spaz attack, he was going through.

"It's Angel Dust, not A.D. you damn bitch", he shot at her. "I'm not a mental condition."

"That's A.D.D. Plus, that's no way to treat someone who nursed you back to health." Aby rested her head in her hand, looking down on him from the bed. Letting the words flow with a natural sarcasm.

"After you fucking injured me in the first place I'll bet." Angel looked around on the ground looking for something to grab onto.

Noticing this, Aby stood up from the bed as she grabbed Angel from under his first set of arms. Angel didn't fight her too much as he pulled his feet under him to get back his balance. Once he was standing, Aby began to sweep over his outfit, shoulders, and back with her hand. Straightening out his dress. Once she was content with how cleaned up he was, she gave a silent nod to herself. Angel pouted. Letting her do what she wanted until he could come up with an ideal insult. Allowing Aby to not waste any time.

"I'm sorry about what happened. But- you attacked me", she poked Angel's chest fluff flicking her finger up the center of his face.

If he had had a nose, the action would have 'booped' it. Instead, her hand went straight up to the bangs of his hair. Which she ruffled softly, making it messy.

"Oh, that's rich. A half-assed apology that ain't even a damn apology!" Angel crossed both sets of arms as he turned his head away from her looking at anything that wasn't the girl before him.

"You don't handle responsibility well, do you?" Aby cupped his face in her hands, pulling it towards her as she gave him a hard stare. Angel uncrossed his arms, starring back at her with a stunned look in his eyes. He mentally prepared himself, ready to shove her away as she continued.

"Either way, you seem to be in full spirits again. That's a good sign. I'm glad." Aby kissed the top of his head as she stood on her toes to reach before picking up the blankets off the ground, throwing them back on the bed.

"You owe me for that bullshit", Angel demanded in an immature tone. Giving a very aggressive finger wag at her. Aby turned around slowly, a confused expression greeting the porn star.

"What?"

"You. Owe. Me. For. That. Bullshit." Angel used all four of his hands to gesture at Aby while he spoke. Even resorting to pulling out his third set of arms to further express his point. Ending each section of his statement with his middle fingers up at her.

"I heard that part, but what the hell are you trying to get out of me- and for what?" Aby brought one hand to her hip as she tilted her head giving a mean bitch face, obviously annoyed at the smut spider's crap.

Angel's face dropped along with his hands. She was actually pretty damn scary when she wanted to be. So much so, he almost didn't want to go through with it. Too bad, he was exactly the type to push the issue even if it meant he could only get in more trouble. He pushed up the fluff of his chest as he gave his best mischievous smile, praying he could somehow win the self-proclaimed match of chicken.

"My services aren't free, bitch. You touched me. Now you gotta pay me."

He was ready for a fight. He was ready for a shouting match. Hell, he was even ready for her to pick a fight trying to back out of paying him. If she did the latter, he would hold it over her as long as he could. He would use it to have her help him to sneak out and do whatever he wanted on the town. In his experience most people wanted to fuck him, but they also wanted to make damn sure no one ever knew just how far they had gone down to scrape the bottom of the barrel. Meanwhile, Aby's eyebrows raised in realization. She began thinking over what Angel had just said.

Here we go, He told himself as he brought one set of hands to rest on his hips and crossing the upper set under his fluff. Pushing it up to better assert his dominance.

"How much do I owe you?"

_Wait_.

"What?" Angel couldn't let her win, but he needed to be sure she wasn't trying to pull a fast one.

"What's your going rate." Aby rephrased the question- which she didn't say in an _asking_ way this go around- way too easily for someone who was as innocent as she was. Or at least- for what Angel had presumed was a far more innocent being.

"Haha. What are you fuckin' stupid?" Now Angel was the one who was getting pissed.

"You can't do that", he protested.

"Why? You just said- ".

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Angel buried his face in his hands as he fought back the urge to scream.

"Fuck it. Just give me $400 and we'll call it even." He kept his face in the top set of his hands as the bottom set tucked back into his body, the middle left hand extending with an open palm.

"What are you gonna _do_ once you _get it_?"

Aby's question had been asked so sadly, Angel looked at her to see what kind of expression she displayed. Her face was plain. She blinked slowly as she starred deeply into the pools of Angel's mismatched eyes. He quickly understood that she hadn't been looking at him. It didn't take long for him to get uncomfortable. That was something that surprised him since he rarely felt that anymore. Because of this, he quit fighting her. Compelled to continue as he saw no reason to act against it. He didn't feel in control of himself, not that it bothered him. Instead he just spoke to her regularly.

"I still have a party to get to."

"Are you planning on doing something that would violate your agreement with the hotel?"

"Maybe. What do you care?"

"Why do you stay if you don't take it seriously?"

"That's none of your fuckin' business."

"It _iiiis_ my business. Especially, if I'm a client oversee-er."

Angel's face became very concerned, as he watched how Aby's face hadn't changed one inch during the time she talked about the topic. No emotion could be made out on her face as she continued to do whatever it was, she had been. It might have been easier if he felt judged; like when Vaggie scolded him. Or even if he felt pitied; like when Charlie ranted about her precious dream. Maybe even if she gave the same impression as Cherri Bomb; who just made him feel like he could talk to someone who couldn't care less what he did most days. As long as he showed up to fuck shit up when he was called or needed, Cherri was always ready to listen to him, have a laugh, and go their separate ways.

That being said, Angel valued the friendship he had with her. Cherri was still his best friend. Sadly, Aby's vibe was more in line with a mature and serious…Molly. It was something that made him feel vulnerable without degrading him. He heard her speak and he wanted to hear what she had to say. He felt a heat rising up in his stomach. He felt sick. Somehow this made her even more dangerous to him. He was far more fearful of this approach than the angry one from before.

"W-what?" It was the only response he could give.

"You need money. You make it a certain way. And friends don't let friends go hungry. So, I'll be the only client you ever need. Now- How much to get you to stay?" Aby pulled out a coin purse from her bra, unhooking the stopper with a click. The last line had been asked so sincerely Angel almost stopped it right there and left. Almost. Once more, being undone by his own useless need to get the last word in.

"Honey, you can't keep me satisfied." He started gaining back his confidence. Ultimately making the remark with a snarky tone.

"Money is money. What does it matter where it comes from as long as it's consistent?" While Aby had meant no offense, Angel still took offense. Mainly due to her being right. But, also since she wasn't being an insufferable cunt.

"You _seriously think_ you can just do whatever the hell you want as long as I put out a price on it?"

"It's that or I jeopardize your work. Just as you jeopardize my dorky cousin's work. You wouldn't be here if you really didn't want to change. But it's obvious you don't have the self-control to stop doing that."

"Stop… what?"

"Caring what other people think. It's a rather nasty habit. Harmful too."

"Fuck you", he shot out bluntly.

"Is that a '_no_'"? Aby clarified.

"That's a '_Fuck No_", he flipped her the bird as he finally made his way over to the door of the room and left. Just before he closed the door behind him, he heard the bitch speak out to him, "Game on A.D.! Friends don't let friends learn things the hard way alone."

_It's just like any other addiction_, Aby thought once he left.

If only Angel had a way to know just how much he would come to hate that phrase. Alongside with the knowledge of how much he would come to love it...

*#*

The next few days of Angel's life were hard. At the same time- he was not. Every time he came close to getting someone to purchase his services, Aby had to pop up out of nowhere and scare them off. More often than not, threatening them at blade point before curling herself around Angel while spouting some romantic nonsense that came off as obsessive.

Angel had suspected that she could be intimidating; maybe even a little violent. But this was a whole other level than he could have imagined. To put it simply; Angel thought she was a _Yandere_.

You know, the kind of girl who came across as sweet and endearing but the moment the guy she's latched onto ends up in a situation she doesn't approve of, she goes batshit crazy. Possibly killing everyone within a 200-mile radius just for being unfortunate enough to witness it. This was the side of her that Angel Dust had never considered existed. He actually had pegged her as more of a Tsundere.

Never the less, once the would-be date was running scarred for their life, Angel would try to chill his agitation with his favorite drug. Purchasing the powder bag from one of the vending machines on the corner. Just has he was starting to open the bag, Aby snatched the bag from his hand.

"Hey!" He would shake his fist at her as she would start to walk away. The drugs in one hand, her coin purse in the other.

"Friends don't let friends do drugs. It'll ruin your pretty face."

"Who said I gave a shit about what you want?"

"I'm paying for your time and I even pay extra just so you keep the drugs out of the equation. What I say goes."

Angel would sulk as he would follow Aby to wherever she wanted to go. Once her time was up for the escort, she would quickly give Angel more money and continued on like it had been nothing more than a regular thing such as powdering her nose or scratching an ich. Using up his time until late in the day. Always telling him the same thing.

"I'll never be unreasonable with you. And I won't ask anything of you, you yourself are not capable of. Fair is fair. Keep up the good work A.D."

This crap went on for near four days before Angel could no longer function properly. Not being able to have sex was too much of a hassle for him as a person. Everyone had a hobby and a coping method; sex was his.

Due to this, Angel would try to sneak out of the hotel. Just when he would make it to the lobby, Aby would get between him and the door. The two would argue over Angel's train of thought leading him to believe he needed to scurry around. Aby becoming more contradicting as they went back and forth over whether or not Angel should go if it meant he would do something that would backtrack his rehabilitation. Up until this night, Angel had avoided the topic of sex since he wasn't sure how Aby would freak out. Assuming Aby was a bigger prude than the lesbian couple that started up the joint. But, when he could not handle the pressure bottling up inside him, he let off with a sexually frustrated cry.

"I need to fuck! I'm a slut! It's what I do, alright!?" Angel panted as he waited for Aby to catch up. She eventually just squinted her eyes at him a very unamused look on her face.

"That's it? That's why you've been trying to sneak out?"

"What do you mean- 'That's it'? You chase every- one- of my customers away!" Angel spoke putting a lot of sass in his complaint to the new regular.

"Yeah, but that's because you never assure me that you can do just a plain hit and quit. I mean- if you'd let me, I'd pay to watch just to make sure you stay clean. Though I think that would hurt your wallet as much as me NOT paying you."

"You're fuckin' kidding me", Angel gave a back handed gesture as he flung his arms out to be dramatic. Then it hit him.

"Actually… I think most of them would be into that. Hey! We could do a tag team thing!"

Aby gave a shrug as she nodded her head in an enlightened manner. It was hard to tell if she was down for the suggestion or if she just approved of Angel's idea. He knew Aby well enough to know she would take it as a compliment more than as a job offer. First and foremost. Angel looked her up and down as he chuckled with an arched eyebrow. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"I thought you wouldn't care for my need of sex. Isn't that a sin?" Angel tested.

"To be honest, I have _neeeever_ understood how that's a sin."

"So- you don't care?"

"As long as you're smart about it. _Arrrrrre_ you smart about it?"

It was at this point, Angel knew Aby was getting "cute" with him. She did that when she didn't want to fight anymore but didn't want him to go. Angel shook his head as he caved. He didn't want to fight either now that the elephant in the room had taken a bullet for them. He put his arm over her shoulder as he walked with her back to his room. He wanted sex and she wanted to pay him.

_This was the start of a bad reject backstory_. He joked in his mind.

The two individuals spent an hour getting Aby dressed in proper clubbing attire that she could pull off. Angel went with a look that had been popular back during his time before he died.

A blue dress that buttoned up the front from waist level, stopping just above her breast line. Under the buttons was a trail of lace that flared out on both sides keeping the look parallel and innocent as it broke off to wrap under the collar. The top of the dress cut into a V-neck which was decorated with a set of collar flaps around the neck area. The sleeves of the dress were short and had a small puff made from the pattern. Causing it to come off the shoulders.

At the waist a strand of fabric sewed onto the seam between the top and the skirt of the dress that could be tied in the front. Leaving a cute pair of drooping bunny eared bows that rested on the skirt and breast area of the dress. Meanwhile, the skirt of the dress fell just below her knees, expanding into a slight poof that exaggerated off the waist. It was a nice touch to the wide birthing hips Aby possessed.

Angel made sure to do her makeup with a dark red lipstick and a pale brown eyeshadow that high-lighted the curve of her eyes. He didn't work too hard on her hair since it was so long. Instead he lent her an indoor sun hat that dames from his time wore to brunches. Once he was finished, he took a step back. Aby stood posed for his inspection. Angel then made the comment that something was missing. Aby decided to take matters into her own hands by putting on a pair of square framed glasses that slimmed the roundness of her face.

Taking one look at the geeky accessory, Angel laughed. Not so much at her, but more at the fact that this was the thing she wanted to add to her appearance knowing where they were going. Aby seemed to become embarrassed, reaching up to remove them. Angel quickly held her hands to stop her. Assuring her it was fine. Fitting, in fact. He knew Aby liked the styles that came out before the 60s trying to stay as far back as she could. As he worked on her, he had a sad thought.

_Poor things always trying so desperately to stay in the past. Wonder what's back there for her_.

*#*

"So, let me get this straight, there are Demon Looords", Aby laid back against numerous cushions on the couch near the fireplace that she had recently deemed as her 'spot'.

"You didn't know that before you got down here?" Angel Dust sat on his knees at the bar wiggling his ass at Husk as he spoke to Aby.

"I mean, I've heard rumors on how things work down here, but that doesn't mean it's accurate. Demons lie dude. Present company included." Aby continued to shuffle through her phone, making a social media account on a site used by Hell's inhabitants.

"True. How come you never came down here before? I mean, you are Lucifer's blood, aren't you? How does that work?" Angel shook his ass faster as he practiced a dance move Aby knew to be called 'twerking'.

"It's complicated. Anyway, how are you NOT a demon lord? Don't you want the huge video game boss tower in the shape of a dildo that everyone comes to to hold a fertility festival. And on weekends and holidays they just come to host an orgy in your honor." Aby had been going for a sarcastic response yet at some part of the improve she began to picture it being a real thing.

"It's complicated", Angel replied with a final tone as he sarcastically frowned at her, shaking his head.

"So, what kinds of demons made it up there?" Husk asked, continuing to make the drinks in the safe haven that was his sacred domain; the bar.

"Crossroad deal makers, hunters and Lucifer when he's on vacation or just tired of sleeping on the couch."

The two demons, deadpanned, stopped what they were doing to look at her. Aby didn't take the time to notice as she built up her profile by searching for Angel Dust's to send a request. She also started going through other blogs and pages to follow so she could keep up with some of her favorite things. Not surprised in the least when she was able to find profiles for some of her favorite writers, actors, and musicians. There was even a gossip page that went over the things that had gotten Hell's citizens thrown down below as well as how they died. Unfortunately, some names were blocked without a membership; Angel's included.

_Damn_, she inwardly cursed. _I wanted to know his real name_.

Angel had gotten more used to Aby by now. Willing to compromise with her as long as she got a little rough with him from time to time. As strange as it was, Aby had had a moment or two in her life of being a "dominatrix" apprentice. Now before there's any confusion, just know, it was the type of thing where one would watch and do. It made it easier since she was a strong kinesthetic learner. Though Aby didn't talk about it much. Even though Angel knew it was mutually beneficial for both the mistress as well as the client.

Not that Aby would even call herself that. In fact, she didn't even bother to consider herself good at it- even if Angel had a thing or two to say otherwise. Nor did she grant herself the title ever since the world got its terms mixed when a worldwide phase had hit the fan.

The last couple decades alone had made her hate using titles to associate with any particular group or interest, but the last five years had taken it to whole new level. Making Aby feel more of outcast that a true practitioner. Often keeping her interests to herself unless asked. Angel could understand it, but that also why he hated it. The way Aby just did what she wanted and never asked for help unless it was too late.

That being said, he had refused to tell her what his real name was, despite being asked. Mostly as payback for her not wanting to talk about her past. It got worse when A.D. had overheard Charlie mentioning that "Aby" was a nickname. Peaking his interest. Threatening to make him act up if Aby couldn't sedate his curiosity.

"Hey, kid! Your drinks ready", Husker called from the bar as he placed Aby's drink down on a coaster.

"In a sec sweetie. I'm pulling a Big Brother."

"We don't get that reference", Angel called loudly from the bar. Finally sitting on the stool normally as he took his own drink in his hands.

"No. _Yoooou_ don't get that reference. But it's from the year 1949 so there's that."

Aby smiled wickedly at the exchanged looks with Husk that made Angel feel left out. Husker really didn't care what Aby was trying to do but he did know that Aby spoke mostly in references and inside jokes, so he played along. It seemed to be the only thing that made Angel behave himself. Having his back to the wall and no plan, that is. Evident from how he wasn't shaking his ass in Husker's face anymore due to his confusion.

"Are you actually gonna pay me for the drink this time, at least?" Husker took a large swig from his personal bottle. Left off to the side during the previous task.

"I always pay you", Aby shot at him.

"I like the card tricks and hand magic just fine doll, but my stash is getting low", Husk stated. Insinuating he wanted a new form of payment.

Aby had discovered Alastor payed Husker for his time at the hotel in alcohol. And Husker enjoyed the cheap booze since it was his poison of choice. However, in order to get on Husker's sweet side, she used more expensive, older booze. It was her way of gaining leverage in case she ever needed to win a pointless argument with anyone in the hotel. Though deep down, she knew Husker would have her back without the bribe. At the same time, Aby had a love for Husker that she couldn't describe.

It was because of this love, and her desire to provide for the old man's bad habit, that she smiled cheerfully at the aged cat demon. However, she couldn't hold back the laugh that broke through her after seeing the look on his face. It was the laugh of an old woman who sat on her porch greeting an old friend before she retired for the day. The kind that would tell a story that would add ten years to your life if you experienced it.

"I'll get on that."

"Wait- you do tricks?" Angel kept looking between Husk and Aby as he demanded,

"When the fuck did this become a thing?!"

"I've always done things to keep me close to the stage. It's one of the few worlds I can actually stand despite its cut-throat chances." Aby kept saving photos to her phone as she encouraged the porn star's lesser deviant side.

Just then, Nifty zoomed into the lobby with her polishing rag, taking it to the bits of furniture. Angel watched her for a couple seconds, thinking of another question to ask that would satisfy his growing curiosity. Feeling there were so many great answers to things he didn't even think Aby was capable of.

It didn't take long. Deciding to ask, "Soooooo, what kind of performer _are you_?"

Aby knew what Angel was really asking but she also knew the walls had ears. She had to be careful for the sake of her reputation. Mainly in the eyes of two that dwelled in the hotel specifically. In the end, she made the choice to take her chances.

"I've dabbled in many forms. I'm still trying to find my talent- but alas, I fear I will always- and forever be- nothing more than a naves."

"Says the bitch who lulls me to sleep with her singing, can keep up with me when she dances on a pole, and does voice impressions."

"Don't know if we can take anything you say as an official judgment", Aby stuck her tongue out, giving Angel a playful cross-eyed look. He responded by flipping her the bird with three of his hands. Using the fourth, to chug his drink, holding it in the high in the air to finish it in one final gulp.

Before the two could get into a flip off match, Alastor entered the room. Slowly making his way to the bar to pick on Husk. It was a fun pass time, since the old man hated how the Radio Demon would take the time out of his schedule just to torment him. Nowa days, also joined in by Aby when she thought it was harmless enough.

"To be fair, while I usually don't care for his opinions, I must say this is one case I can agree with Angel." Alastor poked Husker's hat with his staff to straighten it before he walked around the seating of the bar to come closer to Aby. Doing so without actually approaching her full direction.

Angel gave an expression that told Aby that he had to think about what was said. The face he made after that expressed that he was about 60% certain he had been insulted in some way. Aby tried so hard not to laugh but Angel's facial expressions could be so cartoonish that she couldn't help but make fun of it. As he often did, Alastor was able to drag Aby into whatever world he created by simply making it. In this case; a world where she could giggle slightly at the spider demon's expense.

_That's pretty harmless right? I'm not doing it to be mean_.

"I personally do enjoy listening to you sing. That being the case, why don't we give a little show of our own? It'll be the perfect chance to bond. You know- like people do who are meant to be the way weeee arrrre." Alastor put an extended, sung, note on the last two words.

"You…like preforming?" Aby felt her tone shift to a failed attempt to contain her excitement. The fact they had basically done so during their date, was not able to resurface anywhere in her mind.

"Why naturally, my darling, I fancy myself a fan of the picture show. At times- anyway. It's useful in finding new forms of entertainment. One of the few things that brings me entertainment is comedy. I take it you don't mind this?"

"No, of course not. I love comedy." Aby practically flew off the couch as she rushed to get within five feet of Alastor; staying just out of his preferred range. She beamed her best smile at him, secretly wishing he would initiate contact so she could press herself close to him as she had every time, he let her.

Like a gambler waiting for the roulette wheel to stop spinning...

Alastor snapped his fingers. Barely a second after, the room went pitch dark. Aby felt a force lift her up off the ground just enough to get her feet off the floor, which dragged her forward a few yards before letting her down. Some candles lit themselves. The two stood on the stage, the spotlight shining in their faces as Alastor cued for Aby to the start by placing his hand on the small of her back. A simple, but effective, signal.

"Good morning Alastor." Aby had some experience with stand-up so she wasn't too nervous. In fact, she was thrilled. The smile on her face growing ever wider as she spoke to her partner. Swiftly, he draped his arm around her waist tighter, bringing her into him as he took point.

"Good morning, my darling!"

"How are you?" She rested her head against his chest for a split second before Alastor let go, moving a couple feet away as he used his arms to give a showman's pose.

"Very well, in fact, I'm super ex-static!" Aby bit down on her lip, trying to hold back a laugh as she smirked down to the ground.

"Get it? Because I'm a radio demon!" That one got a laugh out of Aby. She turned away from upstage as she came back to her stage persona. Waiting for her next cue. Alastor didn't notice. Continuing on.

"I've gotta say, I used to hate facial hair. But then- it grew on me!"

"**What the fuck**?" Angel grabbed a shot glass from behind the bar as he gave a hard hand gesture for Husk to fill it up all the way. Aby found herself relieved. Convinced he was about to throw it instead.

"Why can't you hear a psychiatrist using the bathroom?"

"Why?" Aby had responded without hesitation.

"Because the 'P' is silent!"

Aby could hear the sound of an empty liquor bottle hitting the bar followed by an obnoxious burp that she could only identify as Husker. If Alastor could hear it, he ignored it as he went on.

"What's brown and sticky?"

"What?"

"A stick!"

"I was gonna say- ", Angel Dust had begun to interrupt before

"A-also Nutella!" Nifty called from the table she was sitting at.

Husk and Angel were surprised as well as confused. Neither knowing when the hell she got there. Or for how long. Although Aby couldn't see too far past the light, she could tell Nifty was cleaning the table as she watched the show.

"Y-Yeah, that too", Angel replied. Letting it go in attempt to allow the liquor to kick in faster.

"Now what's sticky, brown and red?"

"I don't know. What?"

"A stick I beat you with!"

Alastor then proceeded to take the microphone staff he used to rapidly tap Aby on the head to add visual to the joke. Aby covered her mouth as she laughed. The staff was light enough it didn't hurt. Making it easy to enjoy the pats.

"Now hold on, Alastor. We can't go on as if the audience already knows us. It's imperative that we do this according to good form."

She faced to speak to the crowd past the spotlight, "I'm Aby. I'm here to be Alastor's stick." Angel Dust groaned loudly before slamming his head on the bar top. Aby went beat red as she was careful to avoid using the wrong word. Though still felt herself tempted. Not wanting to put a title before Alastor did since it meant he would run. Probably. That was a reasonable expectation, right?

"Yes! I am the Radio Demon, Alastor. Before this- I was a cannibalistic serial killer of the South!" Aby's face dropped for only a second before she caught it. Looking at Alastor waiting for the joke.

When it never came, she beckoned it by saying, "A cannibal?"

"Yes! On the bright side, you can say I have an _eyeeee_ for good meat."

Aby could make out Angel's laugh in the crowd. She could also tell he made a joke about dick which she made sure not to laugh at to where Alastor could notice it. Once she could, she continued.

"Like that thing where a creature eats the meat of their own species."

"Yes!"

"Fas-in-at-ing. So, what exactly do you eat now that you're in hell?"

"Venison!" Alastor clarified as, simultaneously pointing to the antlers on the top of his head.

Aby figured it out with a wide eyed, jaw dropped expression before responding, "Oh. There's a word for that?" That one got an actual laugh out of Angel Dust, who wasn't discreet about it at all.

"So how do you take down your meal?"

"Back in the old days I used to use a shot gun."

"That's… surprising."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it takes a certain level of skill to use a gun. Besides I understand it can be much… _messierrrr_. Both in result and in taste." Aby struggled to use the phrasing not knowing how to explain it without making it obvious she was not from hell. To be fair, she did the same thing when she first started traveling since out-of-towner's always had a separate set of cards from everybody else.

"Well I learned quite a bit back in those days. In fact, despite landing myself here, they were still some of the best days of my life. Which is part of the reason I don't do it that way now."

"Do what?

"Use a gun." Alastor stated it bluntly. Giving Aby his version of a confused look.

"Well… speaking of- what weighs six ounces, sits in a tree and is very dangerous?"

"What, darling?"

"A sparrow with a machine gun."

Alastor starred at Aby giving her what she now knew to be his version of the look people gave when they heard the dumbest joke and wanted you to get the fuck out of the room. Though Aby wasn't sure it's that was a bad thing.

Right on cue, Angel called out for the darkness, "You fucking hacks! Get off the stage!"

Aby busted out laughing as she completely lost her stage persona in the moment of what was, by far, her best performance ever. Deciding she couldn't wait for the next one. She also let herself feel overjoyed at the thought that she would get to do it with Alastor again. Hopefully she would learn even more about him.

What a time to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3: I Am the True Fallen One

Chapter Three:

I am the True Fallen One

"A.D.! How much to touch you?" Aby made her way over to Angel. Currently sitting at the bar, waiting to pick on Husk, who had yet to show up.

"Baby, you realize it's barely eight in the morning, right?" Angel fingered the rim of the glass of ice water he was drinking.

Fighting the last of his hangover from the night before. Not looking behind him as she acknowledged his 'mistress'.

"How much to touch you?" She asked again, repeating herself, her tone remaining the same.

Angel's mouth formed a frown. Aby hated repeating herself unless it was important. He made the decision to give her the rates.

"$300 minimum, $100 extra cuz you're a chick and I'm not into that, plus the drug free fee, and if you want me to touch you back- you'll have to strap a banana to your thigh to poke me that, may or may not, be convincing as a cock so I can imagine I'm hugging someone with a dick and boobs. Instead of- you know…you." Though half of the reply was said to joke with her, the other was just the usual prices he gave her.

The two had been at this for almost two weeks now. Which is why it didn't faze him when she slammed the money on the counter keeping her place behind him. He also knew the look on her face was the same exact one she gave him when she did this. A cocky grin with an arched eyebrow that said 'I'm the shit. I got the money. Now- on your knees'.

It would have turned him on if not for the soft innocence her face reluctantly held. It came from that part of her heart that said 'I'll play the game your way. But only because I know it's the only way to keep you safe from yourself'. The strange combination made him turn on the flirty charm to the max, but also made him playful in a non-sexual way. He had no idea where it came from, but he did know he couldn't do it with everyone.

Another usual thing that came with the new routine, was what made the biggest difference. Angel no longer bothered counting the amount, knowing she never shorted him. Spinning in the stool he gave her an alluring face. Using his top set of hands, he brushed his chest fur while his second set rubbed the inside of his thighs before bringing them to circle his knees. He lifted his gloved hands so only his fingers made contact with his body, giving a sensational show. When he made it to his mini skirt, he held it between his indexes and his thumbs to pull it up. Adding in the extra points for a risqué peak show. He finished his little display by blowing a kiss and extending his top arms out to invite Aby to grab him. She smiled delightfully at him, shaking her head endearingly. Confusing him long enough to keep him from reacting when she came in for a sweet embrace. She buried her face in his chest puff; motor-boating the pile of fur.

"W- What are y-you doing ya little freak?" Angel fell back into the bar. His arms flaring about before gripping everything within reach that wasn't Aby. Doing this in case he fell to the floor. Attempting to keep himself from taking her with him.

"You seem like you didn't sleep very well last night. I just don't want you to have a bad day," she told him softly, not giving much thought to his freak out.

Angel's face dropped for a second. Finally, after about a minute, letting himself smile warmly at the way Aby approached the situation. He hugged her back. Careful not to let anyone see him acting this way. It had been long enough into his arrangement with Aby by this point, that he understood she wouldn't sully his reputation. Especially not if he gave her some affection back. The voice in the back of his mind did wonder how she came to that conclusion though. Starting to feel he wasn't acting like his usual self enough, he broke the silence.

"Hey, guess what", he whispered into her hair. Giving it a tiny kiss.

"What?" Aby shot her head up, careful not to hit him on accident. Looking at Angel in one of the most innocent ways he'd ever seen her. Things like this is what made him think she could actually be cute.

"I can destroy you with one finger, doll." He said it with a straight face to make the joke more powerful.

"I can destroy you with one swift swing of my boot to your ass." Aby had been able to do it better. The two shared a stare for less than a minute before they started laughing, leaning into each other as they belted from their own stupidity.

Later that day, Angel had put his gun in his bag as he grabbed the key to his room. He looked up and down the hall before securing the door to said room behind him. After one more scan of the hall, he began making his way to the elevator. He had to make sure no one saw him who would ask questions. After the text he received, he had to take advantage that Aby was god knows where with Alastor. Secretly grateful for the strawberry pimp's eagerness to keep as far away from him as possible. When he felt he was far enough away from the hotel, he waved down a cab.

"Valentino's turf studio." It was all he had to say for the driver to figure out where to go.

The drive was a short one as the cabbie made sure to step on it. Valentino had built himself up to be known as the kind of Demon lord who wasn't meant to be kept waiting. It was even more expected when he called you. When the car pulled up to the curb in front of the club, Angel just sat for a couple minutes. Staring at his phone, he studied a picture that he and Aby had taken after one of their 'lessons'. He still remembered when they started meeting up the way they had been. It had been that night he took her out with him to one of his favorite bars. Aby had approached him after chasing off another horny old bag who had been giving him a hard time. Able to distinguish between a potential partner and a potential hazard. She fussed over him constantly, checking his drink to make sure no one had drugged it, keeping a hold of his wallet purse so no one would steal it and never going too far from him. She even went with him to the bathroom. Because of this, he had to use the family restroom so neither of them got harassed after being dragged into a stall by a lowlife. HIs money said that if it was going to happen to anyone, it would be her. It was his way of looking out for her in return, since she didn't care about her own safety when he was around. Evident by how she couldn't care less when perverts had been tugging at the skirt of her dress but whipped out a knife at the first fucker that tried to reach up his dress for a game of tug and kiss. Angel also made sure to compromise by doing something she wanted. This was keeping him on the dance floor to get him sobered up before she dragged him back to the hotel just before closing. On the way back, they had had a fun conversation.

*#*

"God, I hate it! A guy in drag is a better sex symbol than me", Aby groaned as they started walking back to the hotel. Beating the crowd of drunks and druggies who would no doubt try to convince Angel to take them home.

"Aww are you jealous", Angel teased.

"I know you're a porn star but why do guys jump to buy you a drink before me?" Aby appeared to be genuinely hurt by her lack of getting hit on.

"Doll, trust me, it's not that great. Look around at all the fucking harlequin babies down here, they-."

"Heeey- that's a real disease. You shouldn't throw that around so lightly." Aby had such a serious look on her face as she used her handbag to tap Angel on the head a couple times. She would use the gesture many times after that. This was a way of 'beating the message into his head'.

"Well sooooorry. But my point still stands." Angel pushed her hand away with no effort as he gave an apologetic but underlined sarcastic smile.

"It's not about the players. It's about the game. You don't understand. No matter who I'm out with I'm always the ugly, designated, anti-creeper friend."

"Yeah, because you don't try to be anything else you damn mother hen." Angel thought before speaking again.

"Why does that bother you, anyway?"

"Because- I want to have fun too." Angel translated the phrase as to mean 'I want be more than this bored, square, goody goody who takes cold showers and reads too much porno'. Based on the look on her face, he felt it wasn't wrong.

"It's not fun doll, it's a fucking scene. And a boring dime-a-dozen one at that," Angel placed his arms around Aby as they kept walking. Angel recognized the fidgeting movements Aby had begun doing.

"That's easy for you to say. I can't get laid unless I pay for it or unless I settle for the very lowest bottom feeders", Aby's face became a deep shade of red.

"No- I don't believe it. In fact, I think it has more to do with who you wanna fuck." Aby gave him a side glance, failing to look him in the eye.

"You want to please him without being a whore. Greedy little gluten mess. You want to have your cake and eat it. Slooowly, moooistly, and swallowing all that creeeeamy saaaalty-."

"Don't be rude, A.D. its mean." Aby flicked Angel's forehead when he started moaning his lines. He gave a low, closed mouth giggle at the sight of the most adorable closet outed face he had ever seen. Aby had such a spectrum of faces. It was different.

"You know, you've been so cute giving me all this money, doll", Angel confessed. Letting his arms snake over her shoulders. Continuing his thought, "Too bad you can't get your money's worth." Angel waved his hand in the air, shifting his gaze up. Aby spun around so fast she had almost hit Angel with her long hair in the face. The fast movement had also made him flinch out of habit. That's when she blurted out the question.

"How much for you to teach me?" Aby looked Angel dead in the eyes as her face went extremely close to his. A hopeful look plastered to it.

"W-w-what?" Angel felt so lost once his anxiety started to ease.

"How much for you to teach me to please a man? You're a guy, you must know some tricks only guys would know", Aby reasoned as she kept moving dangerously close.

"Y-you know I- I prefer men. That's part of the reason."

"Yeah, I saw your video 'Multiple Hands for Multiples Good Times'. It wasn't hard to figure it out from there." Angel gave her a confused look.

"When did you have time to-?"

"Someone showed it to me while we were on the dance floor. He wanted to be sandwiched between us with his ass facing you. I told him I didn't think you'd be into that. Crossdressing is one thing. Dick rubbing is another. That's when he whipped it out on his phone. Fucker was ready too- like it was his 'moment' or something."

"And…what happened after?" Angel watched as Aby finally backed out of his personal space, the expression of minor guilt mixed with a smile she gave him made him burst out laughing.

"Oh, baby, you're gonna be bad for business. I can already tell." He wiped a tear from his eye, bringing Aby in close to him at the same time. Not having to look at her to know she was stunned in confusion.

They made it back to the hotel. Angel led Aby back to his room. Deciding to give her her first lesson. He sat her on his bed before giving her a strip tease. It was his way of figuring out what kinds of things she was into. Watching her as she watched him turned out to be very interesting. She was easy to read when it came to what she wanted. But when he got her to put her hands on him, things took an unexpected turn. She had managed to get him on his back, completely taking over the situation. Biting and scratching at him in all the ways he enjoyed. Getting rougher with him if he told her it was okay. Every session after that had been less vocal. She only needed to be told once in the bedroom what he wanted, and she would give it to him, changing up the combination every time, making each experience a pleasurable one. Each time after, she would take the time to groom his fur and lull him to sleep. She would show him such care and appreciation. Always insisting on making sure he was taken care of so his health wouldn't decline.

Angel had dealt with post sex romantics, obsessions, control freaks, and fetishes. Lots and lots of fetishes. All across the board, ranging from weird to kinky to 'Fuck that shit'. More than that, he was used to the occasional customer trying to be sweet to him. Aby wasn't like them. When they did it with Angel, it made him feel like it was a blank pass time. Waiting for the last of their time and trying to get on his good side for a discount or unreasonable favor. Even the off-beat ones like Travis, who just did it out of what seemed like a habit, made him hate it. Aby took the time to talk to Angel. To take care of him. And when she listened... she listened. The fact that he could charge her extra or push her off was all the proof he needed.

Call it what you want, it was a nice change for the slutty arachnid. He had never expected her to be both a fast learner and a simple romantic. Always careful to never get too clingy. Making him earn his scratches as well as his cuddles. It built a trust between them. Because of all this together, Angel felt comfortable faster than usual. Making the choice to communicate with her new favorite. When he talked to her about allowing him to engage in his masochistic desires, she did express some uncertainty. The first couple tries had been very vocal as Aby focused on listening for their agreed upon safe word: Mongoose. After those tries, Aby became the perfect mistress for him. She was a complete natural as she made sure to cause him many forms of pleasurable pain. It was because of this that he discovered she had plenty of experience with whips, chains, and shackles. She did seem reluctant to discuss the topic, so Angel didn't push her too hard. A favor she returned by not forcing him to show her his feet. It was the only part of himself that he was self-conscious about. During sessions, Aby would soothe his worry about her seeing them by moving to his face and fluttering kisses over his cheek and neck. Followed by choking him to the point breathing was a privilege. It was stupid; regardless Angel let himself bask in it.

*#*

Fast forward to the present, Angel brushed his finger over the photo on his screen. The picture had been taken at a downward angle, the lighting complimenting both skin tones of the two in it. A small smile slipped over his face. In the photo, Angel was in his regular suit with his old hat on his head a Tommy gun in the hand that was draped over Aby's waist. Aby was in the dress he had given her, her hair curled, pinned up, and decorated with an adorable matching ribbon. Both held a popular snack Aby always had on her called Pocky sticking out of their mouths. Angel then swiped the screen right looking at another picture they had taken with Cherri. The three of them had gone to an amusement park only to get kicked out early because Cherri had started a fight with a prick who had tried to grab her ass before they got on the coaster. However, it had been Angel who made it physical due to his withdraws making him hate life. Aby had also made the transition easier with some weird potion she made for him. Though this particular day he didn't drink enough.

In the end, they had managed to escape before getting put on the banned list officially but Aby was still upset about the chaos. Cherri had made up with her by getting her a milkshake in a 50s themes café she enjoyed visiting from time to time to listen to the old rock n roll music. After the shakes they went out to karaoke, the three of them dancing to party music in between songs. Angel still laughed at how energetically Aby had danced. He never thought she was the type to enjoy pole dancing, but she found it to be one of her favorite kinds of dance. He had had so much fun. The two girls were very different in many ways, but Angel still cared very deeply for both of them. It was that care that led him here with his boss. He pushed his phone in his pocket as he got out of the car.

The nightclub was bumping as the lights flashed and the music roared over the speakers. Multiple dancers in various parts of the room showing attention to the clients who seated themselves looking like their shit didn't stink. Angel was always disgusted by the display, but recently he found himself being more annoyed by it. Though he didn't know the cause. Angel had been able to make his way through the club with relatively no trouble or ass grabbing. Many had looked his way with hungry eyes, but that was as far as they had been willing to go. Everyone knew his face, everyone knew his boss, and everyone wanted to avoid falling to the unknown void after getting their asses killed. Angel made it into the elevator going up to the top of the multi-floored building. From inside Angel could see the blinking of the giant neon sign that was bolted to the side of the building. When did this place become so to him? He heard the recognized ping of the elevator alerting him to the arrival of his level. He stepped out, looking side to side, seeing no one was around. Walking up to the large door leading to the VIP office, which was really just a personal lounge for Valentino and his companion Vox. He knocked loudly a couple times waiting for the-.

"Come in." Angel opened the door, keeping his head up tall as he entered with as much grace and style as he could.

The door closed behind him on its own as the boss laid on the custom styled pull out couch. Next to him was the TV demon lord who sat cross legged, one hand playing on his phone. He paid no attention to Angel as he made his way across the floor, coming down the three steps that led to the sitting area which looked like a sunken circle in the center of the room. Valentino, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Angel the whole time he moved. Sitting with his top set of arms bent at the elbows dangling from the couch back, while his lower set sat folded against his torso. He had a large sinister grin on his face that Angel knew wouldn't last. He stopped just short of ten feet in front of his boss as he stood plainly.

"It's been a while, Angie baby", Valentino let his supple, deep voice roll off his long, pointed tongue. Angel didn't speak as he waited for his boss to get to the point.

"You haven't been coming in lately. I take it you have a good excuse." Valentino looked harshly at Angel, his composure slowly leaking through. Though only those who know Valentino personally would be able to tell. Due to this, Angel took the hint as incentive to reply.

"It wasn't anything I could control boss it was this-."

Valentino jumped from the couch, gripping Angel's face in on hand as he lost his shit. Baring his sharp fangs, his caws threatening to cut Angel's skin. At the same time, Angel knew that wasn't going to happen because his face was his work. Plus- that wasn't what Val was into. Angel stood completely still as he let the sex demon lord finish. His voice carrying an aggressive growl.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!" He retracted just enough to gain back some composure without losing dominance. Saying in his normal tone, "Angie, baby. Why do you try my patience so? Haven't I always taken care of you? What have I told you?"

Angel inaudibly sighed. "Stay in the studio." He kept his gaze at the taller of the two. Deep inside, he hated this conversation.

"And, where were you?" Valentino's posture became taller as he towered over the spider porn star.

"Not- the studio. But- boss. I have the cash." Angel reached into hit suit pocket, pulling an envelope from it.

Valentino took one look at it before letting go of Angel's face, using the same hand to take the envelope. One of his other hands reached behind him to the side table next to where he had been sitting. He picked up a glass cup filled with unknown contents. Valentino lifted it to his lips before bringing his mouth over Angel's. Angel closed his eyes as he let the cold liquid pour into his mouth. Swallowing it against his better judgement. Valentino slipped his tongue into Angel's oral cavity, gliding it against his. Circling it before sucking on it. Angel felt his body start to get hot. He started a clock in his head- 20 minutes. Valentino bit down on Angel's bottom lip, leaving two puncture marks from the hold he was able to get on it. He then pulled away, licking the blood from his lips before addressing Angel again.

"This is a lot more than usual. How did you manage this?" Angel didn't answer, instead fighting his body from going into submissive mode.

"What's wrong? Got yourself a new regular? That's not like you at all. You hate spending too much time with just one person. So, who is it?" Angel still didn't answer. Now using his arms to shield himself as he shifted his weight back and forth, his body betraying him. Unable to decide between fighting back and just quitting before it got bad. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

_Damn it, I've been clean too long_. He couldn't figure out how much time his body had under these conditions.

"I've been hearing rumors Angel, baby. What's this I've been hearing about you being the lap dog for that bitch from the hotel?" Angel started shaking as standing became too much of a chore for him. Valentino saw the change and figured out what was going on.

"You're trying to go clean?!" He threw the glass onto the floor. Shattering it with a loud craaack echoing across the room as he took Angel by the throat with one hand, another pulling his hair. He made sure to use his claws to keep it from being too enjoyable for the pink slut. Slowly, he lifted Angel off the ground.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing. But I know you are NOT about to cause me some troubled shit I don't want to deal with." Angel kept his arms down, knowing if he tried to make it seem like was fighting Valentino while he was in one of his moods, it would just make it harder for him.

"N-no. D-don-t hu-rt. Hurt. H-her." Angel could barely get the words out as he started to lose focus on what was happening.

Too many things were overwhelming his senses. His ability to make out images had been temporarily blurred. He was just about ready to black out. Suddenly, without warning, he heard something cut through the air as Valentino's grip broke. A series of metallic clanking sounds traveled on the current before the loud thudding of Valentino's body hitting something else. He heard the shuffle of what turned out to be Vox leaping to his feet, ready to act. Another cut of air had been made out along with the same combination of sounds.

"What the- The fuck are you doing he-?" Vox has a demanding tone in his voice before another metallic sound seemed to cut him off.

Angel's vision started coming back, allowing him to notice something shinny reaching across the room. He saw, with his peripheral vision, someone standing in front of the door. He proceeded to have a fit of harsh coughs. Having had the wind knocked out of him after falling on his back. Breathing heavily when he could. The heat in his body was growing as he felt his limbs go numb. He used some of the last of his strength to turn his head. It was here that he saw the figure had actually been Aby. The pulsing of his blood rushing a tingle sensation over him, his head feeling lighter and lighter.

"Get your fucking hands off him you tall, evil, whining, worthless piece of shit. You call me bitch, but I see you having used too much free time spent on your own back. Think about that next time you sling mud, douchebag. Ta." Angel's vision went fuzzy again. A green light overtaking the world around him. Once it cleared, he was relieved to know he was in his room back at the hotel. Aby had teleported him on his bed, using a handkerchief to pet the moisture his body started secreting away before working on the blood over his mouth. Through the corner of his eye, a large bowl rested on the nightstand. The damp towel felt cold against his body's heated state. That was when Aby spoke. A far less sinister tone than before.

"You fucking idiot. What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what I had to do to find you? How worried I was?" Angel moaned in response to the attention his body was getting. He was sensitive all over. Every feeling making him eager to be touched more. Causing him to push back weakly against her touches.

Aby retracted her hand, "What's wrong with you. Now's not the time for asshole jokes!"

She watched Angel's face. Eyeing him struggle to form coherent sentences. His eyes were glossed over in pure lust, his pupils dilated. Cheat heaving as his breathing was broken and rough, showing he had to focus to keep it even. Aby's face grew more concerned as she failed to hold the anger, she had previously lashed at him.

"What did he do to you?" She cupped him face as she often did.

"D-dru-." Angel couldn't speak. His body was starting to feel immense pain as the pressure built up in the lower half of him. He knew what it was, but he needed to fix it. And fast.

_Damn it. I'm almost out of time_, he thought. His chest had begun to hurt, but not from the effects of the drink.

Aby's eyes went wide, "The fucker drugged you?"

Angel mustered his strength, focusing it. He gave a single nod. Aby's face dropped into one of pure dread. Her eyes had started to tear up. Angel could feel her hands shaking. His stomach churned. His heart swelled. Angel couldn't imagine what she was feeling. But with a face like that, any doubt he ever had about how much Aby wanted better for Angel had been entirely destroyed. With the realization came another emotion from within Angel. He hated that face she made- because it made him know how grateful he was to have her as a friend. Along with how few friends he'd ever had who gave a shit about him. Even in life. He'd always known he landed in Hell for a reason. He just never let himself care.

"Oh, Angel Dust. I'm so sorry." She stifled the tears. A look of determination on her face. "There has to be something I can do to help. What do you need?"

Angel knew there was a better answer. He also knew it would be a longer answer. Feeling out of options, he moaned lightly, opening his mouth at her. Licking his lips slowly. His signature indicator. Her mouth became tight at the response, she knew where this was going. The sinking in her gut only continuing down. It became harder for her to fight her tears as she spoke.

"Please, no. Surely, not like this. Even if that's what he had planned for you, that can't be the only way. I don't want to hurt you." A tear fell directly onto Angel's cheek. Her face coming to rest against his as she let the pain in her chest eat at her.

_If I had to say, I'd pick you over him every time_, he thought. Aby felt the bell ring in the back of her mind. She pulled away from Angel hovering over him.

"Angel Dust. Do the best you can. If you trust me, let me know. You have to be ABSOLUTLY sure. You don't have to forgive me once it's over. And that's okay. But right now, you have to be completely sure. Say it. No nods." Aby couldn't stand it. How she was listening to the bell for something like this.

Once more, Angel concentrated. He let the feeling ball in the back of his throat. He was in some pain, he was in an overbearing amount of heat, but despite all this, his head wasn't fogged over by it. He took a deep breath. Making sure to look her in the eyes as he concentrated.

"Yyy-yes." He said it. He told her he consented as best he could. Circumstances be damned.

Aby got off the bed, gathering the supplies from around his room as she took the time to mentally prepare herself. She returned to him as quickly as she could since there wasn't much time. Starting off with tying a blindfold over his eyes. She had only known about these kind of drugs to an extent in the human world. None of the experiences had been pleasant. Now she was questioning how they worked in Hell. Either way, she couldn't forgive herself if Angel saw the look on her face as she went through with this. She poured the gel on her finger, spreading his legs, moving his panties to the side. Not wasting a thought on the otherwise shocking facts that he was wearing any. Meanwhile, her other hand got to work as well. Doing so by stimulating him through the fabric. She felt so disgusting. Doing all the things she had done with him in their previous lessons. Making sure to accommodate the sensitivity of his body. Not able to control the trembling of her hands. Angel had been responding positively to her ministrations all the while. Moaning louder with every thrust of her fingers. A couple tears trailed down her cheek as she ignored her need to cry. Angel cried out as he came for the first time. They spent the next hours and a half there on that bed. Aby used multiple toys and lotions to create new sensations over the spots Angel got the most pleasure from. She moved his body for him, bending or twisting him to get the right angles and pressures to get him to cum again. Then again. This went on two more times before Angel could use his arms enough to touch her back.

_A true pro_, she thought to herself. _No real limit even up to the very end_.

By this point, Angel had also been able to use his voice. Speaking dirty to Aby, encouraging her to continue to adjust to his body's needs. He was enjoying what was being done. He made a private note to run the idea of using the hormone drug in the future again. Deciding to butter her up to the idea ahead of time by letting her know how much better she was than Valentino. He explained between pants that his old pimp never let him cum and acted like a dick. He soothingly rubbed at her back when she pulled him into her lap making him cum once more. Never responding to his bed banter.

"Don't worry, doll. For me, this is just another form of pleasure. I'm sorry you had to get dragged into my kinks. I know it's new to you, but I promise this- is- incredible." It wasn't a lie. For him, this was another form of foreplay for Valentino. Aby buried her face in the crook of his neck, biting the spot and sucking at it.

Currently, Charlie was trying to head to the kitchen to get a late-night snack. Once out in the hall, she decided to do a round to check things out. She was coming up near Angel's door when she made out the distinct sound of him moaning. Charlie knew Angel had been acting out in his own way lately. Suspicious of if he was following the rules about guests, she took a peek through the keyhole. Charlie gasped as she saw Aby in between Angel's legs. Angel was bouncing in her lap as he was being trusted into. Charlie couldn't believe what she was seeing. In a flustered panic, Charlie retreated running back to her room. She closed the door behind her. Immediately she attempted to recollect her thoughts. Always coming back to the same conclusion.

_How could I have let this happen_? _Aby has been treating Angel as- as- as- as property. As a sex object_…

Meanwhile, back in the room. Aby and Angel were tangled together under the sheets. They reached a decent stopping point once Angel had maxed out his shot limit. Angel was then eased onto his back by Aby. She had tried to sneak away, leaving Angel to rest. Instead, he had pulled her on top of him, holding her with his lower arms while the top ones adjusted his pillows and pealed the blindfold back. Angel was craving a smoke, deciding to allow his legs some time before he fell on his face like a moron trying to get them from his hiding spot under the dresser. In the meantime, Angel brushed Aby's hair from her face, her brow covered in a thin layer of sweat. He flashed her a perky smile, forcing her to look at him. He had hoped that she had gotten over her unease about what had happened by now, but her distance told him otherwise. She managed to make herself look at him. The instant her eyes met his, she broke down crying. Burying her face in his chest, bringing her hands to clench at the fur. Sobbing pitifully into the bush of hair. Angel held her until she fell asleep. Holding her even after that. When she had been unable to cease her tears even in her dreams. The morning came quick, allowing her peace at last. During the minutes the sun was rising, Aby paid Angel the money she owed him. Angel hesitated as he felt a strong concern for her. She hugged him tight before going down to breakfast, giving the impression that the previous night had never happened.

_Seems like she's back to normal. That or she's used to pretending everything is fine_. Angel knew in his gut which was the fifth answer. He just couldn't bring himself to push the issue. Confident what had happened would change nothing between them.

*#*

"Alright-y folks! It's a _marvelous_ time! A fun, toon-y, comedy time! Iiiiiiiit's tiiiiiime…", Alastor took a step to the right waving his arm in a presentational manner, revealing Aby in her pretty black and red swing dress. Which she now wore on a regular basis as her everyday outfit.

Aby jumped in finishing the line with, "…For the Shadoooow Staaaage!"

The duo snapped their fingers in synchronization as the stage Alastor created from his shadow magic popped up once more as it had before. The light altering as a spotlight shinned down on them as they struck a ringleader's pose followed by a bow and a curtsy.

"OH, NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Angel called to no one in particular. Slamming his fists on the table. Getting ready to retreat under it and start jugging the booze Husker had brought with him. He didn't care if he'd have to fight Husk to the death for it. He'd rather take the chance!

"No worries A.D. you get to be on stage with us this round!" Aby looked expectantly at Alastor. He held his gaze, testing her seriousness.

After a minute, he rolled his eyes playfully and snapped his fingers again. Angel instantly fell through a portal on the floor beneath him. He had less than a second to figure out what was happening before the falling sensation hit through him only to follow by being spat up on the stage. Aby instantly grabbed him from under his arms- as she always did when he was on the ground- to help him up.

"I'm Alastor- the Radio Demon! This is my gal, Aby. And the random pink thing is Angel. We don't talk about his accident." Aby twitched in a crazy fangirl kind of way at the title of being Alastor's Gal. Pausing to consider the meaning behind its use. She came to understand all too well that it wasn't a 'title' but at the same time it was. Her face flushed a deep red as she showed off her excitement. Angel took the opportunity to react by speaking up fist.

"Wait- What accident?"

"Your birth, dear boy!"

Aby erupted with laughter at the backhanded insult. She usually didn't like hitting below the belt, but she also had to give credit since Angel walked straight into it. He gave her a glare as she patted his hair, mouthing 'I'll make it up to you I promise'. Taking a risk, she delivered another kind of apology right away.

"No don't worry Angel you're not an accident. You're a beaver."

"What the fuck. How?" He gave her a very judgmental look. Shaking his head at her crap.

"Because- Damn." Aby wiggled her eyebrows at Angel giving a cat-like purr for emphasize. The two of them leaned into each other as they had a laugh, Aby of course was more amused by it then Angel who responded, "Shut the fuck up, whore!" His tone suggested he was using the phrase as a term of endearment. Which confuses Alastor. Almost to the point of irritation.

Alastor cocked his head to the side as he became lost as to what was going on. When his face started to go dark from his shadow persona floating near his head, Aby gave a sheepish smile. She followed it up by shrugging her shoulders. Alastor exchanged looks with his shadow familiar before deciding he didn't care enough to get annoyed at Angel's crude demeanor. Instead he would show all his attention to his dear.

"Speaking of animals, darling- What do you call a fish with two knees?"

"What?" Aby intertwined her left arm with Angel's lower right, bouncing her eyebrows at him. He placed his top right arm around her shoulders, sighing heavily.

"A two-knee fish, HAHA." Alastor brought one hand to adjust his bow tie. Listening to Aby laugh. Mostly because she was the only one.

"I heard Angel bought his new shoes from a drug dealer", she told Alastor. Her gaze instead shifted at the pink spider boy.

"Oh?" Alastor only partly paid attention due to the joke involving Angel. Alastor knew Aby wasn't too mean spirited when it came to the sexual attention seeker. Needless to say, he let her have her fun.

"Don't know what he laced them with, but he was tripping all day."

"Jokes on you, bitch. I don't know how to tie my shoes. It's all Velcro, mother fucker", Angel shot back without missing a beat. He then leaned forward in a dramatic way, enjoying the smartass tone in his voice. Angel brought it all him by letting his left hand slap his ass.

"You can tie knots, but you can't tie your shoes?" Aby joked knowing exactly where Angel wanted to go but also feeling her wording was safe enough to get away with it in front of Alastor.

"Oh, baby you know it." He gave her a shit faced look that told her he wanted to take it farther. Luckily for her, Alastor continued before he could press it.

"I thought about going on an all almond diet, but then I realized that's just nuts." Alastor and Aby gave a quick laugh at the joke he just delivered.

"I like nuts", Angel declared as loud as he could, throwing his arms up in the air.

He got Aby's elbow in his side. Pressing in a little to give him a light push. She looked at him wide eyed. Her expression telling him to hold back before he made her blow her cover. In exchange, he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Did you know French fries aren't cooked in France? They're cooked in grease!"

"Oh! Fries sound so good right now." Aby drifted into the distraction that was a sudden food craving.

"I think you need to get used to spicy foods so I can teach you my mother's jambalaya recipe", Alastor stated. Allowing for the derailed topic. Aby didn't have the luxury of being surprised by the offer. The chaos reigned.

"Vaggie needs to comment on this", Angel chinned in. Giving a sassy hip dance, snapping a couple of his fingers on multiple hands.

Aby gave him a confused look responding, "Why? She's not French."

"Maybe but she's good at tongues." Angel brought a hand up near his mouth. Creating a peace sign as he gave a tiny mouthed mischievous grin.

"Don't you mean she's got great tastes", Aby gave him a sideways glance. Hinting harder.

"No way. Haven't you heard? All lesbians are fluent in tongues", Angel answered, ignoring her. He then bit his lip. His smile came with so much pride at his joke.

Aby's eyes went wide as she instinctively smacked him upside the back of the head. He reached up with one of his left hands. Tapping the spot. She hadn't hit him hard, so he got more of a laugh than actual pain from it. The look on his face only got more satisfied as he gave her the dumbest face he could make. She chuckled at the joke regardless, but still tried to fight it despite not knowing how else to respond.

"Fuck you, you god damn, glitter shitting, cum-covered, quad appendaged, boot-licker", Vaggie had just entered the dining area right on time to get her own jokes in.

"Can you blame me? Com'on you're so gay." Angel started laughing more at himself than he had before. Finding himself to be hilarious.

"You're one to talk pump chump", Vaggie called, letting Charlie drag her to the row of chairs seated at the oversized dining table. Angel continued to laugh, taking a couple steps to get to the back of the stage.

"I'm glad we're all having a great time. Now- moving on." Alastor joined in on the chaos despite not being fully aware of what was happening. Aby brought her hand up to signal Alastor that she wanted to say something. He took a step back offering her the stage.

"Wait- I didn't know you were homosexual", Aby stated calmly. Her expression holding no emotion.

"How?! You've been here for over a week!"

Aby shrugged her shoulders. Her face had been no different from the blank look she gave before. It reminded Vaggie of Angel's idiotic face, which only made her more frustrated.

"Oh, that's nothing. Guess who her girlfriend is", Angel commented from the back.

"Who?" Aby questioned, looking at Vaggie. Vaggie got between her and Charlie, hiding the royal behind her. Aby shifted her glance to the dork before gasping.

"Nooooo." Aby looked at Angel while pointing at the two girls. He nodded his head in response.

"You too, Charlie?!"

"Technically- I'm…bi."

"Oooooh. Okay good", Aby brought her hand to rest over her breasts in a sigh of relief.

"The fuck does that mean puta?!" Vaggie felt attacked and offended. Getting ready to fight.

"Oh no- I don't mean you. It's just I don't know Charlie and- call me old fashioned- but one of the ways I get to know a person better is by people watching with them. But I'm not very good at pointing out hot women. Being hetero and all. But its fine, cuz then this way I can be myself and I don't have to worry about trying too hard with her and ultimately making her uncomfortable." By the end of the explanation, Angel had made his way back next to Aby who called for a high five at the win-win outlook of the situation. Before anyone could react, respond, or change the subject a male voice spoke from the entrance of the dining room.

"That won't be necessary."

*#*

Lucifer stood in the doorway with his arms behind his back. He held his head high, a gracious smile decorating it. Charlie grabbed Vaggie by the back of her shirt, remaining behind her. At that moment, since breakfast he'd yet to be served, Nifty zoomed into the room passing out plates she prepared for everyone. Vaggie stood battle ready with her spear in hand. Angel Dust and Husker just stayed where they were, pretending to have better shit to do. Aby observed everyone's reactions before concluding that the man was indeed her brother.

He looks a little different she noted. Aged.

"How's my sweet little sister?" He easily glided across the floor, letting himself in.

"Just swimmingly. Nice kingdom you got here, bro. Hope you don't mind if I take over", Aby greeted. Half joking, half serious.

Lucifer laugh amusingly, "Oh, sweet Aby. You couldn't bare it here. It's hot. It's dull. And well- full of sinners."

"I could punish the sinners if you'd let me", she protested.

"That's not how it works down on the lowest level." Lucifer made his way to the table, picking up a plate, examining the food. Aby couldn't tell if he was comfortable or establishing dominance.

"You look different", Aby confessed. Striking up their conversation again. Uncomfortable by the silence. The tension.

"Yes- the chemical makeup of Hell makes my hair... blonde."

"I noticed. But that's not what I meant."

Lucifer swallowed the bite he had taken of the meal. Then said, "Enough formalities." He reached into his jacket, removing a round tiara looking item.

"What's that?" Aby looked at the circular item in his hand as it glistened in the red light that made up Hell.

Aby was used to the light distortion enough to know the item was white silver. Its tangled vine design made it look unique. Some of the vines curled outward creating a frame with a gem in the center that shinned like a green emerald. It wasn't like any stone Aby had seen on earth. All the proof she needed to know it wasn't an earthly stone.

"Your Halo. I spent many years on it. But, its fixed at long last." Lucifer tossed it to his younger sister Frisbee style as he began to walk closer to her. Aby had caught the item effortlessly. Suspiciously examining it before speaking. It was here that Alastor released the magic that created the stage. Allowing the room to go back to normal.

"Why would I care about this stupid old piece of shit?" Holding it in both hands, gripping it tight. She gave it a long look over. Her face growing tense. Fighting back the desire to break it. Mainly, because she knew she didn't have the ability. Even Lucifer couldn't break it if he wanted to.

"Because playtime is loooong over dear sister." He put both his hands on her shoulders as he stood directly behind her.

If not for the height difference between them being only a couple inches, he would have loomed over her. Lucifer smiled as he noted that Aby still followed through with one of her oldest habits; adjusting her height to those around her. She could be so ridiculous about the dumbest things. It was cute. Yet, it didn't stop him from being a big brother.

"It's time. To go. Home." With a wave of his hand he created a portal that was the front door of the hotel. The barrier keeping the teleportation at a limit for the older sibling.

Aby looked straight ahead, past the light that shined in from the doorway and into the blankness of Hell. Her heartbeat rung in her head. Leaving her feeling each thump beating into her bones. She had a sinking feeling that made her entire body feel heavy. A wave of sadness shook her, making her face pull into a sad but serious look. Alastor saw it and thought of the old china porcelain dolls. His own smile dropped into a closed one. Watching her carefully to see how she would carry on with the exchange.

"What if- what if I don't want to…go?"

"Beg your pardon, sweetie? I don't think I heard you correctly." Lucifer's smile became a grin.

"Kita harmon a no bess co taro." Aby spoke the line with ease.

Everyone exchanged looks with one another except Lucifer who didn't feel confused in the least by the old angelic language being spoken. He also knew he was the only one who would recognize it for what it was since he never spoke it to Charlie; or Lilith. It had been too long for Aby to know much of it anymore since she had been so young, but for some reason she never forgot this one line. She never forgot how to tell her older brother, 'I don't want to go'.

"I want to make a deal", she bluntly pushed. Lucifer cocked his head.

"You have nothing to offer." Aby spun around.

"You don't know that." Lucifer brought up his hand to keep her from speaking over him. Because of this, Alastor pulled Aby back by her shoulder. Holding his mic cane with both hands. Leaning against it, he left his hands relaxing against it. Aby blushed at the sudden wall of red pinstripe fabric in front of her face. Lucifer smiled wide at the new, a very much unexpected, challenger. Most demon lords didn't associate with him unless they wanted something. The Radio Demon, more times than not, kept his head low at all times. Not caring for anyone else's crap unless it benefited him. And being the way he was, he could take whatever he wanted, when he wanted it.

"How unlike you, Alastor." Lucifer stared at him with a playful smile. The two had a long, mutual respect for each other so Lucifer didn't feel the need to be rude.

"Why, Lucifer, a man can change. Especially, if he meets a darling young lady such as this", he stated cheerfully. He then lifted Aby's hand in his own, side stepping enough to give her a twirl, showing her off before standing behind her hugging her from behind. His staff holding her in place by the neck. Just barely touching her skin.

"And what kind of 'darling young lady' is she exactly?" The question came out of nowhere for Aby. Time began to slow. Her stomach churned. A final breath hitched in her throat. She wasn't ready.

"My _lover_ of course!" He planted a kiss to her left cheek.

"You've never had a lover before. Are you sure this feeling is mutual?" Lucifer's face seemed grow agitated, nevertheless he kept his polite charm. Testing the waters. Aby could see was already preparing a strike should it amount to a threat.

Alastor looked at Aby giving her an endearing smile, fluttering his eyelashes playfully. Aby could tell he expected her to answer for herself. Aby gave a look at her brother that he knew well. Without giving much time for the silence to grow, she answered.

"Alastor is one of the most important people I've ever had in my life. I'd never betray him. I'd never abandon him. And I won't let anyone hurt him no matter what I have to do. Or to whom."

Everyone stood, mouth a gapped. Angel felt his chest flutter, Husker starred down at the floor before taking a large swing of booze. Charlie ground her teeth, tightening her grip on Vaggie, who turned her head to rest against hers in attempt to comfort her. Alastor's smile grew to the point it looked even more unnatural. He rewarded Aby for her confession by holding her more romantically, kissing her head repeatedly. Lucifer closed the gap between him and his sister. The two siblings looking at each other for a long, unbroken moment. Her face had been set in a stiff but distressed manner. Like a child looking up at their parent silently wanting to ask something but holding off for fear of being told no. On the other hand, Lucifer stood across from her with a tiny bare smile clung to his face. While his expression was a downed version of his usual charisma, Charlie could tell it was still holding a secret far behind it. A secret only Aby could find. Or understand. And it drove the youngest royal in the room mad.

Lucifer gave a chuckle. Alastor granted the request by taking a step back from the girl, releasing her from his hold. The blonde reached up with his hands, holding Aby on either side of her head. He brought his lips down, keeping them in place on her head as he gave a soft, slow kiss to her forehead. He pulled her in closer as he gave a somewhat effeminate hug that resulted in Aby's face being buried in her brother's chest. When the two pulled away, Lucifer hooked his arm with hers as he walked through the portal with her. When it shut behind them Aby spoke again.

"Does this mean we deal?"

"Do you really love him that much?" Lucifer ignored Aby's question, by asking his own. Aby looked up to her brother for a moment. The ground was so appealing right now.

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Do you think he loves you?" Aby kept her hands folded in front of her. Not daring to look back at Lucifer.

"That's not possible for him", he explained.

"Why's that?"

"Alastor is asexual. He has no interest in the physicality of a relationship."

"Why do you tell me that as if it matters?" Lucifer brought his hand to Aby's face. Squeezing her cheeks together between his index and his thumb. She now looked her brother in the eye, hating the fact he was still treating her like a kid.

"I know you. You love sex. Hell, I love sex. I can't blame you- but I just thought you should know. With how protective he can be- Do you really think you'll ever have sex again being with Alastor? Celibacy is not something you and I believe in. No matter how much we want to be with someone. Physical attachment mends the holes in your heart outside the emotional bond. And he intends to make you sacrifice it for him and him alone."

Aby became irritated. Both because she knew her brother wasn't wrong; but also because she thought she could be a better lover than the kind who couldn't make it work over something as fickle and fleeting as sexual desire. Doubt did reach her as she struggled to understand how she could adjust to a partner like Alastor. Mix that in with how he was a neat freak and hated being touched and Aby was on pins and needles. Every one of her fears triggered. Her sensitivities all on high alert, looking for any sign that she might have done something wrong. How would she react when she did mess up? How would Alastor? No real problems had arose between them yet. There was no foundation that tested the relationship or its initial end goal. Aby mind was overrunning itself trying to find a comeback. Then to fight against its darker thoughts. All of Aby's past collisions. Making her emotional over the past she had yet to forget. One that left her scarred. As well as scared. Even so, she wanted to be with him. She slapped Lucifer's hand away from her face. Glared at him. Letting her fists clench.

"This is the first time I heard him call me anything like this. The fact that it took you asking somehow makes it less complimentary. So, tell me who's really acting the fool here?" Aby turned so her back faced her older brother.

She wasn't used to speaking out to him. Ever since she could remember, he was always the one she sided with over anyone. She buried her face in her hands silently questioning her actions. On the verge of tears. If she could she would scream. Instead left to deal with the spinning her heart left as her brain fought desperately to shut it down. Like a mechanic at a fair when one of the twirling rides was having technical issues. She felt him hug her as he shushed her. No longer wanting to cry, her eyes fired before the droplets ever fell. He patted her head then left. Aby dropped her hands as she looked to the door, which was now closed. He gave her his blessing.

So why did she feel like she just lost?

*#*

Aby sat at the bar. A slow jazz instrumental playing in the background. She watched the band boy shadow demons on their instruments as they hovered up and down as they played. Finishing off her whiskey, she made a sour face at the bitter taste. Fighting the horrible taste due to her need to 'get shit faced drunk' being stronger than any drink. Her body was getting warmer, informing her it was working. Husker waved to the bartender to get her another drink. Sliding his glass of scotch to her. She chugged it faster than the whiskey since she hated it more. In truth she was more of a vodka girl with whiskey a close second. Though anyone could tell you schnapps and mike hards' were cheaper. But either way, whiskey was easier to flavor-in her opinion, anyway- and went down smoother for her. Working two angles for getting her more under the influence. Feeling the kick of her drinks catching up with her, she flicked her wrist at the boys. Using her magic, changing their music sheets. The boys played the tune as Aby moved to sit on the bar.

"What a dog", Aby spoke loudly.

Razzle took his cue to start playing the notes on the piano as the bar went silent. Aby pictured a tall, slim body. The way he walked, stalked and strayed. How his coat tail swished in the breeze behind adding the roundness of his backside.

"What a dog!"

Aby grabbed her glass with the tips of her fingers. Looking at it with half lidded eyes. Picturing the clack of the cane hitting against the ground. The tapping of his foot when he got into the music. The clean, soft hair that matched the soul piercing eyes. Aby held a cigarette in her left hand, which Husker lit for her with a match. She took the puff into her mouth instead of the lungs. A trick she learned from back in the 50s. 1850s that is.

What ever happened to those old hookah joints in Europe?

"_He's a tramp, but I love him. Breaks a new heart every day_." Out in Hell, somewhere, Alastor was strolling down the street, whistling his favorite song. The on looking demons watching his suave, charming grace. Most were hiding. Trying to get away from him with their lives intact. Others were more interested in holding his attention. Swooning once he passed by and was at a safe enough distance that they could drool without getting killed.

"_He's a tramp, they adore him. And I only hope he'll stay that way. He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel. He's a rounder, he's a cad. He's a tramp, but I love him. Yes, even I have got it pretty bad_." Aby snuffed the nicotine stick against her breasts, burning the skin before flicking it away. Ultimately wasting it for the sole purpose of looking cool. No sign of any pain evident on her face during the process.

"_You can never tell- when he'll show up. He gives you plenty of trouble I guess he's just a no 'count pup. But... I wish... that he were double_."

The glass that Aby was using was held in front of her face. Unable to help envisioning him splitting into the tree primary colors made in the alcoholic liquid from the way the bar lights hit it. Granting her a drunken pleasure. Being able to daydream him walking towards her. In all his glory, just taking the room by storm. Aby sang with more emotion than she would be willing to if she was giving a performance. Hating her voice and her lack of skill in her life's passions. Hating her desire. Distaining the world that called to her with such beautiful lights, sounds and some of the most surreal creatures she's ever known. Two of said wonders were guarding her from the predatorily asshats that eyeballed her as a target due to said drunken state. Husk used his wing to censor her as her dress started slipping in certain spots that made her seem available. Angel spotting her as she swayed, inevitably coming too close to fall back for his liking. At the same time, he was both impressed and amused that she had yet to slide her words.

"_He's a tramp, he's a rover and there's nothing more to say. If he's a tramp, he's a good one. And I wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his waaay_." The last of the music rang out in that classic note extended ending. The shadow boys disappeared as Aby's control faded. Razzle flying on ahead to help Husker with the door. Angel kept his grip on Aby, despite him having a hard time keeping her upright until he could get her away from the party. Luckily, Aby didn't make the job hard since she leaned into Angel cuddling the arm she was holding. The boys got her home with no hassle. Taking her to her bed. Once laying there she became clingy.

"I don't want to sleep alone. Co'moooon I'll pay you for it. Just don't go. Stay here- pleeeeeease." Aby was trying not to slur her words. She also tried to hold her eyes open. In both tasks she could only fail. It was here that Alastor walked into the room, shooing the others out. The two left without saying a word. Just exchanging looks before making their way past. Aby tried to reach for Angel to get an answer from him. A hand grabbed hers, her face meeting a torso with a wonderful smell of spices and wetland nature. Musk-ed over with the smell of blood. Though not overpowered.

"Alastor?" Aby couldn't tell if it was the alcohol messing with her or if she was really making an ass of herself in front of the only man to call her lover.

He said nothing, picking her up bridal style taking her back to the top of the bed. He laid her down, stripping her of her dress. She didn't fight him, breathing steadily as his claws scratched her teasingly. The feel of his claws tickled her delightfully. He pulled her onto his chest which she joyfully used as a pillow. Snuggling between the soft mattress and the fantastic Radio Demon. The last thing she heard was that tube radio voice whispering into her head.

"_Darling_. I think you went a little overboard today. Perhaps next time you'll come to me to _consult_ in first."

On the other side of the hotel, Razzle scurried as he returned to Charlie's side. She had been sitting on the balcony in her nightgown- rarity wardrobe decision- while her knees laid against her chest. Dazzle at her feet curled up on the footrest of the patio seating. Sleeping. He woke up when the other twin snuggled him before curling up together. She petted his head, greeting him. He wagged his tail, letting her realize the night out with her 'cousin' wasn't too troubling. Charlie looked to the sky as she questioned her past actions. She recalled the faces her father had made to Aby earlier that day.

I wonder, she thought to herself. If that's what dad looks like when he actually loves someone. Or if he has any pride in them.

*#*

Early in the morning, Charlie greet her home with her daily awakening song on the office balcony. Not in the mood to belt it out as she usually did due to a need to rush the song. Once she was done, she reached down her pocket for her phone. Unlocking the screen, beginning to go through her apps. Finally settling on the phone call icon. Searching over the contacts in her phone, Charlie found the one that read 'Mom'. Pressing the selection, she brought the phone up to her ear. It went straight to voicemail; as it always did when calling her.

"Hey mom. I know you're still busy. But I just wanted to let you know that things took a weird turn yesterday. Dad showed up and apparently Aby… has a Halo? I also need some advice on how to touch a topic with her. Though I don't think I could ask dad. Mom- I want to know... more about... your story. You know, how the mighty Lilith rose up as the queen. Love you, bye."

She hung up the phone as she faced the door leading back into her office. Stopping when she was startled by her family member in the shadow. Aby stepped forward a look of shock on her face.

_Uh- oh. Had Aby overheard_? Charlie had no time to respond.

"Your mother…is Lilith?"

_Shit. She heard_.

Aby was filled with a deep rage that stemmed from an eternally long buildup of loathing. The feeling coming to a rapid boil. Aby stalked over to the other. Charlie didn't need an explanation to know why this upset her. Remembering her father's journals mentioning the two could never (knowingly) exist on the same plain. Taking the opportunity to answer a question that had lingered in her mind since Charlie first read about it.

"I don't understand! Why do you hate my mother so much?"

"Because your mother is a selfish, stuck up, traitorous cunt!" Aby went wide eyed at the problematic language. Aby cussed once in a while, but only did so when her creative mind lacked inspiration. Or so she claimed. That didn't seem to be the case here as- for the first time Charlie had seen- Aby seemed genuinely intent on insulting and sullying the image that was Lilith. Aby caught the pure look of horror Charlie infused with disbelief as she went on.

"That's right! I said it! I said the taboo word to call any woman. And she's lucky that the worst thing I can call her without any preparation!"

"I- don't believe you", Charlie stated struggling to rationalize what was happening.

"Believe it princess! You must at least know the stories."

"What stories?"

"The one on how your parents wound up down here in this god forsaken piece of wasteland turned lifestyle built with sinner's blood."

"Why would that matter?! Everyone knows my mom was thrown down here because God deemed her an unfit wife for Adam."

"She WAS unfit- but not for the reason everyone thinks! That fucking bitch was a leech who used her beauty and power to try to do whatever she wanted! She was a greedy whore with no morals or compassion! AND SHE FUCKED ME AND LUCIFER OVER BECAUSE OF IT!"

It was at this point that Charlie started to get upset. She didn't like to resort to violence or harsh words, but she felt Aby was getting out of line. Sensing her distress, Razzle and Dazzle both took a stance on either side of her. They growled, glowing from the increase of their magic. Ready to transform on Charlie's signal. Instead, she waved them off. Charlie knew from the journals that Aby had a temper but would keep it at a shouting match unless threatened or cornered. In truth, even shouting had to be provoked. Never the less, once Aby was under the impression things were physical, she went straight for the kill. And it wouldn't matter who was her opponent. Aby must have caught on because she starred down the two goat servants. Her eyes glowing a curdling, dark, sinister green as she spoke.

"You little shits think you can step to me? My brother was the one who made you. Do you honestly believe Charlie would be so much better without you, you would challenge me… just to die?"

"Aby! Enough! Keep this between us", Charlie warned.

"Or what?! What can you do? Show me", Aby glared with the mist of death in her eyes.

It didn't take a genius to know what was happening here. She demanded Charlie fight. Giving her the first hit. Charlie didn't want to, but she charged at her aunt full speed anyway. Using her hand to punch at Aby, the older of the two leaned forward to dodge leaving Charlie's arm too far back to change direction or retract to block. Aby kept her position as she used the hand closest to Charlie to intercept, bring it up under Charlie's chin with a hard impact. Charlie fell backwards, a feeling of weightlessness running through her body as she fell, stopping when Aby grabbed her by her tux. Aby pulled Charlie back up to meet the momentum she crated when she brought her knee up, striking just under Charlie's rib cage. Once Charlie felt the burning sensation in her torso, she became nauseous. Unable to hold it back, she spat up some liquid that had been sitting in her stomach. Aby tugged on Charlie's hair as she eased her onto her knees. Once Charlie had begun panting to catch her breath, Aby used her hold on the blonde hair to drag Charlie away from the mess before letting her fall on the ground. The demon princess had been so dazed and weak, she hadn't been able to brace her fall in any way. Charlie was confused on what was happening. Her flame was dull, her power somehow being blocked.

"It's obvious my brother didn't push you too hard in your training. But you already knew that didn't you. He made sure you knew you were wasting his time. You're just not the fighting type", Aby circled Charlie as she egged her on. Provoking her.

Charlie spat out the blood that gathered on her tongue before going for Aby's legs, swinging fast hoping to catch her off guard. Aby stopped the hit with one hand, yanking Charlie off the ground. Aby finished it by swing her around by the ankle and slammed her as hard as the royal could handle into the stone ground. The momentum of the force used made Aby push off the ground as Charlie was pushed further down. Charlie gasped out, the wind being painfully removed from her lungs. Charlie could feel the crack alerting her to the threat of ribs breaking. The bones stopping their unnatural bend just before the bones could gain more than a strenuous bruising. Somehow, it made it more painful for her. Aby brought the heel of her shoe to clamp down on Charlie's throat. Lucky for the pale hostess, Aby had long feet so the space between her heel and the flat of her foot was just enough to keep from stabbing into her throat. That being said, it still hurt like hell.

"I was such a fool. I spent so much time looking at you as the daughter of my beloved brother, I completely forgot about who the fuck your mother was. It would seem I've been too lenient with you. Now I have no choice but to knock you down as many pegs as it takes. Then to keep you down until you learn a thing or two about respecting your elders." Aby's voice became more demented, distorted and wicked as she spoke. Charlie had no way of knowing if Aby even knew what reality she was in anymore.

Aby was getting more and more overworked as she didn't think about what she said. Her only rational thought being that she needed to hurt Charlie. She needed her to submit to whatever punishment she deemed appropriate. Her eyes glowing so bright, Charlie couldn't see the retinas of her eyes. Her teeth also began to grow sharper, the gums of Aby's mouth bleeding as they shifted to a longer, sharper form. Forcing room for the newly required fangs. The physical change looked painful. Aby removed her foot, backing away, keeping her eyes on Charlie.

"Fuck…you." Charlie used what little strength she had left to pick herself off the ground.

Once she was standing, movement became easier for her. Charlie took it as a sign to keep going. Now fired up by the will to fight for her family, Charlie repeated her move from before and charged straight on. Aby slapped her fist away, taking it with her own hand, she guided it straight into the air. Charlie saw her opening. Swinging her body, bringing her leg around to kick at Aby. Nailing her right in the side, pushing her back. Charlie inwardly cursed when her hit didn't appear to do much damage, seeing Aby only flinched at the impact, not losing her footing even an inch. Aby followed it up by smiling at Charlie, the glow in her eyes dying out as she pated her stomach.

"Well look who's got the speed. Doesn't do you much good without the skill."

Aby vanished from Charlie's view, reappearing to the side of her, kicking her leg up to force Charlie into the air. Rapidly turning her body with the remaining momentum from the hit to make her body do a full 360. When she came back around, she aimed for Charlie's ribcage sending her into the wall behind her. Aby spoke through gritted teeth.

"Or the experience."

Aby then rushed to get under the younger one holding her by the chest, using her forward, pushing down hard. Her nails growing into claws, piercing the fabric all the way through Charlie's arm.

Charlie argues, "I may not...know everything, but that doesn't give you the right- to take it out... on anyone else." Aby squinted her eyes at Charlie, loosening her grip enough to allow Charlie to concentrate on speech instead of the pain.

"Who have I been abusing exactly?" The accusation had succeeded in getting under Aby's skin. But Charlie would only have a few seconds before it led to Aby getting even more pissed off.

"I know- I know what you did. To Angel. What did he do to deserve that from...the likes... of you?" Aby's face dropped as she flung Charlie across the balcony. The blonde slid across on her injured shoulder. Stopping when the goat boys caught her to keep her from hitting the pillars.

Meanwhile, Aby took her shot at speaking, "I can't imagine being you. How lucky can you be? To go through life with this exceptional bullshit you call common sense. Just how fucking amazing would it be if I could get to be as dense as you? No- dense isn't good enough for your majesty. You're just so fucking pure. How naïve. HOW! FUCKING! CHILDISH!" Aby unleashed a burst of energy that expanded in a radius over hell. The ground shook, the lights flickered, and a strong sour smell of sulfur filled the air.

Aby breathed heavily as she finally took the time to look at Charlie. Really look. She was being helped up by Razzle and Dazzle, struggling to keep her strength. Blood staining her mouth, ripped clothes and bruises all over. With this sight, Aby wasn't capable of remaining upset. Charlie's eyes had tears. Her clothes were bloodied and torn from where her claws has been moments before. And she stared at Aby entirely heartbroken. Aby had gone too far. Instantly feeling she had said too much. Her programming kicked in as she felt the guilt decapitate her anger. Aby was conflicted. The time it took her to reflect was also the amount of time it took for Charlie to run to her room. Fighting back the last of her emotional strength, feeling she would always be a failure. Aby watched, wanting to reach for her niece. Wanting to stop her, hold her and apologize. Too stunned by her confliction to go through with it. Charlie was far out of sight when she noticed the goat boys sitting at her feet. They looked up at her sadly. The voice inside her heart started giving its two cents.

_She didn't ask for this_…

Aby pulled at her hair, pacing the space. Chanting, "I won't do it. I won't fucking do it. Fuck it. It's my time now!"

_It wasn't Charlie's fault_…

"I won't do it. I can't. She's a big girl. She can learn on her own! I'm only doing what I want for a change! It's my right! I don't have to care about anybody else!"

_Only the guilty should be punished. It wasn't her fault_…

Aby ceased her nervous walking. Razzle and Dazzle starred looking up at her. When they didn't follow Charlie, Aby knew it was because of something the dork did. Even after all that, they still obeyed the orders they were given. She clenched her fists, yelling at the distance. Screaming out her struggle until she could return to the only part of her that mattered. The part that knew she needed to make up with the dorky blonde and be there for her. The part that could never be free. She opened the door leading into the hotel without having to touch it. Turning on her heel, she took off at full speed towards her dorky 'cousin'. Hating herself for being so cold but hating it more that she could never stand to hurt anyone for very long. No matter what pain they brought her; she never deliberately made anyone hurt. The fact that Aby had done nothing but speak the truth, somehow, made it all the worse.

_Damn it all_!

Hitting the ground harder as she picked up the pace. Chasing after her knowing things could only get worse from here.

_It's not her fault…or yours. She'll still love you. Just love her back_.

Charlie slammed the door as hard as she could without breaking it. Locking it with the key before removing it from the hole and dropping it to the floor. Sobbing softly, she buried her face in her hands. After a moment there, she ran to her bed where she flung herself eagle spread over the comforter as she closed her arms around as many of the pillows as she could grab. Bringing her arms closer to her like a plush claw machine, she hugged whatever pillows remained, crying lowly into the soft fabrics and tassels. Aby came rushing down the hall, sprinting to Charlie's door full speed. Almost at her limit for how little breaths she could take. All while practically slamming into it as a means of stopping herself. Reaching straight for the handle. Shimmying it harshly a couple times to verify it had been locked. The adrenaline of having to get so far so fast left her body shaking as it fought to return to its normal state. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Angry with her for depriving them. Despite knowing this, Aby prioritized getting into the room to speak with Charlie above all else. Aby then knocked so hard it could have come across more like banging.

"Go away!" Charlie yelled to the door before quickly returning her face into the pillows as she cried.

"Charlie! Open the door. We need to talk about this", Aby projected her voice to be audible through the door. She tried her best to make sure she didn't come across as yelling. Whatever good that did...

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"That's where you're wrong Charlie", Aby continued the try the handle, knowing that Charlie couldn't stay in the room forever. Her perky personality would never let her.

Despite this, she reached out stating, "Listen. I'm hard on you because we are so much alike. I keep pushing you because I know how stories like this one end. I know how you feel!"

"What do you know?! You've done nothing but sound like my father since you got here! Then I catch you- like that with Angel Dust! You haven't even told me anything about you! Or about what it's like in the other worlds! You know what it means for me to understand them- but you say nothing! You've gotten to experience Hell firsthand, yet you don't so much as bat an eye. You go on like nothing about this place bothers you. Knowing what's happening. Knowing about my dream. You- you will never understand how it feels!" Saying those words hurt Charlie more than Aby.

Having to tell her aunt- the one person who she had been so sure would take her under her wing and guide Charlie- what a complete failure Charlie was up 'til now had been… mortifying. She was so caught up in the emotions that rampaged in her heart, she had to fight back her horns from showing.

Oh, noooow I can find my flame! She angrily thought.

Aby starred at the door. Letting her hands drop down to her sides, dangling there. Though she knew Charlie couldn't see it, she couldn't stop the expression of sadness slipping over her face. Sad because she knew Charlie was wrong. So very wrong. Aby had never meant for their relationship to become this rocky. Truth be told, Aby was thrilled when she realized that Charlie had gone through so much trouble to bring her here. Though afraid she wouldn't be able to love Charlie the way the demon princess wanted or needed, Aby had been willing to set it aside if it meant being able to fix herself. The only other thing that could take her back to who she used to be, to that happier version, was slipping through her grasp. She took a moment to think as she concluded that there was one thing, she could do to get through to her. To let her know she was wrong- about everything. The lone thing the two girls had in common. Glancing silently at the goat boys who stayed more than a couple feet away. Looking at her with tilted heads. Silently asking what she planned to do. Aby took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for a minute or two before she started to sing. Altering some of the song to better fit her message.

"_You're invisible when you're sad. Clocks tick and phones still ring_." Inside the room, Charlie gave a couple smaller sobs. She heard the first couple of lines, perking up at the musical approach. Sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"_The world carries on like maaad. But nobody sees a thing. Whispering behind their haaaands. Lost for kind words to saaay. Nobody understands_." Aby pressed her hand to the door, leaning into it. Shutting her eyes tight as memories started to creep up.

"_Then everyone goes awaaaay. Grownups wanna fix things, when they can't it only fills them with shame. Soooo- they just look away. Is it being greedy to need somebody to see me? And saaay- myyyy- naaaame_." Charlie lifted her head from the pile of pillows she had thrown herself into, brushing more tears from her face. She looked curiously to the door as she listened. Each word reaching her. Cautiously, she got up from her bed. Slowly- peeking her way to the door so not to let Aby know what she was doing.

"_Seems when you lose yourself_." Aby turned to lean her back against the door. Slowing the pace of the song during this act out. Her arms wrapped around her torso. Taking the opportunity to subconsciously hug herself. Her voice breaking ever so slightly as she fought to finish.

"_No one reaches to heeelp. Folks carry on that's that_." Aby slid down the door, taking a seat on the floor, failing to notice Charlie had just happened to mirror the action on the other side. It was at this part of the bit, Aby couldn't fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Overflowing too quickly to blink away. Settling for resting her head against the door.

"_You're invisible when you're sad_."

She took a shaky breath while looking up at the ceiling. Inwardly cursing herself. Asking what the fuck she expected to see. It was at this point a single tear was allowed to roll over the curve of her face and drip from under her chin. Aby heard no movement coming from the room but took the silence as a sign that Charlie had been listening. While she had her attention, Aby thought it best to tell Charlie a story about a girl who failed and never recovered.

"Once, long ago, there was a girl. She was special- though she didn't know how. The girl was assigned to rule over a people who were different from her in every way. She was to protect them, guide them, and... If need... be; serve them." Aby brought her knees to her chest, resting her arms on top to perch her head on as she rambled.

"But the girl was very young. And despite her power, she had no control. She scared many of her people and they would lash out in response to her. But the girl was undeterred. She had hope and believed that if she just kept leading by example and doing her best that her work would be rewarded. She told herself that even if she could help just one of her people, it would be enough. What she did was for the sake of the vision her father wanted. A dream she also believed in. One she had to. Since it was the only one she knew. That being said, the girl's older siblings weren't so sure she could manage. It didn't help that the girl made a mistake. The kind of mistake that made the natural order fall apart entirely. It caused pain. It caused agony. It paved a never-ending path of hatred and bloodshed. That blood pooled into a deep sea of its own reddish hell. The girl tried fighting the tide only to be swept away in its midst. Over and over she relived it. The fighting, the screams, the crying, the pain. She fought, she cried, and she picked herself up and went on. Sometimes she would find someone who cared about her, but then they would leave. Sometimes they just died, other times they tried to kill her. Either way, she hurt everyone around her. Feeding off them and leaving them for nothing. It was like they were punished for loving her."

Aby took a deep breath, allowing herself a moment to rest. Taking a moment to question if she was making any sense. She also questioned if it was a good idea to continue. Just when she was ready to quit and leave, she felt the ring from a bell emerge. Something inside her pulled the final part of the story from her.

"Eventually, she became a venturing tale of failure. She shamed herself. She became forgotten. She failed her people. And at the end of it all she was another lost soul fighting in the world to get through each day. Soon she stopped believing altogether. Despite the torture, despite the loneliness, and despite the stench of death- that was the hardest thing for her. She lost everything she ever loved. Everything that made her who she was. The end. The moral of the story is that you can go into the world with a dream and a smile thinking you can walk away with a constellation prize, but the truth is: you will be lucky to just walk away with your values. At least down here in Hell it's easier. No one feels the need to pretend anymore. They figure this is all there is, and it can't get worse, so they no longer try to be anything more than what they've been convinced they are. That's why I say to you: Our actions have consequences. That's also why I tell you to quit now. Take the life you've built with the friends you've made and just live with your happiness."

Finishing her lecture, Aby waited to hear a response. She didn't know if Charlie had managed to cry herself to sleep but Aby had the feeling that she was participating. Meanwhile, Charlie sat on the other side in the same pose as Aby. She looked at the ground of her room. The last few sentences had held a lot of weight for her. If she succeeded, it would all be worth it. But if she failed- she wouldn't be able to face her friends for how much she would have hurt them. She wondered how alone she would be after the ordeal. She thought there hadn't been much of a social life before, but this would be a-whole-nother level. Charlie curled in on herself as the anxiety and doubt flooded in. Aby left the familiar feeling wash through her head. At least, she knew the dork had an attention span. Aby sighed heavily. She reached up over her head as she knocked a playful tune on the door. It managed to pull the dork out of her thoughts. Charlie blinked away the negativity. Looking towards the door from where she sat.

"Charlie?"

Aby waited for a split second, not expecting an answer as she decided to sing another song, she thought might conclude the moment just fine no matter what Charlie's response was. Part of Aby expected it to end the same way it had the first time she heard it. Again, changing the lyrics just enough to match her own emotional conveyance.

"_Please, I know you're in there. People are asking how you've been_." Charlie froze. Instinctively grabbing a hold of the key.

"_They say, 'have courage' like it's easy to. I'm right out here for you. Just- let me innnn. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna dooooo? Do… you wanna be…a family_?"

Charlie went wide eyed at the question she had been asked. Her heart pounded as the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks. With no warning, Charlie spun around fast unlocking the door and swinging it open. Aby fell back into the room, just barely, avoiding hitting her head on the wooden floor. Aby gave a surprised stare up at Charlie from the floor. Charlie cracked first. Failing to muffle the laughter. Aby did the same. At the same time, rolling over to sit on her hip, tucking her legs under her. Their laughter only lasted for a few seconds as Charlie took point from the last few notes Aby had sung.

"_Yes, I doooo_", she held the final note, bringing her lips up into a comforting smile.

The girls gave a cheery smile to one another before leaning into each other. Wrapping their arms around the other's back, they held onto each other tightly. Charlie snuggled into the space between the bone of Aby's shoulder and her neck. Charlie made a mental note on how warm it felt. Aby squeezed Charlie to where it wasn't too tight but not too soft in the wrong areas. The thing that stuck out to Charlie next, was what filled her nostrils. Charlie could make out the same sweet peach smell she knew from when she was a kid. Somewhere far below it, was another scent she didn't recognize. This struck a curiosity with the princess.

"C-can I ask you something?" Charlie asked, feeling bad for ruining the moment.

"Hm?" Aby didn't move as she gave the dork her full attention.

"What- happened…to the girl?"

Aby pulled away to look Charlie in the eye. Her face appeared more uncertain. Charlie questioned the idea of asking, but she had to be sure the story she heard wasn't made up. She also wanted to know if Aby would explain more about her life, liking the idea that she could live an experience like this on her own. Aby gave a reassuring smile to the younger one. Shrugging in a teasingly way, rolling her eyes cutely.

"Just when she was used to her new life, a dorky brat called on her and wanted to make a deal." Aby gave Charlie a small kiss on the head before giving her another tight hug. Charlie returned it in kind with a closed mouth girlish squeal.

From around the corner, Vaggie stood in the shadows. Her face was stern. Menacing even. She glared at Aby as she squeezed her spear. Silently watching the scene. Part of her wished Aby was just like everyone else so she could take her on. But, seeing the look on Charlie's face only made the desire sink. Leaving her stomach twisted. Instead, all she could do was watch with the feelings bottling up inside her.

Further down the hall, Angel Dust laid on his bed, his beloved pet pig Fat nuggets sleeping soundly on his chest floof. He was happy when Aby had been willing to help him sneak him in when he started going around the studio less and less. And right now, he was feeling sleepy. Wanting to rest to gain back some energy. Then he got it. A text on his phone. He read it before putting Fat Nuggets on the bed, letting him sleep. He grabbed his gun, fixed himself up and left the hotel.

_I'm sorry, doll. Angel kept repeating it to himself. I still feel obligated to the boss. For now_…

*#*

Angel wiped his mouth, cleaning to blood as he laid against the steps of his boss's office sitting space. The situation hadn't been much different from the last time Angel had come. This time Valentino got to work on his favorite star much more quickly. Forcing his legs open wider to make room for him. Taking the liberty, he clawed at the pink arachnid's inner thighs. His oversized teeth piercing into his shoulder. Angel was naked with the exception of his boots. He knew those would come off as soon as Valentino noticed them. Giving a small sigh.

_He's pent up_, Angel noted.

"You're gonna pay double for how it went down last time, Angie baby. I'm gonna fuck you harder than I ever have. Prepare yourself." He was talking more to himself than to Angel. Displaying his dominance for his own kink.

Angel was starting to regret coming back here. Even more so since he didn't tell Aby.

_Why am I thinking about her right now_? He cursed. Over and over, he cursed his decision.

Valentino offered Angel one of his kisses. Angel was about to drink from his boss's wet mouth when the image of Aby crying over him came back into his mind. He remembered how worried she had been. How she had stopped everything to come get him. The first thing he thought about after, was her humming as she would hug him. All the things she would say. The stupid little things she constantly repeated every chance she could.

"'_Friends don't let friends do mean things…alone_.'"

He heard her voice say in that way that let him know she was ready to go anywhere he wanted.

"'_I don't want you to have a bad day. Friends don't let friends have bad days'_." All those times she would wave him off when he left to go somewhere, hurt that he didn't want her tagging along.

"_I'm here if you need me. Just call. I don't care what's happening- you need me, you call_", she would scold every time he came back from doing Cherri a solid with controlling her turf. Dressing his wounds and cleaning the scrapes and cuts with the most burning anti-bacterial she could use. Say what you want, it made him laugh every time.

"Ow", he would say, "That's not very nice of you."

"_Friends don't let friends get away with stupid shit_." She starred deadpan, daggers in her eyes. Silently wishing for him to make it easier to smack him.

Angel lost his composure. In that moment, turning his head to keep Valentino from giving him the liquid. He closed his eyes tight, even when Valentino started losing his patience with him. Vox even grabbed him, holding him down as the two lords tag-teamed him. Wrestling with the stubborn spider demon who started to fight back. Val was more than shocked. He was pissed. Angel has refused before, but never like this.

"Never seen this much fire in you, Angie baby. Keep it up. I like breaking you." It was the last thing Valentino said before another repeat of last time took place.

This time, Angel was able to identify the shiny objects as chains. Thick, large, solid metal chains glowing green before cooling into a glossy silver. Angel looked back to see Aby standing with her hands on her hips. She looked straight at him with a displeased, unamused look. The kind you gave a kid after telling them they were gonna get hurt before they ultimately fell and scraped their knee then came to you crying. Angel felt himself retract in. Clearly more petrified of Aby than Val in this moment.

_Now I know how Simba felt_, he thought hopelessly.

"Seriously?"

It was all she said. It was all she had to say. Angel made a grab for his clothes, shuffling around the room to get back behind Aby. He could have fought the way he was, but he had the nagging assumption she wanted to go this one solo. Especially when she shouted, "You don't learn, do you?" The room echoed from how loudly she had asked the rhetorical question.

Aby gave a mean stare at the bosses who were currently being held down at her mercy. Valentino muffling through the metal that clamped to his mouth. Cursing and vowing vengeance- no doubt- to the duo of outcasts standing at the door. Aby snapped her fingers releasing them. The two reacted in their own ways. Vox stepped back watching her and questioning the decision. Val had stood breathing hard, wanting to riot but instead remained in place. Aby let him speak. Moving the chains so that it was all he could do.

"Who the fuck are you?" If Val was in a bad mood before, this side of him was one Angel had yet to see. He had never seen anyone look so disturbed while bleeding from the mouth. Though it seemed Aby was in no mood herself. Humoring him with a reply. "Who the fuck are you", she repeated back. "I asked you first", he challenged. "I don't give a flying fuck. Ladies First!" She paused for a minute. "Unless you got lady bits under that dress robe. Hard to tell. You look like one big pussy to me."

You know how they say there's a first time for everything. Taking that to heart, today must have been a day for first times. Because at that insult, Val said nothing. His face told Angel he had grown angrier, but the position of his body told him he wasn't going to try anything. Angel felt his fists go numb. Not realizing he had been clenching them so hard. Not realizing just how far things could have gone this go around. And it's all my fault, he thought. Over and over.

"Let's go troublemaker", Aby turned to take Angel by the arm as she ushered him towards the door. Releasing her magic on the other two while her back was turned. "I'm not wasting another fast exit on your ass", she explained to him. Val seemed to recover fast. Pulling out one of his handguns, taking his aim and shooting at the girl. Angel saw it first. His primary instinct was trying to warn her. Only to arrive too late. What happened next, was thought to be impossible by everyone who saw it. The bullet slowed, stopping just shy of a couple inches from her back. Aby looked at the pimp boss, angered by the ungrateful display to her kindness of leaving him.

"That tears it. I have a bone to settle with you anyway." More chains popped up from the ground, covered in spikes and dripping poison as they webbed around Val. Angel knew exactly what kind of move she was going for. He knew because it was the same move he had seen used by Lucifer.

"No! Wait", Angel grabbed Aby by the boobs with all his hands at once. She ceased he attack as her focus had to shift to making a grab for his hands to pry them from her. Startled by the gesture. She starred him down ready to slap him. His hands being up in a surrendering motion was his only saving grace.

"Leave him. He's a fucker. But- he's my boss", Angel didn't know why he was saving this jackoff but here he was. Aby looked him in the eyes for a moment.

_Come on. Come on_. He kept thinking it.

"Fine. But in exchange, YOU don't come back here…ever. And YOU- don't come looking for him. Cuz I'll get to you loooong before you get to him." The last line was addressed to Val as she grabbed Angel by the arm again. This time a little more roughly than she intended. Angel smirked. Here, he could really start to see the resemblance between Aby and Lucifer. The impression he had left on her. How Molly had been the same way when they were kids.

_She really is cute_.

Val wasn't given the option to respond before Aby retracted her chains, cutting up the furniture as a show of power. The unlikely duo started making their way out, Aby securing her hold on the slutty pink man child before pulling her hand away entirely once they made it just past the large door. Angel looked at her questioningly. Her face was bright pink. Expressing guilt dosed with embarrassment. Angel had rarely seen her use that face, even after their latest session.

"How much to hold you, A.D.," she asked. Her blush ever growing.

Angel's stare turned wide. His lips curled, trying to stop any noise from escaping. He knew she was being serious. But, to get that worked up over their petty exchanges after what she was just about to do to two of the most powerful demon lords; at the same time! He couldn't stop the laugh the busted out from his core. Needing to hold his sides, due to feeling it start to hurt to carry on with the action. It didn't help that her face, magically, was able to turn an even darker shade of red. At that point, she looked like an old white lady who needed to clutch her pearls from the level of offense she took.

He brought his two left arms around her. Responding, "Are you kidding? Doll, you got the official punch card for my services at this point. And now you get a free one! Besides-." He scratched the back of his head nervously trying to look cool.

"Friends don't let friends pay."

Aby reached around to hold Angel's waist, leaning hard into the floof of chest. Angel looked down the see her smile against him. Her lashes combed through the small strands of hair, while her face was tickled by the thick locks that brushed over her cheek. Adding to the natural glow of her neutral skin tone. It was one of those simple things that just seemed so beautiful. Angel didn't want it to disappear.

_She looks like she could be dreaming_.

It sucked that such a nice moment was ruined by the deep, controlling voice from behind.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Vox now stood next to his companion Valentino as he demanded Aby's full attention. The TV demon was holding the door open with cable wires. Allowing his partner to speak. Val was holding the arm he had used to shoot at her. Angel noticed the blood dripping through his finger, over his hand, and onto the floor. Aby turned her head just enough to see the two demon lords out the corner of her eye. If looks could kill, she had more than enough of "the look".

"I'm the only Angel that ever mattered enough for God, himself, to fear. The only fucking one to get dropped from the story. In the hopes that someday no one would remember her wrath. I'm the true fallen one. I. Am. Labyrinth."


	4. Chapter 4: You'll Never Know

Chapter 4:

You'll Never Know If You Don't Know Now

The hotel was quiet. Vaggie and Charlie were out trying to advertise. Niffty had been called for a book club meeting, motivated by the fact they were to be in a large restaurant. This meaning she would see men. Husker was passed out in his room for his afternoon nap and Alastor was… Alastor. In this case, doing so with Aby- who had taken to doing whatever he wanted at the drop of a hat ever since Lucifer came to the hotel. Angel had been sitting in the lobby waiting for the notification on his phone. Checking the screen for what must have been the 200th time in twenty minutes.

_30 minutes late_. He started to bounce his leg on the footrest of the stool.

Just when he was getting ready to call, he heard a loud knock at the door. Angel looked at it before rushing over to answer it. Upon opening it, he was greeted with a large round ball of pink fur. The red daylight of Hell making her outline all the softer as Angel clicked his tongue. Dropping his shoulders as he tried to relax.

"I told you to text when you were outside", he whined.

"I know, I know. But my phone died", Molly stepped inside giving her twin brother an apologetic face, using her girlish smile to increase its power, holding her brother's pet in her lower set of arms. Angel rolled his eyes halfheartedly.

"Guess I have no choice _but_ to forgive you", he jested. Dramatically moving his head as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Molly increased the size of her smile as if to say, 'Yes you do'. Molly stood just over half a foot under her brother. She was a spider demon with pink fur and heart patterns as well. Her outfit was a long black and pin white striped women's suit jacket with a reddish pink inner lining. Although it had been made with two sets of shoulder pads for both sets of her arms, only the top set had sleeves. The bottom set was covered with a matching pair of horizontal stripped pink and yellow gloves. A short dark pink skirt shaped her waist. Her boots had a cute horizontal striped pattern of the same color scheme as her gloves, stopping at about her midthigh. Her hair parted in the center, falling down a couple inches below her butt. Angel soaked in the image of his sister looking her very best and happy.

_If the rehabilitation thing proves true- Will she come with me_? He pondered as he took his pig from her.

Angel enjoyed receiving visits from Molly. She always knew how to put him in a good mood. He began to wonder what his life would have been like if they hadn't been born a pair. His mind was on the verge of wondering again as he forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. Not sure if he really wanted the rehab thing to be true or not.

"Thanks for watching him for a couple days", he told her, bringing Fat Nuggets close to his face blowing kisses at him.

"No problem. He did really well, according to the vet." Angel was relieved at the news. Fat Nuggets had been scheduled for a checkup appointment while Angel had been under house arrest via la Aby who had the idea that he get someone else to take him. Looking back on the exact words.

"_Just because you're being punished, doesn't mean the pig has to suffer. I'd take him but- well…you know."_

Angel shook his head as he snapped out his thoughts. Mentally slapping himself for getting so easily distracted recently. The peace and quiet was nice but he knew all too well it wouldn't last for long.

"I'll make it up to you. But you have to go- now." He used his upper set of hands to push his sister towards the door while his lower ones hugged his beloved pig. Fat Nuggets oinked softly at the pressure that had been applied to his body.

"Oh! Okay, okay. You don't have to be so rough. Angel!"

"Sorry, sorry. Just move fast. Quick before-." Angel had opened the door, cutting his sentence short when he caught sight of what was outside the door.

Alastor and Aby were on the welcome mat laughing together as they were interrupted by the door opening for them. Angel made an embarrassed stink face. The age gap couple looked confused at the siblings. Angel returned the favor to make it seem as though they _hadn't_ just found him trying to sneak her out. Aby, to neither man's surprise, broke the silence first.

"Aww! Wiggles! You're back." She pet and kissed the little pink pig before beaming her best smile at Molly.

"Hi. I'm Aby. I love your hair, it so healthy and long."

Molly nervously patted her hair, "Oh. Thank you. I like the way yours curls though. Mine is so thick I can't really try too many styles."

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure, by all means. Mind if I touch yours?"

"Not at all!"

The two girls stood side by side as they combed their fingers through the other's locks. Examining texture, color, and oil content. Angel and Alastor glanced at the each other, letting the girls' bond as they kept their distance from the topic. Alastor even going as far as to take a couple steps back once inside the front door.

"Wow. It's so soft." Molly acknowledged.

"Yeah but yours is so shiny. Mine always looks dead."

"Not at all. It's just so dark. It's not meant to absorb light the same way."

Angel had been so caught up watching his sister and Aby go through the bizarre ritual, he almost hadn't noticed Alastor hungrily eyeballing Fat Nuggets. When he did catch him, he noticed out the corner of his eyes by the red glowing of the radio demon's eyes. Angel quickly snatched Fat Nuggets away as he gave the verbal command, "Hey back the fuck up Alastor."

Alastor perked up at the aggressive forwardness Angel had shown him. Cocking his head to the side, his smile curling in the mischievous way the Aby knew meant he thought he was being challenged. Or at least his status as an alpha was. It was an opportunity Aby couldn't allow to fly since it would be too perfect an excuse for the ex-host; who hated the hotel's number one prostitute. Either way, she jumped in to save the pig from Alastor by letting him know there was fresh meat in the cellar preserved in salt. Alastor forgot about the rude mistake of Angel's and instead went back and forth with Aby about proper meat storage in Hell. Aby was very convincing at playing dumb, refusing to tell her lover that it was for a certain recipe she wanted to try. As well as the fact the meat she was referring to was fish. Mainly because it would suit her purposes better as well as keep her from ruining her reputation with Angel. The slutty spider adored fish- who know? Alastor didn't take much of a push before he ran in a full sprint to save the meat. Leaving the group to talk amongst themselves. While the coast was clear, Angel put Fat Nuggets down so he could hide from the cannibal who would eat him first chance he got. Though he didn't know it, Aby had sent one of the shadow boys to look after the pig for good measure. Mainly as a result of her own personal paranoia. Some days, she felt she was being watched. Years of training along with horror movies told her to go with her gut.

The new silence gave Aby and Molly the time to continue talking for a bit. Angel was both surprised and happy to see them hit it off right away. The girls gossiped about some hot spots for music in Hell. Which just happened to be similar lists of places the girls would go. The girls then exchanged contact info as Molly asked Aby out for a spa day someday. Aby insisted that they go shopping, even offering Molly a custom-made outfit. This was how Angel found out that at one point in her life, Aby had apprenticed as a seamstress. She claimed to adore Angel's body figure but never dared to make him anything for fear that he wouldn't like it or wear it in a way she didn't designed. Molly giggled as she agreed. Also throwing in that her brother had no tact or modesty that could be used as a model. Both agreed they wanted nothing more than to dress Angel up like a long doll and pose him for a photoshoot. Geeking out over all the ways they would love to see him. Angel was starting to feel that he had become invisible to the passionate ladies. Regardless, Molly gave tight hugs goodbye to both her new friend and her twin before taking her leave. Angel waited for Molly to get in a car she flagged before holding a private conversation with his 'client'. Telling Aby not to let anyone know about his family stopping by.

"Of course, I won't tell. As long as you keep what has gone on between us quiet, I have no reason to tell", Aby clarified. Knowing the statement came off as blackmail.

"Wait. I thought you explained all that to Charlie", Angel gave Aby a somewhat judgmental look as he side-looked her.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?! Like Hell! How do you even have a conversation like that? Oh, hey I know you caught me sticking a vibrating dildo up his ass ramming that prostate like Alastor attacks his next meal, but I promise- it wasn't as bad as you saw. Even if he was drugged by his boss- who he keeps running the fuck back to- and made me out to be-." Aby had talked too fast for Angel to fully comprehend what just happened but when Aby called it quits, cutting herself off where she had… Angel felt that.

"Yeah- no. You're right. Forget I brought it up." He let the feeling of disconcertion peek its head out before letting her know something.

"You know I still want to do it _that way_ again right?"

"No drugs!" Aby wacked him on the head with her wallet. Multiple times. Her playful slapstick humor back from the depts of her whatever _that_ was.

Angel clicked his tongue in irritation as a response. Bringing Aby to smile at the pouty behavior of the porn star. Once back inside, Angel noticed Aby had seemed hyper. She had been coped up in the hotel unless Alastor went out with her on a date. Angel realized he had no clue what Aby did for _fun_. Since he had known her, she had done everything someone else wanted. Sure, she talked about going to dance clubs, or listening to music. But, all of it had been done in moderation or invitation. When she did have a moment to herself, Aby spent most of her time in her room. Angel was curious to know what she did in there. Looking back to the exchange with Molly, he found there was always something to learn about the girl. Things she wasn't going out of her way to hide. Angel felt a bit bad at the thought that he hadn't been a very good friend. Aby had gone all the way to learn as much about him as she could and even tracked him down when he did dumb shit, but he couldn't even be bothered to learn her favorite color. Or her favorite song. Hell, he'd even listen to her ramble about Alastor and how '_great'_ he was if he knew she wanted to.

"What's on your mind?"

Angel looked up to see Aby looking back at him as he stayed near the front door. Both sets of his arms were behind his back which, for Aby, was the indicator that he was stuck on a thought. Angel shook himself back to some sense of normalcy. Cursing himself once more for a short time. Approaching Aby, he reached for her hands. She placed them in his own. He smiled wide and bright as he lied.

"Not a damn thing. I was just thinking. Let's go somewhere fun. My treat."

_She'll forgive me if its entertaining enough_. He told himself. Knowing Aby hated being lied to.

*#*

Angel took Aby by the hand as he led her through the club entrance. The music was slow with a heavy bass but catchy. She witnessed the girls dancing on the poles around the club. Others had been seated around some male clients working them for their bills. Aby looked around excitedly as she took in the scene. She always pictured what one of the clubs Angel danced at would be like but didn't fully know what to expect. Aby had wanted to go to an exotic club in Hell. Not knowing if it would be crossing a line, she avoided asking Angel. Partly because she was still learning the layout of Hell and thought all the good places would be on Val's turf. Another reason was because she had filled so much of Angel's calendar as a client, she began to question just how close they had become as friends. Sooner or later, Angel would want to experience a man's touch. No amount of money would ever deplete that. She just feared for his safety. More than anything else, she wanted to make him understand that before he did anything. Aby was watching the lights shift when she sat at the table Angel led her to. It was on the far end of the room, facing the door. Aby could tell it was a more secluded space.

"Feel free to touch me as much as you want. It'll make it better for me." Angel removed his coat.

Aby watched Angel re-laced his high heeled boots. Aby had noticed he was wearing a higher heel than usual but said nothing. Now it made sense. Angel made his way onto the table, reaching for the pole. Aby could see even more of his body in the outfit he sported. A transparent deep pink lingerie dress with matching thong. It cupped his chest fur in a way that almost perfectly lined up with his heart pattern. Angel prepped as the next song begun shortly after he took his position. It was faster than the previous but also had a sick drum introduction. Aby listened closely trying to make out the genre. Keeping her eyes on Angel as he rocked and spun his body to the beat.

_He really is talented_. She admired his grace.

The limbs on the spider demon bended and folded in such impressive ways. Aby couldn't tell from the distance if it had been a static pole or not. If it was than Aby wanted to know how Angel was doing routine without getting metal burn. She was impressed when she saw him flip himself upside down next. His legs going in every direction as the rest of him hardly moved. Held in place with his grip on the pole. It was done so slow and gracefully, it truly did look like an art. Aby had learned to dance on a pole when it first came out in the states. Her travels had shown her different variations of the acrobatic technique used but it was ultimately the rare sexually enticing form that drew her in. Angel's display didn't help the matter as he made it look so easy. By the end of the song, Angel made his way to the edge of the table. Seating himself in Aby's lap as he continued to dance up until the next song. With the change in rhythm came a change in mood. This one was more fit for a make-out session a guitar being the lead instrument. This is most likely why Angel was rubbing himself against Aby at every layer he could. Bending and moaning as he seemed to enjoy the face she was making as she watched him.

It was here, on the other side of the room, a demon watched from the shadows. Starting at how Angel was giving Aby a very contact dependent lap dance. It wasn't long into his dance he started getting frisky. The demon hissed loudly when Angel's mouth came to suck on Aby's neck. Licking and pecking a spot that made her clutch onto the chair. She crossed her legs when Angel started to push his pelvis down, no doubt rubbing his hard on against her thigh. He brought his head back, his face revealing he was shamelessly turned on, as he told her to bring her thigh up again. At least, that's what the demon could decipher by reading his lips. He read hers next to see her response being her telling him to calm down. She began to push Angel off her, the blush on her face betraying her. Angel got off but kept asking what her problem was, shaking his ass up in the air, leaning into her. Aby said something about not wanting to betray Alastor's claim that she belongs to him. This seemed to make Angel baffled. The rest of the exchange couldn't be made out as the two finished their exchange. It did, however, seem to be a civilized conversation. Like it was no different than asking someone to get a coffee. The girl got up from the chair, the pink demon rubbing her arms with his hands reassuringly. The last thing the demon saw was Angel getting a roll of cash and a string of condoms from the girl before they gave a parting kiss. Angel called out to Aby to be careful. She took off at in fast long strides. Angel stayed where he was. Shouting over the music that he would be home soon. The demon watched as Angel put his coat back on before heading to the bar. Taking his seat, he flagged for his usual in the joint. The demon shifted his focus to Aby as she waved some of the girls' goodbye with a cheery smile. Once she was out the door, he got up to exit to establishment.

*#*

Aby walked down the deserted sidewalk as she snuggled herself in her coat. She hummed a series of some songs she had stuck in her head as he went. Aby kept a close eye on her surroundings, mainly as habit from the human world, making sure to look back behind her often then side to side. Satisfied at being the only one out at this time of night; but still surprised. She figured it had something to do with the recent extermination mixed with the cold weather. Aby was intrigued at how Hell could be so similar to the human world in the smallest ways. Aby took another glance behind her noticing a fog rolling in.

_I should pick up the pace and get back sooner_. She thought. Not wanting to chance a demon encounter.

Just when she thought she was gonna start getting lucky, Aby feels the presence of someone following her. It was faint, but it was moving in fast. She looked around behind her and at the sides. Taking an upwards view approach for good measure, only to find no one there.

_Did I imagine it_?

She turned back in the direction of the hotel. Meeting the gleamy, round end of a gun barrel in her face. At the end with the trigger stood a black furred demon with a 40s stylish Italian gentlemen's hat. Peeking under the rim were two large pinkish red eyes with three matching ones around each of them. He had an oversized yellow bowtie that spiked out like the fins of an angel fish coming down to a black suit jacket with multiple arms on each side. Traveling further downward was a pair of matching yellow pants. Aby noted each detail of his body shape. The eyes had been the first clue, the arms the second, but coming to his legs and seeing how they bent awkwardly at the knees before returning in the same direction was all she needed.

_A spider demon. Just like A.D_. Aby would have thought it strange how she ran into so many of this type of demon in the span of a day. If not for how many of _any_ species she saw. Hell didn't seem to have much variety in terms of body types, but it didn't seem to have enough to make an ethnicity chart either.

"Evening bird."

The man spoke, making her lose her train of thought. It had been a while since anyone called her the slang word 'bird'. His voice had a heavier accent than Angel's and was deeper. He also seemed to speak with more pressure on one side of his mouth. It looked weird to see as the less constrained cheek moved more than the other. This was often a sign in heavy cigar smokers and tobacco chewers. This was also the reason Aby measured the demon at about 5 foot, 4 and a half inches. Aby felt bothered by the height difference since she was standing at 5 foot 8 inches. 11 inches if you counted her heels added height. Which she did.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Allow me to introduce myself, names' Arakniss. Now…", he cocked the pistol in his hand, "…I'm going to _kindly_ request your accompaniment."

Aby said nothing, raising her hands in the air, lining them up with her head. Her captor used another hand to point down an alley, which Aby made her way over to. Arakniss was careful to stay more than a couple feet behind her, taking her appearance as a sign that her physical body had limits. A single arm remaining at his side as he held Aby at gun point. They only walked for a couple blocks before a short black limo pulled up beside them.

"Get in", he ordered. Aby said nothing as she did what she was told.

_Something about him seems off-ly familiar._ She noted, struggling to put her finger on where she had seen him before. She never forgot a face. She forgot events, she forgot people, and she forgot math equations. But she **never** forgot a face._ Better go along for now to see if I can get more out of it_.

Once inside, the black spider demon handed her a blindfold.

"You know what to do." Aby gave him a last glance as her face held no expression. Calmly, she brought her hands up and secured the fabric behind her head.

The drive felt long without her sight. The vehicle moved at a steady pace. Stopping, turning and rolling as if the trip was meant to be a simple cruise on the town. Aby heard the sound of a box opening. The scent of a Cuban cigar met her nostrils followed by something being cut. The strike of a match and the burning Cigar smell weren't far behind that. The smoke didn't bother her too much. She was used to being around smokers and quite frankly, Cigars carried a more appealing scent than most cigarettes. Even so, the burning heat from being in such a cramped space did bother her. Her mouth twitched as she fought to rub an irritation from her nose. Not wanting to move her hands without 'permission'. She figured out her kidnapper was watching her when he spoke.

"Sorry. I should have asked first. I'd lower the window but I'm sure you know why that's a bad idea. We're almost there, just bear with it a tad longer." Aby nodded as she sniffled.

Just as he had claimed, the car began to slow as it pulled up to another stop a couple minutes later. The door on her left opened as her right arm was met with a cold touch of metal. The push gave her the only order she needed as she snaked her legs out of the car, turning slowly to face the opening. She firmly planted her feet onto the ground. The cold, stiff air hitting her legs. The smells around her mixed with the echo of her heels clacking the concrete ground let her know she was in a parking garage; wide, enclosed, and single storied based on the vibrations. She extended her right hand cautiously, stopping when she felt a warm, gloved hand take it. She leaned forward taking it as a sign it was safe for her to start walking. She made it a couple feet before the spider's voice spoke again.

"You can take that thing off now, bird." Aby wasted no time in lifting it off her eyes, mildly messing up her hair in the process.

"Why are we here?" She didn't move beyond removing the blindfold as the push of the gun in her back told her to start walking.

"You don't even know where you are. Are you sure that's the question you wanna start with?" The demon had an amused tone. Aby could tell he was taken aback at how she handled the situation. A group of four men came up to the two of them, taking a type of flanking position. Aby continued walking as she explained herself to Arakniss, not certain how she should go about this.

"You won't tell me where we are because it would defeat the purpose of blinding me. Besides, it's not the_ where_ that matters." Arakniss smirked.

"Clever bird", he answered, "The Don has called for you. Says he wants to _personally_ welcome you to your new home." Arakniss maintained his position behind her as they made their way into the mob house.

Inside, were two lines of servants who bowed to greet their master and his new guest home. Aby noted they all looked to be of the same species just with different colors. The females having a single horn protruding from their head while the males had two. The horns had been no larger than an inch, keeping any head pieces the servants wore from becoming distracting. Their fangs, meanwhile, had been long falling over their bottom lips. None of them had said a thing as the group walked past. Aby looked at the grand hall as the ceiling had a chandelier dangling from it. Large oil paintings covered the wooden panels on the walls while the floor was a polished marble.

_The first intimidation tactic_. Aby decided. _A sign of wealth, class and power_.

The group continued with the four men from before taking point at the base and head of the large staircase Aby and Arakniss walked up. She stopped when she notice there were three ways to go from here. The two guards at the top of the stairs each blocked the options of either side of Aby. This caused her to take the middle path. After going a couple steps down the new hall, Aby saw a change in interior. The walls were the same, but the floor was wood with large rugs over them. This hall also had tall long tables which held framed photos and vase flowers. It had a much more home-y feel to it. Coming to the end of the hall, Arakniss spoke.

"The door on your right. Open it." Aby saw right away which door he wanted her to open. She didn't need to look back to know that at some point, he had lost the cigar.

Taking it by the crystal handle, she turned the nob. Entering a large newly refurbished room. It was well lit in multiple spots by small lamps that kept the corners of the room dark enough to add a calm atmosphere to the room. If the circumstance were different, Aby would have thought it romantic. Unlike the rest of the house, this room had a lower ceiling. Wall lights had been set all around the room, currently off. The furniture was made up of an expensive, sturdy woof. Aby noted a large king-sized bed with drapes on a frame tied in place by rope, two grand nightstands, a large wardrobe and a low dresser with an oval mirror. There was a loveseat to the side near the door. Aby made her way further into the room, catching another door that led to a personal bathroom. Next to that, in the corner hidden by the wardrobe was a full body mirror. The carpet below her feet covered a dark, hard wood floor. All around, it was an expensive looking set up. It was also beautiful in an 'old money' kind of way. There was also another thing worth noticing; no windows.

_Second intimidation tactic: Isolation_. Aby concluded. She knew this is what Arakniss wanted. To get her alone. But- why?

Just then, two female servants came into the room. One, who was holding a box, went to the bathroom, turning on the light and came back out emptyhanded. The other had gone to the bed, laying out a black dress and a pair of brand-new flat heeled dress shoes. They bowed to their master, Arakniss, before proceeding out the room without saying a word. Aby looked at the dress on the bed. Eyeballing it curiously.

"It's your size. I triple checked. Now put it on." Aby looked to the bathroom, taking the dress in hand. That's when Arakniss spoke again.

"Here. Where I can keep my eye on you. The bathroom is for makeup. That way, I can confiscate your weapons." He seated himself in the love seat, keeping his presented state the same.

_Third intimidation tactic: Make them feel vulnerable. Humiliation preferred_.

Aby gave Arakniss a short glance, placing the dress back on the bed. Her current outfit wasn't overly complicated. She did have a corset top on. It laced up in the back, but there were hooks in the front which were used to make it easier to adjust. With it, a short skirt flared over her ass and legs. Under that, a garter belt over her thin silk panties matching with her stockings. Her low top boots came off first. The lower half of the outfit followed. When she got to her corset top, she looked at Arakniss, slipping the straps off her shoulders. Arakniss watched still holding her at gun point. He was calm. He sat relaxed. Collected. Aby looked back to the dress, studying the design. It was solid black with a beaded pattern at the breast line. Shaped in a flower vine style. The dress was a single off shoulder look that would secure around her chest. It would squeeze her body in a form fitting manner down to about high thigh. Here, it would poof out in a long mermaid bottom with a five-inch trail.

_Easy to get on. Even __**easier**__ to slip off_. She mused. It was a dirty thought, but she had a libido that could rival Angel's any day. And she liked this dress.

While Aby was admiring the dress, Arakniss was admiring _her_.

He allowed his eyes to follow the shape of her ass. Stared at the curve of her back, tracing over her torso and to the way her average sized breasts perked past her arms, raising and falling on her chest with her breathing. Arakniss saw a couple tattoos on her. Nothing significant to any rival families he knew of, nor where they easy to spot. He leaned back in the chair. He never would have thought of her as the type to get such a thing on her body. Much less more than one. Yet, somehow it made her more appealing. Showing Arakniss she had a wilder side. An unspoken side. Knowing she hung around Angel Dust, made his gut burn. It didn't help that her skin looked so easy to touch. So soft, young, and delicious. He watched her more intensely than he had been. His eyes burning with every move she made.

Aby paused when she finished undressing, giving a playful twirl to Arakniss with her arms spread out. Her only weapons were a couple of throwing knifes latched onto her right thigh with a blade holster. Arakniss gave a dismissive wave with one of his free hands. He wasn't interested in a couple of blades. Not long after that, Aby slipped the dress on. Just as Arakniss had stated, it was indeed her size. She walked over to him nonchalantly. Lifting her hair, turning so her back faced him. Arakniss sat still, confused.

"Zip me up please." She explained.

Arakniss waited a few seconds. Keeping his gun on her, he reached with his other three hands. Securing both halves of the dress, he used the third to pull the zipper up. The fur of his hand brushed against her back. Arakniss watched as the muscle of her back contrasted, goosebumps glittered her arms, and she was lifting her chin to the ceiling. Arakniss smiled at himself.

Aby took a deep breath, slowly exhaling before saying, "Time for hair and makeup."

Arakniss stood up, placing a hand on the lass's back. Aby looked at the full body mirror. While she had Arakniss this close to her, she made the observation that he was so much shorter than Angel. Her porno slut friend was very tall. So much so, that she could stand at her natural height _and_ wear heels and still fall short of him. She couldn't be certain, but something was nagging at her mind. Something she had already seen.

*#*

Aby walked with Arakniss positioned two steps back and one step to the side of her. The double doors in front of them opened as they approached it. Coming into the large lounge room, the two stood at the far end. Once the guards in the room gave Arakniss their signal, he jammed the gun in her side to let her know to keep going. They walked up the red carpet to the sitting area. There, Aby saw three high back chairs across one long high back couch. In each one of the chairs, sat another spider demon, including…

"Molly?" Aby looked at the pink twin to her favorite escort.

"Aby! Oh, you look so beautiful. I knew you would be. That style-."

"Molly… what are you doing here?" Aby was genuinely confused.

"Oh- well. This…," she gestured to the other demons in the circle, "… is my family."

Aby got a better look at the other two. The male was thick but fat at the same time. A solid body with his hair long and style similarly to Arakniss's. He also wore the same style of clothing complete with a flower on his jacket. A handkerchief in the pocket. A gentleman's hat on his head. And a cigar in his hand fuming a fog of smoke. Next to him, was a female hiding behind a large vail. She was as lovely as Molly. Aby could tell. Wearing a long evening dress with padded shoulders and sleeves that came down to her hands. She was thin but busty in all the most feminine places. She radiated beauty and sophistication. Like the higher-class women, you would see in the old black and white films. Aby felt a twinge of jealousy. Her eye twitched in annoyance. Pulling back into reality, she looked back to Molly. She rushed up off the chair, coming in the give Aby a friendly hug. Aby didn't think about hugging her back. Then she heard the small platoon of guns cock.

"Stand down." Molly used one of her lower hands to wave the guards down, keeping her hold on Aby.

Aby took the embrace for all it offered. Not realizing until this moment, just how _badly _she had been needing a hug like this. One that she could take from instead of just giving. She had expected a lot of things to happen since coming to the lowest level of Hell. Meeting the rest of Angel's family hadn't been one of them. It might have been easier if he came from one of the small branches that worked the floor of the fam. But, alas, not so much. His father- was the Don. His mother- the Donna. What's worse, they want to make a deal with Aby. When the girls separated, the family offered the royal a seat, which she wisely accepted. The conversation was a simple one. Aby couldn't decide if she found it more offensive or courteous. Her hosts were too caught up in explaining their plan which involved taking down the more powerful demon lords. Rising to power and expanding their territory. Aby had no desire to help anybody _or_ be associated with a genocidal conquest-based power struggle in the name of greed. She accidently made that mistake once…_**once**_.

When the Don caught onto Aby's boredom, he brought up the Hazbin Hotel. This got Aby looking him in the eye. Allowing the members of the family to see, firsthand, what fears her demeaner changing could birth. The Don pushed forward excitedly. She was a challenge that he got to work on. Trying to find the leverage he needed to convince Aby to side with him. He spoke of the time limit for Charlie's dream. It was a fact Aby had entirely looked over. The exterminator angels came for purging day once a year. That meant, they had less than a year to rehabilitate enough demons to start the project officially. Even then, it wouldn't necessarily stop them from coming to kill as many demons as they could run their blades through. Aby knew the exterminator's as the AA; for Arch's Army. Her information on them had been limited. What she was aware of, was that they were the perfect soldiers. They were _also_ incapable of being reasoned with. Which for Charlie's stubborn and over positive personality, was all the more troublesome for Aby. Mainly, since she knew she would never leave her in that mess. She would fight. Balls out. All or nothing. And that would stand a problem.

"What happens when a demon dies here anyway?" Aby had interrupted the Don while he was talking.

Molly and Arakniss looked mouths agape at her. The Don took no offense. He stood, taking a gun off his smoking table. He loaded it with a single bullet. After helping Aby to her feet, he snapped his fingers. A rat demon, injured and bleeding, had been dragged to the group. The mob Lt.s were careful to keep him off the carpet. Aby felt the Don place the gun in her hand. She kept her eyes on the rodent. She didn't need to ask who he was or what he had done. The ringing of the bell in the back of her mind told her all she needed to know. She rose the gun, squeezing the trigger. The room rang with the loud, merciless bang of the gunshot. When it dissipated, she felt time stand still. For a full second, nothing happened. Then the Don spoke.

"What are you two morons doing? Get that thing outta here. Fucking Hell." The Lt.s completed their orders no questions or words exchange. Arakniss rushed to take the gun from her, jumping back far enough to keep the distance to keep his advantage. Aby didn't respond. She just sat back down.

Though the means had been unconventional, Aby had gotten her answer. It was the only motivation she needed. Life or death. She would protect everything that _mattered_ to her. No doubt, she would destroy herself in the process. Where she would end up, no one would know. Not even her. If she failed, they wouldn't even remember the names. She would. But all others would cease, crumbling into the void. Charlie or no Charlie, Lucifer or no- It was her burden now. Some part of her still felt the urge to pray. Just like she had before her 'little accident'. But the defiant child in her prevailed as her eyes began to water. The glare in her eyes lit a fire under the Don's ass. He concluded the meeting.

"Lucky you. Either way, we're holding a little get-together tonight. And we would just love to make you our guest of honor. After all, here you are- fresh from the other world- and you haven't been given the proper welcome party. You may take as long as you need to provide an answer. But, at least let us do this much for you. As a gesture of good faith."

Aby's memories blanked. The last thing she recalled was being invited to stay for a dinner party the family was hosting and not wanting to give an answer to the outrageous deal request. Anything after that, fell short of her being able to come back to. Currently, she sat on a chair at a table, drinking a heavy alcoholic beverage in the ballroom. The party was raving around the room. Demons of various shapes and sizes dancing, drinking, and kissing the Don's ass. Aby was unable to locate Molly. Wanting to be with her right now more than anyone else if she _had_ to choose someone from the party. Downing another drink, gagging at the strength of it, refusing to chase it. The tipsy buzz warming her entire body. Arakniss had been seated with her, gun pointed at its only intended target. Seeing the dame wasn't enjoying herself, Arakniss came to his feet. He waited for Aby to look at him before he brought his face closer to hers. Telling her what he had been wanting to tell her for a long time.

"My brother is a fuckin' fool. If I had a dame like you in my grasp, I'd lock you up away from the vulgar eyes of the world. Keeping you far from the undeserving world of such an ecstatic, sublime creature such as yourself." He brought his hand to tickle the skin of her neck, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Messing with her hair, shinning his smuggest smile.

"Is that your best line, sweet face", she sarcastically asked him, pushing his hand away.

"Sorry hun. That don't work on me. Try again- I'll let you." The lids of her eyes came down halfway. Arakniss couldn't read her anymore.

Arakniss extended his hand, offering it to Aby. She looked at him doubtfully for a moment. Smirking, she took the hand, letting Arakniss walk her to the dance floor. He gave a signal to the live band on the stage. The music shifted. Aby recognized the music. She felt herself relax, almost forgetting about the gun until in jammed into her side. She cleared her throat, listening to the lyrics.

_You'll never know just how much I miss you. You'll never know just how much I care. And if I tried. I still couldn't hide my love for you. You ought to know, for haven't I told you so. A million or more times?_

Aby felt the gun again. Sighing heavily, she struck up a conversation.

"Yeah know, Sinatra recorded his version of this song at his first recording session at Columbia as a solo artist."

"Solo artist?"

"He had recorded at Columbia in 1939 as a member of Harry James's band. It had been arranged and conducted by Alec Wilder with the Bobby Tucker Singers providing accompaniment."

"Bobby… Tucker?" Arakniss listened to her as it seemed to be a subject she cared for. Silently hoping she wouldn't expect him to know jack shit about it.

"Bobby Tucker's real name was Robert Nathaniel Tucker. Born January 8th, 1923, died April 12th, 2008, in New Jersey. He was a pianist who doubled as an arranger during the jazz era. You know that awesome thing that lasted from the 1940s into the 60s. Granted- he's most famous for being Billie Holiday's accompanist from 1946 to 1949."

"Do you _always_ talk about other fellas when a guy tries to dance with you?" Arakniss gave her a face that was a mix between confused, annoyed, and amused.

"Only with the ones who ruin it by keeping me at gun point", she shot at him.

"You got a problem with that?" Arakniss reestablished his strict tone as he continued his socialization.

"I do, actually. You keep jabbing me in the side. It's annoying. And it hurts Just put that damn thing away." Aby kept her hands on Arakniss's shoulders, her lips pouting.

"Can't. You'll run if I do", he stated bluntly.

"I hang out with your trigger-happy troublemaker brother for shits and giggles. You honestly think I give a damn about a gun to my head from the likes of you." Arakniss looked Aby square in the eye, making her groan in frustration, breaking the connection first.

"You mob boys are all the same. You get so used to people running or staying for the wrong reasons, you think that you have to hold em all at gun point to keep the nice ones there."

"I thought you weren't that _nice_?" Arakniss knew Aby would know what he meant.

"I'm not. But down here- I'm a fucking saint."

Arakniss stared at her. Not looking anywhere in the room. He kept her close to him. Waiting for her to take back the words she let spill from her mouth like harsh, painful venom. Waited for the part of her that would let her be more kind to herself. He had been assigned to watch her for a while. He knew things. Some he reported to his father like the good son, who would run the family when his time came. Others he kept to himself for reasons he couldn't justify. How she patted her hair and clothes when Alastor wasn't looking. That she had been going to Imp city to meet with a company there for art supplies from the living world. Or how she spoke with each hotel staff member in their preferred language when they were alone. She was fluent in multiple languages. Loved sweets. And belted songs at the top of her lungs from the roof when she was depressed. Arakniss remembered something else. Something that made him holster his gun with his lower set of arms. When she felt his hands come to rest on her hips, Aby moved closer to him. Placing her head on his shoulder, her arms coming to wrap around him more tenderly. Suddenly, it clicked. At some point, Aby had shortened. Now she stood a couple inches below him. Shaking it to focus more on the matter that stuck out to him most.

"What are you doing", he questioned her with a defensiveness in his voice.

"Relax. This is how dames like me dance with a fella where I'm from." She snuggled her face into his suit, sniffing him to memorize his scent.

"Those who deserve it anyway", she joked with him.

Molly stood in the shadows. Her hands at her chest as she held them there. Angel ran up beside his twin sister as he spoke, "Hey! I came as soon as I got your message. Where is she? Is she a'right?"

Molly had managed to get away from the party pretty early. Using the newfound privacy to text Angel. Letting him know what had happened since this morning. Angel had rushed from the club. Managing to show up from the back entrance to save Aby. Not knowing what to expect or caring. He just knew he had to get there before it was too late.

"There", Molly pointed out in front of her, taking her brother's arm to keep him from making a run for it. "Out on the floor. Don't worry she's fine."

Molly looked to her brother to figure out how to calm him down. Saddened by what she saw. Angel stared, shocked, at the dance floor. A look of heartbreak seeping from his core. Past the crowd, in the center, under the shimmer of lights, was Aby. His older brother had his arms over her as she held onto him back in kind. They swayed to the music. She possessed a small smile, one of her hands petting her dance partner's back. Arakniss whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. The last verse of the music rang clear in Angel's mind. Molly placed her head on his shoulder. Watching the scene with him.

_You went away and my heart went with you. I speak your name in my every prayer. If there is some other way to prove that I love you. I swear I don't know how. You'll never know if you don't know now._

Angel watched sadly as Arakniss was held sweetly by Aby. Her embrace on him was firm but soft enough that Arakniss could have pulled away if he wanted to. It was the end of the song. He should have pulled away. When he didn't, Angel started questioning his relationship with Aby. He had thought them to be friends. _Best_ friends even. If she really cared about him… Would she be holding Arakniss like this now?

*#*

Angel grunted as his body hit the ground hard. Spitting up blood from the punch he had taken from one of the guys.

"Angel Dust!" Aby threw her body over the pink porn star, taking out one of her knives.

She looked around the room rapidly, trying to predict where the first assault would come.

The Don strutted into the room, his wife and other two children behind him. He waved the guards to step back. He watched as Aby's eyes started to glow red.

"You got a lot of nerve comin' round here. Thought we agreed when we found you down here, that you wouldn't come back unless you had a death wish." That phrase revealed to Aby that Angel had been _disowned_. On _bad terms_ with his family no less.

"Guess that's a wish we have no choice _but_ to grant now." The Don snapped his fingers, cueing the men in the room to prep their guns.

Molly gasped, bringing her hands to her face. Pure horror on her face. Arakniss stood hard, like the good son he was. His father didn't seem to care Aby was there in their way. Even if he wanted to move, his body was frozen. Instead, he looked to his sister, who was just as helpless. His father gave the signal. And the room was raining with the flood of bullets. Each member of the gang unloading their magazine. It was here, that the room went dead silent. Even more so when the leaders of the family saw what remained.

The large pile of feathered black wings sat in the spot the two guests. With no warning, they flung up making a strong wind current blow over the room. It had been so strong, everyone had been thrown back into the closest wall behind them. Those that didn't pass out were literally winded from the oxygen being stripped from their bodies. The males of the leaders got back to their feet. Aby remained on the floor, her crimson glow burning deep. She kept Angel closely pressed into her chest, her protective embrace had kept Angel from getting shot. Revealing her wings to protect him. The bullets had impacted the wings, but instead of bouncing off, they had been absorbed. Being taken in to make her defense even stronger. There would be no way to penetrate them. All threats would be devoured by the touch of those pure, pitch black wings. Just as the light is smothered until it is eventually snuffed out.

Angel was the first to snap back. He took Aby's hand, getting her to her feet, and made a run for it. The glow was the first to fade. Aby's wings then retracted back into her body. Truth be told, Aby wasn't looking forward to this conversation later. They made it to down the second hall sprinting full speed as Aby called up to Angel.

"A.D. wait! We need a plan!"

"I got a plan!" He kept pulling her behind him. Making a run for a secret passage. It led to a case of stairs. Aby pieced together that Angel's plan was to make an escape from the roof.

_I knew I shouldn't have showed him_. She cursed herself.

Throwing the door to the roof open, the duo ran out into the rain. Aby and Angel got as far as the edge of the room before Aby jerked her hand out of his grip. She hunched over, ready to puke. She hadn't been one to enjoy running after a dinner party. It always made her sick. Especially after drinking. They didn't get much time to rest before they got intercepted by Arakniss. The black spider panted aggressively, the guns in his hands pointed at the two. His eyes filled with a sense of purpose. Out to fulfill the mission his father, most likely, put him on. Arakniss's threat to them doubled as calling a challenge to Angel. Who wisely stayed behind Aby when she pushed him there. He used one hand to try to pull her closer, hoping to make a quick escape accompanied by a distraction of some kind.

_To Hell with mob etiquette_. He thought as he tried to whisper his idea to Aby.

Before he got the chance, Arakniss spoke up. He addressed Aby, making the deal that he will let her help Angel escape. On the condition Aby comes back to him. Angel was about to cuss his older brother out, colored in all the names he knew would hurt his pride most when Aby pulled away from him. Aby walked up to Arakniss, stopping a couple feet in front of him. He kept a gun on her. She stared down the barrel. Reaching up with her mouth, she placed her lips over the tip. Licking it and kissing it in ways that made Angel impressed and Arakniss blush.

Suddenly, she grabbed the gun pulling him forward by his grip on it. When he got close to her, he braced himself expecting to be hit, or taken down. Instead, her arms came to cling around his torso. Taking the chance to hug him tightly. Arakniss had no time to react before she stood on her toes, whispering something in his ear. Now it was Angel's turn to be frozen in place. He watched as his brother activated the safety before he dropped his guns. With his hands now free, Arakniss struggles to hug her back. His arms coming in as if he was going to, only to stop. His fists clenched, alerting Angel to his choice inevitably being not to. Aby hugged him tighter, pulling her face away as she brought a hand up to cup one of his cheeks. She gave him a sincere smile before pulling away from him. Running her hands over the black spider's lower set of arms, not dropping her hands until after the tips of their finger were out of reach from each other. She went back to Angel coming to rest her face in his chest fluff. Arakniss noticed she had returned to her normal height again. Angel brought both sets of arms to entangle themselves around her body. Letting him hold her, she got cozy with her contact against the pink spider. Arakniss felt his body tingle. His vision was gradually becoming blurry and doubled. Looking back over her shoulder at Arakniss. His eye caught the shine of a syringe needle in her hand. She lifted it so it came to eyelevel. Arakniss knew it had been used to drug him. Stumbling over his feet, he began struggling to stand. That's when she spoke. Despite the effects of whatever she dosed him with, her voice wasn't broken or distorted.

He could clearly hear her say, "This way, your father can't hold it against you for letting me go."

Arakniss felt the blackout approaching. He fought as hard as he could to maintain consciousness knowing it would be pointless. Just before he could submit to the drug, he remembered what she had told him literally a moment before. Needing to know what to _do_ with it.

"_Maybe one day a nice gal will fall in love with a guy like you. Sorry it can't be me, but there's someone who I can't live without_."

*#*

Angel stomped up to the front door of the hotel. Aby wanted to ask what was up but thought it best not to intervene in this case. She was ready to part ways for the night without any exchange when Angel spoke up.

"I can't believe you! What the hell were you thinking going with him?!" He spun around thrashing his arms down at his sides before crossing them.

"Wait- how did _I_ become the bad guy in all this?"

"When you- Oh I don't know- went with my _brother_!" Angel began angrily tapping his heel against the stone ground.

"Hold the phone. Are- are you seriously angry…," Aby dropped her hands dramatically, "…that I _danced_ with him? Why!?"

"I'm pissed…because you are such a hypocrite." Angel wasn't careful with his wording, instead needing to blow some steam.

"Excuse me!?" It was now Aby's turn to get pissed. There were just some things you _didn't_ call her.

"You get to go slutting it up whenever you want, but because_ I'm_ in a program", He used air quotes on the word, "I have to obey some shit rules and do things _your_ way!" Angel was just spouting shit out his mouth now. He really didn't know why he was so angry.

"First off! Sluts are free, whores charge a fee. And I got shit to pay for. You know that better than anybody! Second! Don't try to turn this on me! You're pissed because you think I can only give _you_ **any** attention when I'm not with Alastor. That just because your homo, and hate your brother, I'm gonna drop everything to keep you sane! I don't know what happened between you two, but I do know whatever it was- it wasn't worth leading up to an overdose!"

Angel screamed out in frustration. Turning on his heel, he tried to leave. However, this didn't stop Aby. Angel had opened a gate and she intended to finish what _he_ started.

"Running away isn't gonna make it go away! Damnit Angel! Why can't you just tell me what's got your panties so twisted! You went all that way! Nearly got yourself killed! Now you can't even tell me _why_ it bothers you I danced with someone!"

Angel made it away from Aby in a huff, going back to his room. Looking back in a glance, seeing she hadn't followed him, before going inside. Fights with Aby were always the worst. She couldn't lie and she couldn't hold back.

_Who was she to question the root of the problem_?

Angel's chest hurt as he stayed leaning into the door. Fat Nuggets came to greet him at his feet. Angel sat on the floor, picked up his beloved pig, and nuzzled him. He thought about taking a cold shower, going to bed and making up with Aby in the morning. Maybe when he got over being shot at and seeing her wings for the first time, he would feel better. He sighed heavily as he _also_ considered making up with her now. Before it had time to fester, a notification tone went off from his phone. He checked the screen seeing he had received a text from Val. He stared hard at the phone. Re-reading the message over and over. Fat Nuggets gave a series of small snorts as he pushed against Angel's hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Time for the Roof

Chapter 5:

Time for the Roof

Note: Just a little more backstory to Aby I'm playing with. Don't know if anyone needs it but here's that. Not as short as I thought it would be.

Aby leaned over the railing as she watched the view that overlooked Hell. Rubbing at her back, trying to push the pain away. She couldn't remember the last time she had been forced to pull out her wings. If she had to describe it, it probably be that it felt similar to playing soccer with both your legs asleep the entire time. It wouldn't have turned out this way if she had just stretched her wings like she was supposed to. But they were just such a pain in the ass. Her wings had always been a bit on the extra-large side compared to her body. As a child it had been far worse; she was the Dumbo of angels. Plus, she just couldn't bare the sight of them. Even if no one in the human world knew she had them; _she_ knew. That was enough. Her mind immediately thought of her older brother Luci.

When he first got sent to Hell, he had cut his wings off. When she was younger, she would sneak off to meet up with Luci at the gates of Hell. It was a burned, dried up barren wasteland in every direction. Think Lion King after Scar becomes king only- more…dead. Despite that, even as a child, she wasn't afraid of it. Her motivation being to see her brother. It was worth it every time. That didn't vanquish the pain she felt at seeing her brother without his wings. Aby thought deep down, that he knew. He understood her better than she understood herself. Which was why, he never let her see his back if he could help it. Instead, they would talk or play a game. The game was usually some form of a scavenger hunt. Win or lose, Luci would kiss his sister's head as a reward for a job well done. He made a tradition of bringing a peach up with him. It would be split in half and shared between the siblings. Aby would get the half with the cod. Luci would tell her to plant it somewhere. And she would. Not very many made it in the human world. Only a handful ever grew. And Aby looked after each and every one. She was so attached to her trees. They were gifts to her beloved brother.

She worshipped her brother, wanting nothing more than to be like him in every way. Luci was a natural leader. He was smart, crafty, resourceful, powerful and respected, as well as feared, by all. He was also dad's favorite. Aby was the youngest of all their siblings and by far had the largest age gap from all of them. In Earth terms it would be similar to if you and five of your siblings were somewhere between seventeen and early twenties. Then came the infant that you got to take turns raising as it spit fire or chucked acid. Get the picture? Because of this, and her quirks, none of the other siblings tolerated her unless dad ordered them to. The only exception, besides Luci, was Gabriel who was the older sibling who convinced the youngest to do dumb shit just to see the looks on everyone's faces when she got caught. Luci just laughed. Gabriel would reward Aby by letting her play with his trumpet. Doing this knowing the youngest was too cute to get in much trouble for it. Gabriel's words- not Aby's. Which, looking back, was probably why Aby built a love of pranks. And why she was so good at the bugle in her days spent at the barracks.

But, hands down, she loved the piano most. See, all angels are assigned an instrument to play. It was one of those things. You were created, named, given a weapon, a mission, a book, a quill, and an instrument. It was either the angel's starter pack, or dad's way of keeping them busy so he didn't have to do much for them. Regardless, Aby had never known her mission. One of the tests an angel had to pass as a trial for their coming of age ceremony was to figure it out. These day, she refused to consider she ever had one. Most angels had their shit together by a week of being in paradise tops. She had managed to go a whole fucking lot longer than that, forgetting to count the time, and still failed. Her book was a sketchbook. Her quill came from a Hawk. It was sturdy, nice, and plain. As a result, she would steal Luci's quill which came from the tail feather of a male peacock. Liking the colors and finding it pretty. Her weapon was a double-edged dagger. What made her dagger stand out was the hilt was littered with water patterns while the blade had been engraved with hearts. As for her instrument, Aby had been assigned the flute. Unfortunately, back then, when she played it the only noise she could successfully make was more in line with a kazoo. It was impressively stupid. Aby still didn't know how she managed it. Which is why she spent most of her time running around playing her sibling's instruments instead of practicing. Once, getting her hands on her older sister Rebecca's violin. It pissed her off that Aby had taken it without asking. But when everyone saw she could play it better than Rebecca, that was the straw that made her go into full-on-mega-bitch-rage-mode.

Aby truly believed she survived in paradise as long as she did because Luci was never too far from her to run to. He literally kept her under his wing at all times. She would bury her face in his robes and cry. He would play piano in his study while she napped on his bright, soft, pure snow-white wings. Yes- white. Everyone in the human world always depicted him with black wings, especially after his banishment, but that was probably her fault. They also thought him to be blonde, but that was just his color in Hell. Lilith's too. When she saw them above, they both had ebony black hair. However, back in paradise, Luci's hair color was red. Aby patted her hair.

_My hair color has never changed_. She noticed. _I've always had dark brown hair_.

Aby's hair looked dark brown in sunlight. But if it was the lighting was bad enough where she was, that made it appear black. Down here in Hell, it went as far as appearing, she had highlights with her hair getting lighter as it got further down her back. Aby had gotten used to it, but still didn't know what it was about the worlds that made everyone change form. She had learned early on that the level at the gates was the torture level. Also called 'The Room' level. This where the souls go to be tormented, broken and, if they were too weak, destroyed. Those whose will was too strong to break, just morphed quicker into a more appropriate demon form. From here, two things happened. You were either so strong you went straight to the lowest level and joined the civilization made there. Or- you wondered the other levels in between the two. The other levels down were overrun by mindless, carnivore demons. They had no abilities besides killing. They were hungry predators who fought to escape. Aby wondered what happened to them when the AAs came through from paradise down to the lowest level. The beasts would fight anything that crossed their paths, even each other. Aby could only imagine how the caverns of the other levels must have appeared. Before her imagination could draw out the image, Aby's hair smacked her in the face.

The breeze Aby had been relaxing in had picked up. Aby pushed her hair out of her face when it calmed back down. It was stronger up here than it had been down on the ground. She dropped her head, burying her face in her hands. Her distraction, to no avail, had kept her from what she had been running from. The fight with Angel had kept replaying in her head. Her instincts pulling at her. The voice in her heart yelling at her. Aby was getting more confused with each day. She had pushed her connections to any living creature down for so long now she couldn't function with them rioting the way they had been. Since she got dragged down here! Now she has…feelings. And- morals. She feels the distress. She swallows the pride. She fights the lust. She even _tasted_ the blood from biting her tongue so hard. Aby looked to her side.

"What's his problem? I'm not a mind reader. How am I supposed to know what's wrong if he won't talk to me?" Aby ranted to no one in particular. Looking at the scene, she calmed down a bit.

Razzle and Dazzle were currently poking at Blitz-o as he laid, curled in a ball, on her hammock. They stopped long enough to give her a look.

"Oh, you know what I mean", she scolded them. She knew that look.

Aby dropped her shoulders as she observed Blitz-o. He had fallen asleep waiting for Aby to come back to sign for the delivery. About a week after her first fight with Charlie, she had sought out the services of the Imperial Murder Professionals; IMPs for short. She had no clue what they did, just that they were the weakest rank demons in Hell. That, and they also had access to the human world. She hadn't able to leave Hell for more than an hour in a 72-hour interval, but she hadn't been able to shake the lead imp either. Aby had found that, from time to time, he wasn't bad company to have around. Blitz-o could be a positive influence to Aby, which is why she hadn't lost her mind yet. He had the tendency to do what he wanted, when he wanted. Like a child getting into the cookie jar because his parents didn't keep it out of reach and couldn't be bothered to get on him for it. Aby checked on him for a moment. He was in a sound, deep sleep. Aby frowned. Watching him brought up a lot of memories she had repressed till now. The fallen angel looked to the goat boys. They sat wagging their tails. The frown remained in its place. The owner of it turned as she began to sing to cope.

"_I've been through ten high schools. They start to get blurry. No point planting roots 'cause you're gone in a hurry. I always keep two suitcases packed in the den. So, it's only a matter of when_."

She climbed onto the railing, walking it like a tightrope. Seeing if she could make it all the way down or fall trying. Aby began looking back on the different lives she had lived until now. Each person she had spoken to and how she came to know them. The ones who stuck out first were the ones she met in the less happy moments. Some on a bridge. Some in the forest. More in a hospital waiting room. Others in a school bathroom. All in great amounts of pain. Most had suffered in silence for too long. Others just didn't know _how _to speak up. Occasionally, she came across one that just needed a kick in the ass. Sometimes, one who just wanted a kiss and a wave goodbye as they ran into the fire. All had been found by Aby before anything else could happen. Those who weren't so lucky were either returned for burial or hidden so no one could know what they had endured. Aby could now identify almost every type of scent decay could make. Somehow, never going too far from death's doorstep.

It was the only thing she could think to do with the time she had. More times than not, it had a lot to do with her own 'programming'. The _type_ of power she possessed. At least- that's what she told herself. Truth was, until she came down to Hell, she had forgotten what it felt like. To know when you really love someone when you _want_ to versus when you _have_ to. What was the difference?

"_I don't learn the names. Don't bother with faces. All I can trust is this concrete oasis._"

Making it to the edge, she jumped back down to the siting space. Hitting the last note, she waved her hand over the horizon of Hell. Starring out into the distance, not able to tell the difference from all the long nights alone. She sung just like this in the human world. At some point, Aby had given up trying to catch every victim of life. She had gotten older, she couldn't do the things she could as a child. Like hope. Her understanding of the cold world might have had something to do with it too, but she didn't give it that much credit. Time had changed things too fast for her to grant it that privilege. Humans also lived too short of a lifespan. One century the empire was conquering the world, the next it had been a story to tell your son when you wanted him to grow up powerful. One war a man would lie about his height, another a woman lied about how she left overnight without telling anybody. That being said, some things didn't change as much as they needed to.

Humans always submitted to their crueler natures. The only thing they seemed to do was get better at hiding it. For those who couldn't hide it, they made the perfect excuse. Learning their self-righteous systems for the sole purpose of using the loopholes. Creating another group or tribe to dismiss someone else's existence to spite them. As if to say, 'I make this thing that you can't have to make you question you and your kind. May you rot in your own thoughts and your soul die waiting for you to complete yourself'. It was the society. Everyone had a dark side that they couldn't fight. Hell's overpopulation was standing proof of that. Unless heaven was fucking the system. But the idea was too blasphemous; even her Aby's rebellious, troubled teen status. Which she only held since she looked underage. Via her magic.

"_Seems every time I'm about to despair, there's a 7-11 right theeere. Each store is the same from Las Vegas to Boston. Linoleum aisles that I looove to get lost in. I pray at my altar of sluuuuush_."

Or maybe it was her immaturity. She had gone through the cycle that people always showed immortals having in movies. The old speak, the old clothes, and even the isolated castle on the lighting strike hill. If it was now a trope; she was the 'OG', who created it. But that was exactly the point. You can only pull that shit for so long before the pitch forks and psychologists came out to poke, pick, and pry at you. That is, if you're lucky enough to get caught by them before the scientist with the oversized needle found you. Then it would come down to how many experiments you could survive. A fun game of 'burn everything to the fucking ground' always followed that. In most cases, it would have a body count of forty or more. Aby knew she had to do something before she became too comfortable killing humans. Bad or no. So, she adapted. Learned to convince those around her she was more innocent and stupid than she actually was.

Granted her brother Lucifer had given her some pointers. He was the only one besides Gabriel who was ever decent in the matter. From teaching her to control her powers, communicating with humans, and all-around finding things to _do_ in the human world. Now, that being said, she didn't enjoy all the same things her older bros had. Gabriel had taken a shine to chain letters, living at the middle-class status to get by. Luci loved the shiny club life, staying on the upper-class title. Aby had bounced around on all branches of class. She was inspired to try as many things as she could. Watch every movie. Sing every song. Sit in every religious temple. Eat every kind of food- even the street vender foods. You haven't lived until you looked a vender in the eye in New York as you downed a hot dog surprise in one bite in a 'skimpy' outfit and walked away, swishing yours hips without puking. Best free snack ever. Feeling peck-ish, she pulled a bag of candy from her pocket taking some of its contents in hand to play with. It was a pretzel snack. Salty. A nice relish to have when one was in the mood for it. However, there was one thing she came to enjoy more than any flavor. The taste of sweets.

"_Yeah, I liiive for that sweet frozen ruuuuush_!"

That was the taste of happiness if she knew it. Every time, without fail, a friend, a smile, a laugh- all came together when she had something sweet in her hand. People who had left a war-torn village. People who found their dream had been realized. People who felt the anniversary of their birth was something special. A wedding. A breakup that allowed for growth. A graduation. A welcome. Every victory held a stance in her eyes. Every shred of acceptance or content was significant. It was worth something. And every cheer of good luck or shout of joy made her jump in excitement. Aby spent every new year's out on the town just to watch the people around her give out false promises and hopes as though they were free prizes. To some they were. To others they were a fun memory to hold onto when the regret came later to weigh them down. Aby looked around her and saw a home when the sky filled with starlight and confetti. She felt free.

She could honestly say that unless the person across from her didn't like them, there wasn't a single time sugar hadn't been associated with someone's happiness for her. All her best memories came from a candy, or a cookie, or a pastry. She had never met a man, woman, or child who couldn't find the silver lining when that poison hit their tongue. Babies were her favorite to watch. How they clung to her, asking for more. More treats, love, and things to discover. All from a small bit of that trap. When she was really lucky, she even got a new memory from someone asking to spend time in their life with her. As rare as that was. She would get to partake in meaningless human courting rituals. Like swimming at a beach, walking for a long time among the plant life, watching fireworks and sharing a drink. Sooner or later she would leave, but those times stuck with her. Yes, she loved her sweets. Maybe that's why she ate it non-stop.

"_Freeze your braaain. Suck on that straw. Get lost in the paaain. Happiness comes when everything numbs. Who needs cocaaaaaine_?"

Aby thought of Angel again. Still, wanting to go to him and talk. She slammed her hand on the railing as she summoned a drink in a martini glass to her hand. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a magical powder. Sprinkling it into the glass, watching the liquid whirlpool as an image came into sight. Soon the reflection of her expecting face faded only to be replaced by the porn star sitting in a bar with his best friend, turf leader Cherri. They were dolled up in nice clothes that signified their availability. They drank shots, laughed, and made jokes about blowing up this guy or blowing that guy. Aby kept watch over them. Singing to herself still.

"_Freeeze your braaaain. Freeeeze your braaaaain_."

Aby offered the snacks she had been working on to the goat boys asking, "Care for a hit?"

They snatched the bag, taring it apart and pigged out on the pretzel bits. Aby smiled, shifting her gaze to the two in the glass. Angel had just finished guzzling another drink while his lower set of arms pulled his top up, flashing the demons in the bar. They cheered at the top of their lungs, pleased with the free show. Cherri had tossed a bomb at the feet of the group in the middle. It went off throwing the demons from their seats in every direction. Out of the seven sitting, four of them came into contact with another demon. It was about three swings later, a bar fight broke out. Angel snatched up a drink with one hand, two of his others holding his tommy guns. He smacked his lips together before pushing his back to Cherri's ready to brawl. Cherri gave him a playful shove with her shoulder as she lit the fuse on another bomb and tossed it. Looking at Angel over her shoulder she teased him.

"Does '_mommy_' know you're drinking all this crap?"

"Not anymore." Aby hit the surface of her drink, using the ripple to break the spell. She knew Cherri was referring to her. She just didn't think it would hurt so much to be the _boring_ friend. Or that Cherri would disapprove of her. If that's what it was- Aby couldn't tell.

"_When mom was alive, we lived halfway normal. Now it's just me and my bro- we're less formal. I learned to cook pasta. I learned to pay rent. Learned the world doesn't owe you a ceeeent._"

Aby supposed she disserved a bit of fun poking since she couldn't handled the situation better. It wouldn't have been the first time. It also wasn't the worst thing she'd ever been called. Some part of her was grateful for that. Humans could be so… bizarre. At least, that's the word she used when it came from children. Even now, she couldn't grasp the dynamic they invented at that age. Taking to forming groups and picking someone to outcast. The earlier days had been harder since the rules were more along the lines of if you aren't incapacitated while heavily bleeding or dead, you're fine. And that was after the era called the 'medieval' times. Back then she endured many things. Being chased down for two miles and having her head dunked, to the point of nearly being drowned, in the river. In winter. In Russia. In island or fishing dependent countries she would come into a room and have an octopus carcass thrown on her dripping wet. Sometimes crayfish water would substitute it. One of the worst, was a time Aby had a little shit-stain forced a graphite stick in her ear while her friends held Aby down to keep her in place. When it broke apart, she used a regular twig to rupture Aby's ear drum. Aby covered her right ear at the memory, shivering at the recollection of the physical pain. Her scream vibrating the bones of her ears didn't help things when it happened. Of course, not all the kids she had in class were like that.

"_You're planning your future, Monica Sawyer. You'll go to some college and marry a lawyer._"

Aby had sung the name recalling the girl of said name who had wished for that after reading too many Harlequin Novels. She came from a life that had been average; for far too long. With her parents pressuring her to be better than them in life, they didn't understand just what they were asking of her. Monica would spend countless hours practicing speaking multiple languages, studying for multiple math classes and even playing sports and taking dance lessons. Never a moment to herself. Never a care for any of the things her parents forced on her. Aby recalled this girl who had taken to going to the roughest part of the city just to try to get into some trouble. To quit being so perfect and to either get herself a backbone to take control of her life or to get put down like a dog. Monica didn't plan far enough ahead to care which came first. However, she hadn't planned for the group of men in the alley. There had been five of them. They surrounded her and pinned her easily. Aby had been keeping an eye on her for a while by that point. Stabbing the attackers, she covered Monica in her jacket since the poor girl's clothes were in tethers. She took her home and the two formed a solid friendship after that. Monica never tried anything like that again.

"_But the sky's gonna hurt when it faaalls. So, you better start building some waaaalls_."

There had been times she had to give some bad advice in order to get through to a person. Some people just didn't learn the lesson any other way. Hell, even then, they sometimes didn't learn. Alex Peterson had been one of them. The boy in an academy mommy and daddy had dumped him at to keep him educated and out of their hair. Aby had caught him feeding a fish gut sandwich to a boy in a lower grade class. The two duked it out, Aby whipping his ass with an old fashioned, but effective, shot to the crotch. Though she hated to admit it, she aimed for that spot in close combat first to decipher pain resistance on an opponent. Alexander hadn't given her too much trouble after that. He didn't get much wiser from it either. The last anybody heard of him, he had gone to hunt a wolf while drunk with some friends. Which was fuckery of an imbecilic proportion without the information it was also mating season. That last part added insult to injury.

His brother Mike couldn't figure out how to react when the news hit him. The school board had given him a three-day break to mourn, which he spent in his dorm. Aby had gone to visit him. Taking with her, something she hoped he would eat. He was one of the first boys she ever let cry into her shoulder past her childhood. Most had made the decision to cry in her presence, taking full advantage of having someone who would listen to their woes, but few ever cried into her. Even less than that were ever held in her arms by her; a habit she should have kept given her current issue. Mike was never the same after that. After Alex, people saw Mike differently, trying to get close to him. Be his friend. But he rarely let them. Aby noticed he only let those who had something to offer him close to him. Aby didn't get the chance to figure it out since she departed not long after that. She had heard through the grape vine he got engaged to a nice girl just before graduation, but that he was shot in a robbery in town the weekend after. It would be fifteen years before Aby would dare visit his grave. Running her finger over the string that attached to the toe of the body in the ground on one end and a bell on the other. Though she had slowly been pulling away from it. Mike was one of the last people she prayed for.

"_Freeze your braaaaain. Swim in the ice. Get lost in the pain. Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish from sight. Let nothing remaaaaaain. Freeze your braaaaain. Shatter your skull. Fight pain with more pain_."

Another struggle Aby faced was her impulsive nature. The part of her that had rushed to help even when nobody asked her to. The definitely had gotten her in more trouble than she could get herself out of. Mainly when it involved a sick family member getting better after she had been caught injecting something in their IV. Because of this, there were times she missed the days of old medicine. Where you could blow smoke from a fire in someone's face, call it a day, the patient would get better and you were just called a witch. People only came to you when they needed something and were desperate. And under those circumstances, Aby had a chance to be treated like a person worth knowing. Small deals here and there in exchange for her potions and elixirs which were magical but not available to everyone. Though maybe it was for the best that it went out of style after all. Aby was well passed the miracle business. As a fallen, she technically had no right to run such a line of work anyway. It would be pushing her luck with God if he decided to grow a pair and smite her.

Which led to an inside joke between her and Luci. The no-no list. For example, killing wasn't against her code. Actually, just the opposite. She got very good at it. At one point she had worked as an assassin. In modern life, when she couldn't finds work at the local grocery store, she went straight for the snipper gun and looked for work that way. With or without her magic, she was a formidable fighter. That being said, she did have a few unfair advantages that she couldn't help. Her defense status was one of them. After you fall from paradise and land in the human world and survive, you just don't feel pain the same way anymore.

"_Forget who you are. Unburden your loooad. Forget in six weeks you'll be back on the roooad. When the voice in your head says, 'You're better off dead', __**don't open a veeeeeein**_!"

Maybe it was a bit tasteless. But, Aby never considered herself a girl with the luxury of keeping her hands clean. Every now and again even going as far as to drag someone's ass to the mental hospital because she caught them in a situation, she couldn't stand the sight of. All the things she had seen. All the things she had done; specifically, bad. But **that-** was one thing she couldn't bear. It both sadden her and infuriated her. Especially before her accident. If there was doubt about her childish appearance fitting her personality, it vanquished the moment she was put in a situation where she had to deal with it. Humans were God's creations, but they had been _her_ people. That's why she would throw a fit every time she couldn't make it in time to stop it. Whether it was due to some part of her programming or just being jealous of not being able to consider- much less do- such a thing herself since it was against God's design for her species, she had no clue. Species. That's right.

That's what, at the nitty gritty of it all, an angel was. Just another species. Humans think some ting-a-ling-ing bell is going to grant their soul wings and they just bippitty bop the fuck up in rank of the design, becoming angels. No, no, no, no, no. You don't _become_ an angel. You don't will yourself into a lifestyle made for a specific breed. You either are or you aren't. Which is why Aby could relate to Charlie's decline in self-confidence. Her questions in her identity and purpose. The meaning behind the relationships in her life. Or lack thereof. There were so many times, Aby looked up at her brother with that gleam in her eyes. She measured her wings against Luci's, to which he would always call her weird and ask what she thought she was doing. She told him it was part of a game. But that was only partly true. It was a game, but it was also a test.

She wanted to know if she could be an angel worth her salt. One of the very best. The chosen few. The pillars of all that represented what dad stood for. An Arch. Or if she could, she wanted to be what Luci was. A rank above the Arch's. So rare, it didn't have a name. No one believed it would ever need one since Luci for the first and last of a kind. Who she repaid by getting him labeled with the tittles of 'God's traitor' and 'The Fallen One'. That was a lie. The worst kind of lie. Luci hadn't failed their father. Luci hadn't betrayed his wishes. Aby did. Or rather…Labyrinth "The Guardian Maze" had.

"_Just freeze your braaain. Freeze your braaain. Go on and freeze your braaain_."

Aby pulled away from the railing with a lingering arm coming up from behind as she made her way inside. She would talk to Blitz-o in the morning. Expecting to wake up to him perched on her chest as he watched her sleep. She would wake up and today would seem like a bad dream. She would gain her strength back and face Angel when he was ready to deal with her insistent bullshit. Then they would joke about crude things. She would help Charlie with the advertising, singing a song with her as she pinned a pattern to some fabric for a surprise she had been working on for the niece. She would dress up lovely and go out with Alastor and let him whisper sweet nothings in her ear and hold him close if he allowed it. She would read smut NSFW dounjinshi with Niffty, play cards with Husk, have starring contests with the short tempered Vaggie and would smile pretty and bright. She would dismiss her troubles with a flick of the wrist. She would hold her head up high. Stand straight as a queen. And smile. She would show some other emotion if she had to. But at the end of the day, she would smile. Only Smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Luck Be a Lady

Chapter 6:

Luck Be a Lady

Note: Sex in this chapter

In his room, Husk tossed and turned in his bed. He exhaled a deep breath frustrated as he was unable to get comfortable. He reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the flask of his nighttime booze as he sat up. Bringing it to his lips and drinking a large swig to hold him off until he could get to the army of bottles on his storage trunk at the foot of his bed. Waking up in the middle of the night sucked balls. Waking up after having a nightmare about _Alastor_ in the middle of the night- was an anticlimactic level of bullshit. Husk shivered as he relived the images from his dream. It had been in relation to the drunk cat's arrival in Hell. He had set up a makeshift home for himself in a poker bar on the far side of town. The Radio Demon had approached him one night when he was having a bad string of luck and Husk didn't give two shits about the stares of absolute horror as the red coated killer made a bet.

"Do we have a deal?" He had asked Husk.

"There's no way I'll lose. Lady Luck loves me in her own sadistic way."

Husker brought the bottle to his lips as he cursed his famous last words. Along with that fucking fanged smile accompanied by those glowing red eyes. Husk lost the one round he needed to win and ended up being the fucker's lacky. Might not have been so bad if not for the fact that he _always_ dragged him into his more _obnoxious_ schemes. Always making Husk out to be the heavy or the cannon fodder, or whatever else he needed. Then proceeding to thank him the same way he bought him to begin with; a wink and some cheap booze. The winged black cat was old, but he was old for a reason. No idiot ever made it to a long prosperous age unless he had something no one else did. Husk 'tsked' through his teeth as he forced himself from his room, figuring he'd get a better row of Z's if he went to his bar in the lobby. The hallway was poorly lit. Husk dragged his feet, trying not to stubble into anything. Eventually, he made it down the elevator and into the room of wreckage. It had been repaired little by little over the last few weeks he had spent living there.

_Shit. It's been near a month now hasn't it_?

Husk fumbled a bit around the room, trying to avoid the carpet, knowing in his exhausted state, it would cause more issues than it would solve. Especially if he dropped his drink. Turning the corner, he needed to get past to go to the far back space of the large front room, Husk picked up his pace. Eager to sit in the warm embrace of his alcohol booth of sacred peace. Once he came within a close enough range, he could begin to make out the silhouettes of the different shapes that made up the bar. All outlined by the green light that came from the signs, relatively undisturbed by the dark shades of red that stopped just past the windows across from it. Husk squinted his eyes, steading his vison as he noticed a shape that didn't belong there. He got closer, reaching out with his tail, identifying Aby to be sitting with her head buried in her arms on the counter. She had a shot glass in front of her and an empty bottle. Husker gave a bop of his head at the sight.

"You too huh kid?" Husker patted her on the back, knowing she already knew he was there as he let his claws catch her hair. Doing so in attempt to comfort her.

He played with it for a second in attempt to relax her before he finished his route to his special place in the booth. He grabbed another bottle, popping the cork off, and proceeded to take a drink. He looked at the girl as she remained still. Using his tail, he tickled at her arm, trying to cox her from her apparent desire to ignore him. Seeing she still refused to move, Husk started to worry about her. Reaching over the bar his long-clawed paws come to reach through her hair. Husk lightly gulped as he went to check her pulse. Aby took a deep breath, scaring Husk enough to jump back as he watch her lift her head up slowly. Husk released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

_Thank God_. He thought. His fear fading.

Aby was now sitting straight, stretching her arms out, waking up from her knockout nap session. Husk moved close again, lightly flapping his wings to shake the last of the ruffle from his feathers. He studied Aby's face before she fully came to. He noticed the tear streaks that had stained her cheeks. Her eyes were red but not too swollen. Husk felt his wings involuntarily drop. His mouth suddenly had a bitter taste filling it.

_She had been crying alone again_. He concluded.

"Something wrong?" Aby had leaned on her arms watching her favorite bar keeper.

"No. I just can't believe you would sleep on my bar." He explained getting multiple glasses at once. One he filled with water, giving it to the girl who sipped it slowly. Using a second to prep a special concoction.

"Sorry. I just needed to drown in it", Aby explained as she had a plain tone in her voice.

"What made you need to drown- if you don't mind me asking", Husk paused making the second drink as he took a large gulp of booze.

He and Aby had become quite close, so he didn't need much explanation to her lingo. He took another drink for good measure, letting it burn his throat on the way down. Aby waited until he set the bottle down, deciding that she would vent.

"Feeling I haven't spent enough time with Alastor. And- worrying I'm not appealing enough for his tastes." Aby rubbed her arm as she waited for her new drinking buddy to tell her something cold or short.

"Yeah. That makes sense", Husk grumbled before placing the drink in front of Aby.

She smelled it, shifting her gaze between the drink and Husk. Husk had made her a drink made up of vodka, lemon lime soda, and strawberries. She looked at him through her eyelashes giving a cheeky smile.

"I didn't order this", Aby picked up the drink, mixing it with the straw. Sniffing it once more before taking a sip.

"You don't have to drink it."

Husk shot her a smirk. Reaching down, he cleaned a third glass with a towel before taking another drink from his booze bottle. Using his free hand to attempted to take the drink from Aby. She abruptly, but comically, jerked away from him while the drink was still in her hands.

"Now hold up- it's still mine. It also just happens to be one of my favorites"

"I know."

"What?"

"What?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Don't play drunk. How did you know I like this type of drink?" Aby stuck her tongue out at Husk childishly, fighting the desire to raspberry him.

"Men's intuition."

"Men don't have intuition."

"Sure, we do. We just don't let women _know_ we have intuition"

"Why?" Aby scoffed at the obvious bullshit humor.

"Because then you would know our secret and we need very advantage we can get."

"Advantage for what", she sarcastically demanded.

"Survival. Women are dangerous. It's unfair really."

Aby laughed. Perking back up to her chipper self, she pulled out a deck of cards. She gave a fancy single hand shuffle of the cards, holding Husk's attention before placing it down in front of him. He cut the deck. Once it was back in a single stack, he picked a card. Looked at it then placed it on top. Aby gave a cute wiggle of her fingers as she prepped for the trick. She had tried to preform a basic card trick, messing it up by mistake. Apparently, she had switched cards at the wrong time resulting in her pulling out the queen of hearts instead of the Ace Husk had drawn. Aby gave a bashful scratch at the back of her head. Husk returned to his booze, acting hard. Like he didn't care about some stupid card trick anyway. Or that Aby had messed it up due to her mind being so bothered by her troubles. Aby could see through him. Knowing he wouldn't relax until he knew she was going to be okay. He could be complicated that way. But he was still very sweet. At least, in Aby's opinion anyway.

"Alright Mister-I-lost-the-ability-to-love-years-ago. So back to the topic of before. I didn't mention that…I also happened…to…get in a fight…with A.D."

"Well, Miss-back-to-the-topic-of-before", he gave a bob of his head as his shoulders shook in a showgirl way, "I can tell you two things right now. The first is: You ain't appealing to Alastor the way you wanna be. And you ain't ever _gonna_ be the way you wants to be."

Aby looked taken aback at the approach to the subject by the grump. Husk knew he struck a chord with her when she shrugged with a look that screamed, 'Here lies my fate. Time to lay in the grave and die'. Taking the drink in hand, she forced it down so she could get a buzz for this conversation. Husk approved of the mentality. Happy to serve her another. He was also approving of the way she could take what she dished when it came to blunt truth. Which is why, he kept going. Small burps, slurred words and all.

"Second: Angel…is a whore. A cock sucking, dick riding, drug sniffing, ass and boot licking whore! You are one of the best things in his life. He knows that. He also knows…you can't be the only one making amends when shit hits the fan. And quite frankly…you shouldn't. He'll come running back when he gets over himself. And if he don't…FUCK 'IM!"

Aby giggled as Husk rewarded himself for his advice with another swing of cheap booze. Regardless, she shook her head at Husk, taking his speech with a grain of salt. Lifting her glass to offer him cheers for the effort as she blew him a kiss. Husk kissed the air to return the gesture. His buzz thoughts were now coming through. You know, those cute little thoughts that the alcohol tells you should get out in the open. And before you say them, you think it's going to be like jumping in a hot tub with your favorite drink in your hand during a cold winter and all your friends are there and take what you say as another reason to cherish your friendship. But for some reason, when you do say them, it comes off more like getting stark-ass naked in a field during hunting season and doing the macarena while making Pterodactyl noises.

"And another thing! To clarify my earlier crap… Alastor isn't a particularly _physical_ kind of guy. Ain't a very compromising guy neither. If…for some reason…you think this- this…relationship is going to go anywhere… then get the idea that you're gonna… _swoon_ him with your body out of you god damn head. Be yourself…trust me. I ain't never seen him with anybody! And…ain't nobody going to outshine you in this…dump. Your odds…they look damn good from where I stand."

"Booze in hand?"

"Booze in everywhere. Baby…I'm sure I _bleed_ alcohol. I-it's great."

Aby said nothing. Just smiled and gave a small shake of her head as she gave him the empty glass. Husk could tell she felt a little better than before. He could also see she was still plagued by uncertainty. Taking a minute to question if it was just a natural curse of being young. Regardless, Husk offered a coin trick. Before Aby could answer, he showed her his paws. Used his claws to ruffle his arm fur, since he didn't have sleeves. He reached over to the side of her head. Pulling the substituting poker chip, he used instead of a coin. Aby gave a low clap of the hands, bowing her head to him. Laying it down on the counter in front of her to challenge her. Aby didn't look at the cat demon as she plainly claimed to not know how to play poker.

Husk studied her face, squinting as he whispered loudly, "Bullshit."

"Now, that game- I can play."

It was, once again, Husk's turn to shake his head. Laughing at the transition. Aby was happy to see him relaxing like this. He almost never showed this side of him. Aby felt a curiosity build in the back of her mind as she asked herself what could have ever happened in life to make him this way. Everyone is in Hell for a reason. She told Charlie that so many times. Mainly so she could believe it herself whenever she had moments like this. Moments that made her doubt the non-existent humanity of redemption. She knew there were rarely mistakes in the judgement prosses. So- Why did Husker seem like he didn't fully belong?

*#*

Earth- Las Vegas, Nevada 1946.

The city is bright, loud and the streets leading up to the strip are overrun by dreamers. Most of which are still just glad for the war to be over. Those who are back, are searching for jobs. Those with money are just looking to blow it. Women have left the work field and returned home to run the household. Meanwhile, the city was expanding and redesigning some of its old structures. Husk is an older man, in his early forties, running the blackjack table in his family's casino. The undisturbed, modestly lavished, simple casino called The Cat's Eye. Currently in his family's overlooking office, sitting lazily on the couch, he sips from a glass filled with a cheap booze. He had been brought up by a pair of the casino's bouncers to address a certain issue.

"A strange dame keeps winning in the joint." His father stated.

"Give it a minute. She'll start losing if she keeps playing. They all do", Husk responded. Boredom apparent in his voice.

"That's just it. She's been at it for an hour. Spent most of the time on the slots", one of the lacky's reported.

"Husker. Investigate. Try getting her to play your table."

Husk had very little doubt his pops was overreacting. Regardless, he returned to the floor. After relieving his substitute and scaring off the few players at the table as a result. He managed to spot her walking around after leaving the roulette table. She caught him looking at her. He flagged her down. When she came up to him, Husk got a better look at her before she took a seat. She was thicker than most ladies he had seen in his day. Her body structure was wider, taller. She was built. As though moderate physical labor wasn't foreign to her. Unusually, maybe, but he still noted the expensive looking clothing. He estimated she came from a wealthy family. She was young too. Barely old enough to be legal by his best guess. Which would explain why she could waste so much time here even if she _wasn't_ loosing. If all the pieces fit the way Husk thought they did, she was using daddy's money. Out fishing for a husband as most girls her age should be.

He felt a pre-prejudice opinion forming about her. Having seen so many come through under his eye, he thought he knew the type. But, something about her intrigued him. Getting a closer look at her, he noted every detail. Her hair was a dark red, she wore a matching strapless red dress that came all the way down to the ground, dragging slightly behind her. Her breasts weren't too accentuated since she had a transparent shawl over her shoulders. Husk noted the absence of jewelry with the exception of a locket around her neck. A cheap, silver one. Things weren't adding up. Husk had thought he could figure her out but none of the clues were connecting properly. Before he could theorize further, he caught another individual approaching out the corner of his eye. The walking attendant brought her her drink; a shot of Brandy. They quickly struck up a conversation.

"So- how about a round. Does a dame like you know how to play blackjack?"

"Sorry buster. No clue." She crossed her legs, resting her head on her hand. She gave a flirty smile to Husk as she lifted her drink. Husk looked at her, scoffing at the obvious lack of interest the lass displayed.

"You've been going all over the casino, playing everyone's table except the cards. But you can't play _this_?"

The female shrugged. "Don't mind me. Ich lüge…nien. Ich bin eine lüge." She took the shot without a chaser. Husk was impressed.

_Girl can handle her liquor_. He congratulated her in his mind. Dismissing the lady's use of German.

They sat there for a minute. Not saying a word. Not needing to. He could read what he needed to know. He knew he was wrong about his original assumption. Earlier, it had been mischief in her smile; not disinterest. And she wasn't here to catch any fella. She was here to forget. This encouraged Husk to pull out his secret stash from under the table. Pouring himself a cup of booze. He offered the bottle to her as a peace offering. She offered the shot glass for him to pour into. Wanting to taste the drink before committing to it. Once Husk was confident, she wasn't going to run, he spoke again.

"I'll teach ya. Since it's a slow night. Might as well learn something while you're here."

"I didn't know casinos _had _slow nights."

"They do when _I'm_ on the floor."

Husk leaned onto the table, giving a confident smile. The girl looked deep into his eyes, smiling cutely before setting down her glass. She shifted her stare to the table before speaking.

"I've no doubt you are a wonderful man. No matter the unparalleled misfortunes one might suffer, the eyes reveal one's true nature." When she looked up to find Husk was confused and glancing around a tad uncomfortable, she laughed.

"Captain Walton. From the book Frankenstein. It's a quote."

Husk shook his head with his eyebrows up high on his forehead. He shuffled the deck. Dealt the cards. Then began the lesson. Letting her know the goal was to get as close to 21 in card value as possible. He let that lead into the card values, showing her how each card of the deck fell into a tier. When she understood how to break it down in values, he moved on. He explained how to ask for another card by saying 'hit' or waving to herself. If she wanted to keep her cards her way, she would need to say 'stay' or wave her hand over the table. He explained the '16 or under' rule. Followed by the '17 or over' rule. He told her what happened when she got a bust. He also explained how, if she won, her winnings would be earned.

_If she's able to count cards, this will make it easy to snuff her out_. He thought to himself. Silently hoping his pops was wrong.

They went a total of thirteen rounds. His _guest_ had caught on after two, but she had been fun to play with. At least from what Husk could make out. Discovering she had not been cheating; just lucky. He eventually lit a cigarette, to which the dame reached over the table and yanked from his lips, snuffing it out on an ash tray.

"Hey", he told her. A childish pout in his tone.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."

"Says who", he demanded.

"Just trust me on this one. Besides you drink too much to add to the list."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how its interpreted. You're too much a sweetheart to hurt your body with crap."

"Thanks ma'."

"Your welcome little shit."

She gave him a snarky smile. The two laughed as they continued to talk. Eventually, she reached over the table again. Reaching just past his ear. Husk did something even more random- he stood still letting her conduct what she had planned. When she pulled away, she showed him a poker chip in her hand that he hadn't seen before. He took her hand, kissing the back on it. Taking the chip from her. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. With anybody. They stayed there like that, going back and forth with more magic tricks for three hours. Finally, the dame got up to claim her winnings and return to her hotel room. Husk, having found no evidence of her being a troublesome client much less cheating, let her go. Asking her to come back.

The lovely bird smiled back at him saying, "Can't wait. Bis spӓtter."

_German again_. Husk noted. Raising a cigarette to his hand. Before the match could lit it, he stopped. Blowing out the match, he dropped the nicotine stick in the trash.

It was rare in his life, that ladies who didn't make him wanna puke ever gave him a second glance. It was even more rare that he let them. By this point in life, Husk didn't want to be another stone in a raging river stuck at the mercy of the tide. Yet, for better or worse, that's all he seemed to be. He was bored with this life. He was bored with people. But time wouldn't move fast enough. So, he drank to force it to go faster. Needless to say, he never thought there would come a day I wanted to pay attention to anything that wasn't a bottle filled with the liquid. Until the next night. Returning to the casino the next night, was a darling dish with the same face. Her hair was now an ebony color. Her dress was a shimmering gold. Despite all these changes, Husk was capable of making her out from the poker table.

He dealt the cards. Played the game. Dominated the players who dared stepped to try their luck. Taking time to look at her between games. It didn't take long before he granted her the honor of being his official 'Goodluck Charm'. He waited for her to make a move. To come to the table. To play the floor. But she does nothing. She doesn't play at all as she watches from the bar. After several games, the table slows down. People pas but no one plays. It didn't take long after that for Husk to grow bored. Shortly after that, he called for a substitute. He leaves early to go to the bar. However, just when he parts from the table, he looks the see his charm is gone. The bar had no doll in gold. Husk swallowed the dryness in his throat.

Ready to leave the casino to make a booze run, he turned around. Husk practically jumped out of his skin when he found the 'charm' behind him. Husk scolded her for sneaking up on him. She retorted by laughing and apologizing from behind a hand that covered her smile. Husk studied her current fashion. How the dress was more form fitting. The pattern taking some inspiration from a Chinese design. Tonight, she had no shawl. The way her hair was pinned to one side and curled, draping over her shoulder. She greeted him with a magic trick involving cards. Husk and she started talking about the excitement of a night on the town. She tagged along as he made his booze run. When they were on their way back inside, she slowed her pace. Husk caught on, allowing them to stop in front of the building. Her eyes lit up as she took in the sights of the lights on the street. When he questioned it, she explained how she adored the glitter of lights. Claiming it to be like magic in the night.

Upon going back to Husk's room on the upper level, he offers to teach her how to play poker. She seems reluctant. Thinking her skills far too limited to hold any talent at the game. The two drank for a moment, talking about the skills they thought they had. The things they'd do if their skill set were different. The people they would fraternize with if they were in their ideal setting. After the bottle ran out, Husk pulled from his personal stash. Then the lesson began. Husk started with the ten ways to win. The doll seemed annoyed at the grand push of information. Regardless, she said nothing. She sat with her drink and watched, absorbed and played. She learned fast. Not as fast as she had picked up blackjack, but it was to be expected. Once they both felt she was starting to get the hang of it, they bumped up the stakes. A friendly wager between comrades. Husk thought he was on the verge of winning the $6000. Too bad for him, the tables turned. Even worse for him, she did the unexpected. Beating him but leaving the money. As she makes her way to the door, he finally has to know what he had denied himself.

"What's you name anyway?"

"I haven't thought one up since I've been in town long. I don't socialized much anymore. What do you wanna call, me? As a thank you, I'll let you pick."

Husk thought to all the things they talked about. She liked old stories. Mentioning she enjoyed the poetry and art of the Greece or Rome. He recalled a named he came across in a random book from his youth. It meant Honeybee based on how you translated it.

"Melissa", he said without a second though.

The girl was surprised as she blinked at the older gentleman. She smiled sweetly, her eyes building tears. Husk was confused but did all he could to keep it from showing. He hoped he hadn't insulted her. Maybe it was more a tragic trigger for her. Just as he was wanting to speak up to reconsider it, she spoke.

"What an honor. Thank you. I'll cherish this name you've given me", she shifted her weight before opening the door, giving he casino boy a wink and leaving.

*#*

"Bust!" Back in Hell, Aby tossed her card down on the table as she gleefully called out.

The demons playing against the dealer all started laughing. Mostly out of mockery, since this had been the 6th time in a row that the girl had lost. She played it off as another demon bought her a drink and watched her chug it down. The other demons had taken advantage of her head being tilted back to look at her cleavage. Husk caught on, flaring his wing over her as he used his hands to turn her around. He got away from the table, taking her to the bar lounge with him. It was a darkly lit room full of pool tables where the demons who hated the bright lights could go to drink and play whatever games they wanted. Aby claimed a table in the back corner by sitting on it, leaning back on her hands, resting the back of her head on her shoulder blades, striking a rather 'poster girl' pose. Seeing her like this confirmed Husk's original suspicions.

"You were losing on purpose again, weren't you?" Husk flagged for the first round of their drinks. Glad he decided to play on the order disk early on in their arrival to the first casino.

"I don't know what you mean." She waved her hand playfully, taking the glass off the server's tray.

Husk said nothing as he took his bottle from the same tray. Never taking his eyes off her. Though he finds more to look at as he acknowledges her dress. Aby wore a black strapless dress that hugged her torso. He noticed the pattern was cut in relatively one piece. The skirt of the dress flared out by about three inches off her waist all the way around, falling to the ground. Layers of thin, transparent fabric rested over a satin slip. Large white feathers were stitched in a symmetrical downward pattern from the waist. A large shawl was pinned to the left breast of the dress. It draped over her shoulder, falling down her back. It would wave behind her as she walked around the casino. She felt his stare but only looked at him in response. They two drunks stayed still waiting for the other to take down their walls first. After what he had seen earlier in the night, it only seemed right- to him at least- that it be Husk. Just then, Aby hopped off the table.

"What do you think? It's not too horrible on me is it?" She gave a slow twirl, allowing Husk a look at her from all angles. Husk stared with a pondering expression.

He smiled contently saying, "Not even Grace Kelly could pull it off better. You look lovely, kid." Aby gave a triumphed puff of her chest. Her bright red lipstick made her smile even more beautiful. Husk, however, wanted the last jab.

"But your poker face needs some work, kid."

Aby chuckled at the old cat's words. Moving in closer to him, she does the card trick she had attempted earlier again. Doing it perfectly this time. Husk shrugs, finishing is drink. He gestures to Aby, the desire to go out to the next casino. Aby is more than happy to oblige since he's such an introvert. She had been excited at the chance of dressing up again. This time in a more fitting casino hopping dress. Husk wasn't surprised in the least at her choice. It was clearly drawing inspiration from an old Frank Sinatra movie called High Society.

The two made it out the door of the fifth casino without any issue. Per their agreement, the two would finish the night at Husk's favorite place. This casino was called Lucky Trinity. It was here, they had their first real obstacle; the bouncer. He gave them trouble at the door. Denying them entry due to Husk having a bad rep. Apparently when you owe money after getting spirited away by the Radio Demon, you tend to piss a lot of demons off. Especially if the guys you owe think you were making excuses to get out of paying. However, had he been allowed to lay his hand down, Husk would have won the pot. And of course, Husk tried to explain this the only way he knew how. This entailed him flipping off the bouncer while cussing him out. Before things could get out of hand, Aby blows powder in the taller male's face. The larger demon backed up a few steps, his pupils expanding. Husk put together that whatever she used, it made him more chill. They were permitted inside as Aby took Husk by the arm. Just when he thought he was off the hook, she scolded him. Warning him to behave. The grump mumbled his innocence but didn't argue against it too hard. His passive behavior rewarded by a kiss to the cheek. Her attention moved to her surroundings as er HerAby was astounded by the lights. Stopping them in their tracks, she observed the room. Trailing off into her thoughts before Husk interrupted.

"Looks like magic doesn't it?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. How'd you know?" Aby took him by the hand, petting the fur there. Leaning on his shoulder as she kept looking at the glow of the building.

Husk looks at her. A star gazed expression in his own eyes. Letting his own head rest on the top of the lady's, squeezing her hand. Husk let himself enjoy the doll on his arm.

*#*

Back in the Cat's Eye casino, Husk starts to see Melissa on a regular basis. Moving her into a guest room after three days. She mentioned she would be checking out of the hotel explaining she wanted to leave town. But Husk talked her into staying. Not long after, she started working at the bar in his family's casino. Melissa even assists in revealing cheaters and sexual harassers. Business increases as she informs some powerful gamblers of the comfort of the casino. This, being her way of telling Husk's pops there was no bad blood over him assuming she had been cheating the first night. When he would get off shift, Husk would rush to find his doll in the casino. They would drink, dance, and show off little magic tricks to one another over an impressive conversation. Impressive to Husk due to the fact he could stand to talk to her and never tire of it. Melissa would sometimes cheat when it came to the tricks, she showed him, wanting to impress her companion. Though Husk could figure out she had done it, he couldn't understand how. However, he didn't seem to care on the 'how' when he saw how proud Melissa would be that he enjoyed the show. So far, the only drawback being that she refused to call him anything other than Husker. He hated his full name. But he didn't hate it as much when he heard her call to him.

It was about two weeks later. Husk was called off the floor; not by his family. Word got to him that there was trouble after an inside man from another casino rushed to get him. Melissa had gotten into a face off when she visited another casino. Her string of good luck leading to the same issues it always did. Currently held at gun point in an office by a group of thugs, the owner believing she had cheated. Melissa stood her ground. Spitting on the carpet as she warned the dumbasses in the room to let her go with the money. The casino head didn't take long to get pervy. Offering to give her the money if she _earned_ it. Melissa headbutted him in the nose. Getting smart, she states she'd rather die.

Just when it looked like there would be no way to avoid things turning uglier, Husker got involved. Storming like a bat out of hell through to doors leading into the room just as the first shot is fired. Catching on to his presence with barely enough time, Melissa pushes him to take the hit in her arm. The chaos was pushed back when the rival owner ordered his shit-for-brains lackeys to hold their fire. Huck made it to Melissa, taking her in one arm. Pulling out his own gun, voguing for her. Melissa feel him pull her with him as he edges slowly over to a table. The two leaders share threats at one another. The other giving signal for the raid of bullets just as Husk had gone to tip the table for cover. More shots are exchange, leaving Husker exposed long enough to get nicked in the shoulder.

Leaning back into the table, Melissa examines the wound. Husk pushes her back telling her to stay low. She continues to fuss over the blood staining his once white shirt. Husk insists its not as bad as it looks. Upon winning the argument, Melissa is able to confirm this as she verifies the wound was a through and through. Removing her shawl, she folds it, pushing it against the area, instructing husk to apply pressure. Not wanting to be coddled, he tries to act like it doesn't hurt. This didn't stop Melissa from getting angry at the ones who caused this. Kissing Husker on the cheek, she thanked him. For his time. For his effort. For everything. Taking his gun from him, she lets him know she will handle it. She begs him not to look, but he looks. He's stunned as her eyes turn a sickening shade of green, her hair darkening out into a deep, rich brown. A drastic change from the once dirty blonde it had been. Fangs protruded from beneath her upper lip. She had begged him not to look. But he looked. She stepped out from behind the table, the bullets not phasing her. Husk noticed they didn't seem to hit her. Those that had, only pushed her back an inch. He watched as she killed the men who hurt him. One by one, without leaning too far out from the table, he watched every moment of it as the screams would fill the room and die after. She broke the neck of one with just her hand, throat slammed another out a window, grabbed one by the hair and forced his back against her knee. Literally breaking him with an ear deafening snap. Only five minutes had passed before all, but the owner, lied dead in the room. The glow in her eyes disappeared.

She took the cash threatening him in the process. The owner was too busy cowering on the floor in a fettle position. Baffled by the display he had been forced to witness. His hands out in front of his face as he waited for a violent end that never came. Wailing helplessly, he soon defecated himself. Melissa paid no attention to him. Helping the would-be hero to his feet, she kissed Husk once more. This time taking him by the lips. Having been surprised for a couple seconds, Husk didn't need much coxing to kiss back. He felt a burning sensation on his injured shoulder. Using every ounce of his will to ignore it. Instead, letting the flutter in his stomach and the tightness in his chest command his attention.

When she pulled away, she carried the briefcase in one hand as she walked ahead of Husk. The shawl in the other hand caught his eye next as he hadn't realized she had taken it back. But that didn't make him cock his head half as much as what he noticed when he went to touch his shoulder. The pain was gone. The bleeding- gone. His shirt wasn't even stained anymore. No evidence of his injury could be seen. Without looking back, Husker caught up to Melissa, taking her back to his room. Once there, she offers the cash and tries to leave. Hopelessly apologizing for having put him under such stress mixed in with compromising circumstances. Husker stopped her. He had to stop her.

"I'm fine. All because of you", he grabbed her by the arm. Holding her to make her talk to him.

"If not for me- you wouldn't have been there at the start", she pulled half-heartedly against him. Feeling she had to hear him out at the very least to repent.

"It was a rival casino. A dirty one at that. It was bound to happen. Now thanks to you they won't come buggin' round here. Ever!"

Melissa starred at him. Taking in the desperation on his face. Not for himself, but for her. He was worried about her. Choosing to believe that his words were true, she nodded her head. Husk wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Running her hand over his shoulder, her hand mildly shaking, she spoke.

"It doesn't still hurt, does it?"

"No."

"Not even a little? You can't lie to me if it does."

"I'd never lie to you."

Husk had answered without giving even a second between Melissa's questions. He held her tighter, comforting her. She may have been shaking, but he was still and calm. Melissa buried her face into Husk's vest, gripping his clothes in her fists. She believed him. Nothing in her wide range of senses told her she couldn't. Husk, meanwhile, was thinking how he was overjoyed to have her in his life. He had never known anyone like her. Right now, seemed liked a decent time to show her that. Husk palmed at her back, bringing one hand down to her hip. He planted kisses against every part of her he could reached. Pulling away to aim for her lips. Trying to use as few words as possible. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He got a single kiss away from her lips before her turned her head from him. He caught her biting her lip. She would do his when embarrassed. It only added to his suspicions when he saw her face flush.

"Sorry, its just- I've never known such a humdinger dish like you." He noticed the look on her face right away she looked sheepishly amused. He grunted through his words as he asked, "I'm showing my age, aren't I?"

"Just be happy I'm showing mine too."

"At least you don't look it. I'm willing to bet money- that you'd be just as darlin' and beautiful forever. Like a picture. Stuck in time."

Melissa smiled as she massaged at Husk's biceps before bringing her arms down. Running her hands down his until she made it to his hands. Husk took the hint as he intertwined his fingers with hers. He kissed her forehead. Taking a shaky, deep breath. He leaned his head in to rest against hers. They stayed like that for a long, peaceful moment before he spoke again.

"Listen. I don't want a nice dame like you ending up alone. You deserve more than that. I don't care if its with me. Just find yourself a good man. One who'll treat you right. Who'll shower you in all the love this crummy shit wasteful whole-lot-of-nothing world has to offer."

"Then maybe- just for tonight- you could be someone I let sweep me away for a moment", she whispered the words as she pointed her face up. Her nose brushing against his.

"Be sure to take the money with you. I don't need it."

"I don't know what you mean", she responded in a sarcastic voice.

"You're a quick study, little miss. But your poker face needs some work."

She draped her arms around his neck, bringing their faces even closer. He took a second to feel her breath on his skin. Moving past, she took his ear in her mouth, sucking and biting his lobe. Husk couldn't help the sound that emanated from the depts of his throat. When she pulled back an inch, she blew air onto it before whispering, "Then show me cool cat."

*#*

Husker moved in closer to Melissa. She stood perfectly still as she let him get comfortable. He wanted to take his time, but another part of him wanted to ravage her. He felt foreign to the urge to be patient as he made this connection with her. Husk was starting to understand why Melissa had compared it to dancing in the past. It took timing. It took rhythm. It took desire overlapping with passion. Above all else, it took the will to keep your sanity. Even if just for the start of the song. Husk ran his hands over her body. Feeling her through her dress. Closing his eyes, he leaned his face into hers. His palms covered her ass, squeezing the muscle there. Pulling her pelvis closer to his, grinding his hips forward. She could feel how hard he was through their clothes. Husk grunted as he kissed her cheek, her forehead, and then her neck. He found a spot there that made her give a soft moan. He could tell she holding in the noise.

"No…let me…hear it." He nipped at the spot, eliciting a noise that made his blood rush south.

His hand traced up her back. Searching for the zipper that allowed for the annoying fabric to stay in place. His judgement was fading as the music became distorted. Like a record on the phonogram that was reaching a winding point.

_If __**this**__ was a song_. He wondered in his mind a split second. _What kind would it be_?

Husker held her tightly as he kissed her roughly on the lips. He parted the dress, using his whole hand to sense her once more. The skin was soft, warm and addicting. While the firm, tight muscle tensed as she stiffened. Bringing her leg up to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. Holding him by his shirt collar than placing her arms around his neck. Eventually her hands came up to comb through and pull at his hair. Her tongue rubbing against his teasingly. The last note groaned on the record in Husker's mind. Then- it stopped. That's when it happened. Husker's self-control smoked out and vanished. He grabbed Melissa by the other leg, hoisting her off the ground. Tossing her on the bed with his own body not far behind. He practically ripped the dress off her. Underneath, she wore only lace red panties. Pushing them to the side, he used a single finger to run from her entrance to her clit. Melissa became flushed, attending to close her legs.

"We can call it here if you want", he explained. Though he really didn't want to stop. He also didn't want to end things with her on bad terms either.

"I-it's just embarrassing." She blushed as she told this to Husk.

Melissa was clean in terms of hygiene. But she was also modest in some ways more than others. Self-conscious even. In this case, she thought there might be something horribly wrong with her…down there. Call it a virgin's fear. But it didn't stop Husker from parting her legs. Melissa didn't watch as she made the decision to trust the older man knew what he was doing. Once he saw she was in a much better state about the situation, Husk continued. Bringing her mouth to her lower set of lips, he separated them as he played with her most sensitive parts. His tongue flicked side to side. He pushed his lips together firmly as he sucked on it. Alternating between fast and slow at just the right intervals. When the amount of secretion increased and Melissa cried out arching her back, he pulled away. Using the handkerchief from his vest pocket, he cleaned his face, tossing it aside. Melissa caught her breath before sitting up in the bed, keeping Husker between her legs. She undid his bowtie, followed by working on his vest. Husk had taken it upon himself to reach for her breasts. Melissa hardly fumbled over the buttons of Husker's clothes as she felt him rub over her nipples, massaging them between his index and thumb. Proceeding to encircle them slowly, sending shivers over her chest.

_God, I didn't know that was a possibility_. She though.

Pushing the clothing from Husker's shoulders, he took the hint as he leaned back just enough to get his top off. Meanwhile, Melissa made use of the new angle, unfastening his belt and pants. When he felt the cloth of his underwear create a friction over his penis, he lunged forward. Forcing Melissa onto her back, he sucked on her breasts with great fervor. Melissa clawed at his shoulders as she struggled to get a hold on her partner. Instead, she used the one hand to clench onto his hair while the other pushed his pants down further. Once it was free, Melissa took his length into her hand. The pressure from her grip made Husker gasp before blowing a breeze of air from his lungs. Causing him to blow warm air onto her breast. When it hit the wet spot created by his saliva, it made a 'cool' sensation that Melissa gasped to. Her hold on him tightened. Husker used one of his hands to guide hers. He wanted her to move. She went straight from the medium pace, which he was grateful for. Melissa gave lots of attention to the tip and under the shaft. Husk moved up the bed to get closer to her face as he braced himself, supporting his weight on his forearms. Rolling his hips forward, allowing Melissa's hand to hit the base of his cock more strongly. Slowly, but surely, his pants slipped even further down his legs. The pressure built in his lower half as he felt himself coming closer. Again, he placed his hand over Melissa's. This time ceasing the movement.

"How… would you feel about… putting it… in your… mouth", he asked between pants.

Without answering, she rolled them over. Husk only had a second to adjust before Melissa was kissing and biting her way down his chest. When she made it to his dick, she made the classic mistake of looking it in the 'eye'. Watching it stand proud and tall. The twitching and pulsating caused the manly piece of flesh to bounce steadily. A bead of clear, liquid dripped down the side. Even before she did anything to it, it had become so wet. Husker was about to speak up. The anticipation making his need for release build a little too much. Just then, Melissa draped her lips over the tip. Taking the time to have her tongue lap at the salty substance from every angle she could make it reach. Husk threw his head back in to the pillows. The noises he made were gruff, unhinged and protruded from the back of his throat. Melissa felt her face heat up as the blush deepened. Taking the sounds as a sign that was, in fact, granting Husk a pleasure. Taking him deeper into her mouth. Careful not to gag due to how thick he was. Luckily for her, he wasn't too long. If she concentrated hard enough, she could touch the base of his penis with her lips. Husk felt the back of Melissa's throat. The tingle rushed over his body. The muscle contracted pushing and releasing his top to their mercy. Then Melissa swallowed. Husker's hands slammed against the bed as he searched desperately for something to grab onto. His breathing became rapid, his hands clenched the sheets and his legs shook as his hips gravitated towards the source of this glorious, sinful, mouth. Melissa chocked on him, not expecting him to push back. Recovering quickly, she held his hips down. Positioning herself back to where she had been before.

Husk couldn't stand it anymore, "Move. For all that's good! Move your mouth along it."

Melissa blinked a couple times. Taking a breath as best she could before steadily bobbing her head up and down. Her lack of experience was starting to show. She kept hitting the back of her throat only to pull back faster than she could go down. It didn't help her that she didn't go more than an inch away from the base at most. She had very little technique to how she sucked on his, easily losing rhythm. To top it off, she would nick him with her teeth whenever she hit her gag reflex. Husker brought one hand to rest on the back of her head, stringing his fingers through her hair.

"Relax your throat a little more. Come up to the tip and take a short break so you don't exhaust yourself. You can play with it and use your tongue instead of your whole mouth. Breath through your nose when you come up and hold it when your down. If you can moan or swallow while down- all the better. Otherwise don't force yourself."

Melissa blushed harder than she had been. Husker's voice had still been masked with lust, but he didn't struggle as much to talk. It told her that she had messed up enough to make the experience dull for him. Pulling away from his shaft, Melissa took a couple deeps breathes as she pumped him fast with one hand. Husk could see there was a new determination in her eyes. He gulped as he saw the look of pure fire.

_God, that's incredible_. He mentally slapped himself for getting so worked up.

Melissa took the tip back into her mouth, roughly swirling her tongue in a 'crazy 8' motion. Keeping her jaw wide open so not to catch him on her teeth. Once, she was got a decent pattern going, she looked up at Husk. His face was flushed as he looked down at her, chest heaving, his hand pushed her head down more as he silently wished for her to keep going. Seeing she hadn't killed his buzz, she did as he asked. Taking him all the way in her mouth once more. Using the tip of her tongue, she brushed under the shaft of his cock. Once more, she found her confidence quickly. Speeding up her pace. Husker grunted as he flung his head back. Reaching his release as Melissa held on to the tip of his penis with her lips; not moving. Surprised by the sudden string of warm, bitter cum in her mouth, she drank it. Giving Husk a couple more licks before pulling away entirely, Melissa looked around for something to get the taste from her mouth.

"You can use my handkerchief, its on the nightstand", Husker peeped at her with one eye as he gathered his remaining stamina. Preparing for the next round. Melissa looked at Husker confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"Y-you s-swallowed it?" Husker felt the blood rush south instantly. He picked up his head to get a better look at Melissa, who then looked concerned.

"What? Is that bad?

"No…no. Not at all. Just- most girls… don't care for it." Husker wasn't sure how to explain it.

He watched as Melissa sat herself on his lap. Bringing her sex dangerously close to his as he leaned forward, reaching over him to pick up the whiskey bottle he had there. She opened it and took a large swig before sticking her tongue out in a sour face.

"And, clearly, you are no exception." Husker tried not to laugh as he watched her fan at her mouth, fighting the look of disgust there. Trying to avoid making a joke about how she didn't need a chaser for alcohol but needed one for cum.

He paused, letting his senses soak up what the could of Melissa. She had noticed him, returning it in kind. Leaning down she got close to his ear, deliberately pushing her breasts against his chest. He exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding in. Bringing his arms to wrap around her waist. Repeating his mission from the start, he sought out to touch every bit of her skin. Melissa's reaction was a positive one as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She rolled her hips in a circular motion, causing friction against Husk in a way that only made him pent up. Before he could lose all self-control, he rolled the two over onto their sides. Once Melissa adjusted to the new position, Husker reached into his nightstand, pulling out a couple condoms. Leaving one on top of the stand, he opened the other, rolling it over himself and kicking off the last of his clothes. Husk sat up, placing one of Melissa's legs over his shoulder, kissing the inside of her thigh.

"I'm going to start now. Do you know what to expect?" Husker wondered just what kind of things Melissa's past experience in sex entailed. However, he also felt a pain in his chest at the thought.

"Yes. It's fine. I'll adjust." Melissa turned her face away, shutting her eyes.

Husk kissed her thigh once more, pressing his face to it. Using one hand, he guided himself to the entrance, pushing in slowly. Melissa moaned as Husk glided over the spot at the front of the entrance. Finding that it was super sensitive to the stretching her body endured. Husk kept his pace consistent, fighting to go in all the way. Using the bed as leverage he added a steady bounce to his movement to give some slack inside her. The fluid she produced made it easier for him to push in deeper. It wasn't long before he has panting, the base of his dick hitting the part of her that met with him. Melissa still refused to look at him as she made a series of noises that only made it harder for Husk to keep from moving until she could handle it. Melissa started to squirm her hips as she forced them down despite there not being any more space to close. Husker grunted as he gripped Melissa tight by the thigh wrapped around his waist and her wrists which he pinned over her head with one hand. No warning. No hesitation. And no more waiting. Husk moved his hips as fast as his body would allow. Keeping his thrusts deep but fast and hard. He was sure he would wear himself out but was confident he could outlast Melissa either way. He just needed to make her scream. Just once.

"Shit! Husker! I'm not used to this!" Melissa bit her bottom lip before allowing a louder moan to escape her.

"Sorry. I… can't- stop." Husk wasn't lying. His body was moving on its own by this state.

"D-don't…stop!" Melissa moved her hips to meet his thrusts as best she could.

Husk leaned forward, allowing to roll his hips at different angles. Melissa cried out as she felt him come close to hitting another spot deep inside her. Husk pushed to reach that spot, only able to get within half an inch of it. Even so, Melissa felt his thickness was more than enough to make it easy to finish. Husk pulled Melissa off the bed, turning her over so she rested on it. He kept her legs spread over the edge, pushing back into her. With the new position came another pleasure. Added by how Husk grabbed Melissa by the wrists again pulling her arms behind her. She did her best to meet her partner's thrusts even though she felt she was at too awkward of an angle. Husk kept edging himself, pulling out just in time to change positions. One was a standing position against the wall. One was a sitting position with Husk standing as he kept her on the brim of the bed. Each time, he played with Melissa's neck and breasts to create the same sensation for her when he first penetrated. It was hell for him as he got so close to cumming. Only to deny himself so that he might make their time together last longer. Soon enough, Husk and Melissa were back on the bed with Melissa on top. She rode him, rotating her hips in a diagonal circular motion. Switching off between regular thrusts and the occasional fast hip swish. Husk assisted her in moving as she was experimenting with what angle to take him with. Eventually they decided on the one where Melissa was leaning back, her hands bracing her weight by grabbing Husk's thighs while Husk helped to slam her down on him harder. Making sure to use the bed's bounce to aid him in pushing his hips upward. Husk came violently from pushing it down so much. Melissa had screamed his name, while Husk responded.

"Melissa! Oh, sweet- AHHH", Husker cried out as he swore his eyes crossed, " I love you."

*#*

In Hell, Husk watched Aby playing the game. Currently trying her hand at poker. It had been a slow game, with only two folds so far. A couple raises, a check or two, and another fold later and Aby won. Leaving the table with the pot, Aby starts machine jumping on the slots. Winning after loosing a coin or two, them moving on. She gained spectators fast after the first three flood of coins. Allowing her shadow demon summons to take the buckets to the claims desk for holding. A couple of other gamblers tried flirting with her to get her to give her some money. Another few tried going straight for the ass grab. That got shut down quick when Aby either stabbed them or flipped them over the craps table.

Husk watched with a childish smirk on his face. He and Aby both agreed; Fuck the craps table. He drinks as they go around the casino. Using his wings to keep some of the more polite flirts at a distance. Some of them tried to get physical with him but didn't get far when Aby caught them putting their hands on him. No one was going to ruin their fun. She would see to it since Husk was finally out of the hotel. Doing it by his standards aside, Husk was enjoying himself. The pattern started to fade as Aby got tired of the company, moving to the blackjack table. Unlike at the other casino's she went for broke. He caught her looking more at the lights than anything else. Staring at the ceiling between games.

Husk tried to do the same. He wanted to see what she saw. Even if he couldn't, he still wanted to try. In his drunken state he failed to realize that at some point he fell on his ass and just started laying on his back. Aby appeared in his line of sight. Hovering down at him, she chuckles as she made sure he was alright. Once her check on him was complete he celebrated by becoming more and more intoxicated. Aby never let him get too far from her as she chased after him when he tried to get the next drink. After cutting him off, Husk got clingy. Aby laughed at the commonality between them when alcohol allowed them to bask in the presence of a dear companion. It was even more entertaining for the lass as he griped about being an 'old man'.

"You're not old Husker."

"I'm fucking 60."

"No shit", she looked at him, disbelief all over her face.

"Don't worry. I still function like a young buck."

Aby erupted in laughter, Husk joining her after her laugh transformed into a giggle. His expression holding a more bemused appearance than insulted. When the giddy humor wore off, she told him she loved him. She clarified that he was like the crotchy old man who chases kids off his lawn but who is wise beyond his years. A real sweetheart at his core. The cat gave an agitated purr, flicking his tail as he walked with Aby. After chasing out, Aby and Husk were about to leave. Right when they got just out of line from the desk, a trio of guards line up to block their path. The usual routine of taking the suspected cheaters to a more private VIP room.

Aby runs into more trouble as she is unable to bite her tongue. Feeling outraged at the owner's finger pointing. Forgetting to hold back, even after the guns started getting pointed at her. Aby didn't react. Husk, on the other hand, used his wings to try to protect her. Feeling he failed her last time, his body moved on its own. It wasn't until the two were hidden behind the read and tier patterned feathers that the gentlemen begun to shoot. Aby pushed Husk behind a pillar in the room, her own wings overlapping his. She pulled on one of his ears as he scolded him for having a death wish. Husk, more focused on being submissive so she would release to pressure point she triggered, said nothing in his defense.

Seeing he wouldn't, Aby was forced to let him go. She massaged the spot she had assaulted as a silent apology. The gunfire stopped and their enemies made the deal that they would cease only if the duo surrendered. Aby investigated Husk's body, looking for any bullet wound. She fussed despite him griping that he was fine. Pissed at her instance on being a fanatical mother hen type. When he saw the sadness wash over her face, he stopping fighting her as much. Once she was certain he wasn't injured, Aby smiled before kissing his cheek. Husk saw the remanence of a face he recognized from long ago. He slid down the pillar, unable to stand. He was starting to feel nauseous. Aby graced his face with a comforting touch of her hand. She then looked to the boys on the other side. Husk could make out a series of metallic clanks all across the room.

"I got a better deal for you", Aby calmly but ominously stated. It had been the last thing the old cat heard before passing out.

*#*

Waking up after their night of passion, Husk laid in his bed. The sheets rested on his waist as he had his right arm tucked under his head. After just listening to his own breathing a couple minutes, he sat up in the bed. Getting up to make his way over to the table on the other side of the room. He grabbed the bottle of booze there, taking a large drink with one hand and using the other to take his button up, white collar shirt off the chair. Not sure what else to do as he worked on getting half dressed, he looks out the window. Based on the light outside, Husk could tell it was about midmorning. Most likely around eight. Husk took the clean underwear off the table, laid out by his tryst partner, and ended his dress up at the black dress pants. Leaving them unfastened, he sighed hard. Sitting in the chair, he kept looking out the window. Watching the city pass by. Wishing the day away.

Husk wouldn't bother with food until around sundown. At some point, drinking five bottles of booze that where forgotten, spread out, on the table. Even with all that, staying in his room until night fall. He picked up a pack of cigarettes from his dresser. Pulling a stick out, he fingered it in his hand. He fought against lighting it for a long while. He gave up and puffed on it until it got down close to the filter. Between exhales filled with smoke he talked to himself.

"She was never gonna stay. But she didn't have to go either. Even if I saw her again someday, I doubt she would remember me. Even if I chased after her, I'd never find her. She exists only in my memories now. My memories. The only thing I have left. "

Husk snuffed out the remaining cigarette on the table. Gazing at the city lights, he can't fight the smirk crawling over his face. He also didn't resist the pull as it soon turned into a frown. He feels the pain in his chest. His heart is gone. Taken. Along with the magic.

Fast forward to late 1950. A new song that was all the rage with the people was blasting on the radio. A man that Husk was willing to bet money on that his doll, Melissa, would adore. He imagined her dancing to the music as she painted in the living room of wherever she was now. He told himself he could see her in a flat in New York. Or a beach house in California. Maybe she was even in a café in Paris. One way or another, he hoped she was happy. That gleaming, beaming, gorgeous smile on her face. Husk laughed to himself as he related to the song in the way that only the poor lad could.

"Well- at least I learned something back then. Old blue eyes had it right. Lucky really is a lady."

*#*

Husker groaned tiredly as he woke up. He could make out music playing softly. Recognizing the song as Glenn Miller's The Story Of A Starry Night. The vocalist was Ray Eberle.

_God, I haven't hardly heard that song since it came out in 41_.

Taking in a deep breath as he looked at the ceiling from the bed, he could deduce he was back in his room at the hotel. It took him a minute to get his bearings before he got the motivation to move. His curtains were drawn, which worked out for him. He could feel the hangover. Fortunately, it wasn't the worst he ever had. In fact, this one was pretty minor. That would prove to help him in having a better day. After all, any day you could start drinking sooner was a good day. He smacked his mouth a couple times tasting nothing that stood out in particular. That was a good signifier he hadn't done something questionable in his drunken state. Just then, the song ended, shifting into Glen Miller's Yes, my darling daughter. Husk pulled at his blankets, feeling something weighing them down on one side. That was where he caught it.

Aby sat in a low sofa chair next to his bed. Her face buried in her arms. Fast asleep beside his bed. Husk chuckled at how she had gone out of her way to stay up with him. He looked to the nightstand, finding a half empty glass of water with a powder medicine that was most likely an aspirin. Next to it, a fat briefcase sat flat. His curiosity got the better of him. Husk opened it to find it full of cash. Aby had won him the whole pot. Planning to give him the entire case based on the sticky note that read, 'For Booze Supply'. He smiled as he closed it back up with a soft click. Husk looked at Aby again. Using one of his claws, he brushed her lips. Thinking how pink and soft they were. If he were still drunk, he would have kissed them. Instead, he settled on playing with her hair. Aby gave a soft moan nuzzling into the comforter on the bed. His smile grew wider as he saw her lips curl upward sweetly. He adored that smile. Its all he ever wanted to see. Maybe if things were different down here in Hell, it would be. That didn't stop his thoughts though.

_I was right. She's just as darlin' and beautiful as ever._ He brushed a strand of hair out of her face so he could admire it._ Just like a picture. As if that day never left you_.

Husk crawled closer to her on the bed. When he felt he was close enough to her, he rearranged the pillows and blankets to get comfortable whilst also not to disturb the lady. Once satisfied, he brought his wing to drape over Aby like a blanket. He gave it a moment to see it if would wake her. When it didn't, he chuckled to himself. Laying back down, Husk shifted so he could watch her sleep. He noted how tender and surreal she looked. Part of him wanted to stay like this forever. Husk still felt drowsy. Silently grateful for how, if he went back to sleep, he could blame the sentimental thinking on the version of him that lingered in his dreams. Before sleep could overtake him entirely, he remembered the first day here at the Hotel. When she popped up from behind the crates. The way she starred at Alastor even without facing him. He knew that look. The look a dish would give a fella who caught her eye. He also remembered Alastor and her leaving the hotel that night. The sheer bliss on her face as she hung from his arm. Alastor's face as she blushed when he reached for her hand. Husk felt his insides burn. Thinking of how the two just seemed to live in their own little world. He would never belong in such a world. But that wouldn't stop him from holding onto the story. Or the fairytale he experienced in his life; before Hell.

_One look. And I knew. You were my magic_.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sparing and The Library

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Hope you are enjoying it. I'm still playing around with some themes and character developments so heads up. I post some side stories to this one and alternate ideas or chapters as well. Feel free to add me to your notification list if this would interest you.

Chapter 7:

The Sparring Match and The Library

Vaggie walked into the dining room. Her morning coffee had yet to kick in. She eased her way over to her spot at the table. Doing her best to ignore Angel's insistent yelling. This had been a common enough thing for mornings at the hotel that she didn't even need to question it. She didn't have to. The setup at the other side of the room was more than enough explanation. The daily Shadow Stage event.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Vaggie hadn't interrupted enough to gain the attention of the newly deal maker couple. This morning's shadow stage performance involved Husk, Alastor and Aby. Husk stood, hunched in on himself. With the sourest look on his face, a party blower in his mouth, and Alastor patting the top of his hat while his arm rested on the cat's shoulders. When the punchline would get delivered Husk would blow into the device. He would also do this in response to any improv the couple did. This improv would involve the strange lovers calling their ally Mr. Tinkles. Vaggie knew it had to be Aby's idea. Vaggie also knew the name to be a reference to a film back in the world above. The moth demon watched for a short time, as Aby was in the process of grooming Husk's feathers, which seemed to calm the cat.

Vaggie had noticed Aby was prone to physical signs of affection. But those who received them seemed equally… thrilled? Eager mannered? Vaggie couldn't put a finger on it. But Husk was no exception. More times than not, easing up on his grumbling when Aby was near. Hell, he eased up on everything when she was with him. At least until someone like Angel came along and ruined the moment for him. Then there was Angel Dust, who hadn't lost his usual spunk. At least that was the word Aby used to describe it. Vaggie had a list of other words for it. None of them socially proper or polite though. Even so, she couldn't deny that Angel seemed to behave himself when Aby was with him. Lately the two seemed to be on a break of some kind. Nothing awkward or eyebrow raising worthy, but definitely the result of a friend's spat. Up until now, Vaggie found it amusing at how the exchange for Angel's behavioral training had been similar to a pet being trained by their master. It also simultaneously disturbed her. As for the others in the hotel, they all shared similar interests with the fallen angel. Which may not seem like a bad thing. Then again, noting about the fallen one seemed like a bad thing. This only made Vaggie's concern increase.

As much as she hated to admit it, Aby had an effect on people. She attracted the sinners in Hell. She could charm them. Talk them into doing all kinds of things the moth didn't think they ever could, or would, care to do. Unlike Alastor, who scared people or tricked them into doing his bidding. She just made them feel comfortable around her. And they did. She was the type who when you had carried a conversation long enough with her, you could tell her your life story and keep coming back to talk whenever life went wrong. Especially since, she wasn't the type to talk about your shit with anyone else. She kept every secret you told her. Again, seems like a good thing. Yet, Vaggie couldn't trust it. Angel or no. Maybe it was paranoia. Because Aby never seemed to be doing it on purpose. Which failed to put Vaggie's mind at ease somehow. Especially where Charlie was concerned. Vaggie could see the growing envy in Charlie's eyes as she watched her more popular cousin gaining so much attention and respect around Hell. A demon or two stopping by just to examine the hotel before scampering off to some no-name-hole-in-the-wall somewhere. To Charlie's disappointment.

Some days all Charlie wanted to talk to Vaggie about was her family member. Granted, she was used to it since Charlie would do the same thing _before_ Aby was successfully summoned. Even so, that was _before_ they both knew what Aby could be like. Her willingness to get involved with someone like Alastor the radio demon, was a pretty big statement of her in the moth demon's eyes. Then Vaggie would see the way she looked at him. Vaggie heavily doubted Aby could pull away from Alastor if she wanted to. Vaggie supposed she could relate to some extent. She was in love with Charlie. She never wanted to discourage her. Talk her out of a bad idea or guide her away from an undesirable outcome, of course. And sometimes, with someone like Charlie, that required a little tough love. Which brought Vaggie to the next point. The way Aby and Charlie would occasionally butt heads.

Since the day she got here, Aby had been very clear about her thoughts and motives for the hotel. Now that didn't mean she would crush her cousin's dreams by her own hand. However, that did mean she would never let Charlie forget the possibility of failure. Aby seemed _fanatical_ about making certain Charlie prepared herself for it. Of course, Charlie would give her motivational speech on the matter. Aby would express how she felt Charlie wasn't listening to her and call Charlie a child. Charlie would cry to make Aby feel like the bad guy and apologize. The two would then spend the rest of the time together playing some form of a game they had invented. One where Aby plays piano or pretends to read a book. Charlie would either start to sing a song, encouraging Aby to sing along, despite her playing like she wouldn't before doing just that. Or- on other days, she would go through Aby's crafting projects in the eldest's room asking about this one or that. Then asking about the world above. Aby would answer a question or two but would eventually shy away from the subject.

Vaggie wasn't sure if Aby even knew what she was saying half the time when she did answer Charlie's questions. Usually trying to find other ways to bond. Sometimes, the two would go out together. On those days, Charlie would _beg_ Vaggie not to follow as Aby had made it clear she didn't like Vaggie. Reassuring the moth, it was strictly as a person. Call it petty, but it had nothing to do with any form of prejudice apparently. Vaggie only decided to keep a closer watch on the fallen one because of this. Not buying the idea Aby had been sincere.

It was hard to know what was or what wasn't with that girl. Frustrating even. Aby was the kind of girl who could say she wasn't doing something for an alternative motive, but then turn around and ask for a favor like you knew her all your old lives. Then again, Vaggie supposed that had more to do with her weird ability to read people. As mentioned before, Aby could make people talk to her. But she also spoke to _them_ with such familiarity. You think it would make people uncomfortable but alas- not really. Didn't matter how good you were at hiding your problems. Aby could see right through you in an instant. With very little context. It also seemed to have another quirk; which would bother Aby.

Something that lingered on her face when no one was looking. Vaggie would catch a small glimpse of it before Aby would instantly put her guard back up. It was even more efficiently hidden from the radio demon. So Vaggie never caught it under this condition. When Alastor was around, all she did was smile. Smile. Smile. Smile. It made Vaggie ill to see it. It looked so genuine but felt so…weird. Like looking at a doll. Nothing but the pretty face. Just like the fellow who would twirl her, spin her, kiss her and put on a show with her. Like the one she was stuck watching right now.

Vaggie sat with her arms crossed and visibly agitated. Observing the exchange waiting for the end. Niffty serving her plate as she zipped around the room, preparing more food or cleaning the space while she waited for the others to sit so she could enjoy the company. Angel, however, began stuffing his face. Continuing to shout despite having food in his mouth. Vaggie rolled her eyes, knowing he was used to talking with his mouth full.

"What's the difference between a baby and Angel Dust?" Alastor asked.

"What?" Aby asked now hugging Husk from behind. If Vaggie didn't know better, she would have thought the old cat was purring at the contact. Deciding he had to be grumbling instead. Even if she was rubbing her cheek over his ear. Cuddling him.

"The baby has more dignity!" Alastor announced. Passive aggressively- if you could call it that- picking a fight with the pink spider male as he laughed at him. Angel raised his two left hands, middle fingers displayed for the demon lord. Sticking another fork full of eggs in his mouth as he watched the red clad demon return the gesture with his own hand.

While this went on, Aby lightly, but effectively, smacked him upside the head. A habit she had when she wanted the 'immature' to behave. If this warning wasn't well received, she would follow it up by grabbing the guilty party by the ear and pressing a pressure point there. Naturally, she could get away with doing this to someone. Whoever they were. Point proven; Alastor ceased his laughing and looked right at Aby. Vaggie could tell he hadn't expected her to hit him. Playful or not. This almost got her to laugh. She made the choice to fight against it since it seemed to be a more private thing. That and Vaggie could tell there was something on Alastor's face she couldn't read. Deep behind the showman's smile.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Alastor continued, grooming Husk's eyebrows. Looking for a stray hair to pluck. Husk blew into the party blower as he knew this to be directed at him.

"To get to the idiot's house! Knock, knock." Husk blew again.

"It's the chicken." Alastor began laughing bringing his hand up to his temple as he did so.

That earned him another smack upside the head from Aby. Husk blew into the device even harder. Fighting back a smirk that said he wanted to laugh but also didn't want to get hit by Aby too. Who gave him a side smirk as she shook her head. Her face expressed what she was surely thinking_; troublemakers- both of you_.

"Mr. Tinkles. I think we better get you something to drink. You look like your starting to flush under the lights." Aby crossed her arm with Husk's as she led him off the stage.

Angel started clapping loudly. Ecstatic that the show would end since she wasn't going to continue. Most days that meant Alastor wouldn't either since he didn't have as much participation to play off of. Husk dropped his weight into the chair as he snatched up his booze bottle. Spitting the blower full force at Angel. It hit him square in the forehead. Angel rubbed the spot as he pouted. Giving a flirty smile complimented with a wink and blowing a kiss. Husk flipped him off while drinking from the bottle. Aby rubbed his back soothingly before shooting a wink and sticking her tongue out at Angel.

_That does it_! Vaggie thought.

Vaggie slammed her hands onto the table, rising from her chair. All eyes went on her at the outburst. Vaggie clenched one fist before lifting her head to look at Aby. Her eyes burning with rage. Glaring at the fallen one with such distain and hatred. No one said anything as they switched from looking at Vaggie to Aby.

"Charlie isn't here to save you. So, let's settle this." She told her. Aby's face dropped. Her more menacing expression beating Vaggie's as she lifted her nose into the air gracefully.

"You got a bone to pick." It wasn't a question. Aby was letting Vaggie know there was a chance to back down.

Had she been wiser, she would have noticed Aby wasn't smiling. Despite Alastor looking right at her. Husk caught it, lifting his wing to shield her face from the Radio demon's gaze. He knew what it meant to her. Which is why he glared at Vaggie in return. Something the moth demon hadn't seen. It slipped her mind to look at anyone else. Vaggie only wanted the one thing. She wanted to fight.

*#*

Aby and Vaggie made it into the training room. The mats covering the floor in the large space with a high ceiling, allowed them free range for attacks. It also kept from having to pay for damages. Originally, the room was going to be used for a rehabilitation meeting room, but with so few members, Aby took it upon herself to set up a space for physical training purposes. Just another reason for Vaggie to be pissed.

"How shall we do this? Street rules or tournament." Aby looked at Vaggie as she stood opposite to her.

Standing with her weight shifted to her right side, her arm hanging relaxed and tucked behind her hip. Her left hand on her hip, digging into her clothes. Even now, Vaggie had to give her credit. She held a good front. It was easy to see the resemblance from Charlie to Aby. Razzle and Dazzle stood between them off to the side. Each one holding a flag. One green. One red. Vaggie only took a quick glance at the two before asking something.

"What's the difference… for you?" Vaggie wanted to clarify the standards they would fight by before the match started.

"You live at the end of it." Aby had always kept things short, sweet and to the point if she could. And that was the gist of it.

Though in reality it had more to do with how _severe_ Vaggie's injuries would be. Aby didn't want to hurt her, but she hadn't fought someone on a non-human level in a while. At least, not where she had to hold back. Even then, she wasn't the best at keeping from mutilating someone by mistake. She also had the feeling that Vaggie was going to be too stubborn to take defeat with a grain of salt. That would serve a problem for them both. Especially given the stance Vaggie took with her before they even started. This was personal for her. Aby just didn't know _how_ personal.

"Street then." Vaggie regretted it the moment she said it.

Seeing Aby nod to the goat boys as they nodded in return. They flew back against the wall. Flags still in hand. Vaggie knew if Charlie found out, she would be disappointed. But it was too far gone to stop. She would live with the consequences. It was the only thing she could respect about Aby's point of view. Vaggie gripped her spear in hand. Caught off guard by the sudden question from her opponent.

"Why do you wear those arm warmers?"

Vaggie stared dumbstruck for a moment. Tilting her head as she responded, "W-what?"

"Those arm warmers", she repeated, "Why do you wear them?"

Vaggie couldn't understand why she would want to talk about such a thing at a time like this. Tightening her grip even more, despite it not being possible. Her knuckles already turning a lighter shade than her usual grey complexion. Vaggie glared, reassembling her composure. Waiting for Aby to reveal her game.

"It's always been my experience that they serve two great functions. The first is being stylish in a cute but simple way. That's why I wear them when an outfit needs something to tie it together." Vaggie still didn't respond.

"But there is another, more, popular reason." Aby paused, looking to the ground before bringing her eyes back up to look at the moth demon without moving her head.

"I've known more people to use them to hide some very… _interesting_ scars."

Vaggie growled. Her eyes widening in stunned rage. This was _not_ happening! She wasn't saying what Vaggie thought she was saying. Aby ignored her as she spoke.

"I just find it interesting that you have such a short temper but such a sweet spot for the right people. Almost like your potential for kindness is something that exists when you let it. I'd think you a Tsundere, but that title fits me far more than it does you. And I don't even fit the category. Plus mixed in with the fact that you only got here in the last decade or two. When the national suicided rate was up by a certain percentage certainly makes _me _think. You know, I just find it interesting that you got here, with your attitude, you style of clothing, and your way of making defensiveness into a personality trait. I don't know. I just feel there's something more there."

Vaggie had had enough by this point. Not able to make out Aby's insults from her random ranting. Wanting nothing more than to put an end to it and teach her a thing or two. Running forward, she kicks the fight off against Aby with the first move.

_She who strikes first wins_.

If there had been a shred of a desire to talk instead of fight, it was long gone. Vaggie felt now the only way to be satisfied was in a private match. Preferably with high stakes. She swept her spear upward fast, swinging it from Aby's left. Expecting her to lean right so she could turn her blade and swing it back down. Unfortunately for her, Aby had stepped back instead, keeping her right foot behind to balance her weight. It got worse for Vaggie, when Aby reached up and grabbed the spear by the staff, yanking Vaggie forward, bringing her knee up into her lower abdomen. Vaggie gaged as she felt the pain shoot up through her. Aby had followed it up with a leg sweep, while twisting Vaggie's arm. Forcing the spear from the moth's hand. Once the other girl was on her back, Aby used the blade to keep her down. Using her heel to pin one of her wrist down on the ground.

Not worrying about the other since she had heard an informing pop. Living the life she had, Aby learned to recognize certain noises. Though unintentional, Aby had dislocated the lesbian's wrist. Making a mental note to fix it later so they could avoid a specific conversation with Charlie. Giving Vaggie a moment to adjust to the new position, half expecting her to throw up, Aby continued her speculation from before. Just thinking out loud more than anything.

"Everyone's got a story. I just want to know what yours is. Why are you such a mega bitch all the time? I get you don't like men, but can't you at least act like an adult? Surely there must be some type of person you can socialize with civilly besides my cousin. And if you have to fuck them to like them, then who hurt you? What could have happened to make you so difficult to get along with? I'm not taunting- I want to know. Am I close? C'mon help me out here."

Vaggie began to cough violently, turning her head to one side as she spat up some blood.

_Shit_. Aby thought. _Did I rupture something_?

Aby backed off, letting Vaggie roll onto her side. She watched as the moth continued to spit the blood from her mouth. There hadn't been enough to signify internal blooding. And there appeared to be no other injuries. Aby looked to the goat boys. Dazzle held up the green flag. Telling her the first round was Aby's. She looked back down to Vaggie. She got on her hands and knees. Slowly, but surely, getting up off the ground. Aby threw her spear next to her allowing her to use it as a support stick. Once back on her feet, Vaggie wiped her mouth. Turning to face Aby again, glaring angrily. Her face said bloodlust, but her eyes said run. Aby watched as Vaggie made a choice. Her fight or flight instincts listing the pros and cons for her. Regaining her strength, Vaggie spun her spear in her left hand a couple times, taking another attack stance. This time, bracing the spear from behind her back. Avoiding using her right hand if she didn't have to. Aby looked her up and down. Cocking her head to one side. Aby studied the way Vaggie stood. Making Vaggie nervous. She had heard about how aggressive Aby could be when she took an opponent more seriously.

"Your stance is too wide." Aby said matter of fact-ly.

Vaggie grinded her teeth, again not responding. Though this time, it had more to do with that she didn't know how. She was beginning to feel pushed into a corner. Aby rolled her eyes. Walking around from Vaggie's left side. Vaggie didn't move much, still fighting back the pain waiting for her adrenaline to numb her out. Meanwhile, Aby came up and kicked at Vaggie's ankles. Moving her forward foot closer in. Using her knee to add more bend to Vaggie's. The suddenness of the movement shot more pain through Vaggie's body, but once she was in the right stance it felt a lot less pressurized. Vaggie blinked a couple of times surprised.

"The point of a match is to learn something. So, learn something. I've been doing this longer. I assure you it's no sport for me if you can't even stand properly." Aby leisurely walked away after completing the circle around Vaggie. Walking with a cocky swish to her hips as she went back to her spot.

She gave Vaggie another look over, "I'm aware you got used to fighting in Hell. But don't build up bad habits. Especially if you intend to stay by my cousin's side."

Vaggie continued to say nothing. Quite frankly, it was starting to annoy Aby. Especially since Vaggie took every possibility to attack. Only to get hit or slammed on the ground. Every time she had to take five minutes minimum to recover. Each time getting a new injury. Aby would look at the goat boys to see her flag get waved after each round. Starting to feel unsatisfied with each wave. Then shake her head at the stubbornness of the moth girl. Aby was growing tired of having to tip toe with her. At least Charlie could hold her own when she spared with Aby. Though Aby supposed that wasn't a fair comparison. After the most recent wave of her flag, Aby noticed something. The two didn't necessarily conversate. Aby exchanged tactics, but that was the extent of it. Which led to Aby becoming more dissatisfied.

Neither cared for the other. They both knew that. However, Aby had no desire to fight her forever. In any way, shape, or form. Unable to think of a way to stop the match without hurting Vaggie further. If her mindset had been different, Aby would have known forfeiting was something she could at least _attempt._ Though, she had spent too long knowing doing this was a sign of weakness. It was a bad habit of her own at this point in her life.

Luckily, Vaggie didn't get back up around the 34th round they exchanged. Instead she breathed heavily, looking at the ceiling. Vaggie laid on her back. Lost in thought. Searching for the answer to the question she kept asking herself throughout this experience. Questioning what she expected to happen. How she expected this challenge to go. Deciding she would throw in her two cents since she felt too weak to keep going. Frustration apparent in her voice.

"What will you do when this is all over?" To a normal person it sounded like a short-term goal question. But Aby knew what she was really asking. She was demanding to know what Aby intends to do if Charlie fails.

"You first", Aby shot back. Taking a seat across from her. Bringing her knees to her chest as she waved the goat boys over to bring the first aid kit.

Vaggie bit her tongue, reminding herself to be nice. This match had told her one thing she hadn't been certain of until now; if she really had a problem with Aby. Deciding she definitely didn't like her. Now she just needed to pick a reason. A single, strong, unarguable reason.

Aby shook her head. The grey skinned demon had no intention of answering her. Aby began pulling a gauze from the kit. Crawling over to the moth, she took her right wrist first. Careful to refrain from agitating it further as it had already swelled. Vaggie let her since it felt nice against her heated skin. Not bothering to think about how she was doing it.

She looked at Vaggie as she rubbed the spot, her hand giving off a cold temperature. She spoke lowly as she continued, "I- will continue to offer her… whatever comfort I can. Until I figure out how to get back or until she gets sick of having me around."

Vaggie's face said it all before she asked. She wanted to know what made Aby think Charlie would dismiss her.

"Everyone _leaves_ sooner or later. You should know that." Aby answered without it having to be said. Now it was Aby's turn.

Looking at Vaggie with a question on her face. Though Vaggie couldn't read it, she recognized it as the face someone made when they wanted to know who the fuck Vaggie was. She hadn't expected her to outwardly question her. Much less, the way Aby decided to go about it.

"Vaggie. Are you a fallen like me?"

Vaggie shot up from the ground. Grabbing her side at the pain from her previous ass kicking. The idea had been asked so innocently and sincerely, Vaggie hadn't known what to do. Once her grunting was able to be pushed back with a few deep breaths, Vaggie let her glance meet Aby's. Her face so soft, sweet and curious. It was something that kept Vaggie in her frozen state as she saw a dark haired, tanned version of Charlie. She couldn't think of a way to respond.

However, Aby dismisses it stating, "No. You couldn't be one of us."

Aby sat back on her knees for a second, looking off to one side. There it was. The glimpse of that- 'something'- that covered Aby's face when no one was looking. Getting such a close look at it from here, Vaggie was finally able to identify it. She knew it well. Granted she hadn't been a victim of it since she met Charlie, but she knew it well. Despite this, Vaggie was pulled from her previously sympathetic mode. Ripped from it even. She didn't know what came over her, but Vaggie felt that anger rise up in her. Feeling that Aby was, once again, indirectly being a bitch to her. Possibly prejudice. Whatever the reason, Vaggie found this as her main motivator for her aggression.

When Vaggie demands why not, Aby just looked at her. Her face blank as she replies, "You're not shinny enough."

*#*

Alastor sat in the study on the other side of the hotel. Leaning back into his high back cushion sofa with one hand tucked under his chin as he sat relaxed. He watched the fire burn in the fireplace. His shadow self could be seen out the corner of his eye sliding into the room from under the door. He popped up behind him, his smile wide. Alastor closed his eyes as he received the message it had come to deliver him. His eyes glowed red as he cut his hand, letting the blood drip down his arm.

He looked at the trail it left. Listening to the low growling the shadow made. Snapping his fingers on the same hand, Alastor ordered the shadow to keep preforming his watch. The shadow laughed wickedly as it vanished. Alastor didn't need to look into the matter further, knowing it returned to its position gladly. The blood dried, leaving no sign of its spill as the scratch healed. His smile grew more as he thought back to the woman who held the title as his lover.

"Soon. We will have another _glorious_ dance." He stated to no one in particular. Throwing a stack of papers into the flames. Letting them burn with their secrets. Chuckling at the way it fueled the fire. His smile rising as it curled tighter than ever.

*#*

Vaggie didn't know how to respond other than to try to keep up her guard. She was starting to understand Aby a little better. Whether she wanted to or not, was beside the point. This wasn't how she thought it would happen. This also wasn't how she considered becoming familiar with some of her estranged powers. Even if she didn't know it at the time.

Aby leaned forward on her hands and knees. Her face coming dangerously closer to Vaggie's. The moth's breath hitched as she froze. The last thing she saw was the shimmer of glossy, red lips puckering softly. Moving in on her. Aby pressed her lips to Vaggie's for less than a minute but it was long enough for Vaggie to regain her sense. She shut her eyes tight, shoving the girl in front of her off her. Vaggie was going to take a swing at the fallen angel, making a grab for her spear. Stopping when she noticed her body was no longer in any form of pain. Vaggie looked over her body. Feeling every area with her free hand. Her wrist, her torso, even her legs. Nothing had even so much as a bruise as she tried to locate her previous injuries.

Distracted by her search, she failed to catch Aby's hand brush up her bangs. She studied the 'x' over where the moth's left eye used to be. Cocking her head once more before disappearing. When Vaggie did finally get a look around the room after coming back to the matter at hand, she verified Aby wasn't there. Vaggie touched her mouth. Her fingers brushed her lips before she brought up both hands to completely cover it. She was pissed but her face was blushing bright red. There was going to be hell to pay for that bitch later. Sooner or later, Aby would pay for that. Then again, she didn't know what just happened. Or how she would explain it to her girlfriend.

_How would she react_?

Vaggie felt the panic set in. After everything that just happened, Aby succeeded. She beat Vaggie in every possible way.

*#*

After she leaves the hotel, Aby starts going to the local library to meet up with her cousin. Making her way inside, up the stairs and into the private room. It was the royal's donated section. A private sector filled from top to bottom, wall to wall with everything the royal family's collection had to offer. In it was every story or historical item of Hell. In Aby's eyes, it was a room of lies. She had read through some of the materials and knew it to be a collection that Lucifer had put Alastor in charge of. Meaning it would have only the materials both males approved of. Stories only the oldest and wisest of any species would know. Maybe that was why Charlie always insisted on meeting here. She would ask Aby questions about stupid shit.

At least her questions were easier to answer here than at the hotel. Since she asked less philosophical questions. Focusing more on the things that came from Aby's experience rather than her beliefs. Aby didn't particularly _hate_ the philosophical questions, she just didn't trust her own opinions on most matters in her life. Or on the way things went on in the world above in general. If the fact she was a fallen was anything to go by. Aby felt the tingle in her back. Ignored once she heard the ringing of the bell in her mind. Aby looked ahead.

Charlie was already sitting at one of the tables in the room. A plate of sandwiches stacked high in front of her. The princess caught Aby walking in, putting down the book in her right hand before getting up, smiling wide, and waving her over despite them being the only ones in the room. Aby gave her a soft, cute smile as she reached out meeting her family member halfway around the table. Giving a tight hug for a greeting. Aby snapped her fingers, signaling for the goat boys to jump up from beneath the table. Charlie was excited to see Aby had come with smoothies for them to drink.

"What's the occasion?" She asked taking the cherry smoothie Razzle had ordered for her know she would enjoy it most.

Taking a sip as her cousin answered, "I kissed your girlfriend."

Charlie spit up some of the smoothie, choking on it. She pulled the drink away from her face, setting it on the table. Roughly coughing into her sleeve, she lifted a finger up to signal Aby to give her a minute. Her older cousin offered her a handkerchief as she showed an apologetic smile. Charlie gave her an uncertain look before taking it and wiping her face. Aby used a hand to advise Charlie to be sure to get under her nose. The pureblooded demon hadn't realized some had been shot out her nose. Quickly she cleaned herself, looking at her cousin for approval once she was done. The fallen gave her a small nod in return. Her face the same as it had been. Charlie took a deep breath before talking.

"I assume you did that for a purpose."

"To steal her of course. Congrats- you're the maid of honor for the wedding."

Aby shot her cousin an arched eyebrow graced with a sarcastic smirk. The expression shifted to a strange mix between embarrassed, nervous, and disappointed. Charlie gave Aby a dirty, but halfhearted, look as Aby laughed. Aby used her hands to wave her cousin down as she wiped a tear from her eye. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again.

"C'mon what do you think?" Aby asked taking her own smoothie as she sat down, reaching for a sandwich.

Charlie looked at her hard, before taking her own seat again. Asking, "Did it happen?"

"I told you it would. I don't know why you thought it was avoidable."

"Who challenged who?"

"_She_ came at _me_."

"You could have held _back_."

"I did. That's why I had to kiss her."

Charlie pouted at the direction of the conversation. They had talked about the possibility of Vaggie and Aby having to brawl to get along, but the princess hated that it had to come to it. The two cousins had had multiple conversations in the past in regard to Aby's feelings towards Vaggie. Truly there had been nothing but a dislike of the moth. Mainly as a person. The reason behind it was Vaggie's inability to get along with others or to forgive them. Aby didn't blame Vaggie since Charlie had said it was a personal dilemma. Of course, Aby didn't need to be told that much either. However, that didn't make it easier for Aby to care for the gray girl. Another reason, which Aby refused to confess to her cousin, was the undeniable feeling that Vaggie was just putting up with Aby because Charlie wished it. Same with Angel. And same with _everyone_ who came through the hotel. Especially males.

This was problematic to Aby because it meant Vaggie would never open herself to new things. Or let others open up to her. Plus, Aby always found it easier to get along with males than females. Possibly because she spent more time with them. In reality, Aby had tons of respect for the long-haired lesbian. And from certain angles, could even say she admired her beauty and strength. That didn't make it harder to reject the idea of forming some sort of relationship with her though. Even if it was out of sheer stubbornness as well as a need to protect herself from the inevitable rejection (from Vaggie) that would come from the effort. Aby wasn't ready to face something like that again. Not right now. Aby then scolded herself for being such a coward. First, she had to readjust to the carnage of a place like Hell, now she had to wait before deciding if she wanted to pursue something as simple as friendship. Truly, she was the weakest of her kind. At least- that's what she thought. Even more so under the influence of the current state of the deal held with Charlie.

Worried that Vaggie would be unable to recover from the injuries she would no doubt earn from a fight with Aby, they had also went over a special ability of Aby's. According to Aby it was called transference. Something Aby always forgot to think about, or bring up, was the special power each angel was given at their creation. This ability would aid in their mission. It would also help them define themselves in their rank. Think of it like a member of the military with certain credentials. Someone might have something similar, but no two cadets could ever be the same. Not really. As a result, angels could use all kinds of magic; Aby included. But this would be further fueled by their one true power. Transference was one of the regular powers she used. It allowed her to take or give anything she wanted with another creature. The only draw back was that the magic only worked with a kiss.

When she was young, before the accident, she had asked Lucifer about her 'gift'. He had explained that a kiss is a very special gesture. It was a form of intimacy that had the ability to mingle souls. It would pool the energies from each being's lifeforce and grant them a small look into the other's soul. As unreal as that sounds. According to Lucifer, it was regularized in the human world by Aby in her rush to become a stronger angel. She had kissed everyone. A habit she still holds. Soon humans used it for romantic partners and family members, but they never had the ability to use it to its full potential. Only Aby ever had that power. It baffled all who experienced it. Sometimes even her. This was how, in the most undesirable circumstances, she was able to use it to cheat her way out of something. Like seeing someone injured for example. Granted, this meant she would then bare the injuries herself, but Aby rarely had trouble with physical injuries. Angel's healed fast. To the point where, regenerating limbs was a small feet. It took up a lot of energy. Which was also something Aby could use her gift to cheat on. Feeling equally bad whenever she had to question if she abused it too much. Before rapidly deciding she didn't care. She wouldn't let herself care. Not anymore.

"I thought you said you would try to talk to her before it came to that", Charlie moped as she reached over the table. Poking at her family member's cheek as she pouted more visibly.

Aby smacked her hand away, taking another sandwich in hand. She sighed as she replied, "Yeah well- I made no promises. I had shit to do. Besides I thought you said _yoooou_ were going to talk to her first. Give her that old 'come hither stare' charm to win her over."

Charlie giggled. "You are _sooo_ old school." She too, took another sandwich bringing it up to her mouth. Taking a bite as she gave a wink to the other across from her.

Aby rolled her eyes playfully. Eating fast since she had to skip breakfast. Charlie scolded her for her table manners but Aby stated she hadn't been one for formality even as a child. The two laughed and joked about the snobby rich lifestyle. Playing tea party while waving their hands frantically as they gasp at the 'ghastly' way the riff raff drove about. Both seemed to be speaking from experiences of their own, but both could relate and play off the other's fast change of improv. It wasn't long before the atmosphere changed.

They ate, drank and discussed all the things Charlie wanted to know. Stupid things. Little things mostly. But maybe that's what made them stupid. In a good way. Even so, Aby was always certain to answer honest and quick. It made it like a fun little game as they zipped and zoomed to get to the next round. Charlie always starting it off.

"Does Santa exist?"

"Yes. He lives in Finland."

"Is the food different from Hell?"

"It sucks less in Hell. Earth food always has this…_thing_?- about it. Especially New York. God damn New York. I recommend it though if your ever passing through."

"What about the gods of the past. What happened to them?"

"Long story. But they were real. All of them. And I got a title or two back in the day. However, that being said, it didn't always go the way humans say it went. They like to be overdramatic."

"Do humans still acknowledge you?"

"Some do. Mainly as the angel of death and despair. Or _goddess_\- depending on the religion."

"Why?"

"I hang around graveyards too much. And hospitals. And war-torn battle fields… don't ask."

Charlie paused again. Wanting to press the issue since Aby was such a fighter. She wanted to know more about that side of her. Aby just seemed to be too nice to fight for pointless reasons. But she also seemed too rebellious to be a good little soldier girl. Where was the line? What made her decide between what she knew was right and what was wrong? Did she even think about the choices she had made up until now? Did she ever _crave_ it? Charlie pushed the curiosities down. Deciding she didn't want to fight with Aby. Especially not after the day the older one had had. Charlie shook her head, secretly wishing she would get to know all of Aby's secrets one day. There was so much she could learn from her if only Aby would teach her. Instead, thinking up something she had wanted to do if she ever went to the human world.

"What is it like swimming in the ocean?"

"Like swimming with death. Its fucking fantastic. Sharks are the best teachers and starfish talk too much shit. Oh, but pufferfish make for great conversationalist. And dinner. Whatever floats your boat."

"So- you can talk to animals?"

"I can talk to a lot of things."

"How many languages do you know?"

"163."

"How many languages are there?"

"Don't know. Never counted. But I'm sure it ranks up in the thousands at least."

"What about Earth snow? Hell snow always looks grey when the light hits it. And turns black on the ground. Or red. But- you know."

Aby nodded her head at the explanation from her younger cousin. She swallowed another drink of smoothie before speaking. Playing with her mouth a bit as she had drank too fast. Resulting in her mouth feeling cold. Ironic.

"Earth snow is cool. I always dance in it. It's a bitch to drive in though."

"You always dance anyway." Charlie laughed at the confession.

Aby took the break she was given, since she figured Charlie would have gone straight to a question about driving. Even though most of what Aby told her wasn't really tremendously different from Hell. Some changes sure, like the snow bit, but nothing overly inconceivable. Then again, Aby couldn't blame the dork for being curious. She was _exactly_ the same way about Hell. Maybe not as much now, but upon arrival- oh fuck yeah! It was on. Aby went everywhere to see everything. Bless Angel and Alastor for showing her around despite them not getting what made Aby so eager to see more. To them it had just been a bunch of off buildings, names and random shit that you could find anywhere if you looked hard enough. Husker had, on occasion, even given her some money to take with her since there were some places that cared about currency. In Hell- there were no rules. It was around here, Charlie interrupted Aby's trip down memory lane with a fun topic.

"What about the preforming arts."

"Fuck the music man!" Aby threw her fist into the air as she shouted the phrase with enthusiasm and as much energy as she could muster in two seconds. Which, from Charlie's point of view, was quite a lot.

This caused her response to be a shocked but small, "What?"

"Nothing. I vowed vengeance for a friend. It's a long story."

Charlie looked at her cousin with a very bemused expression. She took a moment to appreciate that, with Aby, everything was a 'long story'. Most times, it wasn't an exaggeration. Aby could tell you from where something began to how it changed over the centuries to how it lost all relevance and then came back. She'd also take the time to tell you what it meant to her or how she came about it. Aby had stopped socializing a long time ago, so now, she found out most things on the internet. Even then, just staying in her own little corner of it. She would joke about how she was going to have to start figuring out ways around the united nations since she didn't think the governments would appreciate her hacking everyone's wifi to watch random videos on YouTube.

The demon bit her bottom lip as she let her mind wonder for a second. Her eyes opened wide when a topic came to mind that she had always wanted to have someone, besides Vaggie, to talk with on it. She gave a hopeful smile to Aby. Who, at this point, was slurping on her drink, bopping her head from side to side as she hummed a song Charlie recognized as one Aby had shown her called 'That Beautiful Sound'. The hotel hostess drummed her fingers on the table as she tried to play as though she hadn't just made the face of a high school freshman getting ready to chat it up with the seniors to look cool. Leaning on her right arm as she played with the straw of her drink. Putting on her best 'lead girl' face. Something Aby had taught her to manage if she wanted others to think she knew what she was doing; even if there was a situation where she didn't. It was the face you wore to look like a bad bitch who held all the cards in her hands. The face of a queen ready to offer you something you couldn't refuse. Needless to say, Charlie hadn't mastered it yet. Not even close.

In fact, she looked more like she was fighting the urge to tell you a naughty joke because it had a cuss word in it and mom and dad were within ear shot across the room. Aby noticed. Ceasing everything she was doing in the moment to allow her dork of a family member room to rethink her choice. Something that evidently went unnoticed since she only raised her chin to add high ground to her take.

Smiling pretty (and smug?) as she said, "So- have you ever had sex?"

"Yes. On multiple occasions. You know this. You literally caught me sticking a dildo in A.D. riding him like a cheap thrill ride at a county carnival"

Charlie blushed, her eyes changing expression as she fought to hold the rest of her face. Clearly, she had forgotten about it, since she shifted her weight once more. This time straightening up. Finding she enjoyed fiddling with the nail of her left pinky finger. She paused. Thinking of a way to save her ass so she didn't completely embarrass herself on the topic. Luckily Aby caught on to what she was trying to do. Giving a small giggle she spoke again.

"I have had sex, but I haven't had nearly as many partners as A.D. And don't get me wrong, I'm not the sleeping around casual sex type either. But I gave up on that sleep with someone you love thing way long ago to. Kinda had to to make it during the highlights of the Grecian and Roman empires. God those were fun times. Real sureal. Tragic- but also…another world."

Aby reached for another sandwich. Peeling the crust to play with before eating it. Continuing as she did so.

"Can't say too many of them were fantastic or anything. Just got the job done. There have been a couple that come with a cute little story or two but- eh, what are you gonna do?"

Charlie eyed her cousin. Feeling less foolish as she listed. Paying attention to her every word. Charlie tried to figure out what kind of lover her cousin was. Not wanting to interrupt to ask.

"That being said, I've always avoided certain locations to pick up a guy. Bookstores, tourist bus stops, even certain restaurants. But in a perfect world, I would _sooo_ get me a performer. A Broadway musical actor or a dancer."

Aby finished off the sandwich before resting her head in the palm of her hand. Using her free had to lift the smoothie and taking another drink. Somehow, it tasted sweeter to her.

_Must be my imagination getting away from me again_. She told herself. Recalling how at times like this she would drift into a daydream.

Once she slipped into daydreams so frequently a whole seven years got away from her. That's how she missed out on the roaring twenties and slipped past the great depression. She had tried to figure out just what kind of trouble she got into but never found out. It must have been one hell of a party. No pun intended.

At the same time, Charlie looked for a moment. It was odd to hear how Aby saw sex and the opportunities that came with it. Charlie found the urge to ask, made it difficult for her to sit still until she finally caved.

Asking curiously, "Why avoid _those_ places?"

"Bookstores have two kinds of guys. The guy who is looking to get laid and pretends to be smart. And the smart guy who ends up being too smart and looks down on you for not keeping up with his train of thought or sharing his opinions."

"And tourist bus stops?"

"Looking for a guarantee you won't call him since you're an out-of-towner. Plus, a couple of them have a score card to keep track of where each partner is from. I knew a guy who kept the panties of all the girls he fucked. Son of a bitch got one of my best pair of silk panties. Brand new. I'm still pissed. Granted _we_ didn't do much. Just some heaving petting and a little foreplay but he still got them off me. That was a mistake."

Charlie laughed. Aby caught what she had been saying. Scratching the back of her head, she stuck her tongue out at her cousin before joining her in laughter. The two slowly ceased the action before both looked somewhere else in the room. Though they didn't know it, they were both thinking something similar. They thought about what is was they liked most about sex. Both girls wondering if they were half the romantic, they wanted to be. It was a pointless goal, but one they held onto regardless. Each one stayed in their own head for a couple minutes. The silence felt like a year to both. Charlie was the first to break it.

"So- why would you want to get your hands on a dancer?"

Aby stopped. Drumming the nails of her free hand against the table briefly. She used the nail of her thumb to dig under her index fingernail. She gave a bored flick to a random direction away from Charlie before she answered. Closing her eyes and turning a bright shade of pink.

"Sex is art. Performance is art. Mix the two together and you have the epiphany of creation and passion."

"What does that even mean?" Charlie hadn't been able to stop herself from blurting the question.

"Are you a virgin?" Aby blurted back. Figuring now to be a better time to ask than earlier in the conversation.

"So how are you and Alastor holding up?" Charlie immediately changed the subject. Lifting her smoothie and taking a drink. Turning bright red. Cursing her word vomit fit.

Aby chuckled with her right eyebrow arched at her cousin. Her face turned into an awkward smile as the blush on her own face also grew. Aby began to fidget in her seat as she pictured the lovely deer demon. His long, slim limbs. His triumphant walk. The cute little way he would hum a ditty while spinning his microphone staff. She watched his every move when he was in front of her. Hung onto every word. Sang every song. Told every joke. With him, she never had to fake a smile. He did something to her. She wanted to question it but often found herself too strung up in his embrace to care. Lately, they had been having more personal conversations. Funny how the timing of the topic of sex came coming up. First with Alastor, and now with Charlie. Even in her tarot card readings. Aby felt a twinge of excitement as she wondered what it could all mean.

*#*

Aby dragged her feet as she returned to her room. The sunset changing the redness of the hotel as the light slipped away from every window. Opening the door slowly, she began listening to the creaking of the hinges. Why was that a sound she _had _to listen to? Once inside, Aby used her body to close the door. Locking it with the key. Aby took a deep breath. She was tired, and a little stressed. She hadn't been sleeping well the last week or so. Still feeling like she was being watched.

Aby had long since proven it hadn't been due to Arakniss since she had felt it since the moment she arrived at the hotel. In fact, the Web Mob family had drawn back on their plans for recruitment. Deciding they would respect Aby's wishes to think it over. Though she _distinctly _recalled never telling them that was what she was doing. However, she also knew better than to correct the Don. Partly because it would be Molly and Arakniss who would suffer for it. Angel was safe as long as he was marked as under Aby's protection.

Sadly, she wasn't sure how much longer anyone would believe that to be the case. Angel was acting out by going club hopping with Cherri Bomb. Taking clients back to their homes and somewhat avoiding her. Aby was trying to take Husk's advice to heart about her needing to let him call off the fight first this time. Hurt by the amount of distance that had come between them. It didn't help that she really didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Charlie would just be over optimistic about it. Husk would drink to forget who they were talking about and rant about how Aby was better off. Though deep down, she knew he just wanted to sound tough for her sake. Meanwhile, everyone else on staff just didn't care about Angel's point of view at all to understand why it distressed Aby. She felt the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She took a deep, shaky breath. Blinking them away. Pushing off the door, slapping her cheeks with both hands. The desire to cry vanished and she began making her way over to a rack of fabrics on the other side.

Grabbing a sheet covering her workstation next to it, she pulled it hard and upward. Unveiling it. Underneath it is a long table filled with many tools and shelves. Taking a long, hard look at it. Scanning the space to see where he would start for tonight's project. Aby sat at the table, picking up a couple items and place a pair of shears in her mouth for when she was ready to use them. She threads a needle as she gets back up and measures another fabric piece off the rack. Cutting it and pinning it to a pattern, measuring it, before she walks over to another section of her work area.

She kicks up a stool to sit on. Looking over the mannequin. She sits prior to starting her sewing. Adding more lace on the skirt of the dress it displayed. A ball gown done in the style of an old Victorian design mixed with a pattern for a character Aby loved from a series she watched in the human world. The character reminded her of Charlie. Aby had started the project after she had been in Hell for almost two weeks. Deciding to make something for Charlie since she had yet to gift anything to her cousin as a sign of peace between them. Or as family. A common practice in the world above. At least from what Aby could tell. Some human customs still escaped her once and a while. Others, on the other hand, gave her a fun thing to enjoy from time to time. She hated humans. Yet, still found she loved some of the things they could create.

Regardless, as a result, she thought she might surprise the dork with a handmade gown for a ball she was arranging. One held in honor of Charlie's birthday. Which she still didn't know the date of. But, knowing Charlie, it would be the thought that would count most. Aby pricked her finger after her thoughts started to stir. Sticking it in her mouth to suck the spot, she leaned back. Looking over the dress once more. The colors were red, pink, and black. The lace that made up the breast piece was the only spot of white. Aby went with this since it seemed to be the scheme that fit her best. Aby looked over to her side where more mannequins stood with dresses and suits that had been completed for the other staff members. Aby had been careful to make each one have a personal flare that would complement each body type and personal tastes of the one who wore it. Only Charlie's dress and Alastor's suit were left to do. Aby gave a deep sigh. Remembering she had done both a dress and a suit for Angel since she hadn't spoken to him on the subject. In fact, the only one who _did_ know was Husker.

Aby mentally slapped herself for even _considering_ he would know when the young princess's birthday was. A ping of guilt washing over her. She would need to do something for Husker later to show him some appreciation. He had been so good to her that she had taken advantage of relying on his support. Aby felt the frown pull deeper as she felt the urge to cry again. She shook it off. Gritting her teeth. Biting into her cheeks when that didn't work. She hadn't been this big a cry baby since her accident. Knowing if she was going to make use of herself, she would need to go back to how she had been since the day Lucifer told her to stop coming to visit him. She halted everything. Thinking for a moment. How was it she never knew Lucifer had a daughter? Aby thought back to her plan to host a ball. Then to Charlie's birthday.

"I wonder when it is anyway. It's gotta be mid-March. She's too much of a Hufflepuff Pieces for it _NOT_ to be."

Aby looked at the design off to the side. Perched on a music sheet stand that got used for multiple purposes. She had planned Charlie's whole outfit. Looking over the design over and over again. Aby bit her lip in nervousness. She really hoped Charlie would appreciate the effort. Whole heartedly. Not just to be polite. Since the event would also double as a guided advertisement for the hotel. Aby was going to be running security while the others were being their sweet, lovable selves. With that thought, Aby gave another deep sigh. Looking at the vanity and full body mirrors covered in sheet covers of their own out the corner of her eye.

*#*

Angel was currently laying on his stomach, browsing through his phone. Fat Nuggets fast asleep on his bed amongst Angel's pillows. When the notification went off alerting him to the reply from his cute little sister Molly, Angel perked up. They had been talking almost every night for the last week. Which was also the amount of time he had been keeping his distance from Aby. Molly had figured her(Aby's) visit to the mob family's mansion left some bad blood since it had been Molly who told Arakniss about Aby and Angel's relationship.

She had been so happy Angel had made such a good friend, she had begun bragging the minute her oldest brother asked about the cause for her being so happy. Arakniss had always held a grudge against Angel; mainly from the lack of ambition the carefree hooker expressed. It didn't help that Arakniss apparently had been smitten by Aby. Though Angel suspected it was more of an _obsession_. One that doubled as a way to get back at Angel if the black spider could steal her. Even when they were kids, Arakniss always had to take something from Angel. The pink prostitute rolled his eyes annoyed at the memories that poured in just thinking about his punk ass older brother and his antics. God he was such a pain. Quickly averting his attention back to the conversation on his phone.

First thing Angel did was assure his precious pink pal knew he wasn't mad at her. Or Aby. He felt like shit. He just didn't know why he and Aby had gotten into an argument. Probably. The siblings went back and forth on the topic for a bit. Molly shifted ever so _delicately_ to a talk about Angel's pursuit of Aby.

"So- what does she mean to you anyway?" She texted him.

Angel sat for a moment. Rereading the words on the screen clicking his tongue. He sighed heavily before typing a response on the keyboard.

"I guess…she is kinda neat."

Angel studied the message before sending it. Deleting the writing and typing out a new message of, "She's a client. Big deal. 7-7"

Angel waited for only a second before a new message came in. He squinted at the writing of his little sis who had wrote, "A client who also goes above and beyond by the sounds of things."

Angel typed. Playing with his hair, pushing it up and letting it fall, as his anxiousness grew.

"What's that supposed to mean? -_-*"

Angel wasn't as surprised as before when the message came in from the pink girl in a matter of seconds. He figured she had to be less busy with whatever and could now just focus on the chat.

"Hey- don't get short with me. ;3 You're the one who said your bomb buddy didn't even bother looking for you when you took off for two weeks. Remember?"

"That 'bomb buddy' is my best friend. Besides she runs territory."

"I'm not saying she's not a good friend (you can have more than one best friend btw). But Aby came looking for you the very day she didn't know where you had gone. The other one couldn't even bother at least sending out one little pawn to confirm your death before the extermination."

Angel looked at the screen. He buried his face in a pillow. Turning his head to the side as he noticed it still had Aby's scent on it from the last time she had paid for his services. Despite not wanting to betray Alastor's 'privilege' of bestowing the title of _lover_ on her, she would still come to Angel's bed and cuddle with him. That was probably one of the things that made him more upset about the argument between the two friends. The lack of having someone to listen to him. The fact he couldn't ask someone to pamper and pet him without wanting something in return. He _loved_ sex. That wasn't the issue. But some days, after a long time at work or running around causing chaos, it was nice to come back to someone who was glad to just see you _home_.

He crossed his legs, bending them at the knee so he could bounce his feet in the air. He hated when Molly made a good point. Even mores so when she brought up a point he hadn't considered before. Hell was huge, but Cherri knew there was only so many places he could be.

_Did she even look there_? Angel asked himself.

The notification sound rang again. Angel looked down at his phone.

"Angel…do you want to make up with Aby? How much would it hurt to lose a friend like her? Could you really say you would never miss her? UwU"

Angel blinked a couple times. Sitting up, he butterfly crossed his legs leaning back on his lower set of hands the top ones being what held his phone and typed his answer.

"I… want to… make up… but I don't know how. {.}"

Weighing the pros and cons of keeping her around, Angel knew his persona was just one part of him. Aby hadn't given him any grief since the day they met. She even took the time to learn from him and do things he thought were fun. Again, not something that was hard since Cherri and him could have fun whenever. But, Aby could take him to do the things he enjoyed without him having to worry about keeping his thoughts hidden. The times they went to karaoke clubs; singing the night away. Walking with him slowly around the aquarium letting him sit and watch the fish for hours without rushing him out the door to get to the car for a fuck in the back seat. Though they would have a session or two in such places so Aby could learn how to please a man with a sense of adventure. Even then, it was never _expected_ of him; just asked. He also enjoyed making her sit and let him work on her makeover. Styling her hair and applying her makeup. She was so pretty without it all, but she was _gorgeous_ when Angel was done with her. It made him curious why she didn't try very hard to look stylish regularly. Especially when she made such nice clothes from store bought fabric. Or when he saw the types of things she picked out when they went shopping for girl clothes. Aby had revealed a secret formula she had made to make it easier for men to make crossdressing work for their body type.

She dressed Angel up in classy tease outfits. One he liked was a baby blue turtleneck sweater dress with five matching bows sewn on down the right side. Thigh high one-inch heeled leather boots decorated with silver buckles around the ankles. His pink hair was covered with a cute shoulder length, short layered, inward curled styled cut wig with long bangs that covered his right eye. A simple, but pretty, deep green butterfly gem hair pin place on the left side where the part was. For accessories he had a couple green and silver bangle bracelets a black ribbon choker necklace with a pale pink gem on the left center of it. His makeup would be done so his lashes and lips were the most standout-ish features. Making him look so kissable but modest. It was simple. Not like most of the things he would wear.

In all honesty, he knew the reason he freaked out that night was childish. It had been because he felt _insecure_. When he saw Aby dancing with Arakniss, he felt she had been able to walk away from him without feeling the slightest hint of remorse or regret. Just like everyone else he had known. He didn't want to admit it; even now. With the way things were going he had to choose. Talk it out and go back to how things were (hopefully) or let her go and take the chance of Arakniss winning her over for their pops. But just how much had Aby considered the offer? And what would she be willing to do for someone like his brother? He already knew she would never be loyal to his pops. His rank and personality would never sway her. Fuck, it didn't even sway her when it came to Alastor. She ignored that side of him entirely.

Back at the web mansion on the far side of the city, Molly sat on a swing outside on the balcony leading to her bedroom. The breeze outside felt cool against her warm fur. She looked at her phone, seeing the notification that her message had been read. She smiled sympathetically. She knows her brother. She knows he just wants to be stubborn. Just for the sake of being stubborn. That was Angel Dust. He always had to have the last word. One that cut deep to let people know he didn't give a shit about their feelings; so not to think he cared. Molly also knew that that wasn't always the case. Angel had always had a hard time making and keeping friends. He had every possible disadvantage and inconvenience in life someone in his position could have. Which was why Molly didn't want Angel to push Aby away. Or for Aby to let him. Molly knew Aby was the type to let people go if they said they wanted to leave and not challenge it. Molly took a second to look at some photos on her phone.

The first was from the night at the party. The girls had taken a selfie in their gowns giving a big hearty smile at the camera. The next couple were from throughout the week. Aby always looked so thrilled in each one. Though something always shined through deep in her eyes. Molly felt sad. Had her friend really been through so much on her own? Was she facing this break with Angel alone? Molly went back to the messages.

Right about now, he would be coming to accept that he had been foolish to let the argument get so out of hand. He would start to see her face and want to make up. And he would hold onto that last bit of hardheaded pride. Molly knew her brother just needed one more push. Putting her phone over her lips, she thinks about what would get her brother to surrender to that last bit of care for the fallen one. What would make him forget long enough to let her back in.

"Ah, I got it." She announced it for herself, typing on her phone something only the eldest had known. A secret confession.

"You know, Ange. I once knew a girl just like her back in the human world. I met her after you was disowned. Arakniss met her before…that night. But I knew her for about a month. I really liked her. Her name was Toni- funny right? Anyway, she got me through when I found out about your OD. I still miss her. "

Angel starred at the phone, mouth agape. That had been unexpected. Now he felt _really_ bad. Taking a deep breath, he typed back this time. Molly read Angel's apology; for what he did.

Molly replies, "You can say sorry to me after all this time. Why not her? Well it's getting late. I have to be up early for a meeting. I love you, I'm here for you but I'm also going to bed. We'll play text tag tomorrow. Goodnight XOXO. \\{^.^}/"

Angel smiles appreciatively at his phone screen. A large weight lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't believe he had never said sorry before now for what had gone on.

_After all that_. He thought. _She still looked past it and calls me family_.

He was even more grateful to get Molly's point of view. Angel looked forward to the day she took over the family business. Arakniss may have been the eldest son who did what pops told him, but Molly was a genius. She had the skill and the foresight to run the gang with very little issues. Even as a kid, she showed great promise when the three siblings went to target practice. She could hit a bottle cap out off a tree at 100 meters. Angel chuckled, petting Fat Nuggets with one finger so not to wake him. Molly was so sweet but could be a mean bitch if you showed to be an enemy. 'No mercy to anyone who went against the family'. That was her motto. But then after she showed up in Hell, Angel saw she came with another motto. 'Anyone can be family if you love each other strongly enough.' It left Angel with another question. One that didn't bother him, but that he still wanted to know the answer to.

_So- who __**was**__ Toni anyway_?

*#*

Just as the pink spider girl had said, it was getting late. Looking up at the grandfather clock at the far end of the hall, Angel saw it was nearing midnight. He couldn't believe he and his sister had spent so much time talking. He had enjoyed it but- god damn. How did time get away from him so bad? Hearing the low growl in his stomach, he touched the spot.

_Figures._ He thought to himself.

He made his way to the dinning room. On the table, at the usual spot where he sat, was his supper. It had been wrapped in plastic with some weird symbols written on it. Next to it was a note and what looked like a tea bag. He recognized it as a sac Aby used to contain magic powders. She used them for quick cast spells. After reading the note, he was able to confirm what he already suspected. He flicked the note away. Picking up the pack, he used his teeth to tear it. Removing the plastic from the plate he dumped the powder. The food glowed and glittered temporarily before he could see the steam floating up from him. He could smell the food. His stomach growled louder as he picked up the silverware.

Tempted to sit and eat where he was, Angel instead picked up the plate. He ate as he walked to the lobby. Wanting to eat his food in front of the town drunk in hopes it would get him closer to getting to ride his dick. His strides were wider and faster as the thought excited him.

_Dinner and a show. Now that's the way_.

Angel came into the lobby to hear laughter and glasses tapping. In no time at all, he caught Aby sitting with Husk. He was buzzed based on how he involuntarily flapped his wings. Angel wasted no effort as he approached the bar, coming up next to Aby. The girl looked at him. Blinking a couple times as she gave a curious but intrigued expression. Her lips pressed into an 'o' shape. This was the signifier that Angel had the floor to speak. If he wanted it. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Still not able to form a proper sentence as he held his gaze with hers, setting his plate down. She lifted her glass and toasted his arrival, before turning to face Husk and shrugging. The two had a light giggle fit before both drank long swigs of whatever they were having.

Angel ate in silence as he watched the two go back and forth. Talking about some guy named Monty. Angel didn't know who he was which meant he was either a demon lord like Alastor or a no-nonsense gambler that Husk got to pick on for shits and giggles. Angel was betting the later. He listened to the story about how one time he was having such a bad night he had gotten kicked out of the club because he fell on a waitress after getting thrown across the room and landing face first on her tits. Aby's only comment being that she didn't know how to react when that crap happened to her. Angel caught Husk leaning forward, sniffing at the air around the fallen and taking a quick glance at her cleavage. She caught him to. Reaching to grab one of his ears and scratching at it. He was getting so drunk he purred before almost slamming his face on the counter. Aby fawned over him to make sure he wasn't hurt but Husk shook her off.

After he was done with his meal, Angel reached into his pocket. He counted the bills to $600 before saying 'fuck it'. He gave a puff of his chest before he slammed whatever money he had on the counter next to Aby. Both drinkers looked at him. Aby's gaze going from Angel's hand to his face then back again.

"Alright. I want to buy your services for the evening", Angel cooed. He leaned into Aby's personal space, bringing his face close enough to the fallen's he could feel the heat of her breath.

Husk grunted loudly as he lifted his wing to come in between the two. Angel shot him a mean, but impish, look as Husk spoke. His tone dark, cold and un-wanting. Maybe even more so than normal.

"You got a lot of nerve pulling that shit, whore. If you're looking for trouble, go pull that red-haired bitch you hang with from whatever fucking strip joint she dwells and leave us the fuck alone."

Aby brought her hand up over Husk's wing. She didn't need to try too hard to get him to drop it. Shooting him an expression that told him she was fine and to be nice. Husk hesitated for a second, before complying. Pouting angrily as he took another drink from his bottle. Aby used one hand to pat the one that he used to rest his weight on the counter. She then reached up, petting his whiskers before poking him dead on the nose. Angel could see his eye visibly twitch.

"What's this about Angel?" Aby asked swirling her drink with a straw.

Angel caught how she had kept from calling him 'A.D.' saying, "I wanna buy you for the night. The same way you buy me. Do something fun, ya know."

Husk seemed to calm down but didn't look any less pissed off at Angel's presence. The porn star ignored him, since he didn't know what had him so worked up. It was unusual to see him this way. Aby slouched a tad in her seat. Her face told Angel she had no clue what he was on about. Angel felt his shoulders fall. Doing his best to keep his expression from doing the same. Aby saw how he fought the frown and set her drink back down. She turned to give him her full attention. Letting him have as long as he needed. Angel pressed his lips firmly together before finding a random spot on the bar counter to focus on.

"Look- I want to spend time with you. And I don't want you to refuse. So, I figured if I paid _you_ instead of getting you to pay for _me_ it would make you less likely to go running off somewhere."

"Go running off like _where_?" Aby had blurted the question.

She didn't care about the logic Angel was using. He was used to seeing _everything_ like a transaction; so, she could roll with that no problem. But the last part was too…specific… to ignore.

"Like off with…Arakniss. Or Alastor. Or Mr. Tinkles." Angel pointed at the cat with his upper left hand almost subconsciously. Husk shot him a wide-eyed look that Aby knew was the face he made when he wanted to call you out and say, 'How fucking dare you sir.'

Aby didn't have to wave him down since she giggled at the use of the name. Husk instead flipped off Angel and poured his doll another drink. A weaker one until he saw she wanted something stronger. She shot him a wink before going back to Angel's moment.

"Why would that be an issue for you?" She questioned.

Angel was taken aback by the way the question had been asked. How Aby's voice was so plain, yet cute. It was soft but strong. It just this…_tone_ about it. He hated when she did that. He hated how she could make him stand at attention when she put him on the spot like that. Her way of asking always leaving him feeling so exposed.

"B-because…I- _We_\- are friends", Angel looked to Aby with a red face. Just as expected she looked at him with much care and no judgement. Also, something else. Something he had seen from Molly. He saw… love.

He felt the doubt from that night on the dance floor fade. He thought about what Molly had texted him. How he could have more than one best friend. He looked hard at Aby. Taking in a large amount of air into his chest he gave his best flirty smile. Gaining back his confidence and charm, he dialed it to eleven fast.

"Friends don't let friends get into trouble alone. Or- refuse…their apologies. Mainly for acting like assholes. With no good excuse for being defensive douchebags. Or for causing the other one pain."

The room was silent. Even Husk was no longer giving Angel a hard time. He gave the lad a shot along with a napkin with a lime sitting on it. The spider took the silence as a minute to reflect and plan. He took the shot, signaling for another. Husk obliged in keeping them going. Anything to keep him quiet. Husk felt his teeth hurt from the sweet words. Shaking his head and avoiding eye contact with the multi-limbed jackass. Aby let the boys' bond in their weird little way. Not sure she wanted to know what it was that had them connecting but grateful for the change in attitude towards one another. She giggled as she took a drink. Finally speaking, once a moment or two passed.

"Well. I'm not fucking you." She thought for a moment. Bringing her finger up to her chin, looking down. Her eyes went wide as she looked Angel in the face again stating, "But I do have an _idea _for what we can do for some fun. Ever heard of a guy named Tom Trench?"

Angel blinked a couple times rapidly. He gave a devious smile as his eyes came into a half-lidded gaze. Stepping forward, he straddled Aby's hips with his long, graceful legs. Wrapping one around her lower back, his heel hanging off the curve of her ass. Pushing his chest forward as he brought Aby's face into his fur. Encouraging her to touch him. She instead motorboated him a little, squeezing his waist, digging her nails in. Her hands started running up his back as she clawed down it harshly and cupped his ass. He chuckled at the touches he received. Molly was right; he would have missed it had he let her go. Thinking back on the question from before, he licked his lips. He liked where this was going.

Husk burped loudly. Deliberately catching the attention of both the younglings. Eyeing the scene before him grumpily. He took a long drink from his booze bottle stating afterward, "Oh, this is _bound_ to lead to trouble."


	8. Chapter 8: Lucifer's Project

Author's Note: I'm going to use some new terms in this chapter. They are **not** official with the fandom, but they make sense for me to use since lingo and slang is a thing. The main ones you need to be explained here because there is no real room. Hell Born= demons like Charlie and Stolas. Hell Bent= demons who were once human (Angel and Alastor). Also, sorry if this doesn't seem to have a whole lot of Alastor despite being a pairing involving him but-yeah. There's a reason. Also might remedy that by making a mini series called Alastor's Alibi which tells this story from his POV Let me know if you'd read it in the comments please and thank you

Chapter 8:

Lucifer's Project

Lucifer walked leisurely in through the back V.I.P. entrance. Once inside, he dropped his apple cane to the floor. The audible tap drawing the attention of all demons who were within range. Some froze in place, while others ducked under their table before running for the door once he had walked past. He rarely went out. But nights like these were too fun to resist. Nights when he got to take sentimental visits with his sister. This time would be no different. He would take the time to spend a quality period of rest from his regular duties again. Coming here to this big business as she sings in the club. Owned by Hell's very own Mimzy. His sister confident, happy and giving a fairly energetic performance. Since she had yet to meet the infamous flapper girl. Something Lucifer expected to make her confidence quake, maybe even drop. Particularly after she found out how big the flapper's breasts were compared to Aby's.

Long story short, a lot of the angel sisters back in paradise, were built pretty shapely. Looking at it now, God certainly did have a cookie cutter mold for a large percentage of his creations. Leaving Aby, naturally, as the 'ugly duckling' of the family. Something you wouldn't think of as a problem since Aby was well shaped now. Maybe not sexy, but at least cute. And with a little makeup and hair pinning, she could pass for stunning or pretty. Complimented by the dress she currently wore on stage. An off the shoulder strap dress that squeezed her breasts tight, falling to the floor with an inch-long trail. A build in corset adding more detail to her already hourglass shape. A slit cut on both sides going up to just above her midthigh. Long arm warmers that pointed over the top of her hand. A string holding them in place by looping around her middle finger like a ring. The warms stopped about two inches above her elbow. A leafy vine pattern embroidered along them. The dress only had strings of gems draping across the sleeve. Secured at where her armpit was.

Lucifer took a seat at an occupied table at the center front of the stage. The ones sitting there, picked up their more important belongings as they scurried away. The waitress in charge of the section he was seated made quick work to clear the table and clean it with a fresh rag after tossing the plain white tablecloth away. Another girl assisting her by draping a red velvet tablecloth in its place and setting a diner candle in the middle. Looking up patiently, Lucifer waited for his sister to finish. She caught him immediately as she sang out a long note. He laughed as he discovered she had been delivering a jazz cover of The Devil You Know by X Ambassadors. Good ol' Aby. Setting everyone in the room up in a very personalized Hell. He approved.

Aby ended her song. Gaining a small applause from the remaining crowd. Responding by letting her eyes start glowing a blood red. Her fangs protruding from the top of her mouth. The devilish glare sending a message before she finished it. Her voice an animalistic, yet murderous, growl. The applause grew instantly. Whistling, clapping and cheering filled the room. Lucifer gave a mischievous laugh, knowing she had done it in good fun. Just another trait of hers being 'All show, no go'. She could 'go' when she wanted to, but she didn't flaunt her power for shits and giggles. Just when she needed to gain rep. Possibly allies.

Aby had already seen her brother off the side from the stage, dwelling in the shadows. Watching him with her side vision as he made his way up. Which was why, instead of exiting stage right, she made her way to the catwalk. Right in front, was the table her brother sat. Stepping on the table, down onto a chair, then to the ground. Careful to give the fellas in the bar a nice show of her legs and cleavage as she moved slowly.

"I'm surprised you didn't sing something by Frank or Armstrong." Lucifer made the comment, as Aby came off the stage. Helping his little darling down with a single hand.

The few demons that remained in the room, noticed the sweet gesture. Thinking that Aby was somehow on a higher pedestal than Lucifer himself. The two looked splendid together. A match made in heaven. Which was ironic given the circumstances. Lucifer ignored the stares while Aby looked at the floor uncertain. She always felt so small next to her older brother. The two took a seat at the table where Lucifer had set up upon arrival. Aby sot her brother a playfully judgmental look. Having caught on to what he did when he came in.

"You could have called. I would have met up with you anywhere." She explained to him as she flagged the nearest waitress.

"I know. But you always seem so much easier to talk to after a performance."

"That meaning you think it'll be easier to boss me around. _Big_ brother." Aby conversed as she played with the straw in a random glass of ice water. Doing so to make the ice clink as it shifted from her actions.

Lucifer watched her with amusement. It was years of spending time together and building a relationship that brought him to this state. The state that allowed him to appreciate the little, insignificant things that made up Aby. Her faults and fumbles that did nothing for her but made her get titled by those around her as _weird_. She rarely spoke against him or tried to pick a fight. However, she had her moments of defiance. Her arrival in Hell seemed to be her biggest one. But that was also build from their history together. Wanting to be able to enjoy the time with her, Lucifer declared a truce by starting off small.

"You didn't answer my previous assumption."

Aby glanced at him shortly before averting her gaze back to the glass. Speaking with an audible guilt in her voice she stated, "I can't do them justice. I'm not a good singer."

"If I remember correctly- you've never been a good _anything_. Singer, artist, writer, etc.", Lucifer joked as the waitress for their table returned.

With her, she brought the first round of tequila shots and a tray of fries; no added salt. She placed a vanilla milkshake with a small plate of strawberries in front of Aby. Lucifer looked the table over repeatedly. He then looked at Aby who gave a small smile as she raised the shot glass. Lucifer mimicked the gesture. Bringing his glass to tap against her enough to give a cheers but not enough to spill. They both agreed to the fact they hated when drinks spilt. They took their shots without chasers, turning over their glasses on the coasters in the table before Lucifer spoke again.

"I'm surprised they offer stuff like this in this place. I hear the owner is very picking about setting."

Aby stuck a strawberry in her mouth, finishing it off with a sip of her shake. She quietly cleared her throat prior to saying, "It's something only I get here. It's part of a deal we have with one another."

"So, she likes you." It was an observation more than anything.

"Not sure", Aby clarified, "I haven't actually met her yet. She's always dealing with other business when I come. Though Alastor is supposed to be close with her. Seems like that's the reason I'm given such special treatment."

"Any idea as to why?" Lucifer picked up a small handful of fries. Placing them in his mouth one at a time.

"Not a one."

Aby continued to work on her shake while the waitress strolled over bringing two rounds of shots with her this time. The siblings simultaneously gave her a finger wave in gratitude. Not wanting to speak with their mouths full. She didn't seem to take the time to wait for their reply. Most likely due to knowing who she was serving. Lucifer sat looking at his sister questionably. Aby shot him a curious look back. Feeling there was something she was missing, and her brother was giving her a chance to give up, catch up, or shut up. Whichever was the smarter option.

"He asked if the name rang a bell for me when I first got here. Seemed- I don't know…dissatisfied… when I said no", Aby spoke with her own suspicions evident in her tone.

"Don't overthink it. People's social circles are small. Besides- you never know. Maybe you know her by a different name."

Aby stayed quiet. Taking a long sip from the shake. Tossing another strawberry in her mouth afterwards. Lucifer could hear the gears grinding. Never a good sign when Aby did this. Especially given the conditions of things. Without interruption, she spoke once more.

"She's supposed to very beautiful. Extravagantly so. Rivaled only by another friend of Alastor's. Her name is Rosie. But I've heard some very specific rumors."

"I wouldn't know what to tell you. Except put it from your mind. Alastor calls you lover. That should be enough for you."

"I suppose you're right brother." Aby sat back in her chair. Holding a strawberry in her hand. Lucifer was waiting for it to catch fire as the fallen confessed, "I just don't know how to act in these situations. I know how I want to act."

"Don't. At least-. Not before you meet them. You can decide then."

"I don't think I would ever if I did see them as someone to be jealous of. That Void is a scary place."

"How would you know? You haven't been there before."

Lucifer eyed his sibling carefully. Aby had always pressed the boundaries from time to time. Mostly to see why it was there or to understand its function. But the Void was forbidden to anyone who was not given orders to go there. An exception could be made if there purpose was simple enough. Though that was a different matter entirely. And without her full power, Aby might not be able to come back from it. See knew that, too. However, this didn't put him at ease. He knew Aby too well. Which was why he took advantage of the previous conversation topic before she could answer. Lucifer sighed sarcastically. Resting his head on the top of his hand, shifting his weight to his right side. Picking at the remaining fries from the plate.

He spoke up, "You just can't stay out of trouble. So that's why I'm going to be a nice big brother and warn you. Void or no Void, she _does_ have a history with Alastor."

He knew it was cruel. Saying these things in exaggeration to plant an idea in her head. He wasn't lying, but how she interpreted it was not his responsibility. All he could control was his desire for the outcome. Hoping it would trigger her jealousy streak. Out of all her faults, jealousy was by far one of Aby's biggest downfalls. So strong and unhinged that, once activated, there was no stopping her from doing what she wanted to soothe it. It was why everyone back in Heaven called her the Green Graced Guardian.

"Thank you for the knowledge." Aby kept a cool exterior. The look in her eyes saying she was more hurt than jealous. Lucifer gritted his fangs.

_Damn you, Alastor_. He cursed the Radio Demon.

*#*

The two spent a couple hours in the club. Discussing many things after the topic of the girls in Alastor's life. Sticking to things like what she had done since getting here. Lucifer was sure to avoid saying too much about the lords she had already had encounters with. Keeping the conversation in direction of the youngest's frequent visits to Imp city. Having heard talk about how she had taken to shaking up with the weakest Hellborns in Hell. Because of this, Aby checked her phone to find it was getting late. She seemed bored. Lucifer went back to Aby's adjustment. Not giving her a chance to make up her mind about dismissing herself. There had been two reasons for this. The first was Aby had yet to pick a side. Usually by now, there was some team or form of one that she showed the most loyalty to. The second was, despite the first reason, she seemed happy.

Lucifer had always feared the fallen's ability to adjust to Hell's stigma. It was why he never allowed her down here. Even after her accident. So, seeing her able to make friends and learn new things about herself was nice to see. Lucifer hadn't seen her in almost a hundred years. It meant there was still some part of her that stayed true to her programming. Which meant it was a part of her now. There had been incidents in Heaven where an angel or two wouldn't adjust to the way they were created. They usually didn't live very long. In the rare case they did, they were hunted down and killed. God could be _merciless_ if pushed too far. But, Aby was designed differently. The only one like her.

Lucifer watched his sister. She had kept rubbing at her shoulders and rolling her neck. He had pinpointed the actions at the start of their gathering but decided to ignore it. He waited to see if she would either stop or make a verbal complaint. However, it was becoming increasingly obvious that neither would be the case. Needing to confirm his suspicions, he spoke out.

"What's wrong. You're having an awfully hard time sitting still."

Aby froze. Her eyes went wide as she looked at her brother again. Apparently, not realizing she had been doing it so openly. She showed to hesitate. Thinking carefully on how to answer the eldest. She bit her lip hard. Almost drawing blood. Took a deep, slow breath. Then explained.

"I- I think I'm having a hard time getting used to this place….physically."

"I don't follow you."

"It's probably nothing. Just the mystic equivalence to- that thing humans- oh- um…jet lag. That's it. Its most likely like that."

Lucifer stayed watching her. His expression telling Aby that he was waiting for clarification to her rambling. He tilted his head at her, encouraging her to keep going.

"Please don't freak out. But…my body-. It's been in a great deal of pain lately."

"How much is a 'great deal'?"

"My wings hurt," Aby started, "The pain spreads up to my shoulders and down my back. I feel it shoot through my spine. Sometimes…I feel it causing a sharp stabbing pain in my head."

"Labyrinth-!" Lucifer stopped himself. He wanted to scold her. But he also knew using her full name would just make her shut down. He collected his thoughts.

"How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not sure. After I first pulled them out, I think. I didn't think much of it, since it was weird but small pains. I also know it can't be that long of a thing since I've only been in Hell for going on two months." Aby rubbed at her left arm nervously.

Anxious from the sudden outburst of her brother earlier. Truly, she felt like a child again. Being scolded and at the mercy of her older brother. Never a good feeling for her. When he said nothing after a couple seconds, she looked up again. Lucifer had a confused expression.

Quietly he asked, "What do you mean less than two months?"

"I got here shortly after the extermination", she explained.

"Yeah- my point exactly. The extermination is Hell's New Year's."

"Well you have a fun way of ignoring the half-er's birthday." Aby raised her glass in a toast at her little joke. Taking the twelfth shot of the evening.

Silently wishing Husk was here to read that she needed something stronger. He _always_ knew when she needed something stronger. Not granting a second thought at how he was the first one he wished to be here when she had to face her older brother's stares of disappointment.

"Labyrinth…when did you get here? You know- from Earth's time stamp?"

"November."

"Think about it."

Lucifer never let Aby get in the habit of getting him to give her the answers. Instead encouraging to her use her own mind and figure things out for herself. Going through resources she had built up through her own power. And in cases like this, he wouldn't want to. She _needed_ to figure it out for herself. Now, it was Aby's turn to be confused. Eyeing her brother as she froze. Her eyes wondering from different points of the room to others rapidly. It took longer than Lucifer expected as he watched her begin to look like she was zoning out. The gears were in overdrive now.

"No", she said just above a whisper.

"Yes." He answered her plainly. Ready to hold his volume for what was to come.

"No", she said louder.

"Yes."

"No. No. No. No!"

"Yes." Lucifer was fighting back the urge to laugh at this point.

Happy to see her transitions hadn't changed since she was a child. Much less since the last time he saw her. That recollection brought him down from the desire to laugh just enough to maintain his reserve. Taking the chance to figure out just how much she knew.

"Now, let me ask you another thing."

Lucifer watched Aby with her face buried in her hands. Shielding herself from his high and mighty all-knowing bullshit. However, after he began to talk, Aby looked through her fingers. Peeking with one eye as she kept her face hidden in both humiliation and anger. This was a mannerism that left a twinge of guilt in the apple king. Since she only did this because of something Gabriel had taught her back in Heaven. Something she _clearly_ still felt the need to do when pushed to a certain extent. Lucifer shook the emotions within him. Continuing to his next point.

"How tall would you say your…," Lucifer rolled his eyes protectively as he spoke, "…_lover_ is?"

"I don't know. 5'8"? Maybe less."

"Try 7'."

"Oh, well- wait then that means demons like Val and Angel would be-…"

"Taller", Lucifer snorted out at his sister's stunned expression.

"Well fuck me."

"Watch your mouth dear. It's not ladylike", he teased as he brought his drink to his lips.

Selling the bit as he caught Aby's face go red and pouty. Her anger evident from the way her eyes widened, and her mouth tightened in desire to protest. Though she said nothing. Normally, she would joke with her brother. But in events where she wasn't certain of his humor, she remained silent and upset. He really did enjoy their visits. It was the only thing that gave his life so much joy anymore.

*#*

Their conversation was coming to an end. Mainly because the club was starting to grow more dead. Both siblings were starting to get ready to say their goodbyes. For now. Neither _wanting_ to say goodbye. Instead waiting for the other to crack first. Usually it was Aby. Her confidence in her ability in preventing from being a hindrance or annoyance to her older brother falling well in the negatives. It was all she could do to keep from seeming as though she nothing better to do than talk to her big brother all day. Taking the liberty of changing the topic to something she really wanted to discuss before ringing in the evening, she spoke up.

"Do you know if Charlie is trans?"

Lucifer froze. Mainly from the shock of the absurdity of the question. Absurd because Aby had no proof. Backed by how she asked it so carelessly. If not earnestly. Lucifer was intrigued by his little sister's endless curiosity. How she could come to the most random ideas from just one habit of _instinct_. He smiled knowingly as he made the choice to partake in the new conversation.

"And why- pray tell- would you wonder such a thing dear sister of mine?"

"It's just- She puts so much effort in _avoiding_ her real name. She won't wear dresses unless they are gifted to her. And- well- she has her moments of being…" Aby paused, Looking for the way she wanted to describe it.

Lucifer chuckled. Offering the word, "Masculine?"

Aby perked up excitedly. Granted, it was a different kind. Like a scientist who had just been offered a number to plug into an equation they had yet to try. She snapped her fingers, allowing other hand to make a finger gun. Pointing it as Lucifer, she shouted out. The result making some of the other demons jump.

"That's it! That's the word."

The table was silent as the two looked at each other. Aby's train of thought cho-cho-chooing away with no destination in sight. Lucifer got a giggle picturing a play train on a circular track under a Christmas tree. The easily amused child of the family watching it go round and round. Waiting and watching for god knows what. That child, of course, being Aby. She could be so quick to take joy in the smallest things. He observed her now stuffing fries in her mouth in attempt to save herself the burden of talking.

"But- Don't you have a _habit_ of acting masculine? Why would that mean anything?" Lucifer asked. Breaking the silence. Allowing his sibling a pass.

"I- I- I…was a tomboy. It's not the same thing." Aby's face gained a pink tint to her cheeks as she starred down. Clearly not proud of her younger days spent in splendor with males rather than gossiping with females. Lucifer decided he didn't want to know what kind of trouble she had gotten into because of it.

"Oh, I see", was all Lucifer offered.

Aby brought her hands to rest on the table. Her face was now one that contained sadness, determination, and longing. Lucifer felt a sense of worry come over him. It was rare for Aby to show that face. But, oh yes, he knew _that_ face. He knew it well. It meant there was something she wanted. Something hopeless. Bringing herself to let it build within her. Like a Shonen power move in a final episode of a filler arc. Finding that small shove from the depths of her being that would give her certainty to mention it. Lucifer waited. Wanting to see if she would talk herself out of it.

"If I had it my way, I- I would either take Charlie to Earth with me or switch places with her down here."

Lucifer sighed. A relief to his mind had been given.

_Why did I think it was going to be about the other thing_? He questioned himself.

Deciding to deal with the matter at hand. Insistently, he explained, "The latter is not an option, sweetie."

Lucifer chuckled in response to Aby sticking her tongue out. Throwing him a raspberry for her own entertainment. He takes a minute to build his own confidence in a question he had been pondering.

_Might as well._ He reasoned_. Since we're being honest_.

Asking, "Why are you helping that- _unique_ child of mine, Charlie, so persistently?"

She replied, "Yeah well- whatever…"

Aby sat taking a couple more fries for herself, following it with a question before her brother could have time to strike again.

"Why are you so hard on her, anyway?"

He shook his head stating, "She's my daughter through _duty_ not through _desire_. I don't expect you to understand."

Aby looked at her brother with disappointment in her eyes. She did understand. In her own way. It stirred some old feelings in him when he saw the way she took it for what it was. Offering no judgement or protest. Giving no opinion to what must have sounded like a cruel conclusion. Having no real defense for it, he attempts to shake it off. Coming back to the same matter he always did when they met up. His desperation growing more apparent.

Lucifer, at this point, practically begs her, "Reconsider returning home. At once."

She refused. Offering no words to this. Knowing her words could never reach him. But rather than being mad or feeling anything other than grateful for her brother's constant attempts to convince her, she flashes him a sweet smile. Standing up from her chair, she gets up to leave. Not wanting to leave on an empty note, he plants an idea.

"If you really wanted to help Charlie, then you would go back to Earth. At least fulfill the duties of your creation. Surely by this time in your life you know-."

"You know why that's not possible."

A hurt tone in her voice gave Lucifer the feeling he was getting through to her.

_Maybe just one more push_. He dared. _Just to see. She'll forgive me_. _She always forgives me_.

In Aby's mind, was something different. A belief stronger than any prayer or contract. Truly believing she can _never_ be the angel she once was. And although Lucifer didn't see it in her smile, the pain was evident in her eyes. The kind that gave birth to no tears. I was numbing and invisible. The kind that perfectly complemented rage. A cold, lifeless, bloodthirsty rage.

Before she can go, Lucifer asks one final question. "How are your friends? The familiars I made you. They must miss you terribly up above."

She paused. Taking a deep breath. Sighing lowly, she informs him, "The magic wore off. I'm still practicing the spell on my own. I'll let you know how it goes."

She looks back. He sits still at the table with his signature smile plastered to his face. Much like a large doll. A sarcastic joker's smile on her own as she continues.

"That is- unless the mighty _Lucifer_ is ready to teach me."

He chuckles dryly. Making the cruel but acceptable joke, "You're nowhere near ready. You're still just a _widdle_ baby."

He laughed harder at her reaction. Her middle fingers both up in the air, flipping him off. Though it was also as a joke. In a flash of green light, Aby was gone. Apparently teleporting herself from the spot. Leaving the older one without another word. Though he was displeased at how she so carelessly used her powers right after the discussion about the effects Hell was having on her body. _If _it was even being in Hell that caused it. Lucifer sat in the bar thinking back to another time. Maybe it was a better one. He liked to let himself believe so anyway.

*#*

Shortly after his exile, Lucifer began the daily visits with Aby. She missed her brother. Crying loudly from the confusion. She wiped her eyes.

"W-why did you have to go away? I don't understand. E-everyone says I did something bad. I-is it my fault?"

Lucifer would pat her head. Reaching through the tall, black bars of the gates. His hand nearly covering her whole head. He'd look at her with a wide, sad grin.

"I promise. It won't be forever. Just be patient. And don't worry. You did _nothing _wrong."

Aby began to cry again. This time even harder than before. Reaching up with her tiny toddler hands, trying her best to hold Lucifer's. Wanting to envelope it as he did hers. Frustrated at how she failed due to her small stature. Also, by something else. Resulting in something Lucifer hated to see from Aby. Speaking out with no regard for consequence. Bad enough powers combined with her honesty always made her say things she could almost never take back. But now her cries echoed out into the open wasteland that was the border of Hell.

"Brother! I'm scared! The others keep whispering! Gabriel had to help me when Rebecca tried to pluck some of my flight feathers! But he can't be there like you were! And no one else will come near me! Brother! Help me! I wanna be with you! I don't want the others to hurt me anymore!"

Lucifer gritted his fangs. His anger peaking. He swore to make Rebecca pay a thousand times over. She couldn't stay up there past the gates of paradise forever. Just because she was jealous of Labyrinth, gave her _no_ right to torment the young angel. It wasn't Laby's fault.

_She didn't ask for it_! He cursed over and over. _She didn't ask to be __**made**__ this way_! _Father is the one! He's the one to blame! Damn __**him**__ you fucking cowards_!

He retracted his hand. Aby's hands dropping down to her side as she sniffled. Holding back her sobs so her brother could concentrate. Little did she know his plan had been to make her some friends out of clay. Ones who could double as bodyguards. He stood still. Hating the distance that had grown to pull them apart. Even now, wanting nothing more than to keep her with him. But he was not a heartless man. Cruel, eccentric, selfish- all those things yes. But he wasn't heartless. Aby would hate it in Hell. She was too kind. He shook the hopeless desire, followed by giving Aby her orders.

"Sister. I need some things from you."

The child, who was now rubbing her eyes once more, peaked up from her hands. The whites of her eyes now red and irritated. Her nose running with a substance that was a mix between blood and mucus. Lucifer explained the items he needed Aby to bring him. Listing them one by one. First, she would bringing him the clay. Then she would provide the items from creatures with the qualities she wanted them to possess. Claws, fangs, horns. Anything she thought these little darlings would need. Aby was quick in gathering many bones, scales, feathers, and other sorts. Leaving it to Lucifer to decide the design. The last thing he would need, was the water from the spring of tears. It was a mysterious spring said to contain the waters from the great flood God used to devastate the land above. You know when he ctrl + alt deleted everyone's ass. No one knew where it was hidden. Except one.

The failed creation. The one the angels called 'The Mother of Hell.' She had been the reason Lucifer was assigned to watch over Hell. A seductress with an insatiable hunger for the souls of man. She was the first siren of despair. Tall, slim and beautiful. You would never know just how evil she really was. The queen of the damned; Lilith.

Though it was forbidden for Aby to travel within the gates, she could communicate with the ones down below. All she had to do was pluck a feather from her wings. Which she brought inward to hug herself as she shivered. Aby hated the pain of her feathers being ripped from her. To her it was the equivalent of a small human child saying they hated shots after one doctor gave them five in the same arm in the same ten-minute span. Lucifer watched as the colors of Aby's wings glittered. She had such _beautiful_ wings. They glowed dimly with a hue that matched the full moons. Her feathers glistened like a holographic collector's card. Each part being given a personal shimmer based on how the light hit it. Even Aby was vain in regard to it. And why wouldn't she be? As in all things- she was the only one with such wings. Though, in Heaven, only solid white was an acceptable color for a high-ranking angel. Only a hand full had white wings. Including Lucifer. The rest were of various colors and designs. Apparently, God had a sense of humor. Or poetic justice. Whatever the fuck it was- it pissed Lucifer off.

Nevertheless, Aby did as she was asked. Coming closer to the gates, she stretched out a wing. Lucifer wasted no time or effort before taking a feather with an audible 'plink.' Aby jerked her wing back. Petting a random spot to make herself feel better rather than disperse the pain. A cute little hic escaping her mouth. She was calmer now that she had something to take up the majority of her focus.

Once Lucifer handed Aby back the feather, she did her thing. Blowing on it until it fell apart. The little hairs that made up the feather traveling down to the lowest level of Hell. There, in a lush, luxurious room, sat the blonde haired, double horned, winged eyeliner wearing creature that was Lilith. Aby's spell opening the window and blowing in a breeze through the curtains. Lilith took a sip of her drink as she waited for the magic to take full effect. An astroprojection of Aby stood before the ruling queen. She squinted her eyes at the youngest angel. Standing her ground. Looking for an act of revenge. Inevitably settling for an opportunity to make Aby dig or her own grave.

*#*

Three days had passed. Aby had found the spring but was unsuccessful at retrieving the water. Apparently only non-angels could go there, due to a barrier keeping it sealed off. Which meant Aby would have to assign a human or other non-angel species clan member to get the water for her. Sadly, she knew none that would oblige her request. So, she called on the services of someone else. At a crossroads, she summoned a demon. A huge gamble on her part since these particular demons didn't like doing deals or talking if they got nothing out of it. And they almost _always_ wanted to be let out of Hell in exchange. Luckily for Aby, there was one she could count on due to his boss's- shall we say- _unusual_ tastes.

"I need to talk to Stolas please", Aby stated after her summoning was successful.

The demon she called had been named Abraham. He rolled his eyes. Annoyed at being called up for the little guardian's own stupid reason. Thinking it was going to be like every other time. Where she was just bored and wanted a playmate. Lonely because the humans didn't like her, and her own family couldn't stand her. Abraham vanished in a puff of smoke, taking the message to his boss. About a week later, a small squad of imps had been sent to the human world. Aby awoke to them sleeping in the branches of one of her two peach trees.

"Hey!" She cried to them. "Get down from there! Right now! That's very rude!"

The group didn't need much convincing since they jumped to the ground upon being ordered to. They stood straight as they saluted their temporary employer. Two of the three looked like they could be twins. Aby couldn't see their mouths, since their faces were so pointed. Each one had a long horn and a short horn. One had the long horn on the left while the other had it on the right. The leader, an imp with two long horns that curved lightly, made himself known first.

"Apologies madam. We were just preparing for the mission with a hit of rest and some food. The peaches are delicious, by the way. Don't worry, though. We have scouted the area you seek. We will be back with the water by nightfall. I presume you already cleared things on your end."

Aby took a second to listen to his voice as he spoke. His voice was commanding, short, to-the-point and the result of a higher male voice purposely deepening it for the position. She liked it. Thinking it meant he had a less serious side to him. She happily responded to the question.

"Yes. My brother says he'll divide the artifacts amongst the demon nobles once he establishes some ground rules and concludes who should have what item. I, of course, recommended Stolas for the book of Lost Spells." Aby announced the terms with high, pristine, confidence. Happy to have been able to meet such a random request.

"Excellent."

The imps were about to leave when Aby tapped the leader on the shoulder. He looked back with a quick swish and flick of his long, arrow pointed tail.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you care?" He asked. His voice dropped into a deeper, more unimpressed tone. He had no time to amuse a child. Much less an angel toddler.

"I like you. I might name one of my new friends after you."

The imp thought for a minute. Glancing at Aby from the side. She could hear him making some kind of purring noise. She didn't know imps could make such a sound. The new discovery its own little reward for Aby.

"Tell you what. Instead- you can name my first born. It's a boy. Deal?"

Aby cocked her head. Disappointed that the imp hadn't given her his name. Now she had to think up three names instead of two. Thinking that was gonna be hard. She bit her lip. Looking at the imp who seemed to not care either way if Aby was willing to take the deal or not. She smiled as she brought her hand up to pet him on the head. He pushed back against her hand, meeting her touch. She kissed one of his horns at the base where is grew from the skull of his head. The holiness of her power leaving a white spot on the area.

"Okie dokie."

The imp touched the spot she kissed. A grumpy blush on his face. He spat at the ground dramatically. Before looking at the guardian again.

"Just for that…I'll add a bonus. My kid's gonna know _your_ name. And someday- he's gonna serve you. My entire bloodline will."

Aby was given no chance to respond to that promise. Before she ever got any form of an idea in her mind for one, the imps were gone. She looked around from where she stood unable to find any sign of them. Once she was certain she was alone she giggled and spun around the way happy children do when they go off into their own little world. Sure, she had to think up three names. But now she would have friends for years to come.

"Now I won't _ever_ have to be alone." Her eyes glowed with the same radiance of green jade. Her magic seeped through her, slowly increasing in flow. She was so thrilled she could hardly contain it.

*#*

"They look like dragons", Aby exclaimed with her childlike wonder.

"Try gargoyles", Lucifer advised his sister.

Words could not describe the look that would pop up on his face whenever he had to correct his sister's observations. Mainly her incorrect ones. Anyone who grew up with an older sibling would recognize the expression. Even so, he didn't hold the face for very long as the gargoyle minions, er- _companions_\- went in circles around Aby. Sniffing her, tugging her dress and thwacking her with their tails as they wagged them in pure joy. Aby picked them both up in her arms. Struggling to hold them due to their large size and heavy bodies.

Lucifer watched. Making mental notes in silence. In the future he would need to adjust the materials used. The bodies would need to be made of something lighter. Aby swayed back and forth while her companions used their tails to brace their balance. Keeping Aby as close to upright as they could. Now seemed like as good a time as any for the eldest to speak.

"Now remember- these little guys are your friends. That being said, you must be nice to them. They will also respond to your emotions _and_ your conscience. Whatever you feel is right, they feel is right. So verbal communication isn't always essential. That being said, they can't go into Heaven with you."

This was where Aby's attention span perked the most. She cocked her head, placing her new friends down. They each took a seat on either side of her. Their posture straight with their heads held high. Lucifer caught the change in their behavior. Had he not seen them jumping around earlier, no one would be the wiser about their sentience.

"Why not, Luci?"

Lucifer gave a deep sigh just past the gates. Reaching through to take Aby's hand. She took it in turn. Watching with a curious, but disappointed, look about her.

"There are _many_ types of magic, Laby. Only God's creations may go to Heaven. Your too young to understand, but this is _my_ specialty. Remember the deal you made with Lilith?"

Aby nodded solemnly.

"Good girl", he patted her head with his free hand as he continued, "And a good deal maker…-".

"Always keeps their word", Aby stated triumphantly. Her chest pushed out in pride. Something she was nothing but when it came to her newly earned title.

"Which means…?"

Aby's chest deflated rapidly. Her face falling into a pout. Now it was her turn to give a deep sigh. Giving a singsong tone as she answered, "I can't take Brain and Brawn into Heaven."

"Good girl", Lucifer singsonged back teasingly. Trying not to comment on the names.

Instead, he split a peach with her. Giving her the half with the cod. Aby had managed to grow the trees in the world of the living. A rare sight since the conditions of plants in Hell would result in them almost never surviving anywhere but Hell.

_Let this one sprout another for your hard work little sister_.

*#*

Years later, after her accident, Aby was summoned by Lucifer. Taking the time to meet him earlier than their usual time, she found her curiosity getting the best of her.

_What a twist_. She joked with herself.

She now looked more like she was around six or five. Appearing around four about the time Lucifer was banished. However, after spending enough time in the human world, she had developed some distinct quirks. Ones that only Lucifer seemed to notice. At least, he could say she was getting better at adapting to the way humans did things.

As she approached the gates, she could make out the white suit he took to wearing these days. After catching her in his line of sight, she witnessed him perking up. She closed the gap by placing her hands in Lucifer's hands. He intertwined their fingers, bouncing their locked hands in a playful way. Aby raised an eyebrow, suspiciously looking her brother over. He rarely acted this way. Which meant one thing; he wanted something.

"Laby!"

"Brother," Aby said in a warning tone.

"Oh- right. _Aby_."

Aby gave a shake of her head. Her smile said she was glad to take the time to have this sort of moment. But Lucifer saw something else bothering her. Not wanting to take it for granted, he went to the next part of the introductions.

"I'm sure you're anxious to know why I called you here."

"I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"Well- I have a favor."

"Uh-oh."

Lucifer shined his most innocent smile. Letting go of Aby's hands, using them to hold the bars of the gate. Leaning into it, he waited for Aby to mentally prepare herself. She crossed her arms, bushing her weight to her left as she nodded.

"Relax. It's not a hard thing. In fact, it's a request. All you have to do, is make two dolls."

Lucifer held up the number two on one hand. Smiling so wide, he closed his eyes. Because of this, he wasn't able to watch Aby process the information he gave her. Which was a shame since Aby was now fully confused. She glanced around. Mainly waiting for the part that would sell her on the request. Lucifer's face dropped. He opened his eyes back up since she had yet to respond in _any_ way. He gave it a couple more minutes. When nothing happened except for her scratching her nose he added in the surprise detail.

"The designs would be of your choosing."

"Okay. I'm listening", Aby stated. Dropping to sit cross legged on her butt.

It was here, their discussion was allowed to really take off. Lucifer doing most of the talking, naturally. Aby only taking his explanation in major points.

Number one: He plans to have a daughter.

Number two: He wants her to have a piece of the only family he would ever care to have her know. (This being Aby)

It sounded simple enough. But, Aby was still reluctant to help since the mother was going to be Lilith. By now their relationship was well established. Lucifer had advised Aby she was too young to understand. Something that, as time went on, she was growing increasingly used -if not completely, utterly, sick and tired- of hearing. Something that the girl would reject by stating she understand _enough_. The only reason it didn't lead to a fight, was because Lucifer couldn't make Aby give up her opinion. He endured many things about his sister. Including her small, more or less harmless, moments of defiance. When she made up her mind, however rare that was, she never changed it. That also never stopped Luci from trying, though.

Lucifer took the time to ask a vital question. "Are you _truly_ willing to deny your niece the chance to have a keepsake? Even if she is birthed by Lilith- she's my daughter too. Can't you care for her just for that reason alone."

The last part hadn't been a question. It was really more of a challenge. One Aby wasn't willing to being baited into taking head on. Lucifer and Lilith had been a thing almost the day Lucifer had been banished. She was the reason her was sent there. Aby also knew her brother would take advantage of how she had never been human. The first wife of Adam- yes. Human- not even for a second. Aby tried to put her foot down. She tried her darndest to see only her view as the correct one. Too bad for the fallen. She just wasted designed that way. Needing to make something clear, she gave a question of her own.

"Just- tell me the _reason_ behind this little _project_. I grow ill of your secrets brother."

Lucifer, once more, patted his sister's head. "You grow ill-, yet you keep every secret that is entrusted to you. Such a good little guardian." Aby pouted.

Her face was one of increasing irritation. Lucifer took this as a sign not to press his luck. Aby was still healing from the accident. Her moods remaining more on the fuel and unforgiving side as a result. She would only make him regret his words if pushed too far. So, he spoke again. This time much more courteous in his choice of words.

"I assure you. It has more to do with the future Charlette will grow into."

Lucifer went to move his head from Aby's head. Only to have it caught in her grasp. She closed her eyes. Wrapping her hand around his. When she failed to envelope it, she brought her other hand to join it. Using both, she tried again. Hissing in frustration when her goal remained unreached. Lucifer caught her change in demeanor immediately. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pulled the lucky peach of the day. Placing it under Aby's nose, who opened her eyes as the recognizable scent. He was relieved to see her chipper attitude come back in the blink of an eye. It made it easier when he approached the choice to unveil yet another secret to her. Feeling his precious little sister deserve a reward for her efforts.

"She would need someone to protect her and teach her when I couldn't. Not that I would even consider doing so forever. Just as I would have eventually done with you. Had fate been a little more kind to both of us."

It wasn't a lie. Not exactly. And despite making such a claim with the certainty of a king, Lucifer felt he had instead sounded like a brother who had given up on the only one who ever listened to him. In a perfect, shapeless world. It had been Aby who demanded there be at least one thing that made it all worth it. Lucifer supposed, if nothing else, it was like a prisoner being sent letters every day without fail. His circumstance didn't change but the letter would be an event of mystery. Something to look forward to. Maybe grow with. It was the one songbird who chirped their life away just so such a beast could hear something beyond the terrors of a mind gone mad.

_What must that be like_?

Though he asked it in his own astray mind, Lucifer never dared question it further. He didn't even think about it too hard. This was Hell. It was eternal. It was a torture. And it was his to command. He would break the neck of every songbird. Rip every letter. At the end of the day, nothing would take him from the vision that was him sitting tall on his throne.

"Brother. I have something to ask. Something selfish. If I do this. If I help you by helping the spawn. Will you finally let me cut off my wings and stay with you?"

Hell could be very lonely to those who succumb to its grasp. But Lucifer would bare it. For the sake of his sister. His innocent, undamaged, wrongfully charged sister. He would kill even his own songbird. By any means necessary. That's why Labyrinth would hate here. If she ever came, she would _hate_ the things Lucifer had become. She would hate Lucifer.

*#*

Back in Hell during the present, Aby whistled to the music playing off her phone. Taking the long way for an extended walk home. Using it for some personal time. It was here she came into view of a giant glass window. Passing by a wall made of small TVs that displayed a disruption to the current news broadcast. Aby stopped to watch. The possible disruption of nightly programming going ignored by an announcement from the 666 news was always a treat. But something made Aby raise an eyebrow. By the looks of things, it hadn't been an announcement that stopped the nightly programming. Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench both sitting in their respective seats. Katie taking the lead, making Aby want to hurl in her mouth. Maybe in Katie's. It was tempting.

_I reaaaally can't stand that bitch_. She thought. Picturing all the ways she'd like to torture her. Distracted while the two went about their business. Not caring until the part that concerned her came up.

"This just in", Katie declared, "A new video feed that shows the progress of Hell's very own Porn Actor Angel Dust and his new manager. The Famously Fallen Labyrinth."

Aby shuddered. She was hardly famous. Even as a fallen. Much less Angel's _manager_.

_How did they even come up with that crap_? She inwardly demanded.

It was here things took a turn for the scandalous. The screen changed to the start of a video that Aby recognized. That was because, it was the same one she recorded on a camcorder just a couple nights ago when Angel had 'purchased' her services. Aby subconsciously raised her hand to her mouth as the sex tape played. Tom Trench was shown sitting on Angel Dust's lap in Katie Killjoy's chair. His pants had been long discarded along with his suit jacket. His shirt was open more than halfway from the neckline down, his hair disheveled, and the noises from his mouth were of pure wanton lust. The camera was still. Making Aby happy when Angel complimented her lack of rookie-shaky-cam-itis later. You could make out Angel penetrating him. Fucking him slow and sensual, letting his pleasure build. Angel bringing one hand around to pump his erection a couple times. Just getting him close to the edge before pulling it away again. Tom's hands kept reaching over his head to feel at whatever part of Angel he could. Spreading his legs as he bucked hard back against the soft pink hips rolling up into him.

_God damn he wants it so bad_. Aby joked.

Disappointed they hadn't started earlier on where Tom had been bouncing himself sporadically on the desk where Katie's hands sat folded. Angel angling his hips up, making his back arch in a very tempting way. Aby snapped back knowing right here was were the audience was getting into it. But things were about to get a bigger reaction since that wasn't all you saw.

The video showed a zoom out effect. Revealing bits and pieces of Cherri being her chaotic self as Aby's hand is seen massaging her large breasts. Her moans loud and high pitched as she rocked herself into the touches. One arm holding her hair off to the side, so it didn't block the view. Aby recalled that being only part of the reason for her movement. Since they had placed a bullet in her underwear to vibrate against her clit. She had been using Aby's thigh to hold it in place. Occasionally circulating her hips and pushing her ass back on Aby. Though it hadn't reached where Cherri had wanted it to on Aby, it was very effective for her own arousal.

_Bold girl that one_.

Aby's other hand tugging her underwear up to make the bullet press against her harder. Cherri's other hand keeping her lower set of lip spread as she straddled Aby's waist. With her ankles. The girls had been in a reverse cowgirl position. Leaving Aby to focus on Tom's reactions to Angel as he was left watching Cherri getting herself off. Aby adding to the sight by rubbing her most sensitive areas, like her neck or her back. Aby, at the time, very neutral on the matter. Neutral meaning not giving a flying fuck what her reputation would come to. Since she had been involved in the four way for the sake of getting back at Killjoy. Something that Cherri was more than happy to help with.

Having told the street duo, "That bitch cut my screen time during the territory shit storm. Fuck yeah I want to get even!"

Aby had been nervous when the other two told her what they wanted to do with Tom. Aby's original plan just being to have him fuck himself on Katie's chair and the other three be a little chaotic film crew. Either way she wanted Cherri to take a shit on Katie's chair before they left. Needless to say, she had to really think about how to approach Cheri's body in _that_ way. Not knowing what to do to get Cherri off, but apparently very good at it anyway. That or Cherri was good at faking it. Best shown in the second to last part of the video. Since everyone in the group, with the exception of Aby, was growing increasingly louder as the simultaneous orgasm approached. Their thrusting and hip rocking speeding up franticly.

Aby watched with anticipation wanting to see how the cum shot came out. Only to end up laughing out loudly the moment the video was cut short. Katie seen with the most bizarre expression on her face. One that showed absolute shock, disbelief, and silent rage. All of which did not look good on the newscaster. But oh god, Aby loved the way her reporter's smile had been long gone by the cutback. All due to the wide-eyed bitch's current absorption of what she had seen; making it all worth it. Aby can hear the distinct noise of static. Looking up long enough to find the news screen stuck on the 'Off- Air' display.

Aby gave a last chuckle as she snapped her fingers. She had made a promise to Tom that he wouldn't suffer Katie's wrath if he gave in to her and Angel's plan. And after seeing that display in full screen HD, she had no intention of breaking it. That and she really wasn't that kind of deal maker.

At the studio, the news crew was on standby with a fire extinguisher and Katie's favorite drink in preparation to calm her. The head of the network getting ready to send a listing out for a replacement after Tom was murdered. Imagine everyone's inability to comprehend their situation when they realized they didn't need any of it. Proven when Katie's demon form returned to her usual self. Tom being the only one to not catch on, since he was curled up in a corner ready for his death at the hands of the Anchor. When nothing happened, he brought his arms down enough to look for the reason. Seeing Katie back at her chair. Her neck snapping in its standardized unpleasant way. The rest of the crew didn't keep her waiting as they resumed the broadcast. Even so, no one took their eyes off her. Trying to figure out why she had been so quick to get over the event so easily. Though it wasn't certain if anyone actually cared since it meant none of them died. Evident by how not a single demon asked the forbidden question out loud. Tom was struck with both fear and joy. Feeling some sort of light may have shown itself at the end of his never-ending tunnel. Until he was screamed at only a minute later to get his ass back to his post. Taking his position, they carried on. Tom had the nagging feeling that Katie wouldn't bother him about what just happened. As long as he didn't bring it up. Which he never would. But he did consider requesting Angel's services in the future.

_Fuck_. He thought. _Maybe I'll ask the entire trio for another round_. _It would be cheaper than my normal way_.

From her spot in front of the wall of screens, Aby was pleased to see the broadcast continue. Giving an approving nod of her head. Aby turned and continued on her way back to the hotel. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she sent a text the Angel.

"Just saw the news. Don't know who you called to get the video up but I gotta ask… Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

*#*

Later that night Aby was drinking at Husker's bar, Frank Sinatra playing off the record behind him. Currently, the song that rang up through the room was 'That's Life'. Aby sat listening carefully to the lyrics. The back of her mind reminding her of a quote from the human world she had read within the last five years.

'When you're needing to hear the _music_, you listen to the tune. When you're needing to hear the _emotion_, you listen to the lyrics.'

Aby had never realized until just now how much truth the ridiculous phrase had. That or it had been too long a day. Ending up so that, in this moment, she was willing to accept anything. Either way, she took a minute to be grateful to Husker in person. He had set it all up for her after they played a round of blackjack. They made a deal at the start and she won the friendly bet. This, naturally, brought a thought to her mind. One she had to run by the old feline to see where he stood on the matter.

"This time around it's my music. Next time you lose, you have to play me something on the Sax." She observed him sitting against the counter, booze in one hand.

He turned his head, looked her up and down briefly, then smirked. With a quick raise and fall of his eyebrows in a 'Well okay' manner. He got ready to drink again, saying, e H"Doll, I'd play for you if all you did was ask."

Aby gave him the first full smile that night since she got back. Replying back in a curiously mischievous tone. One that almost sounded flirty to Husk.

"What would you play for me, _cool cat_?"

He gave her a solemn look. They shared it soon enough. Starring at one another for a long silent, tranquil moment. It was so surreal to him, it could have been a painting in a museum. Or even a scene in the cinema. And he would have never thought it to be more than a dream either way. Aby said nothing more. Giving him the peace to think. Just then, he straightening up. Taking a long, fulfilling swig from his bottle. He followed it with a dramatic exhale of breath. The kind only a heavy drinker could make look acceptable in public affairs. Aby shook her head as she smiled at him. Settling on his answer, he spoke at last.

"Any-damn-thing you want doll. Anything-damn-thing at all." The tone in his voice was a strong, confident one that expressed pure devotion to the cause.

A sense of readiness could also be made out in his answer. It took Aby back to days long since past. When a fella would say the dumbest shit in the sincerest ways just to show his metal. But Aby knew Husk wasn't doing it for that reason. He did it because he meant it. Doubting there was anything she couldn't ask of him. On that thought, Aby brought her glass up. The two tapped their glass containers together as a cheers to another night in pleasant company. Aby looked down at her sketch pad. She grabbed her pencil and began to sketch the lovely bartender in all his charm and glory. Husk watch in silence as the song on the record shifted over to play the next song. This one was one he knew called 'Witchcraft'. Aby began speaking about an idea she had for a TV commercial. She wanted to run it by Alastor but was in doubt about it since it was _Alastor_. Apparently wanting to do a musical skit to old Blue eye's 'New York, New York'.

Husk was listening to her partly knowing she would just explain it and _maybe_ ask for a yes or no response. He used the time to clean more glasses used from earlier in the night. Watching and starring at the lovely bird in front of him. Though she never looked up at him, she could feel his eyes on her. She took that as a sign that he was listening. But that wasn't entirely the case. Had she looked up she would have seen it. That look in his eyes that only a man could give when he saw the only thing that ever mattered to him more than the bottle he had come to put above all others for so long. Though he knew he was doing it, he didn't resist it. He told himself as long as he never put a name on it, if he never tried to call it by what it was, it was fine. He could stay this close and never have to call it anything more than what she called it. Sooner or later he would want more. But Husk was old. And he was old for a reason. There were many things he learned in his days. So, he would settle for the music filled, card game playing, magic trick showing, liquor licking shots at the bar. He would drink until the pain in his chest numbed. Until the shaking in his knees, causing the inability to stand, was passed off as the result of too many drinks. And the dryness in his throat was most from the dehydration his body endured. Another tally for the booze that poured down his throat like the flood rapids in a thunderstorm. That was when he was flung from the place in his mind, hearing Aby say his name.

"What about you, Husker? Would you do it if we got enough people for it?"

Husk didn't need to know what it was. He just answered in his grumbly way, "If you want me to. I trust you, doll."

Then he saw that giddy smile grace her face. He took another drink. Her smile became bigger as she continued. Then another drink. Her fingers running over the paper as her hair fell in her face in _just_ the right way. And another drink after that. It was all he needed. This right here. Its all he wanted.

*#*

"Hu-ah-Husker!"

"Do it for me baby", he encouraged. The dark haired fallen under him. Her hips meeting his thrusts.

"Hus-ker. Slow down. I-I'm close."

"A little longer, doll. Then- I- hm…I'll pull it out."

He took the warning in kind. Not wanting to hurt her, he quickened his pace. If he timed it right, she would finish before the barbs on his shaft would extend. She loved it when he pulled out to rub against that spot to make her finish. After assaulting that spot deep inside her, it was the perfect change. She moaned. Switching off between high squeaks and low groans. Husk pushed harder, trying to get her to say something naughty to him. Maybe call him a pet name. Something to let him know this was everything she wanted. Aby's back was arching up higher, making him adjust the angle. Her hips rolling as her legs spread wider. She was squeezing so tight around him. This was it. Husk couldn't hold it anymore.

"Say my name", he grunted out into her ear. Pulling back just in time.

"Huh-Husker!" Aby's body shook.

Her legs locking up behind his lower back. Extending her arms to grab at Husk's shoulders, dropping her shoulders in the process. She threw her head back. Husk moaned hard, letting her pull him forward. Both his hands bracing his weight. His cock twitched angrily upon climax. String after string of cum covering Aby's torso. His wings flapping with a small patter while his feathers ruffled. Just then- it happened.

Husk awoke from his slumber crying out as his body tensed in a _very_ familiar way. His panting making his mouth run dry. Not surprised to find that one of his pillows was tucked under his body. His shaft rubbing against it whorishly. It was the third orgasm he had had that night. His eyes went wide at the realization. The heat had made him wake up in orgasm. He hissed impatiently. His heat cycle was really working him this go around. Nothing he did would make his body calm down enough to allow him to rest. That was a lie. It was the _lewd_ dreams he was having of Aby that had been causing it. And, if he was honest, he wasn't doing much to stop them.

"F-fuck! Damn it!" He cried in frustration and shame.

He chucked a pillow at the wall at the foot of his bed as hard as he could. Husk sat collecting his thoughts. He grabbed a pack of wipes from the nightstand, cleaning himself off. Once he was satisfied, he changed his bedding for what he hoped would be the last time that night. Sighing frustratedly, he looked over his work. Deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep for the rest of the night, he made his way to his bathroom. Running a lukewarm bath, he jerked himself hard. To the point he was almost raw. Drinking the harder liquor, he kept on reserve for his heat cycle between beats.

_Don't know how._ He thought to himself. _But I'll make it through this one if it kills me_.

The next morning, he stumbled around his room. Ignoring the clock on the nightstand telling him it was the morning with that annoying ticking sound. He was about to smash it, when his common sense told him to take out the batteries. Almost on cue he heard footsteps and chattering outside the door. There was a knock that followed. Just a little loud for his tastes. He was already in a foul mood.

Which was probably why he yelled so rudely at whoever to, "GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

It was a couple seconds, but he could make out the sound of whispers followed by a loud 'smack'. The door slowly opened. Aby entered with a bed tray full of the breakfast from the morning. Behind her was Alastor, rubbing at the back of his head lightly. His smile just the same as it always was when Aby 'leashed' his ass; angry- but shocked. Closing the door, giving Husk a knowing stare. Husk felt his body tense. Aby, on the other hand, making her way over to his bed.

Setting the tray down on the comforter as she commented, "Missed you at breakfast. You're not sick, are you?"

Husk says nothing. Backing away to keep from smelling her. His breathing hitching and rapidly becoming distorted. Aby caught it. Fearing he might have been having a panic attack. Mainly because she was far too used to her imp friend Moxxie. So, she did what she thought was best. She approached him slowly. Keeping her hands low but extended outward from her waistline.

"Husker. I'm worried. You don't look well. Please rest." She reached up to touch him.

Husk felt the panic. On instinct his hand swiped up to smack hers away. However, his claws accidently nicked her wrist. Aby pulled her hand back fast, grabbing the spot he caught with his claws. Alastor said nothing as he stood near the door with his hands behind his back. His smiled growing more menacing and devious. Husk still said nothing. But the look on his face was all the apology Aby needed to hear. She backed away carefully.

Informing the cat demon, "It's okay. I know you're just in a _mood_. I'll leave you alone. Just- _call me_… if you need me."

Aby turned to leave, still holding her wrist. Husk reached out for Aby. A pitiful squeak from his mouth escaping. It was as though he wanted to talk but couldn't. Aby turned around. The concern hidden behind a soft smile. Husk had to ask himself who she was wearing it for. Not able to verbally ask, since Husk still had trouble controlling his breathing. But this was different. He **needed** to say it. So, he mustered up his strength.

"I-I want you…to stay."

Aby turned to face Husk entirely. Studying him. Trying to find out what could possibly have him this way. At this point, Husk could no longer hold his weight. Touching her, smelling her- it all made it want to pounce. Falling to his knees instead. Aby lunged forward to catch him, holding him in her arms. She looked back at Alastor, who only gave a small wave of his hand. She carried Husk back to his bed, laying him down. Alastor, taking it upon himself to move the tray for her. Noticing it, she passes him a thankful nod, graced with her best wifely smile. Turning back to the cat, it instantly fell. Aby not concerned since Alastor couldn't see her face. He could, however, see her petting and pampering Husk. Her panicked expression needing to be the least of her worries from where the Radio Demon stood.

Husk took her hand in his. Reaching up to pull her closer to him. Almost entirely forgetting Alastor was in the room. If he did recall the fact, he ignored it. Aby complied thinking he was going to try to tell her something. Surprised as he flipped them over, so he was atop of her. Frantically, he began rubbing his body over hers. Holding her close to him as his wings extended and curled in over them on the bed. His tail wrapping around her left leg tightly. Husk continued not responding to Aby's small protests for him to calm down and talk to her. Her face a tinted pinked as his soft fur tickled her. The result leaving her with a weird smile. Alastor watched in silence as he knew Husk to already be in heat. Desperate to cover the girl's scent with his own. And failing by the looks of him. Aby blushed when she noticed the bizarre look on the Radio Demon's face. She had never seen it before. She reached out to him, expecting him to help her get the drunk off her. Instead Alastor advised her to do as she pleased since Husk needed her right now. Aby called for him to wait, but Alastor was beyond reasoning with. Alastor turned on his heel and left the room. Leaving Aby there to work with Husk in the condition he was in.

Her blush deepened as he started purring loudly. The vibration coming off his body and sinking into hers. With no idea what else she could do, Aby sang him a song as she held him tight by the neck. Waiting for him to come back to her from whatever corner of his mind he was trapped in. She sang softly to him the only song that ever gave her hope in her worst moments through her life. Fighting back tears as she tried her best to understand _what _was happening to her sweet friend. Worry taking her as she remembered Alastor just giving a smile with a hidden meaning in his eyes and Husk's strange physical behaviors. She felt in the dark. And she really hated not knowing shit. Focusing instead on the matter at hand.

"_We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through. Just like you always do. 'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_."

*#*

Later that night, Aby blinked her eyes open. Having fallen asleep to Husk in her arms. Happy to see he was still there. Realizing they had both fallen asleep and managed to stay that way the entire day. At least, based on the lack of light from under the door, that seemed to be the case. A knock on the door stirred Aby fully awake. Her heart raced. Wondering who it could be. She was relieved to see Angel enter the room. With him, he brought her dinner. Letting her inner child show by reaching up with both hands flexing her fingers in a 'Gimme, gimme' motion. Angel resisted the urge to laugh when the drool practically flooded down her chin. Her eyes wide in hunger. He was tempted to mess with her by keeping the tray of food from her. Quick to dismiss it on the account that he enjoyed living more than a twisted joke against the fallen angel. Especially when food was involved. That was how you lost your hands.

He set the tray down on the floor, helping Aby sit up enough to eat. Angel helped get Husk down to Aby's waist. Getting hit by his wing in the process. Angel caught his balance fast thanks to Aby snatching him by the foot the flew up past her. His upper set of hands on either side of off the tray for dear life. If he had to go get another tray cuz he mucked up this one, he'd be in deep shit with Aby and Nifty. Not a good place to stand. He made it back to his upright slutty self in no time. Taking in a deep breath an exhaling delightfully.

Complimenting, "Great Satan, I love that smell!"

Aby paused her actions of reaching for the bread roll while Angel was distracted. Looking at the porn star.

"What are you talking about?" Aby held her arms close to her sides.

Smelling the collar of her dress. She knew she showered. But her smell was something that always made her self-conscious. Alastor and Nifty were such neat freaks. If she did so much as wore the wrong perfume, all they would do is bitch and moan about it until she took it off. A mistake she only made once. Angel watched with an amused expression. Brining the tray to Aby's reach. Sitting on the bed he explained.

"The smell of the overwhelming desire to fuck like crazy, of course. Husk is in heat. Ca-."

Angel stopped. He kept an eye on Aby, who was snacking on a piece of meat. Blushing as she poked at Husk's ear. Making it twitch when it was tickled. That's when Angel had to ask.

"Why can't you tell?"

Aby shrugged.

"Never did have the best sense of smell", she confessed.

It wasn't an exaggeration. Years of blood, sweat, decay and animal shit made her sense of smell dull. Angel made the conclusion in his mind that that may have very well been the reason she could be with someone like Alastor. Who reeked of death and…something else. Meanwhile, Husk nuzzled closer to Aby. Who let the next question slip out.

"Why isn't Husk trying to fuck me?"

Angel clarified, "That's cuz everyone has heat differently in Hell. Some days all they wanna do is fuck. Other days they just want to cuddle and _then_ fuck."

Aby saw Angel shiver in anticipation. Wondering if he had a heat cycle.

_What is __**that**__ like_? She scolded herself for not knowing more about spiders. Snorting lightly. Giggling at the whirlpool of emotions inside her. Angel joined her soon after.

Husk woke up. Finding Aby and Angel laughing and talking as she ate the food offered to her. Aby caught him. Offering Husk some to regain his strength but he refused. His body shaking. Aby asked the only thing she knew to ask.

"Please, Huck. Tell me what I can do to help."

His response was an unexpected one. Replying with, "Pay the whore for me until I can return the favor."

Aby didn't have much time to process his statement. Instead, stuck where she was observing Husk's actions. Without warning, he reached up and grabbed Angel by the wrists, throwing him further down on the bed. Angel could see the pure lust in his eyes. Getting excited Angel stopped Aby when she tried to intervein.

Telling her, "Don't worry. It will be a good learning experience for you."

He faced the smaller one. Letting Husk take the lead. Husk knew it would go this way. He just couldn't believe he was _this_ desperate. But he was a fair man…sometimes. So, he gave the slut fair warning.

"Just so you don't bitch about it later", he explained, "The reason I doesn't allow sex to be a major thing for me is because my shaft is barbed. That's not gonna be a problem is it?"

Angel responds by wiggling his ass against Husk's cock. Which was now exposed and leaking. Aby blushing.

_When the fuck did it-_? She couldn't finish the thought.

Before they fuck, Angel was ordered by Husk to keep as quiet as he could. Pulling over the foot of the bed, leaning him over the edge. Angel was then told to keep his hands to himself. Throwing a blanket over Angel as he spoke so he didn't have too much reminding him who he was fucking. Aby watched as Husk got wild. Going straight for the full in penetration. Easing in fast but controlled, until the base met Angel's hips. He was breathing hard, his mouth hanging open to accommodate the need for air. Giving Angel the time he needed to adjust since the only lube he used was his pre-cum. Aby was in awe of him. Angel just sitting there, keeping his hips in the proper position. Doing as he was told since doing anything else would mean he wouldn't get fucked by Husk. Just as he was getting ready to fidget against the black furred kitty, Husk pull out so just the tip of his length was stretching Angel's hole. Quickly pushing back in and repeating the process. He found his desired angle fast. Knowing it was the right one based on how Angel hugged his dick with his body. Aby couldn't look away. Admiring Husk's speed and stamina. He watched her back, looking her in the eye as he took Angel full force. His stare intense, focused, and wanting. Something that Aby chalked up to being part of the heat cycle.

_He's so different when he's passionate_. She envied.

Husk was getting closer to his first climax. Taking the blanket in his mouth between his teeth. Arching his back up just like am alley cat. His tail swishing angrily searching for something to loop around. He felt the pressure building, deepening his thrusts. He lost speed but the rough push, currently making the bed hit the wall, was a great way to make up for it in Angel's mind. By now, he had to bite down on his glove to keep from making a sound. He learned to hold his sounds long ago but- shit. He wanted to scream as the underside of his cock was stroked by the bed. Forced hard against his body since Husk wasn't letting him up off the bed. It was so condensed, he could hardly move. Husk came first, his barbs extending. Embedding themselves in Angel's walls just as warned. Angel was next to cum.

Aby finished her diner. Letting the boys do their thing. Not doing much else besides sitting on the bed. Which was more than enough to make Husk keep going. They did this for what was about ninety minutes. When he finished with Angel for the last time. Both having climaxed over five times, least by Aby's count. Aby had stopped counting after five. Taking the opportunity to stop their act. She didn't have to shoo Husk off Angel too harshly. He pulled out, crawling onto of his bed. Dropping his weight onto his stomach. Aby patted Angel's back. Soothing him long enough to ease him from his high. His legs giving out under him once he unlocked his knees.

Telling Angel from her spot on the bed, "Go wash up and rehydrate."

He didn't give her too much fuss at the order. Only complaining a little bit as his knees buckled after he stood up from the floor. Regaining his footing. Fixing his hair and chest floof in his naturally way. Aby felt a smile crawl on her face. He walked as though all _that_ didn't just happen.

_Fuck. It's been a great week_. Angel thinks to himself.

Once he left the room, he closed the door behind him. Husk was breathing hard. Aby checked on him next. Snorting at how his tongue stuck out of his mouth. Aby pet it, liking the texture. Expecting him to tuck it back in his mouth. Instead, he suckled her finger. It was here she knew he really wasn't in the best shape. She got him the glass of water from the tray and offered it to him. Happy to see him take it. He drank it fast, hating every sip of it. Aby patted his fur, grooming him and watching for any indicators of his well-being taking a hit.

Husk nuzzled into her touch, moving closer. Closer and closer until he can burry his face in the crook of her neck. Aby blushed as she felt embarrassed for some reason. Husk's feathers ruffle excitedly. Just before she can do anything, he speaks.

"Prep me."

"W-what?"

"When Angel gets back, I- I think I'm gonna try…bottoming. Toppings' just not enough right now."

Aby said nothing. Instead just taking the glass from the drunk forced sober.

"You know how right." It wasn't a question. He wanted her to touch him that way. It was no secret she had been getting lessons from Angel before Alastor slapped her with that 'lovers' title.

Aby said nothing as she started petting Husk's ears. His purring as loud and encouraging as it had been before. Aby pulled back enough to lick his nose. She didn't know why. She just read somewhere that wetting the nose of dogs and cats was good for them. Husk seemed to like it. He propped the pillows, sitting back on them. Aby questioned in her mind if he had ever done this before. Thinking it best to make him get on his hands and knees in a doggy-style position. Husk interrupts her thoughts.

"Its fine. This way would be easier since I can't control the flapping of my wings when I get overexcited."

Aby thinks hard but couldn't recall how she failed to notice that fact when he was taking Angel. Regardless, she moved closer to him. Sitting herself between his widespread legs. She blushed deeper at how easily he opened them to her. The look on his face so trusting but so naughty. She searched the nightstand, finding the gel with no problems. Pouring some on her hand, she worked on him. Stretching and prepping him. His expressions and noises telling her he was responding positively to the attention. Aby stroked his tail as it wagged, hitting her in the thigh. This seemed to be equally effective as he started rocking his hips in time with her strokes. Laying his head back. Fighting to keep his eyes opened to watch her fingers disappearing inside him. Aby was careful to go at a rate the cat demon could handle. Little did she know, he was more experienced than she gave him credit for. Shown as he started to stroke his penis while her hands kept busy. Moving his hips faster, Aby obliged him. Going faster. Hitting his prostate harder. He didn't last long.

After he finished, Aby tried to leave to find him something to eat. And maybe get Angel. Husk stopped her. More gently than before. Pulling her down with him. Cuddling more tenderly than before he asks her to wait. She complies since there seems to be another tone to his voice than she would have thought his usual gruff, grumpy self would care for. Something kept nagging her. She couldn't pinpoint it. Much less understand what it _meant_. It frustrated her. Regardless she held him back. Tighter than before since she knew that that might help him in. He asked her something. Muffled by his face in her bosom.

"Hm? What was that?" She asked back.

"Sing to me again." He managed. Snuggling the space between her breasts. Pulling her closer to him.

"What would you like me to sing?"

"The song you sang before."

Aby stroked the back of Husk's head. Flipping them over so she was now on her back and Husk was on top of her. Using her nails to rack down his back in long, straight, slow strokes. Humming the melody to warm up her voice a bit. Moving into the song slowly. As she sings, she feels Husk relax. His breathing calm. His feathers flat. Even his tail had gone back to curling around her ankle plainly instead of feeling like a shackle. That did a lot to relax her, but it didn't completely put her at ease. Husk used his rough cat tongue to lick at Aby's neck. She wanted to enjoy it, but instead, felt herself tense. Stopping her song as a result.

"It's okay. Turn around." He cooed so- well, huskily.

She complied, letting the cat spoon her as he moved her hair out of the way. Doing this to run that sandpaper texture over the back of her neck. Aby eased into his affections quickly. They stayed like this until they became drowsy. Once Husk could hear Aby start to hum instead of sing again, he combed his claws through her hair until she fell asleep. Excusing himself with a lick to her temple. Moving to go to the bathroom to finish what his body had started.

*#*

Alastor sat at his desk. Writing a letter. Things had taken an unexpected turn. He wasn't worried. Aby would remain loyal to him even if her body wasn't. However, he thought long and hard about the pros and cons. In a relationship, both parties have to compromise. If Aby didn't remain satisfied, she _might_ not remain with Alastor. He brought the quill up to his lips as he cursed her youth. The physicality of a relationship was difficult enough. Now he really had to ask himself how much it meant to allow Aby just the smallest amount of physical pleasure by his own hand. Thinking back to the face she made when Husk forced her down. Adding his body heat to hers. Alastor's smile twitch violently as it threatened to drop. Something that hadn't happened to him for decades. Many decades.

He then thought about the conversational agreement they reached in regard to Aby's physical endeavors. After Alastor had called her his lover, she became more fidgety. Clingier. Because of this Alastor had an 'intervention' of sorts. During this time, Aby confessed to wanting to advance their relationship to the point where she could stop two feet away from him instead of five as she awaited his permission to touch him. Alastor, naturally, had to allow for this change. Lest it lead to a _very unhappy_ girl. Aby was also very good about not pressing boundaries he had set for her. Which was proving to be the source of her sexual frustration. Though he doubted she noticed, she would become more easily agitated and difficult to speak with when this became the case. During their little talk, Alastor listened to the list of things Aby eventually wanted to do with him. Like being able to hold his hand if she wanted to. Or touching his hair when he was busy hard at work to satisfy her needs long enough to let him finish. Kissing his cheek, maybe.

Alastor had responded to these naïve, childish requests by taking her face in his hands. He starred at her long, letting her gaze peak in its emotional reveal. The blush on her face growing as she silently beckoned Alastor closer to her. She wanted to kiss him even then. He saw it in her eyes. That undeniable honesty shinning through every fiber that shimmered as she starred back waiting. A powerful tool, her gazes. Very dangerous if one didn't have the control to keep from letting her in the depts of your soul. It was one of the many things he craved from her. Failing in that moment, he leaned down and took her lips in his. Opening his mouth, he encouraged her to do the same. He hated this sort of thing. It was dirty, given the amount of bacteria one could accumulate. But he swirled his tongue around hers anyway. Sucking and biting on it until he drew blood. He ravished that taste, taking as much at it as he could before the cut could heal. Aby powerless to do anything but return it to him. Moving her tongue up into his fangs and drawing it back to make a long slit that would spill the red liquid that would satisfy him. Alastor's smile grew at the girl's willingness to please him. _Whatever_ it meant she had to do. When he finally pulled away, Aby was breathing hard. Her pupils dilated but predatorial in their focus. Meaning she was horny as well as aware.

"As long as I am the only one who can do this to you, I don't care what you do to nullify those carnal desires, darling."

He looked down at her panting self. Her eyes had gone half closed, a trail of blood falling down the right side of her mouth. Even now, she wouldn't resist him. Which was how he knew her to be stuck on the conditions of the deal. Using one hand, he traced down the front of her body. His claws threatening to tare at the fabric of her dress as it made that delicious sound. Aby thought if was like shears running over silk curtains. It made her shudder to picture Alastor _that_ way. Knowing it to be a wet dream fantasy, she gained some control of her senses back. Disappointment overtaking her mind. Even when she felt Alastor bring his hand up the skirt of her dress. Touching the front of her panties. Using one claw to twist the edge, tightening them. Making her wince when she felt the moister that had built up there from the actions before. He spoke again. Deeper, rougher, more threatening. But still holding that sweet charm of a man who wanted you close to him. Hanging onto his every word. It was a strange sensation. Being spoken to that way. At least, that's what Aby thought. Deep deeeeeep in her mind. Where she vowed to never go.

"The minute I see anyone else effect you this way. The very second, I feel you may leave me for anyone else. I'll make you kill them and then I'll fuck you over the bleeding corpse until you can't walk- even stand- for a week. Healing powers be damned. I won't surrender you to anyone. Not for power. Not for sex. You are mine. Forever. Am I clear?"

Aby swallowed. Her throat drenched in the blood from her own mouth as she said nothing. She didn't have to. Her face said it all. Alastor looked at it delightedly as it told him, 'Only you. No one else. I could never. Only you.' It was a wonderous look. One that he rewarded the girl by pulling her on his lap as he took a seat on the love chair in his room. She straddled his hips, doing nothing until he placed her hands on his chest. He guided them up to his bowtie. She undid it as she watched his face. He clawed into her hips, digging so harshly there, it started to bleed. Aby threw her head back in pain and pleasure as she gripped his suit coat tight. He fondled her ass, scratched at her back, let her touch his bare shoulders and neck. He kissed her deeper and deeper as he reached up her dress to play with her breasts. Her small noises of approval being all he needed to know she was ready.

"So- do we have a deal then?" He was ready for her to submit to him entirely. Surprised when she spoke. Getting off his lap and straightening his appearance. Fixing his clothes and tie.

"I make the deals around here Demon lord. No offense, but I have a much longer track record." She then proceeded to fix herself up. Struggling once she got to her hair.

Alastor got up taking the lead for her. Licking his finger due to the one stubborn strand that refused to stay tucked behind her ear. Checking it to make sure nothing was out of place. He kissed her quick on the lips once he was satisfied. She was trying to get something specific from their bargain. That's why she was being so quick to refuse his offer. That and because she knew the trade to be balanced in Alastor's favor this time around. She deduced it to him not knowing how to read his partner as well as he thought he did. So, she overlooked it easily as him needing to be taught. And she was just the one to do it. She was a well-established dealmaker. Had been since the day she was created. She figured Alastor had to be appreciative of her point of view since he hugged her from behind. Bringing his hand to squeeze at her shoulder. She smiled. Giggled. Then leaned into the touch.

At the completion of the memory, Alastor jumped from his seat. His smile returned to its place as he laughed out. Loudly and, to anyone but Aby's ears, disturbingly. He brought the action down to a chuckle before taking a deep breath. Drumming his claws against the desk where his papers laid undisturbed. Organized by his own method; the way he fucking liked it! He took a quick, uncaring, look at the letter on the desk. Instead telling himself the conclusion to his new plan forged from old results.

"It's settled then. Before the week is out. I will swoon her in my own bed. That way, she can't say I'm not meeting her halfway. Especially since all I have to do is go all in. HAHAHA. Not very hard at all."

*#*

During all this, back in his room, Angel Dust throws a handful of wipes in the trash can. Examining the damage, the barbs did by digging into the walls of his asshole. Biting his lip excitedly as he thought back to the way Husk rode him. He was so passionate. So powerful. Even his cum shots had been without mercy. Angel silently joked that he would spit up cum later if he tried hard enough. Neither here nor there about the whole thing. It was such an experience. The likes of which Angel was extra familiar with. Chuckling to himself he laid down on his plush bed. Careful to lie on his stomach. Hugging a pillow against his chest, digging his face in another.

"I wonder if he even knows how much he loves her."

Angel thought for a moment. He thought quietly, and sympathetically. At all the passing glances. All the jealous glares. The way he would laugh when she told a joke. How he stopped everything he was doing when she put on a magic trick for him. If he could only _see_ the way he gave into her touch. Would he say anything in defense? If someone _made_ him see the way he looked at her. Or made him stop and see the way he gave in and just put up a happy face to her when he watched her dance with the red clad wearing Radio Demon. The deep, far gone, lost stare in his eyes.

"I wonder", he stated, "What must that be like."


	9. Chapter 9:A day in the lives of the help

Chapter 9: A Day in the Lives of the Help

Nifty zipped into the room. A loud squeak rising from the floor as she skidded to a stop. The gust of air, formed from her blowing about, lifting the curtains gracefully. She began taking the scene in quick at speedy glances. Making the list of what to polish, shine and wipe in her head in a matter of seconds. She gripped her duster tight before running about the room. Taking the cobwebs with a swift, tidy swish and flick of the feathery tool. Though it was too fast to see, the young mono-eyed demon was surprisingly graceful. When she finally managed to finish the task at hand, she stopped in the center of the room. Taking a second to wipe her forehead with the back of her hand. Fanning herself with the same hand to cool off.

"That makes 22 out of 439", Nifty checked off another square off the list in her mind.

Allowing herself to giggle gleefully upon her accomplishment. Nifty heard a small _ping_ come from the pocket of her poodle skirt. She had learned by now that the sound belonged to a pink flip cell phone that Aby had purchased for her. The gift had been a way for the girls to communicate while apart or when not wanting to say something out loud. Something that was especially noted on the days Aby would accompany her to her book club meetings. Nifty had been surprised- to say the least- when the gift had been offered. And needless to say, she would have preferred something so expensive looking to come from a male suitor. However, it proved to be very useful for her to have. It was easy to operate, had a cute spot to hang adorable charms to decorate it, and was great for Nifty to get additional things she wanted without having to wait too long to ask. Taking it out, the miny man-chaser saw a text from the day's errand girl.

Aby had sent the message, "Kon nichi wa! Gome. Mō ichido kuri kaeshite itadake masu ka?" (Hello! Sorry. Would you please repeat that?)

Nifty blinked a couple times. Eyeing the screen, she typed her reply quick so she could get back to work. Waiting for it to show it sent before stuffing the phone back in her pocket and dashing to the next location. Deciding she would reward herself once the work was done. She had been feeling a bit off today but figured if she pushed herself to fight through it, she would find something really worth it. Even if she didn't, she could always make up some excuse or another.

_Who would know right_? The marvelous maid joked with herself.

*#*

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Alastor and Aby stood in the cleaning product aisle at the store. Alastor was shifting through the items on the shelf, looking for the ones he knew he wanted for his personal use. Aby stood in the middle of the aisle waiting to see what sort of reply she would get. Unable to stop herself from fidgeting in her anxiousness. She felt embarrassed having to make Nifty repeat her previous text. Though sometimes, despite being fluent in the written version of the language, the tiny maid didn't always use the right letters for every spelling.

_Probably because she's having a hard time getting used to the cell phone_. Aby reasoned in her head.

Aby didn't give it too much grief since there were a number of things effecting the situation. The first being, Nifty wasn't from a time cellphones were a thing. Of course, she would need a longer adjustment period. Because of this, Aby was proud of the shorter female. Alastor would go nowhere near any form of tech that was past his time. It made the girls laugh. He could be so stubborn about the silliest things. Which was also how Aby listed the second thing. The language itself. Though both were technically fluent, Aby was sure she was using a dated version of the language. If she wasn't using the wrong formality all together.

_She must still be getting used to the phone_. Aby thought quietly to herself again. Squeezing her own. Trying not to remember the last time she had lived in Japan.

Or the era in which she learned the language for that matter. Taking the time whenever she could to visit the land of the rising sun frequently due to her earthly hobbies and desires. She tried to make her visits short since Otaku's weren't a celebrated thing to be in their culture. Aby instead made a note to get match anime character charms for her and Nifty for good luck. The boy she wanted to get the figure of was cute so maybe Nifty would appreciate it. Aby tilted her head as her glance shifted to the lower left corners of her eyes.

_Now that I think about it…I don't even know what kind of manga or anime Nifty likes_. Aby recalled all the numerous doujinshis she had purchased on the smaller one's behalf. And the One's they had bought together while at numerous smaller conventions held in Hell by some top-notch creators and artists. A smaller voice in the back of Aby's left a few short phrases.

_I sure would like to do that again_. _Wouldn't it be nice_?

Aby wanted to argue but was interrupted. Perking up a bit when she heard her notification sound chime with a quote from an anime that she had customized for Nifty's contact specifically. Aby lifted her smart phone to clearly see the screen's contents.

Nifty's response read, "Okkei! : ) Bando eido, denchi, to burīchi. Dōzo! Arigatō!" (Okay! Band aid, battery {for flashlight}, and bleach. Please! Thank you {informal?}.)

Aby read it in a short time before speaking, "Huh? Denchi? Nani!?" (Huh? Battery? What!?)

"_English_, darling. You know I can't keep up with you and Nifty when you start speaking Japanese", Alastor had stated half-jokingly, half-normally. Not bothering to look at the fallen one as he addressed her.

Feeling he didn't need to since he was just stating a quick fact. Also doing his best not to be too harsh to her since it had been an ongoing issue. Neither member of the couple enjoyed repeating themselves, but neither had controlled tempers when it came to the little things that bothered them either. This was one of _those_ times. In this case, it was a habit she fell into whenever she would speak in certain languages for a period of time. Aby often forgot to revert back if she spoke too long in one or the other. And since multiple members of the Hotel staff were (at a minimum) bilingual; the "problem" occurred more often than not.

Just a small thing that brought the relationship to something that needed to be worked at. Alastor also knew it wasn't something she did on purpose. Making it even more difficult to fault the lass when she pouted over his "reminders". So, he had no choice but to forgive it. Instead, he just smiled his signature smile. This time around, continuing on with his shopping by placing a couple of bottles in the reusable shopping bag he was carrying. Not catching Aby's body jolt at the reply to her minor outburst just moments ago. Had he, well- he might had asked about it…

"Oh- uh…gome- eh- sorry, dear. Don't mind me. Just…thinking…out loud."

Aby blushed. Embarrassed even further than she had already been. She had meant it more for herself than anyone else. However, she had spoken it loud enough to where her lover heard it.

_Of course, he would __**reply**_. She scolded herself.

Another bad habit of hers was not being able to whisper or speak low. Though that all seemed to slip her mind when she realized she was a touch agitated by the older man's behavior. It wasn't that Alastor hadn't been learning the language through exposure on his own, but he wasn't fluent enough to have any idea what the girls were up to when they spoke it. Even the few phrases he knew would escape him if they spoke too fast. That being said, he also knew that they tended to lean towards that since most people didn't keep up with them. Making it easier for the two to talk about whatever their hearts wanted. Not to mention more passionately. And since both had a love for all things somewhat "adult" in content or "homosexual" in relations- more so on the male side of the spectrum- it wasn't much of a "group topic" anyway. Alastor was fully aware of this. Aby made certain he was comfortable with it during one of their private matters. Even then, he claimed there was no issue so long as Aby was proper about it and didn't drag him into it.

_Yet, he feels the need to pick on me_. She thought to herself. _Is he now of those who thinks I'm cute when I'm mad or something? Is that even still a thing_?

Aby shook her head lightly. Typing out her reply, she sent back a text saying, "Hai. Ongeki desu ka?" (Yes. How are you?)

The older one waited, to no avail. Nifty wasn't going to respond as she was too busy with her own tasks. Aby sighed in concern. Although also mildly in rejection. But maybe also in frustration. She wasn't certain anymore. It seemed every day, made her more and more agitated. Some nights finding herself with the desire to cry. Unfortunately for her, years of agony have made her most important tears run dry. She slipped once in a while. But not often. And certainly not even remotely close to what she would if only she could. But now wasn't the time to think of such things. Since the sound of the bell told her Nifty needed something.

Whenever Nifty just sent short words or phrases it _usually_ meant she was having a bad day, or she was in a bad _mood_. Neither were good for the other residents of the hotel. Not in the long run, anyway. Aby had never witnessed it, but Husk had told her stories. Back in the times when she wondered what her importance to Alastor was. Luckily, Nifty wasn't the type to do anything rash. So, Aby felt content letting things be until she had no other choice. That being said, Aby made a quick reminder on her phone to purchase more special items for the two of them to enjoy together. This would serve the purpose of aiding Aby in bonding with Nifty. As well as confirming or denying her suspicions.

_Just like a dating sim game. Gotta rack up the popularity points. Not so hard once you know how, right?_ Aby finished the online purchases before bringing her phone down beneath eye level. Looking off into the distance without actually _looking_ at it.

_I've never seen her at her full potential_. Aby admitted. The wheels turning rapidly over and over as her mind processed the different questions or scenarios. _I wonder just how far she can go…when she __**snaps**_. Aby bit down on her tongue. Her right canine pressing dangerously close enough to being able to pierce it. _I wonder. Do I really wanna know?It is Hell after all. _

*#*

Back at the hotel, Nifty spends her day cleaning. Finishing up by ending her rounds on the inhabited guestrooms. Angel's was always sticky, had a weird smell, and clean only where the pig rested. Resulting in the pink sweet thing using her strongest chemicals. Alastor's was rarely a mess, so she only ever tidied up his desk and finished ironing his clothes. Occasionally, she was do something extra that he had yet to do himself. Like polishing the wood, changing the laces on his spare shoes, or replacing the sheets. This was mainly done for Aby's sake. Alastor never used the bed for himself. It made the tiny cleaner wonder if Aby knew how it was that Alastor actually slept. When he did anyway. In the end, she decided not to pay it any mind. Aby and Alastor had their own way of doing things. Though that didn't stop her from clenching her teeth waiting for her eye to stop twitching.

Further down the ways, Charlie's room was like a teenagers- always an organized mess. Nothing too horrid. But it did make Nifty feel like she had finally made it a homemaker. At least, as far as her motherly merit badge was concerned. Vaggie's was full of metal shavings from her constant sharpening of her decorative weapons. The light from her collection of lava lamps providing a specific atmosphere. Her personal bathroom decorated with a strong, burning in-sense used for meditation. It often lingered out into the bedroom itself, sinking into the fabrics. Nifty was constantly changing the linen because of this. Eventually, figuring it best not to use different ones each time. So, she had the regular sets and one spare to use for when she was washing.

The washing was, more times than not, made harder by Husk. His fur was constantly shedding between seasons. Nifty always feeling her teeth grinding behind her endearing, housemaid smile. Trying her best to not be mad at circumstances she had no control over. Often keeping a power razor in her own room just in case. For when the day came when she would get tired of her friend's fur; she was more than prepared to **shave** him. With spring so close to arriving, Nifty felt the twinge in her cheeks. Remedied only by the fact that she would scoop the globs of wet fur out of the washer and hurl it full force at the unsuspecting cat when he was just on the fence between asleep and awake at his precious bar. A fun pass time that was never taken to heart.

His only response to her being, "Yeah, yeah. How many times I gotta say it? I'm _reeeeal_. Fuckin'. Sorry." Each of the last three words given a special care by Husk upon delivery. After that, she would just giggle and be on her merry way. Skipping to the kitchen to start up lunch.

Today was no different. Except for maybe one thing. When she managed to make it to the last door, Nifty had to come to a sudden halt. The only room she hadn't touched was Aby's. It rested on the dark end on the hallway, where the only source of light was candlelight on a decorative hallway table. Nifty knew the more eccentric of them to be very territorial about her room. Always insisting that she clean it herself. However, this bothered the small, single, single-eyed demon. Watching the other clean around the hotel in attempt "to help" lift the workload triggered each, if not every, one of Nifty's pet peeves.

"If she cleans the room the same way she cleans everything else…", she joked with herself, "…then as a _woman_ she's a complete failure at the task." Nifty giggled playfully. Amused by her own attempt at humor. Not realizing she was being a little too honest for her own good.

"Still…," the cyclops remembered, "…I wanted to borrow that book. I could probably find it if I just went inside to look. Surely a little peek couldn't hurt, right? Then again- is that _too_ bad? Hm. How curious. As a lady I have a duty to fulfill."

With a hearty pump of her fists and a cute shimmy of her shoulders, Nifty resumed what she had set out to do. Taking a breath to center her thoughts, the young maiden reached up with her free hand. Her favorite feather duster in the other. Twisting the doorknob, the door popped open just an inch with an audible 'clack'. Nifty's eye twitched. Her same cheery smile wide as it revealed her perfect fangs. Another loud 'clack' was made as she quickly shut the door instantly. Turning on her heel, she zoomed back down the stairs.

"Oh yeah. I just remembered, I forgot to polish the tiles on the pillars in the lobby. Woopsie!"

With that, she dashed off. The door in the dark corner of the hall closed once more. Behind it, its mysteries were left to themselves. Awaiting its owner's return yet again. The sound of an ominous, dark chuckle deep in the room. Unheard to anyone. Perhaps for the better.

*#*

Again, and again, Nifty found her pace alternating slightly. Choosing to fight it and move on. Continuing to pick up after the few residences of the hotel in that special way that only she could manage. And though she had a strong sense of 'womanly duty', she also felt a strange pull between tasks as the next few days drifted on. It was one she was most familiar with. The feeling she was bored. Though _bored_ may not have been the right word, for Nifty there was no other way to describe it. Watching the other women in the hotel going about their business, seemed rather dull. Maybe it was because they never really gave her the chance to get any large amounts of female bonding or common ground. Or, it could have been due to her lack of high-quality 'reading materials'. Either way, the matter was made more apparent since Nifty also felt she wasn't doing everything she could to get those things up to par. Nor taking full advantage of the lack of business to find a man to provide her with a _new_ sense of fulfillment. Nifty fought hard to push the thoughts from her mind to no avail.

The feeling only worsening when she caught Aby arm in arm with Alastor going down the staircase. She was wearing her best black swing dress with a large red ribbon tied into a cute bow around her waist. A matching bow tied over her head, hugging at her under-curl hairstyle. Her bright, blood red lips shimmering in the dim light of the hotel as they moved along the flickering shadows. Her heels hitting the ground in a bouncy rhythm that the couple shared. Like the music was unheard to everyone but the two of them. Nifty tilted her head in curiosity. Her face frozen in her smiling expression. She felt she had become pretty close friends with Alastor over the years. But this side of him made her feel…lacking. There was just something left behind in the air once the couple passed. Whatever it was, it was different when you saw them up close and personal. Like the mystical feeling you might get when watching a meteor shower. Maybe…

"If he could find it. So, can I", the mono-eyed lass cheered to work up her motivation.

Shortly after that, Nifty took matters into her own hands. Acting out by sneaking out at night to stalk a couple men who had struck her fancy. A couple of which she had managed to trap by staging an encounter with them in the places they hung out at most. The introductions would go the same way. Something would grab their attention, a fall, a crash and in the tamer events just a simple act of kindness. Followed by a short exchange that allowed Nifty to scope out a small amount of major points in their personality. From there, it was a matter of figuring out what ways she could use to burrow herself into their lives. Somewhere easier to get close to than others. A couple proved to be too much work. Being that, in order to please them, Nifty would have to show just how smart she really was. Which, by her definition, was not smart at all. Others wanted to be babied in an unapologetic way. Once or twice she'd also come across a weird fetish haver. So, she had no choice but to let those ones go. With passion!

Not long after that, some of the other men she had picked proved to be more than a letdown. Either married or slobs. Some were rude while others were total pushovers. And finally, the occasional creepy pervert or abusive control freak. She might've had a chance to get close to the more ideal ones, but each one seemed to have a secret of his own. Which would cause far too many issues in the long run. At least, that's how Nifty felt. After all- secrets were very, _very _bad. Unless they were hers. But she was a lady. So _that_ was different.

Eventually, she would try confronting her ideal matches. Getting them alone, just the way she wanted. Getting into their personal space so she could smell for any trace of lingering perfume. Touching their hand to feel for indicators of bad behavior. The palms and spaces between the fingers always gave them away. She tried her best to see past the smaller flaws. She truly did. But, just like the introductions, they all went over the same way. Each. And every. Time.

"That's no good", Nifty would say before running the blade through another poor fool, "A real man is _always_ honest with his lady friend. It builds trust."

Another stab.

"It builds strength between the two."

And another.

"Above all else…", she'd whisper into the other's ear while digging the knife from the freshest wound after twisting it around, "…it's just _easier_ that way."

The knife would be jammed into the larger body with enough force for it to shatter any bone that stood between her thrust and the organ she wanted to penetrate.

"Now don't get me wrong, no one said a relationship is supposed to be easy. But, why make it harder for someone to love and be loved- am I right?"

She needed no response. That's not what she was looking for. She wanted the pitiful sounds of the man beneath her choking on his own blood. The pathetic and useless trying speeches of 'I'm sorry' in attempt to be granted mercy. As if she had any. Even if she did, Nifty was a gal with standards. Not just anyone would be allowed a second chance. And scummy douchebags definitely stood not a one.

"After all, all you _really_ need is a strong connection, a lot of love, and a never... Ending. Relationship."

The squish of flesh brought a gleeful cheer the Nifty's stabs. Finishing the last of her lecture with a quick but painful close. Like a PowerPoint meeting on the accreditation slide. In the process, the last bit of air was squeezed from the lungs that had been left dripping with their owner's blood. Dragged out by force from the inability to cling to life any further. The damage taken bringing the latest target to a steady and slow death. The mouth hung open as the eyes displayed dried, pure terror. The weakest ones were left with faint tears in those disgusting eyes.

What they cried for, Nifty had no idea. It wasn't a woman's job to think. Just to act for the sake of her man. To make a steady home comforting and friendly. To smile bright and pretty whilst ignoring the pain of a cold world as though she were unreachable to its harsh gaze. On the other hand, being a fragile creature who would die if not touched by only the worthiest of hands. Why work when you could clean. Cook instead of read shit that filled your head with philosophy. Sewing instead of swordplay. That's the life she had dreamed of. And that was the life she was constantly denied. Was that so much to ask? Even if it was, Nifty didn't seek an answer. She was an ambitious girl. No. She wanted it. And she'd get it. By any means necessary. Which was the sole reason for her traditional response to the sight beneath her, rotting under her dress. The apron protecting it from the splatter being tossed in a burning trash can nearby. A real woman left no trace. That was law. That being said, that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to have fun.

"Uh-oh. I think I over did it this time. He died much quicker than I wanted. Some fellas just can't handle stress." A flirty giggle left the sharp-fanged smile from the sweet, fifties doll.

Nifty cleaned off her blade with a handkerchief. Checking it for any nicks in the blade that would keep it from being usable or reparable. A satisfied smile perking her cheeks up further as she found nothing to bring her down. Stuffing both items into her pocket until she could get it properly cleaned during tomorrow's run. Just then, her cellphone pinged. She looked at the text sent by Aby. Reading it slowly so her eye could adjust to the red vision she had gained from the blood of her latest rejected bachelor splashing into it. Making a mental note to use her special eye drops to clean it out later.

The message saying, "Fujin fuku o kai ni kimashita. Shō wa naji deska?" (I'm shopping for women's clothes. What time is the show?)

Nifty giggled playfully. Ignoring the question. Typing back, "Sumi masen. Takushī oo yonde itadake masen ka?" (Sorry.{really formal} Would you call me a taxi?)

Once the message was sent. Nifty went about the cellar- which had become her new base since joining the Hazbin Hotel's staff- searching for her purse. Hoping to get ready fast enough to enjoy her first evening out with some enjoyable company. Excited that with every opportunity out, she came closer and closer to finding a man whose company would prove- _compatible_.

*#*

Back in the bookstore, Aby's phone played the same notification quote it always did when Nifty texted her. Currently, sitting in the coffee shop area with a manga in hand. The designs within were used for female clothing references. This was the fallen's idea of 'shopping for clothes' since she could easily tweak anything she didn't care for in the design. Remaking it to her own liking and mixing styles as she saw fit. Her elbows rested on the table while the audible sound of the next page flipping filled her ears in the silence. She glanced down at her phone laying upon the table. Not moving otherwise as she waited, reading the preview for the text sent to her. The quote playing again a minute later since she didn't unlock the device.

"Ippen shinde miru?" (Do you want to try dying once?)

Aby sighed for no particular reason. Unlocking the phone at last. Leaving it on the table as she texted out a reply. Not really needing to ask where she was. The vagueness of the message telling her Nifty wasn't far from the Hotel. The smaller one would just dash back and wait for the taxi to arrive to take her where she wanted to go.

"Do I even want to know?" Aby said sarcastically. Once more, for no particular reason. A sensation alerting her to the possibility that it was going to be one of _those_ weeks. Sending another text to someone else to schedule a get together during the next full moon.

_Being in Hell also makes being on my period that much worse_. She thought in slight aggravation. Calming down she sighed a final time_. Maybe I'll feel better once it passes_.

*#*

It would be about another week later from that night in the cellar. Nifty would see a man going into the grocery store they regularly shopped at. Aby and Husk would have been with her since the listed items would be a large majority of meat products. Since that meant they would be much heavier, the other two would carry them out to the car. However, things would change after the small one saw her dream boat floating (specifically dream boat number 3,906) along. The two taller ones would be told to go off on their own with the shopping list. Though Aby would seem hesitant to just let Nifty roam, Husk would pull her away by the arm. The winning statement to the standoff being that he wanted to talk to her anyway. Aby would go. Leaving Nifty to think up a fast way to set up scenarios to meet this man and to appear innocent.

All would go as planned as she would stalk him from on top the taller isles. Tailing him like a ninja. She would study his features, looking him up and down. All the while, thinking to herself that he looked strangely _familiar_. His pitch-black scales, his sharp yellow sclera, and his long white fangs that would poke out whenever he opened his mouth. Nifty wasn't a huge fan of his fashion sense. Studying it regardless in attempt to find out what about it made it so unappealing. Part of her hoping it was because that young, rambunctious teen in her heart was still trying to find her bad, motorbike-riding, greaser boy. Eyeing him as drool built up in the corners of her smile.

*#*

He wore an old black Victorian style blazer with vertical yellow pin stripes. This being over a yellow button up long sleeve dress shirt that was complimented with a black bowtie around his thin, squeezable neck. His hair -if you could call it that- doubled as part of his demon form. Extending out around his head, falling to around his mid-back. Adding to his more cobra like appearance. Shown in full when he got agitated. Nifty based this theory on his behaviors. Resting just right on top of his head, was a black top hat with a mouth and a single eye. Nifty felt her body bouncing up and down at the discovery.

_He must favor mono-eyed beings_. She concluded.

Backed up in her shortly deduced hypothesis when she saw two small white egg like gentlemen accompanying him. One of which, also had a single eye. Taking a second to get a better look at the other two; in case one was more her type. Quick to pick up on the matching attire they wore with one another, as well as with their larger companion. She was eager to get to know the relationship the three males shared.

_It would certainly be a __**problem**__ if he had children already_. Nifty had never been able to decide if kids from a previous relationship was a deal breaker or not. Most times leaning more towards 'yes' since that would mean gossiping neighbors and baby-mama drama. The itty-bitty babe groaning in displeasure at the false scenario she envisioned in her imagination.

Shaking the thought from her head, replacing it with another. _First things first; Get his attention. Sometimes it's worth going against the grind. Besides, he might be the one I've been looking for. It wouldn't be so bad then, right?_

Just as she was about to make her move with a clearance rack at the end of the isle, she heard it.

"Sir Pent?! As I live an' breathe. Why what in old mono-lly are you doin' here", the happy voice of a different female called. The voice had held a southern bell peppiness to it. Making it both friendly and pushy.

Nifty couldn't make out the woman's appearance. Unable to move without being seen at this point since the egg demons were so short. She waited from her place on top the lanoline isle. Hoping the foe would reveal herself soon so she could have a face to match her target.

Meanwhile, the snake looked up in surprise. Sir Pentious was on the defensive until he caught the woman who had addressed him in his line of vision. Nifty caught the way he perked up instantly, bringing his guard fully down in a second. Delivering a kind and generous smile. Warming himself up to greet her properly. He slid forward at a relaxed speed. It was obvious to the cyclops demon that he had been trying to not seem too excited as he traveled.

_Men can't hide anything, can they_? She thought furiously. _Bunch a good for nothings._

Nevertheless, she let go of her furry and sighed. Her desire to have _that_ stronger than the desire to kill him for cheating on her. His only saving grace being that she didn't know the full situation yet. Not that she cared. She knew enough already.

"Oh my! Aby? Is that really _you_?"

Nifty felt her soul leave her body. One reason being because the man she had been watching had a posh English accent. To boot, it was trapped with a voice pitch that couldn't let her know if he had recently hit puberty or had just been stuck with a permanently cracked voice. The other was because of the name he spoke. Had she just caught Aby _cheating_ on Alastor? Nifty instantly moved from her spot to get a closer look. Careful not to get to close since her bright pink hair would give her away if the light hit it just right. She had learned that one the hard way. And she was the kind of girl who only needed to learn once.

_What a bad time to be without my camouflage scarf_. She cursed as she recalled it being in the washer at the hotel. Getting back to the task at hand. Her thoughts forming rapidly, trying to prepare herself for whatever she thought she would find. _I wonder if a life of promised celibacy was too much for her_. _But to think she would resort to such a thing. Unforgivable_!

Just then, she saw it. Aby had speed walked up to the snake demon with her arms extended. The other had been taken aback but returned the gesture in kind. Careful not to do anything with his hands but pat her gently on the back, just below her shoulders. Aby's hug, on the other hand, was firm and reassuring. She never restrained herself when pressing herself against someone. Nifty felt her eye twitch violently. Once the two separated, he took her left hand in his right and granted her a kiss on the top before bowing and bringing it up high over his head. While his free hand rested on the mid-section of his back, the egg demons took the hand basket he held in it to allow him to use it freely. Aby giggled at the greeting but curtsied appropriately anyway in return. Once the ceremony was done, the conversation began.

"What in all of Hell are you doin' here?" Her voice was still covered in the southern bell accent.

"Oh, nothing my dear. Nothing at all. It's just-…", Sir Pent stopped as he brought his index finger to rest under his bottom lip. Nifty felt her heart patter at the cute gesture. Ignoring how it was in that grey area of manly and unmanly.

He continued, "…well you see- my side of town was out of yeast and I need it for a recipe I'm trying out."

"Oh, I see. That's too ba'ad. What are you tryin' out this time?"

She gave a quick wave to the smaller demons behind the one she spoke to. They seemed eager to greet back and they jumped up and down flaring their arms wildly. She giggled reaching into the pocket of her dress as she listened to the other one speak.

"Those red bean paste buns you brought over the last time you visited", he confessed. His finger moving up to nervously scratch at his temple.

"How wonderful! You should have t'old me", Aby stepped closer into Sir Pent's personal bubble. Her tone dropping as he eyes came to a half close. Looking at the snake through her lashes as she finished with, "I would have brought everythin' you nee'ded and taught you how t' do it. Just like I _always_ do."

She straightened her right arm giving a quick flick of her wrist as she brought it forward. Giving an underhanded toss in the direction of the egg demons. Nifty saw the shimmer of what looked like plastic. That's when she saw it had been candy. Aby had given the smaller ones treats. Nifty felt her lips curl in a sceptic expression. Looking just in time to see the snake react.

Poor Sir Pent stiffened at the intrusion. He was tense enough to show it, but not enough to push her away. When Nifty caught his tail swinging back and forth on the ground, she figured this was some sick thing he was into. If her eye had ever stopped twitching, she didn't realize it. Instead, she felt it twitch at the sight that he was so happy by the way Aby was treating him. Apparently, she wasn't the only one, crossing the shopping area was Husk. He had been standing across the way waiting on Aby to finish saying hello to the assumed 'friend'. However, when he saw her going into teasing mode he came up and grabbed her by the forearm. Just above her wrist. Nifty was shocked to see he didn't yank her. He just overlapped his claws so not to scratch her and tugged lightly.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I do apologize Sir Pent. This is my trusty drinkin' buddy Husk'r."

Husk simply glared at the snake demon before turning his head to his left. Pretending to notice something better. But Nifty saw it. His tail swinging in agitation. He didn't like the situation unfolding. The other male seemed to pick up on it too. Addressing the alcoholic next.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you. Aby has been a gracious friend to me over the past few weeks."

"I had no idea you were the same creature I met that first night officially in Hell. I'm so relieved you healed up okay", Aby chimed. Genuine in her pleasure to the snake's condition.

If Husk was trying to make it appear as though he didn't care for the attempt to sooth his suspicions, he was failing. Just like Aby was failing at noticing the two men having a silent conversation in her presence. Nifty watched Husk's face. Against her better judgement, she felt a bit sorry for Husk. He always protected Aby and her, but Nifty couldn't help but wonder what something like this felt like. To be unable to protect someone from themselves. Or to speak up about something that was killing you _sooo_ slowly. At the same time, she envied him. She could see the feeling of being content on his face. The very one making him grateful to be near Aby. Even now. They were lucky. Both of them.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just relieved you would allow me to pay for your potions with my body", Sir Pent closed his eyes, lowering his head so the embarrassment in his voice was muffled slightly.

When Husk gave Aby a look that told her he wanted an explanation yesterday, she obliged. Her voice going back to her regularly used accent in the process. Husk and Sir Pent noticed the change but neither seemed to react to it.

"I absolutely _adore_ snakes. The coolness of their bodies and the way their muscles contract when they move feel wonderful to relieve stress. It's just like a massage. Plus, their so calm and love being warm. So, my high body temperature is perfect to make them feel at ease. So, Sir Pent and I made a _deal_. I give him healing potions regularly and to pay for my product he binds his body around mine and grants me exquisite company. Mostly tea parties."

Husk still remained silent. Only arching an eyebrow at the explanation. Aby smiled warmly. Speaking again, "It's a guilty pleasure of mine. And fun fact: My brother is rumored to be associated with snakes by the humans but it's actually _me_ that has the connection. The more you know!"

"What about Lady Lillith?" Husk finally spoke.

Referring to the legends of her shared powers with serpents. Though the royal family rarely showed their powers most demons chose to believe the lore. Though it seemed Husk wanted to confirm it since Aby seemed to be in an educating mood. Nifty couldn't begin to fathom the reason behind it.

_To think this was the first thing that would leave his mouth during a conversation like __**this.**_ Nifty thought. Worry was starting to flood the gates of her sympathetic heart. She wasn't sure how much longer she could watch. The tension rose too fast to react once the Hell queen's name was dropped.

"That's something I don't give a shit about. And neither should you", Aby stated with the same tone she had been previously using. The underlaying message made more than clear. Nifty was shocked. Aby **despised** Lilith. Everybody knew that.

But she wasn't the type to pit people against others. It was like she was daring Husk to press the issue. Or to even try picking a side that wasn't hers. Husk didn't seem to mind it though. He just shrugged and tapped the claw of his index finger against Aby's hand. He let go after what felt like hours and leisurely walked back to the cart. Satisfied with how things were. Once he was in a position to start pushing it, he slowly turned his head to look at Aby. Her smile had dropped by this point. She was just keeping her eyes on him with a blank expression. She sighed heavily and turned back to Sir Pent. He stiffened again now that the fallen had shown him a weak, but exhausted, smile.

"I'll be coming to you soon. Please wait for me", she asked. Like a woman wishing her husband off to war. Nifty's eye widened in realization.

_No_. She corrected. It was like a **queen** wishing her servant to **die**. But not before bowing at her feet first. Worshipping her as thought nothing else mattered. Not even his own life. _Who the hell is this bitch_?!

Nifty had never seen this side of Aby. And she dreaded to think what it meant that she was showing it off so carelessly in public. And to men who _weren't _Alastor. Did he know she could be like this? Was he in danger because of it? Nifty felt sick. She had had so much respect for both members of the couple up until now. But now, she felt her stomach ached when she saw the look in Aby's eyes. Like she couldn't bare to be away from Sir Pent. But she also couldn't stand being away from Husk. However, by the feel of things, it seemed Husk held more rank. Which was probably why she was telling him this order. Because at the end of the day- that's what it was. Nifty understood that now. Aby didn't ask.

"One more thing before we part ways", Aby stated as though she just remembered something. The liveliness returning to her voice. "I forgot to introduce someone else."

Aby brought her left hand to the side of her mouth to aid in projecting her voice. She called out, "Oh, Nifty! Come down here now! I want you to meet someone! You'll like him! I promise!"

Nifty felt a spark of what she knew to be the desire to flee. But that wouldn't stop Aby. Nifty Knew from watching Angel that if she tried to escape, Aby would just find her. She had thought it was cute watching Angel go threw it. Now she was terrified. Not wanting to make Aby repeat herself, she jumped straight onto the ground below.

"Hi, I'm Nifty!" She greeted him the same way she had the other hotel staff members on day one. Waving her hand just as eagerly as she had on that day.

"My coworker slash friend here has had her eye on you for a hot minute not it seems", Aby informed the snake. "How about it? Wanna show her a good time?"

Nifty blushed at Aby's introduction. Resting her face on top of her hands as she swung her hips shyly. "Now Aby- stooooop. You shouldn't put him on the spot like that", Nifty played along.

If the snake was a friend of hers, then there was no way in hell either of them would even think to cross the other's boundaries. Aby was just testing the water. It pissed Nifty off. But friends were like that sometimes. So, she was willing to forgive her. Besides, Nifty had been given so much inspiration for her next short story. It was something the book club did for shits and giggles. Everyone would write a short story and post it to the original tab on the group's webpage. Though Aby always uploaded Nifty's stories for her since she had more trouble figuring it out. But Nifty didn't have the luxury to think of the full thing before Sir Pentious spoke to her.

"Oh, well- I'm honored. Truly. I've never been courted by anyone before coming to Hell. That being said- I'm afraid I must decline", his voice become braver as he spoke. He also straightened his posture upon finding his wording. "No insssult to you oh lovely sssiren. It's jussst- I'm afraid…I have… feelingsss…for ssssssomeone…elsssse."

Nifty blinked a couple times. She had lost interest in him ages ago. But a lady was never rude upon rejection. Instead she exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you!"

Nifty tapped her hand against the smooth underbelly of the snake demon. Careful to avoid the eyeballs that looked back at her. Doing so in the same way mothers patted their son's head when they admitted to smashing the neighbor's window with a baseball on accident. She then dashed over to Husk's side to examine the meat stock they had gathered. Seeing some of the items had been wrong, she jerked the cart back into the previous section to correct the mistake. Inevitably taking Husk with her. Aby and Sir Pent watched as the fallen giggled.

Sir Pent rubbed the back of his neck. Hoping things wouldn't be awkward. Aby placed her hand on his cheek as she encouraged him to raise his chin. He immediately perked up to his full confidence. Aby left with parting words to be wary of his surroundings. When he seemed confused, she told him he had almost been devoured by the most dangerous predator. A woman. Ending up on the receiving end by accident. Even after that, he had no idea what she was talking about. Deciding he would discuss it further in the future instead. He went on his way to thank the lovely angel girl who had healed him so many times after his battles. Feeling flattered and flustered as he went. Not knowing, that for a single moment, Nifty had thought of him as a play toy. Or about Aby's true intentions for that matter.

Aby had intervened trying to keep him from getting hurt as she was aware Nifty had a stabbing complex. Discovered thanks to some advice she had gained from Husk. Even more grateful that the encounter had revealed Nifty's own position. She had not realized Aby had been keeping tabs on her. Or that Aby had worked to stop Nifty from going into berserker mode. Helping Sir Pentious in the process.

_But at what cost_? She pondered. Watching for the bright bits of pink that blurred across her line of sight.

*#*

The room was at the perfect temperature. The goat boys laid in their cushiony beds as they waited on standby. When nothing happened after a couple more hours of napping, they started their day. Waking up in Charlie's room, shaking themselves fully conscious. Picking up the list Aby had left them. Pinned to the cork board their master had hanging near her writing desk like it always was. Each one took a turn reading the instructions and favors the fallen royal had scribbled in her tomboyish, doctor handwriting. Taking a quick second to laugh with each other at how it differed so much from their master's own feminine handwriting. Yet the little things that made it similar made it too cute to ignore. Like the way they would use a slanted line to crossed their T's or the mixed use of cursive loops on the simple letters like Y or L.

The rest of the day was spent going down each task which were all short, sweet and simple. Pick up this item. Exchange these items. Purchase these so you can combine them. Don't talk to certain sellers. And it went on and on like so. After about three hours of running around Hell, they made it to the last three tasks. One of which included going to IMP to get the supplies Aby had requested from the CEO. The two goat boys eyed each other mischievously. Especially when realizing the other two tasks also involve IMP. One was making sure the secretary got her homemade treats while one of the other staff members was given the custom-made guitar strings he wanted.

Without hesitating they swooped up the things Aby had left for them to deliver and went on their way. Flying with a much-needed boost of energy after all the things they managed to get done. They always enjoyed going to IMP in Aby's place. It was never a dull moment there. Sometimes, they even got free visual advice on what NOT to do when starting up a business. Though they rarely needed the tips, some came in handy for their master, so they were happy Aby was letting them help. Even more so when they were rewarded multiple times with things like snacks or rare gifts to give Charlie. Who was also happy Aby had been relying on them. It was really motivating.

The flight was the same as it always was when the boys were flying fast; short. Dazzle and Razzle watched as chaos ensued at the company they were set on visiting. Watching the scene before them unfold from their perch near the open window they regularly flew in threw. Their heads moving to follow the figures about the room. Smiling widely in both eagerness and amusement.

Mainly because Blitzo brought another human back to Hell. One who wasn't going without a fight by the looks of it. Each staff member was running, ducking, screaming, throwing things and high fiving the human every time they passed him. The chaos stoped as the human called out, "Cut!"

The imps and hellhound looked at the human with expecting eyes. The human started taking notes. Pulling out a pocket watch before placing it back in his pocket after a glance. The human spotted the two goat boys, and instantly starting fawning over them. He jumped in a giddy, fangirlish way before hovering his hands around their personal space. Testing the limits of the two before touching them. They both thought it was weird but let him do it anyway. It only made him even more excited. His hands were large but gentle. They had rough callouses on them, but his hands were well taken care of. Evident by the manicure he had recently had. This told them he was used to using his hands a lot. So, he was a very direct person. They decided that made sense.

Taking his time, the man examined their wings, ran his fingers over their horns, and combed their fur. He wasted no time in going over every part of their body. At one point, checking to see what gender the two were. Thankfully satisfied when he saw the two lumps buried under the fur. So, no touching was necessary. Despite this minor inconvenience, he was very polite. As a result, the boys didn't take it too hard. It sort of reminded them of Aby when she first got to examine them. She had also been eager to touch them and use all her senses when building a relationship with them. It was also something they _appreciated_. It let them know if the one in front of them was an asshole or not. They could feel the other's heartbeat, their body heat rising or falling and even determine how much control over their strength they had.

Upon meeting them, Aby had been soft touched but was stiff in her movements. This meant she had been nervous about frightening the boys as well as petting them too harshly. It would take a few attempts before they would finally get her to realize what spots they liked for her to touch and how roughly she was allowed to touch them. Once that was established, Aby was much more relaxed. Though her heartbeat didn't slow down. The boys could never figure out why. And they didn't ask. She looked happy. Meaning it must have been a good thing. Right?

Back to the present situation, the boys were patient as they continued to examine the male human back. Listening to him speak. The human was talking mainly to himself but was never rude or harsh when describing them out loud. Just when the boys were about to ask, he introduced himself as Guillermo Her Torus. A famous director, producer, and method actor who also did sculptures on the side. He reached into his pocket with one hand. Once exposed enough to make out the scent, the boys knew instantly that it was food.

The goat boys tackled him, stealing additional snacks from his pocket oonce they were done with the ones in his hand. The man made a joke saying they can have as many as they want as long as they give him a hand. The pun went unreceived by the two as he wiggled his fingers. He eventually brought the same hand up, using his finger to rub at his chin. Remaining on the floor. He tilted his head while still in the wacky position. The two goat boys were more than a little interesting to him. So much so, he asked, "What can you _do_, little ones?"

Razzle and Dazzle exchanged blank looks. Coming to the same idea at once, their faces quickly changed into a more eager one. They then turned to Moxxie. Who was now sitting in a chair. He flinched when his eyes met those of the boys. They quickly handed the bag of treats to Luna, who didn't look up from her phone. After that they grabbed the strings that were hidden in Razzle's coat and together, they circled Moxxie's head. He had flinched a little more. Batting his tail to keep the two weirdos from getting to close to him. Alternating looks between the two, waiting for something to happen. Millie, his wife, just clapped her hands and she swayed side to side in befuddled amusement. Excited to see what they would do next. Moxxie shook his head at his beloved. Silently pleading with her to stop encouraging the rascals.

When he was about to speak the boys finally dropped the strings on the large meeting table. Blitzo and Millie both placed their hands on the table as they leaned in to see what the good goats had dropped. Moxxie smiled as he waved it in front of Millie's face. She beamed a cheery expression and rushed to get a bag from the nearby closet. It took a minute, but eventually everything was set up. Once he was satisfied with the layout, Moxxie used his thumb to point at the stuff beside him. Gesturing to the boys that the playground was officially open.

They formed a basic plan with one another quickly. Glad to have had so much rehearsal time with their master. Signaling the multi-talented human to watch them when they were ready to begin. His only response was, "I can't wait to tell Tom about this." His notepad at the ready.

The day ended with them playing instruments to their hearts content. Showing off the different number of genres they could play. Moxxie backing them on vocals and guitar later on. Blitzo getting half naked, Millie sharpening her favorite throwing knife set to the beat and Luna recording it for her social media accounts. Letting out a loud howl at the end of it all.

*#*

Husk stretched his arms out in front of him. Feeling his muscles respond to the physical act the cat demon preformed. A loud, long yawn escaped his mouth. His tongue curling out and up to bask in the air. Huck smacked his mouth a few times to taste the lingering booze in the back of his throat. Granting himself a drink to satisfy the craving. Teasing himself by swishing the liquid around on his tongue to keep the taste a little longer. Glancing about the area after swallowing it. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually pretty _glad_. His heat had finally past. Allowing him to return to his normal duties after a couple more days of rest. Not long after he got back, he discovered Aby had kept his stockpiled booze left high and proud for him. Waiting for him to drink upon his return.

_I don't deserve her_. He joked at the sight. Knowing instantly that it had been her doing.

A mild shiver running down his spine when Angel blew him a kiss on his way out the door. Partly putting a sour aftertaste to his mood. Especially once he got a good look at the spider's attire. Given the way he was dressed, Husk knew he was meeting up with Aby. Rolling his eyes, he flipped the unashamed slut the bird while taking a larger gulp of alcohol. Trying harder to drown himself into numbness. Once the coast was clear, Husk bent down. Going through the cabinets to see if any of his belongings had been messed with. Happy to see it untouched. Protected no doubt, again, by Aby. That was the thought that made the old fool's whiskers twitch. Thinking bac to the demon he just saw against his better judgement.

Angel had never tried to come back to Husk's room after that first day of his cycle. Neither did Aby. It was a tad foggy, but Husk could have sworn it was Razzle and Dazzle that made sure he ate. But somewhere, in the farthest depts of his memory, he recalled the sound of voices. The two goat familiars only ever sang. They weren't big for words. So that- left a lingering suspicion in his mind. He distinctly recalled the color _red_. Who else could it have been? No way in fuck it was Alastor. Husk was more than certain of that.

_Never a good sign_.

He finished his stock notes quick before returning back to the bar stool he usually sat at. The boredom eating at him in a matter of minutes. Husk was always full of energy the first week when he got through a heat cycle. It was dreadful. At least, for him. To make do with things, he started to run through the programs Charlie had assigned him to review. Pinching the left corner of his mouth in a type of sideways frown. He understood _why_ she asked him to do it. That didn't make him _like_ doing it. The only redeeming perk being that he would get to turn them over to Aby to add to the Hotel's website and social media advertisement pages. That would give him the chance to check up on her. Though he was positive she hadn't been doing it on purpose, Aby seemed to be distant from him lately. Even if she still took care of him the way she always had.

From adding certain soaps to his bathroom that would help with his grooming. To keeping Angel occupied so he didn't sexually harass him every minute of every day. Oh yes, Aby was still looking out. But Husk felt there was no point if he didn't get to spoiler her back from time to time. He felt a tightness in his chest when he thought to how he had yet to play the sax for her like he originally promised. Angerly, he tapped his claws against the counter. Eventually reaching down under the bar away from prying eyes. Running the claws on one hand under the counter along a scratching board Aby had screwed to the walls. Once he caught on to the newly formed habit, he only hissed in further annoyance. Banging his fist on the bar.

His foul mood formed more towards himself and his moments of weakness. Just one after another. The hits kept coming. First when he went into heat and rubbed himself all over her. Unable to keep himself from becoming aroused by everything that made her up. And then later at the grocery store. When he wasn't able to talk with her properly while they had been out shopping with Nifty the other day. He had managed to make the excuse that he wanted to talk with her. However, when push came to shove, he was just as big a coward as he had always been. Aby wasn't to type to push him if he couldn't talk despite wanting to. And that only seemed to make the issue harder for him somehow. Which was probably why he couldn't let it go now.

_If this was just the first time since joining the staff_, He kept thinking out of frustration, _Then what the__** fuck**__ am I supposed to do when the next one comes. Or the one after that. I can't hold back forever. And Aby shouldn't have to put up with my stupid ass just- because. _

The worry began to cloud his mind. Husk didn't want to think about what he may do or how Aby would react. Mainly due to the knowledge that, when all was said and done, Aby would probably still care about Husk that same way she always had. The same way she always would. Thinking of no other excuse, Husk did what he figured would work. Closing one proposal folder once he was done looking at it and deeming it stupid. Placing a sticky note in the folder. Later, when she read it, the fallen would see its contents. A request to have Aby replenish his booze supply on the next shopping trip. Husk pinched the bridge of his nose, slumping his body in on itself as he sighed deeply.

Just then, he caught a tall, red figure shifting out the corner of his eye. The rhythmic tapping of men's dress shoes hitting the hard floor. The light swishing of a long piece of fabric flowing on the wind. Alastor approached, laying a stack of paperwork on the bar counter. Husk didn't look up from hi hand. He just gritted his teeth. Trying not to bare his fangs at the mother fucker who was just as much to blame for all this from the beginning. Unfortunately, Alastor didn't seem to care. In fact, he seemed thrilled.

"Ah, Husker! My dear friend. I'm so relieved you're back to your old self", the radio effect drowned voice called while moving across the lobby.

Husk felt himself flinch before sitting up to greet the other demon when the sounds were too close for comfort. Not offering any type of response otherwise. Alastor didn't seem phased by the actions since his focus didn't waiver.

Instead, Alastor only took the opportunity to continue. Aiming for a low hit in the process as he stated, "I trust taking my lover into your hormone induced embrace was of some help to you."

It wasn't a question. Alastor spoke the words no differently. His tone. His word choice. It all suggested he was his normal self. Yet, Husk still refused to respond. Choosing to look down at the stack of papers. He reached to take them up in his hands. Eyeing the Radio Demon, who in turn tilted his head with a toothy grin and a dead-eyed stare. The bar keeper wasted no effort in taking a swig from his main bottle. Once his courage was up to par, he went about organizing them. Flipping through them, looking at his 'boss' through his lashes. His sideways frown moving from one side to the other. His wings tucked in tight behind his back.

"You know what to do." Alastor claimed walking away without another word.

Husk noticed there seemed to be more swing in Alastor's hips. He hadn't seen it before. But he didn't like it. He didn't like it one damn bit. Reaching under the counter, he let his hand feel for the old photo he kept tapped there in a dark space unknown to all but him. Far from anyone's prying hands was the only thing that could ease him besides a bottle. He didn't look at the photo though. He had memorized it long ago. He tsked loudly before roughly slashing the scratch post and bringing his hand back up on the counter. Squeezing the very bottle that provided the necessary company. Taking another glance at the papers, Husk gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh Doll," he whispered almost inaudibly to prying ears, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore…"

*#*

"Hey, A.D."

Angel was sipping his drink through a bendy straw as he sat on the bench watching the fish swim by. Aby holding the ripped halves of the tickets she had bought. Allowing the duo to go to the aquarium again. A regular thing between them by this point in their relationship. Aby needing to make sure that her pink furred friend was aware to clear his day. After letting Angel know she wanted to take him out, he made the choice to tag along on the grounds that she also treat him to a smoothie from a new bar in town. Since he rarely got to go with her due to his hectic work schedule. One of which she wasn't keeping tabs on since it was a touch tamer with Val keeping his distance. For the moment.

At first, he thought this 'date' was going to be how Aby paid for the services he provided Husk the other day. Alas- she still tried to give him her usual rates. In the end, Angel decided- since they just made up after a huge fight- to give her a discount. One she reluctantly accepted. Now here he was. Finishing off a cheap slushed out drink. He and Aby recovering on a bench since they both agreed to spend the day here. Wondering like nothing else matter in the whole damn world. It was bliss. Until Aby said those damn words he hated sooo fucking much.

"I want to talk", Aby confessed sternly. A small part of her voice holding some rejection. Most likely due to his earlier attempt to ignore her. He already new based on how she said his initials.

Setting his drink on the floor, he chuckled dryly. Angel then pulled out his phone. Taking numerous photos so he could send Molly and Cherri later. Even coming to give Aby a side hug for a couple selfies at one point. She gave him her full participation. The duo held up peace signs, took turns kissing the other's cheek, and grabbing their chests. Puffing them out to be flirty and slutty. Angel at one-point grabbing Aby's breast from behind. She blushed as her hands flew up in a surrender pose. It was such a cute pic. Angel decided he'd keep it since he didn't get to do it too often. Not because she minded, but because he didn't want to give her a heart attack. Or worse- get her so used to the touches that she stopped her adorable reactions altogether. Once he was done with her, she continued.

"About _everything_."

"Ah-huh", was his only reply.

Using his fast typing hand to post some of the photos on his social media. He knew the mood wasn't changing based on Aby's tone being the same from before.

_Disappointing_. He concluded.

He hated these conversations. He hated it even more that he fell right into her trap by taking her up on the invite to the water paradise. Admittedly, he did want to hear her out. But that didn't make it easier for him to deal with the situation. Mainly since he wasn't sure their friendship could take another argument so soon. Angel thought if he could play the part, she would give up and try again another time. He would have preferred if she tried again never but that may have been asking too much. Aby needed to confirm she was on the same page and always aware of the other's feelings. He was grateful for the affection. Just not used to it himself. It made him uneasy. Vulnerable.

"Angel, enough!" Aby stated sternly. Snatching his phone from his hand.

"Hey!" He reached trying to take it back. Too late to succeed since she had stuffed it into her bra, tucking it under her left breast.

He eyed her with a childish pout on his face. Speaking up first.

"That won't stop me", he challenged.

"Maybe not. But it will most certainly delay you long enough for me to say what I want to say."

Angel leaned back to rest his body against the cold wall. Looking straight ahead. Blankly staring into the tank. Sighing heavily, he crossed both sets of arms. Side glancing her to let her know he was listening. He just didn't feel like getting his wrist twisted and his face slammed in the glass today. And starting a physical altercation with the fallen would definitely result in him getting his ass kicked. Not only that, but he also knew he had to at least _try_ to be a better friend to Aby. Molly had told him it would work better in his favor. Constantly…

"A.D.", Aby started, "I just wanted to clear the air."

She waited for Angel to protest or argue. Relieved when he never did. Instead, his expression softened. She could see he was beginning to wonder where she was going with this. She looked forward in attempt to see where he was looking. Taking the time to watch the fish she had come to associate with the time she spent with Angel. It would be a happier memory for her than most. Which was why she wanted to have _this_ discussion. Here and now.

"Remember when you got drugged by Val? Well, I want you to know that it still bothers me. Taking you _**that**_ way, I mean."

Angel sat up fast. His lower hands coming to rest on the bench. He was about to speak up when Aby kept going with the topic. Trying to tidy up her part so she could hear Angel out and _hopefully_ move on. Knowing they could only do so once he knew the whole side of her story. A difficult task. But not impossible.

"I know you say it was a 'turn on' for you. But it doesn't take away the _guilt _I feel. Which is why I want to know… why you were _sooo_ certain you could ask something like that of me."

Angel was speechless for a moment. His gulped as he thought fast to form the right words. He had suspected Aby of not getting over it. But he hadn't made the effort to confirm it. So, how did he forget to account for her bringing it up? Much less- her wanting to get around to asking such a strange question. It was just like her. She always had to know each and every little thing. Was it a woman thing? Is that why? Angel clacked his heel against the ground a couple times. Suddenly wanting to get up and walk away. But his brain told him it would be a mistake. That there was more to the question she was asking. He had to look deeper. And that was a pain in the ass!

_Who am I kidding_? He thought. _It wasn't even a __**question**_**.**

He thought hard how to turn it around. To avoid it. He _had_ to. He didn't want to think about it. Not because he didn't give her his consent that day. More like because that meant he had to explain why when, in the end, it never came down to the money. With Aby, it was never about the money. Just a handicap for them both to abide by. So that they could blame it on _something_ when things went south. Which Angel hadn't expected **not** to happen. Much less this late in the game. It was also one of the reasons it had backfired when the incident with Arakniss went down. Even now, he was avoiding eye contact with her at all costs. Instead, looking at the tanks ahead.

Aby seemed to sense his hesitation. She glanced from the side of her eyes, not moving her head from looking forward. Seeing the expression on his face. How he brought up his upper set of arms to move through the air. She made a cheesy, minor racist joke in her mind about how it must suck to be Italian because your hands always moved when you communicated. Thinking she hadn't been concise in her phrasing, she tried again. She owed him that much.

"Just tell me this…if it were to happen…again…would you ask it of me…again?"

Angel froze. He didn't have to think about the answer. But he did have to think on how to tell her the answer. Ultimately coming to the conclusion that if he didn't say it now, it would just hurt Aby more. The first thing coming to his mind to persuade him was her tear stained face that night. Until now, he had almost completely forgot what seeing that face did to him. Rarely seeing that face made it easier for him to forget. Angel gave a deep, somewhat tired, sigh.

Simply stating, "Yes".

"Why", she asked right away. The tone in her voice was-hurt? Regret? Angel didn't know anymore. Causing his voice to slip.

"I don't know", he rubbed at the back of his head while he explained. "Because I know you wouldn't hurt me? That you wouldn't take advantage by being some sick pervert that would try to make me feel _ashamed_ after!? And also, because I know that no matta what may happen between us, I can-. I can-."

"Trust me?"

Angel paused. Brining his arms down. He gripped his biceps on both sets of arms. Leaning back once again. Something was off. While Aby was the sort of gal to be thrilled to be shown such a vulnerable thing by Angel, she didn't seem happy now. He could hear it in her voice. Though he didn't dare to look at her, he felt a concern rise up in him. Aby seemed…scarred. He hadn't known this tension before this moment. Maybe that's why his shoulders jolted when he heard her speak again.

"That's not enough for me, Angel."

That was it. That was all the confirmation he needed to understand this was more than a conversation. Angel felt cornered. How was he supposed to feel? What did she want to hear to put her at ease? What could he do? Nothing was going the way it was meant to. Had they been the way Angel was used to, Aby would have either done a hit and quit or would have just taken Val's place. But she did neither! She took him seriously. She fought to keep him safe. And she cursed him for making her out to be the heavy when he didn't give a shit enough to try to be a less shitty person. Out of ideas, he spoke up again. The emotion rising rapidly in his voice. Every thought was let go into the air and he had no strength or control to stop it.

"Look. Nothing I can say will change how _I_ feel. Don't tell me it's not enough, cuz you have done _nothin'_ to deserve calling yourself a rapist! Especially over me!" Angel gathered the strength to let go of himself. Not noticing how hard he had been clenching until after his arms regained circulation.

"What happened that night was by _my own_ doin'! I knew what Val was pullin' and I didn't stop it! Even the next night, I was still willin' to open my fuckin' mouth! And you came to take me back both times! You crazy bitch! Why are you bein' like this!?" Angel looked at Aby.

She was now starring at the ground. Her face a disturbing level of depressed. She looked as though someone took her favorite stuffed animal and ripped it apart right in front of her and told her to deal with it. Angel gave a small nip at his lip. Glancing off to one side briefly. His eyes were beginning to sting but his vision was clear. What was happening right now? Eventually some force was pulling him back. Making him look at her. Telling him to keep talking. It got him this far.

Continuing where he left off when his eyes came back to look as Aby he started with, "Very few people are willing to put up with my shit. And even less are willing to beat themselves up over something so trivial as _if_ they did something to me that I didn't want. If I say I trust you, it's because you earned it dame. I ain't keepin' anyone around who isn't worth my time. Much less, waiting around for someone who can't go out of their way to prove to me what a better person I can be without really asking me to change too much."

He looked at aby. Her face hadn't really changed. But then he said something. He said, "It's kinda _nice_ actually. Having someone say they like you the way you are most days."

He was even shocked to hear the last words fall from his lips. That was it. That was the feeling he had from the moment he met her. That weird little something that made him put up with all the lectures and all the smacks upside the head. He scoffed at his amazing realization. Not sure what else he could do to add to his point, Angel poked at Aby's cheek. She puffed air up into them. Making her face look like a blow fish. Angel busted out into laughter. He loved it when Aby became so immature while being bashful. He wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.

_When did that get there_?

He watched her face. She went back to a less saddened expression, but it didn't completely go away. He exhaled a deep breath. Moving so he could sit with his back leaning on her. Aby shifted when she felt him press against her. Making it so her back was doing the same. She thought for a long time about what he had said. Processing it. Not wanting to believe a word. But also, not wanting it to be a lie. Her heart telling her- that she _really_ didn't want it to be a lie.

"If that's the case, then how about a deal", she said nonchalantly. Angel waited patiently for her to make her offer.

"If you tell me a secret, I'll tell you one of mine. But it has to be a real secret."

"Why do you say that as if you have more than _one_?"

He got up, turning his torso so he could get a better look at her. Aby tried not to make a missionary with a twist joke. Mainly because none of them were clever enough. Aby gave a side smile to the porn star. Looking over her shoulder to meet his gaze. He blew a puff of air from his mouth. Angling it so it blew up into his hair.

"You're gonna sing ain't cha?" Angel was starting to grow more sarcastic. His tone increasingly snarkier. Aby figured that meant he was paying attention now. Getting up off the bench, she strolled to the rhythm of the song. Making her way over to the tank as she sang.

"_I have often dreamed of a far-off place. Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_."

"You don't say?"

"_Where the crowds would cheer when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying 'This is where I'm meant to beeeee_.'"

"Do you even hear yourself right now, babe?"

"_I'll be there somedaaay. I can go the distance. I will find my waaaay. If I can be strong_."

"In what sense of the word?"

"_I know every miiile, would be worth my whiiile. When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belooong_."

By this point, Aby was standing with her back to the tank. The blue waters, reflecting a stunning shade of blue nicely off the fallen angel. The light dancing along her form. She smiled at the ground. Her hands pressed against the glass at the small of her back. Her feet angled in as her heeled shoes let her stand on the balls of her feet. Angel looked at her. Moving his hands up with the index fingers straight up and his thumbs paralleled to the ground. If he had his phone, it would make a _great_ picture. Aby looked straight at him suddenly, feeling his eyes on her. When she saw his current pose, she reached into her bra. Pulling out his phone, she gave a quick signal that she would toss it over. Angel kept his top hands the same but extended his lower hands. Telling her where to aim. Aby's toss was under handed. Careful not to throw it too hard or too short a distance. Angel caught it with ease. Unlocking his phone. Aby wasn't sure what he wanted, so she stayed the way she had been. He snapped a picture before telling her the next pose to try.

"Look up to your left. Picture Alastor in the water."

"Why", she asked in both shock and confusion. A light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Just look at the water as if you would find your lover there. Trust me."

She did as she was told. A small, but cute, smile brushing on her lips. The tint of red now being kissed by the charming blue of the water. Angel continued to tell her different ways to pose. Instructing her where to put her hands and how to arrange her neck. Aby didn't have much trouble following since she had done photoshoots in the past. Occasionally posing how she wanted. Angel liking her creativity and snapping more photos. Thinking hard after they had done a couple different takes, he knew the ones he really wanted. He just had to decide what he was going to do with them. Then he thought up one more.

"Face the tank at an angle. Lean forward. Like you're flirting. Place your hands on your hips. Swish out your dress and smile."

Aby did as she was told. Not seeing the school of angel fish behind her. Just before he took the shot, Angel told her his secret.

"Back when I was alive, my real name…was Anthony."

Angel took the photo right when Aby was turning her head to look back at him. The smile was just a hair away from dropping. Her own long dark hair flying back behind her. Angel smiled.

_That's the one_. He thought to himself as he smiled contently. _If there ever comes a day when we can't be like we are right now_. _That's the perfect one_… _To remember her by_.


	10. Chapter 10:Meeting Madam Mimzy

Note: For anyone who understands the language better, I hope the attempt at Japanese in the last chapter was alright. The thing with Aby is she's lived long enough and traveled all over to know so many languages and I am not fluent in all the languages I'm attempting. Plus I'm a special kind of stupid. Thanks for the comments and support. Hope you can find entertainment during these standby-ish times.

Chapter 10: Meeting Madam Mimzy

Alastor flexed his arm where Aby held onto him. She looked up at him as they approached the club the male had planned their evening around. She had heard of the place but had yet to really look into it. It was supposed to be a performance club like the ones you'd see in old detective movies. Aby loved those kinds of places. Not just because they were- as shown in the films- good for gathering Intel, but also since they had the most beautiful staff. Aby remembered a couple mentors she had had in the past while living in the human world. She remembered the demand going down after the wars ended. And she remembered losing touch with those women not long after that. Like ghosts that vanished in the fogs of history.

_I never did find out what happened to them_, she realized. Not that she had ever looked very hard. Yet another regret of the old girl.

Alastor kept an eye on her face from the corners of his vision. He didn't need to look too intensely to know what was on her mind. Or to know what she was thinking. Even if he didn't know the details, he could safely draw his own conclusions. Aby was just that kind of partner.

When she finally snapped back to reality, she could feel his gaze on her. Catching herself before her previous expression dropped. Her smile being smaller than she would have liked. Not that she could help it at the moment. Nevertheless, she did her absolute best to keep it from falling any further. 'Less she wanted to disappoint her lover. They were in public after all. And image was everything. Which was why Alastor had been keeping a closer watch on her as of late. He figured she must have sensed he wanted to check on her. Resulting in the reason behind giving a reassuring giggle when their eyes met. She followed it by looking forward after straightening her posture to a more ideal height. One fitting that of a queen.

Alastor was about to say something. Beaten to it when she spoke up first saying, "It's unusual for you to want to come out in the middle of the week. Didn't Charlie ask you to finish up the last of the new advertisement script. We have to shoot the commercial soon or we'll have to drag demons in by the _horns_ to get them to even remember the place exists."

Attempting joke after joke behind each fact stated afterward. Aby had yet to realize she had begun babbling. Alastor laid his free hand over the one tucked between his arm and his body. Patting it a few times as he raised a brow to her. Saying nothing, but able to alert her to his amusement none the less. When she finally caught on to her rant, she rolled her lips in on themselves.

"Oop", she said by habit.

Silencing the noise abruptly. Her left hand snatched away from its resting spot of Alastor's wrist to cover her mouth. The tips of her middle and ring fingers being to only ones needed for her small, supple mouth. She looked sheepishly at Alastor, who only shrugged in response. She brought her hand back to rest on his wrist when she decided he had forgiven her for the outburst. Though he still said nothing. Finally, she decided to go against her urges to push him. Figuring he must have something planned.

_I just hope I'm not in trouble_, Aby acknowledged.

Already knowing herself too well. The lead point in any argument to their relationship being that she'd go anywhere Alastor told her to. Come Hell or high water, she would remain loyal to the man she loved. Unfortunately or fortunately for her- depending on the context- so did he.

Alastor gave an approving bounce of his arm to signify that he was grateful for the change in atmosphere. Against Aby's prior knowledge, he had finally arranged an appointment for Aby and Mimzy to meet. _Without Aby's knowledge_. He repeated it over and over in his mind. An instinct telling him, he should have at least given her _some_ warning. Confessing to himself that since Aby had no idea who he had been upon her arrival, it may have meant a lot of things were no longer kept in her memory. So, he had no hint as to how she would react when his intentions were revealed.

_This should be entertaining_, He thought smugly. Eager to see it firsthand. With his own eyes.

Once the couple made it to the line, the bouncer noticed Aby immediately. Alastor caught him looking her up and down. When the two men made eye contact, the bigger of the two jerked his head. Calling them to the front of the line. Alastor guided Aby with little indication of what had gone on. The bouncer then removed the chain blocking the doorway. Allowing the pair to pass with no hassle. Aby guessing it was due to her significant other's status as a Demon Lord more than anything. Aby wasn't granted the luxury of overthinking, as the inside instantly gripped her concentration. Her eyes widening in amazement.

Inside, the club was bumping with a jazz beat that had a strong lead from the trumpet and trombone players. Prioritizing the low notes harmonizing with a quick change to give it a tune that allowed even new dancers to find a rhythm with their partners that was both enjoyable and energized. A subtle undertone also made it easy to move slower if the dancers wanted to. But in a place like this; who would? Aby loved it instantly.

Especially when the singer dropped in from her place on center stage, radiating from the spotlight, with a full, passionate, high note to take the audience by storm. Belting it out she ran with it until it came time to sing the lyrics. Aby could tell who the regulars were because they started snapping to the beat. Some completing the old ways of appreciation by nodding their heads along with their hands. Aby glanced about the room. Discovering the song was an original piece with that old golden town flare. Approving silently. Listening as she took in every detail about the club. Letting Alastor pull her along to their table.

It was a large club. Set up in a way that drew inspiration from ancient Greek theatres. Granting the ability to not have to rely on just microphones to project. The walls had a special lining on them to allow control over the noises that were naturally formed in these settings. Next, Aby took a look around at the seating areas. With the main part being closest to the stage in an indented space that required taking a short staircase straight down the middle to get to. Wheelchair ramps off to either side near the stage. The subsections atop the stairs had smaller tables. A booth made to fit between ten to fifteen people filling the corners of the room. Utilizing the space so the waiters had enough room to move and duck when they needed to. The main tables downward alternating between large and small. Giving it a symmetrical, even appearance when it filled up.

All of them were lit by a candle or two on a mirror tray. The V.I.P. seating lined the stage. Marked by the small vases with flower arrangements. Each one different from the other. Aby tried to figure out all the enter flowers. But could only safely name the ones with a Forget-me-not, a Lilly, a Lavender, a Tulip, an Acacia, and finally- at the only empty table in the area- a wide bloomed rose. With it, was a string of Baby's Breath all around it; looking like falling snowflakes in the dark to Aby. More petals scattered on the table over the silk onyx cloth. Running her hands down the fabric to feel at the thorn decorated vines embroidered in a way that made them curl up. Reaching to towards the top part of the table. Reminding her of the similar design of her halo. But that wasn't the last part she caught.

The final- and probably the most obtruding- detail was strangely _distinct_. Making it clash with the theme of the entire club for its existence. The table had been spritzed with a deep scent of a spice Aby couldn't name. Though upon looking at Alastor, he seemed to know it. Relaxing as he sat in his own seat after seeing Aby to hers. Having been distracted, Aby hadn't offered much praise to the polite behavior. Causing her to feel guilty. Even so, she said nothing since Alastor was not one to take praise from those who he didn't seek it from.

_I'm still not sure if that is meant to be a compliment_, the lighthearted lass admitted.

Coming back to the matter of the spice. It was strong but not overwhelming. Experience in her dietary palate informing her that it was something similar to Chili powder. Possibly native to India. She remembered becoming standoffish with Indian cuisine due to a large portion of it being too hot for her liking. By this point, the lack of knowledge was starting to consume her.

Not noticing the performance had ended. A roar of applause swimming towards the stage. The lovely singer clearing her throat to one side, away from the microphone, at Aby. Alastor eventually used his staff to tap at her toes. Causing the vibration on the floor to startle her enough to look around without looking suspicious. When she caught the room cheering, Aby gave a polite, cheery smile at the songstress. Taking in her features now that they were close enough.

The woman was dressed in a magenta-like colored flapper girls' dress that had a deeper purple hue to it. A very appealing shade for the creamy gray skin tone the performer possessed. Beads dangling down over her knees and dazzling her breast area. Her tall dance heels were made with another type of velvet Aby was used to seeing on shoes. The expensive, high-dollar kind. Her hair was a dangerous mixture of a pale grey and platinum-blonde that was cut to a cute just-above-the-shoulder look. Tidied up with parted long bangs that hid behind a gem decorated headband and matching feather. The ends of her hair curling forward as if calling all those around her to a spectacular show. Over her hands was a pair of elbow high glamor gloves. The same color as her dress. Bringing the look together with a satisfying radiance of the roaring twenties only a _true_ showgirl could provide.

Aby only took a brief second to process the slight disappointment of the time pass. Another second was used for her insecurities. After that, it was time to play her part and pull her weight. She was, first and foremost, Alastor's lover. And that came with a price. So if Alastor brought her here- it was for a reason. Aby knew she had to be of clear mind to survive it. Whatever it was.

Not long after the crowd ceased its applause, the singer made her way off the stage. The couple at the table placed an order with their waitress. Alastor ordering another Cajun dish; called Étouffée. When Aby couldn't find it on the menu, she asked her dear about it. He simply ordered a milder version of it and asked for the meat to be replaced with crawfish. As far as Aby knew, the meat was supposed to be crawfish. What was Alastor substituting in his? Aby remained confused. Watching. Waiting. Trying her best to understand. Then it struck.

_Alastor is a __**Demon Lord**_, Aby concluded. _The sort with a particular food preferences. He wanted what he wanted and he __**didn't**_ _compromise_.

Aby had known it, sure. But she never had the time to sit and think of what it could mean for every aspect of life. Even if she did, Aby doubted she would ever know the full details. In fact, the more she thought about it, the less sense it made. She was pleased to be his. Yet, there was so much she didn't know. The part that concerned her: was the fact she didn't care. Aby never asked about the possibility of past lovers. Or family. Or even consider the future with Alastor. As if there was nothing to think about but the time with him. Down to the current second.

Aby had given up her newly fixed halo. And for what? A man who made her happy, fulfilled and beautiful. But who also made her feel mediocre, undignified, and childish. To top it all off, she had no clue why Alastor chose her of all options. She remembered the times she started to grow clingy in her throws of sexual arousal. How Alastor looked pained to do more when requested. Even if it was just a hug. Aby had always double checked with him. Mainly due to his germ-a-phobic like tendencies. Always seeing how, with Alastor, everything had to have a proper place. Be there. And stay there. The only exception was during a kill. That's what Aby assumed. There was no such thing as a mess-less kill. Less messy; yes. Mess-_less_; fuck no.

Even then, she had no idea what he was like in those moments. Was he merciful? Did he torture his prey? She knew he preferred to eat his meat raw. That being said, it didn't stop him from eating it cooked. Which he would do if he knew he was going to be in the presence of company. Despite Alastor not being shy about his habits or ideals, Aby didn't try tooth and nail to see every side of him. She was taking it slow. Living in the moment, so to speak. At every turn. In moments like this, when the back of her mind got so sick of the fog, she'd try to get a train of thought going. Until she'd tire of it. Then she'd retreat back into her everyday state.

It still felt like a dream being with him. Aby gave a quirky grin as she thought about the _one_ song, from the _one_ Broadway show that seemed to fit her mood. Whenever she went through these weird little moods, she'd catch herself. She'd hum the melody. Then look at her lover. Aby would close her eyes, ending it on a single thought in the midst of her foolishness. Guilty over her emotional swing. Judging only herself.

_Nice going Angelica. He was right- you will never be satisfied… _

Aby sat in silence with her lover across the table. Resting her face on her hands, going over details of his frame. His movements. Being with him was like having a veil over your eyes while dancing in the rain. The feeling of freedom mixed with the ability to do whatever you wanted gave you a powerful rush. You couldn't help the feelings of being so comfortable and untouchable. Forgetting the world you hate. Only being there with the parts of life you love. Your imagination filling in the blanks your vision doesn't see clearly. Giving you more control. Then when the veil gets too wet, it sticks to your face. Something that doesn't become an issue until you try to breath. When you do, it's just like water torture. It's cold. It sends your body into a shock. Breathing hurts. Some part of Aby felt…being with Alastor…hurt. The only question remaining was: For _who_?

Aby wouldn't be allowed to figure her emotions out. As the couple was greeted by a special guest coming up to their table. The older female crossed her arms. Alastor was in the middle of finishing his wine when he caught her in his line of sight. Doing that thing people do when they need to finish drinking or eating before they speak. That weird subconscious bop of the shoulders as one moves forward with wide eyes before sitting straight and placing the glass or fork back onto the table. Aby half closed her eyes in observation and skepticism. Figures that right when she was thinking of other shit- Alastor shows a more human quality. Aby's smile became emptier than it had ever been.

The voice returning to remind her, _Keep smiling. No matter what you do, never stop smiling. He mustn't see you without it_.

That was when he spoke, "Right- Good to see you old girl. Aby! This is Mimzy. Mimzy. Well- you already know."

"Sure do. Pleasure is all mine. Getting to spoil you in my own club and all." Aby noted the small back of the throat squeak Mimzy had when she talked. How it was much less noticeable when she was singing. At the same time, there was a trade mark at the end of each lyric.

Aby took a minute to exchange looks between the two. Both were giving Aby expectant glances. Studying her. Aby turned on the charm fast. In case it was a test. Aby smiled brightly, offering her hand to shake. In turn, Mimzy took her hand and leaned down. Hugging Aby around the shoulders. Pressing her cheek snuggly against Aby's. Mimzy was friendly to the fallen. It was appreciated. Up until she turned to address the Radio Demon. Mimzy was cautious not to get into his space too much. She was polite but overly friendly when the formalities were finished. Recognizing the swipes Mimzy took at the air. Longing movements that pushed and pulled to get the message across. Though, Alastor didn't seem to notice. This only made Aby more paranoid.

It didn't help matters when Aby gave another look over at the woman beside her. She was lovely. Prideful. And sounded daringly close to the famous singer Doris Day; if she had a voice that was a pitch higher and had an under-squeak effect on the air it lingered on. So maybe a mix between Doris Day and Jennifer Tilly. That may have been more accurate. Either way, Aby noticed another thing. Her tits were huge! Aby instinctively rolled her shoulders back. Making sure she didn't look stiff. Partly disgusted with herself. It didn't matter if she was a c-cup. This was as good a declaration of war as any. Made even more clear when Mimzy was granted a kiss on the back of the hand before Alastor took his leave. Stepping around the table to place his hand on the center of Aby's back before offering a kiss to the temple.

_Why was that necessary_?

*#*

Alastor graced the girls with a charming, soft smile. Simply stating, "I shall return. One moment ladies."

With that, he was gone. Leaving to get drinks for the trio. Also inevitably leaving the girls to chat. Aby and Mimzy seemed to be on the same page. Smiling and waving until he pointed his attention elsewhere. Vanishing into the darkness of the club. Shortly after that, Mimzy sat down where Alastor had been. Shimmying into the seat. Never breaking eye contact with Aby.

Aby's face turned to one of stern intimidation. Mimzy didn't seem fazed. Her smile melting into a smug grin. Since they would have nothing else to do, Aby broke the silence first. Feeling it was best to start with questioning the relationship between the other two.

"Now that I think about it", Aby started, "Alastor did mention something about you."

Mimzy perked up at the news.  
"Oh, did he now? What an honor." Mimzy shifted in the chair again. Giving her short legs a chance to cross as she leaned her weight to one side. Obviously becoming more relaxed compared to before. Pulling into the bait Aby had laid out to her.

"After all, he did help me keep my business afloat. I owe him a great deal."

"Oh, is that all?" Aby was being snarky. But she wasn't in the mood for games.

So far everything Mimzy had offered in tums of body language was a silent middle finger to Aby's inelegance. Baiting her back with a bitchy, _I-know-something-you-don't-know_ attitude. And Aby took it as an insult. The flames fueled by the fact that Alastor had known her before meeting Aby. Only making things worse since Alastor never did anything for free. Whatever their relationship was, it relied on Alastor taking the lead. And getting something in return for his services. Leaving Aby to question how far it went. After all, prideful girls who run things don't throw themselves at just anyone.

Mimzy seemed to catch on to the hint that Aby's brain was calculating at a hundred miles an hour. Going over every one of his interests. Taking a measurement of each interaction to look for evidence missed. Words escaped. Even to see if there might have been false signals exchanged. At this point, Aby wouldn't put it past Alastor to try to manipulate Aby. Just because he couldn't lie to her, didn't mean he couldn't make her do what he wanted. Making her more and more paranoid. Because of this, Aby tried to think of any opportunity that could have been used to drug her. The demons she had been around. Were any of them mutual 'friends'? Where had she been going lately? Where had _Alastor_ been going lately? When she started going in circles in her head, the anxiety took over. Making it hard to breath. She looked for a new angle. All the times she felt like someone was watching over her shoulders. The fights. The arrangements. Nothing could _just_ be coincidence.

_Because Alastor never did anything by coincidence. Everything was methodical. Meticulous. Every detail mattered_, Aby thought.

The moment was broken. Shattered when the flapper girl decided to speak.

"Let me guess. He asked if you knew me right", Mimzy had no real tone in her voice. Clarifying, "When you two were first getting to know each other."

Aby stood straight. Providing her attention back to the other female. After letting the question bubble in her head she asked, "How did you know that?"

The club was still bustling. All the traditional sounds were filling the air. But to the two ladies, there was nothing but dead silence. Nothing spoken. Nothing denied. Aby felt her stomach jump when the waitress returned. Replacing the breadstick basket and serving the dishes that had been ordered moments earlier. Aby gazed confused. She hadn't kept up with the time. Yet, it somehow got away from her. How long had she been losing it for?

Aby took a deep breath.

Wanting to say something. Feeling something should be said…

Defeated again. Mimzy assured Aby, "You're the only gal Alastor could ever show such affections to, though. In the end- I mean."

Aby stared daggers at Mimzy. Her eyes burned with rage and the display of loathing towards the possibility of deceit. In those eyes, Mimzy saw Aby dare her to tell her: how. How could she know? How could she be confident in forming the words? How could she challenge Aby's very _**core**_ shaking? Trembling to find the truth. Followed by the strong willingness to kill anyone who betrayed her. To slaughter them to bits, stuffing them into the crevasses of the walls to block out the future whispers of liars. Those who'd dare to fool her again.

Mimzy saw it all. She felt the sweat bead along her back. The tingle of her spine making her stretch her neck. Hoping she could embrace it as well as get away from it. She had met many people. But this moment was probably the closest the songstress ever got to know the soul hanging magic that any adrenaline junkie could speak of. Her smile remained. The affection it showed, however, grew more genuine. Mimzy spoke again.

"He wouldn't accommodate anyone else", she started, "And as far as working with him has led me to believe…There's only ever been one woman he ever loved before you."

*#*

What's the greatest feeling you have ever known? Something that made you rush to get to the next place because you couldn't imagine another moment away from it. The only thing so great in your world, it left a flutter in your head and a numbness in your throat. For one specific gal in the flapper business, it was those days as a stage performer. In the smallest club in one of the largest cities in the world; New York.

The year was 1921. Women all over the city were listening to fast music, wearing bright makeup, and dancing so hard their feet practically fell right off 'em once they stopped. It was a new era. The kind where the last couple months of the war were creeping up, the discovery of Insulin was announced, and the Yankees were kickin' ass all throughout the season. Remember that tiny club from earlier? Well- it plays a part here too. Mainly due to being owned by a woman. That very same flapper girl mentioned just before that to be exact. A sweet sensation that cheered the nation in the big apple. But since it was a different time than the one some would come to know, her ownership of the club was a secret. Hidden behind a man by the name of Mr. Conjurske.

He was just her type in the way that he was pretty and stupid. Solidifying his place as the face of the business when the beloved performer had no desires for him. Just as all who failed before him. No man had turned her head. So she focused on positive qualities instead. Sided by her big dream to make it big. Making her own way in the world. On her own terms. Something Mr. Conjurske could never grasp. All the same. Being easy to please made it less troubling for the younger female to choose between her dream and the fight against time. Due to this arrangement, the pair had little issue keeping their façade intact. Giving her room for another hobby.

You see, making it big was the kind of thing that was both a game and not. It came with rules to follow that only certain people could break. Expectations to fill or die. As for the fight against time, that was one of the obstacles in the game. To live forever before your age started to show. Success only came to the young. Something no one could be forever. A very disconcerting factor indeed. With such a booming club came much competition. Hotter. Smoother. _Younger_. And don't even get started on the more talented. It would break anyone else. But not her. Not…

"Mimzy!"

"I told you not to call me that", the older woman stated in a half-hearted nagging tone.

She didn't need to look behind her to know who it was. Pressing her lips together to better work her lipstick. Breathing in deep. Bringing her hands to fluff her short flapper hair. When no apology came, she finally turned around and spoke again. Her tone now one of soft scolding.

"Well? Didn't I? _Alice_?"

*#*

"What the hell does _**that**_ mean?!"

Aby slammed her hands on the table. Leaning over it as she now stood up from the table. Giving a mean glare to the other female across from her. Though it was asked like a question, the fallen one didn't really care for an answer. Aby was many things. But she did not consider herself a fool. That this kind, anyway.

Knowing deep down it wouldn't matter what the other one said at this point. Because Aby wouldn't believe her. Mimzy had shown Aby enough. Brass or tact's. Brain or brawn. Aby had had enough!

Life hadn't been kind to her. She never asked it to be. But- just once- for the first time, she had someone like Alastor. And she wasn't ready to give that up. Not for any reason other than what he told her. Between dealing with Charlie, helping Angel, walking on eggshells with Husker and everything else Hell had thrown at her; Alastor didn't cause her much stress. Overthinking and being self-conscious? That was nothing. Aby would even go as far as to say normal.

_For the first time in my life I'm normal_…

Aby was in the middle of taking deep, heavy breaths. Hard exhales that moved her shoulders, even when she tried to control it. She couldn't believe what she just thought. What it meant for her. Aby wasn't happy to be normal. She was happy because she felt alive. No duties. No responsibilities. No pressure or morals. She did what she wanted because there was no one to tell her she was wrong. And she wasn't even that shitty of a person. If anything, she was a pearl in a barrel of clams. Some expired.

_All these years_…

Meanwhile, Mimzy didn't move from the pose she had taken. Sitting there watching. Her eyes glossed over. Had Aby gone too far? Mimzy looked at the rival standing her ground, yet said nothing to her. Aby couldn't get read on her. Missing the sound of the bell tinging in her head. Knowing she needed to hear it to make her next move. Aby started to panic. Mimzy wasn't reacting in anyway Aby had mentally prepared herself for. She then realized she hadn't even acted the way she intended. The plan having been burned in the window sill long ago.

Aby felt sick. Unable to keep from starring at the table. Feeling Mimzy was hiding something from her. She wanted to run. Her head began to pound. _Thump, thump, thump_. Throbbing from the back. Moving towards her temples. She felt light-headed. _Thump, thump, thump_. Aby felt the fog grow thicker. Again, the silhouette of the man in the distance. She felt his eyes on her. A pool of something wet gathering at her feet. He didn't move. All Aby could do was get on her knees. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump_.

_The beating changed_, she thought. _Why did it change_?

Aby chugged the last of her wine. The bitterness gathering in her mouth. Practically suffocating her. The taste lingering in the back of her throat. It made breathing even more of a chore. The room was higher. Aby realized she had been in a kneeling position on the ground. Now, fighting back the urge to vomit. Her eyes stun. Grinding her teeth, she peeked over the table. Mimzy hadn't moved.

The flapper smiled. "Now, now dear. Do sit back down won't you. Let's have a real gal's conversation. It'll be lovely- you'll see."

*#*

"Why must you insist upon such a ridiculous nickname, child." It wasn't a question. The older one continued. "What the good golly gracious does that **mean** anyway? _Miiim_", Mimzy said the shortened nickname in a way that put so much emphasis on each letter it made Alice laugh.

"Mim is short for Musical Instrument Museum. Trust me. It fits you. The Z-Y just makes it sound cuter. Like Gabby or Stacy. All the best names end with that Y sound. It adds to the social factor."

"There is no such place", Mimzy snapped. Not really mad, just more tired. And sore.

This was due to another activity she participated in offstage. It took a lot out of her both physically and mentally. If only because Mimzy was the type to do things with her entire being. For passion and honor. Building herself up from the ground into something unique. You see, this gave her another little secret. Something just as important as owning her own club. Her _devilish_ secret. She… was a murder.

Some serial killers enjoyed beating around the bush, or justifying their theories behind their work. Not Mimzy. Calling herself by what she was straight out the gate. Never making excuses for herself. Refusing the basic of emotions towards her victims- even rejecting regret. Mimzy knew what she was, why she did it; none of it numbing the feeling of happiness it provided. She did it out of pure spite. Anger. Killing off her costars one by one. Slitting their wrists and then their throats. Making sure to leave a calling card on each one's bathroom mirror. 'XOXO'. Sure the police investigated; coming to the club every time. Leaving just as frustrated as when they came in. Never being able to catch the suggested murderer due to evidence leading the investigation to paint the image of an unknown stalker. By the time victim five rolled around, they really thought this mysterious unknown may have had something to do with it.

Now, here Mimzy was. Keeping up her innocent charade. Her reflection endlessly bound to the mirror of her vanity. Locked away from everyone except Alice. A new singer who moved from California. Ever proving difficult to kill since the new arrival was a lot more careful than any woman had any right to be. Earing both Mim's respect and loathing. Mimzy's thoughts came to a tidy close with Alice's response.

"Trust me", Alice said again. "It'll be lovely." This time, she said it more softly. Mimzy gave a small 'hump' in response.

At the moment, the ladies were hanging out in Mim's dressing room. Currently it was quiet. Mim played with her dress and makeup. Preparing a look for tomorrow's show. It was a special event where men would get exclusive photos of their favorite performers. The club had four girls working that night. Each was supposed to wear something from around the world. Exclusively inspired by the strongest nation and its allies. Mimzy was going to be a propaganda idol. Flaring skirt that rose much higher than a flapper girls dress and all. On the other hand, Alice had decided to go for a French gypsy look. Telling the others, "I already have the perfect dress. I just need to see if it still fits."

_Sometimes I don't know about this girl_, Mim thought to herself. Shaking her head in her hand.

*#*

"As far as I'm concerned there is nothing to discuss", Aby stated firmly. "Being a talented singer doesn't make you the boss of me. Hell, I don't even _**care**_ about your relationship with Alastor." The two had a split moment of silence. In it, they found their reaction to the last line Aby spoke. Mimzy shifted her gaze to the lower corner of her eye.

Aby breaking the silence with, "Now that I have had time to _**process**_ everything."

Aby sat back in her chair. This time, it was her time to cross her arms. She was starting to get real tired of everyone's shit. The minute she steps into Hell, everyone wants a piece of her. For one reason or another. Okay; she was different. Yeah; she had a reputation that backed her powers. And so what if they didn't like her attitude? Who said she even liked it? Being independent was never _meant_ to make you look like anything other than a lonely **bitch** anyways.

_Not really anyway_…

But no one ever talked about that little _detail_; did they?

Mimzy spoke again. "Brave words from a kid who never got her shit together."

Aby closed her eyes. Snuffing the other. Still listening. Still present. Just- defended. And starting to feel sick, again. She was used to being lectured after all. You would be too if you had had even one percent of number she did. It didn't mean she liked it, but she always listened. Otherwise she would never _learn_ anything. About how the other party felt, or why they hated her. What they truly felt about her; small, little things that told her if the relationship was coming to an end. You could always read in between the lines if you just listened. The way people were meant to listen; to hear someone else. Though that didn't keep her from responding with a defensive remark either. Subsequently adding fuel to the fire.

Another thing you would also do if you were even half a percent in the amount of pain Aby was. Years of trying, failing, healing, moving, learning, trying, thinking, adapting, leaving, crying, bleeding, screaming, listening, trying, reading, talking, walking, fighting, writing, marking, trying. Over and over. Round 'n round. Year after year. Some humans couldn't even stand doing all that in a single decade. Here was Aby. Still torturing herself. Letting Mimzy finish. For no other reason past, '_It's the right thing to do_…'

"I take it you don't sing in the human world anymore", Mimzy assumed. Fingering the zippo in her right hand. Warm from the time it spent in her cleavage. While Mim never looked away from the distorted reflection of Aby in its silvery coating. A reflection that had a suspicious face. Upset by being caught off-guard.

"Bet your wondering how I knew." It wasn't a question. "Well that's easy. You never had the desire to _finish_ anything _properly_. You were to type that would try with everything you had. But the minute you got rejected- you took it personally. Like the world you had dreamed of and busted your rump for so valiantly, had told you this wasn't who you were inside."

Mimzy lit the zippo. Letting the flame burn in the palm of her hand. Moving her gaze to the source of heat and light. Sliding it in front of Aby's face as she continued.

"That it was who you were _**never**_ gonna be. I bet you never stopped searching, though. But I gotta wonder sugar…." Aby didn't move. She stayed as stiff as a picture. Mimzy didn't expect her to. "….Did you ever find it?"

Mimzy slammed the zippo shut. Aby more concerned with the loud _sh-link_ it had made upon the action. Wanting to fight Mimzy by this point in the conversation. Feeling it would have been easier. Easier to understand. And easier to shut her up. In the end, Aby did nothing. She sat there replaying every word over and over again. Waiting for Alastor to return. Pretty, quiet, and in her proper place. That's how she felt it was.

That's how she felt it should be…

*#*

An abundance of keys were played on the classic Ebony Steinway & Sons M grand piano. It was a newer model. The player was a dark skinned man, seated in the chair in front of it. Swaying his head left and right to the tune of the music. Flashing a sideways smirk from under his hat. His midnight purple suit and bright blue tie gave a pleasant contrast to the dimly light club. Everyone was already in a good mood. The room was filled with laughter and booze. Making it all the more enjoyable when it was time to watch the stage.

The third songstress of that tiny club in New York. Deep down a dark alley, just down a flight of steps on the left hand side. The only sign showing you were in the right place, was the red stained glass oil lantern burning next to a small sign. Swinging eerily against the brick wall behind it. Scrapping it. The painted words long washed away from the dripping water leaking out towards the alley from the rain gutters. Inside, the singers would make their impressions with customers' one on one. Gathering tips, cigarettes, or anything the gentlemen offered. Then hold a contest at the end of the night. Three rounds; each marking dancing, singing, and a talent. This particular gal enjoyed combining them if she could. She'd lose; but you always knew her when you saw her.

Her name was Alice. She was a lovely girl in her own right. A little different than the other stage girls. She was built. Almost masculine based on the opinion of others'. A much more _working_ class physique. Thicker than most ladies. A body structure that was wider; taller too. A slight disadvantage in heels. Her hair was her only saving grace. Being long, dark, and shimmering like glass under the spot light. Most estimated she came from a wealthy family. Since her clothes were from all over the place. But mostly because while she wore down the easily replaceable street clothes, the more formal wear was well made and very custom fit. She was young too. Barely old enough to be legal, perhaps. Exciting her older callers. The women figured it explained why she could waste so much time with her life singing.

_She must be using daddy's money_, they would think. _Out fishing for a husband as most girls her age should be_. _One she could get into the will with_.

Alice didn't mind. She had heard it all before. It was her time now. Time to take the microphone in hand and show off what she'd learned. Occasionally giving a good show. Favoring having fun above all else. This time around was no different. Taking the American crowd by surprise when she began to sing in German.

"_Ich bin die fesche Lola, der Liebling der Saison. Ich hab' ein Pianola zu Haus' in mein' Salon. Und will mich wer begleiten da unten aus dem Saal. Dem hau' ich in die Seiten und tret' ihm aufs Pedal_."

Alice cha-cha'd across the stage. Tangling her legs in the microphone cord. Spinning and kicking up her legs like a French cancan dancer. Using her dress to parade the skin of her thick thighs peeking through the fishnet leggings strapped to a hidden garter belt. Flirting with the sailors in the back row hanging out at the bar. Blowing kisses or jumping over props on the stage.

Leaving the group of drunks eating out the palm of her hand. Alice had so much energy, she rejuvenated anyone who watched her preform. Getting into the music and releasing all their problems. At the end of her routine, Alice hoped next to the music man at the piano. Taking over a solo before concluding the song with an enthusiastic press of the final notes. Ending the song abruptly in what Alice figured to be a cartoonish way. She preferred fast and easy to slow and long. Said it left her watchers on a high note. Keeping them on that _high_ feeling.

The fellows erupted in a euphoric applause. Cutting her some slack since some didn't know what German sounded like and others figured her too stupid to know what she just sang; mocking the enemy in the process. When she was done with her bow, Alice ran backstage. Sticking a leg out from behind the curtain. Upon the men shouting out their delight, Alice gave it an excited wiggle. Pulling it back fast. The men ever grateful for another promiscuous performance.

Mim came up to her. Letting Alice bask in her glorious seven minutes of fame and fun. Having figured out quickly that Alice was more about quality then quantity. And knowing she loved quantity too, Mim showed mercy. Deciding not to scold her too harshly for knowing multiple languages. If anything, Alice was guilty of thinking the country of origin didn't matter as long as the song caught people's attention. That's how the "_Finland_ incident" occurred.

Either way, Mimzy met her just past the curtain. Taking Alice by surprise.

"What's the matter with you?" The older female gave a demanding, lecturing tone that matched the flick of her hand going upside Alice's head. _**Thwacking**_ her in the back of the head, right on the hard part of her skull.

Alice rubbed at it with a sheepish giggle. "Oh come _ooooon._ It's an easy song to sway to for drunks. What's the harm?"

"The _**harm**_ is that one day a copper is gonna be in here. And he's gonna take you away. You dumb flapper bitch."

"Just one step away from a dead one- am I right?"

"Keep it up and you just might be."

Alice just laughed. Mim found herself having to ask. "You do know you could have sung the _English_ version instead, right?"

"_Ahem_", a man's voice said over the banter.

The ladies turned to face the source of the sudden distraction. Seeing a tall, handsome man standing before them. Alice smiled warmly. He was an Englishman who she had seen in a far corner of the club. She had had her eye on him throughout the night. Unable to get to him since the newest gal had been working him up all night. Alice never imagined he come to meet her. Mimzy straightened out before making a mad dash to the dressing room area.

Alice greeted the stranger. As expected, he was charming and polite. They spoke for a short minute. Alice guiding him to the part of the back where one could find her dressing room at the end of a show. The group room sandwiched between the two rooms that belonged to Alice and Mim. Alice earned hers when she proved she wasn't the kind to leave without saying a word. Mimzy had told her it was because the uncertainty of the times had made it difficult for women to devote themselves to the craft. Alice did; so she got the only other room available. This was the first time she got to take a fan to her space. Alice was excited. Meanwhile, Mimzy had taken off to her own room.

Alice walked him to her door. However when Aby went up to him ready to take him by the hand, he asked about Alice's friend. Alice was wide eyed. Though not surprised.

"I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood. I thought you came to see me."

"Don't take it hard old girl. It's just that I have other business to attend to. So I wanted to meet her before I must go. She's more my type anyway."

Not my type, too young, too old, not endearing enough; Alice had heard it all. Just more and more round-a-bout ways of saying they were not attracted to her. Often silently mocking her when she was put in this position. They never had to tell her, she knew it. Always given away when the little bell chimed. When she was finally sought out, it was always by the same type. Someone who hadn't had any company for their urges and liked how shapely she was. Someone who wanted to be doted on without having to do anything in return. Creeps, losers, home wreckers, brain less, undignified and perverted in the least fun way. Alice felt so angry. Humiliated. Dejected.

Unhappy…

Quick to recover from yet another disappointment, Alice stated it was Mimzy he wanted. The man looked confused. After clarifying herself, the gentlemen repeated how he wanted to speak with her instead. Pulling a bouquet from behind his back. Aby led him to her superior's room. Leaving before she opened the door. Watching from behind a curtain. Scolding herself as the same old routine unfolded.

_Should have known_, she thought.

Every time there was a traveler, they flocked to the prettiest girl in the biz. This time it was the Englishman who wrote stories. Before that, it had been a Frenchman painter. Before that, a doctor from Italy. Though that particular go-around, everyone got a small piece of him. Italian men were just that _way_. He was charming, but was clearly not planning to keep any of the promises he made. It was a nice change. Especially since it gave Alice the illusion of what to wish for in a mate. All the things on an insignificant list of desires and hopes. The ideals of partnership and connection that came with the safety of understanding. For a week- it was everything she had ever wondered about.

_The best dream I ever had_, she mentally deduced. Feeling she would never know it. Having decided long ago, that she was just made differently.

From everyone…

*#*

Alastor stood close to the door. Mimzy was sitting beside Aby, who was now lying on the couch in the performer's dressing room. The color had finally began to return to her face. Mimzy brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Letting her fingers drag through the rest that hung down the edge of the pillow resting under Aby's head. Looking like a dark colored waterfall. A soft glow of blue bouncing off it from the dim lights in the room.

During their conversation, Aby fell unconscious from fatigue. It didn't help matters that she had tried to get drunk from a few shots she snuck while Alastor wasn't looking. Needing the liquid courage to face a mysterious place.

_Stupid girl_, Mimzy thought to herself.

Years of partnership taught Mimzy that Alastor hated this sort of thing. It was foolish and embarrassing. So it was nothing short of a shock when Alastor had come back to the table. Practically running when the crowd gathered around Aby's knocked out form. Though most were males who were trying to cop-a feel before anyone could help her. Luckily, the crowd quickly dispersed when they saw the infamous Radio Demon making his way over. Mimzy's jaw almost dropped when Alastor, though not pleased with the reason for such a display, tried to be understanding. Swooping her up into her arms. Taking her to a more private area. Tending to her before growing into acceptance. Acceptance of what Aby had done, why she had done it, and then to the unknown amount of time needed to recover. Mimzy couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She didn't want to. Particularly if it meant that Aby was able to get away with it. It didn't matter what kind of Samaritan she showed herself to be for the sake of a pipe dream like rehabilitating demons; she was the same girl she had always been. The one Mimzy had always known her to be. Rational, collected, calm, considerate. At the same time: Emotional, impulsive, condescending, selectively strict and uprooted. Mimzy found herself arguing back and forth on how to proceed. On the one hand, she was pissed. On the other, she was anxious. Eager to see Aby awake again to watch the scene between the two known lovers to unfold. Eventually- due to the stress, mostly- Mimzy started smoking a cigarette as part of an old habit.

Alastor was the one who became intrigued now. Letting out a sound that was a strange hybrid of a scoff and a chuckle. He wasted no time in asking, "What kind of habit would be worth endangering your heavenly voice?"

Mimzy stayed quiet for a moment. Starring at the ground, back to Aby, then back to the ground again. Breathing long, soft takes of air. Explaining, "Someone very _special_ to me."

"How interesting", Alastor cooed. "Just whom could take such a place in your heart?"

"You don't know her", Mimzy stated plainly. "She was the only costar I never killed."

"A treat indeed-y."

Mimzy said nothing as she blew a puff of smoke from her mouth. A slow, controlled, outward breath that left her mouth in the shape of an O. Mimzy turned her head, slightly tilting it to one side. Blinking as she gazed at Alastor. His only response being to ask if there was something on his face.

Mimzy couldn't help herself. She said, "What would it take to _steal_ you away from a place like _this_?"

Alastor gave a polite but disgusted toothy smile at the songstress. "Don't take it hard old girl. But absolutely nothing you, yourself, are capable of. She's far more my type", he used his head to signal to Aby's unconscious form. "I still think of you as a worthy alley, though."

Mimzy stayed silent. She gave a sweet, amused smile before turning back to face Aby. Making sure Alastor couldn't see her face from the angle he was standing at. Then it dropped to a hateful look filled with pain and a promise of death.

_Alice took it like a champ every time_, she thought._ I couldn't imagine how hard it was for her until now_. She took a long drag of her cigarette. _In spite of all that- I refuse to take it lying down the way she did_. Mimzy starred hard at Aby's emotionless face_. Maybe if you could have fought a little harder, you would have beaten me. Just once_…

Mimzy felt the sting in her eyes. Her mouth tightening. Fighting hard due to not wearing waterproof mascara.

_If you could have just gotten mad_… _you might not have had to suffer so much_. _I don't pity you in the slightest_. _But I don't admire you at all, either_.

*#*

"Girls! Come with me!"

Alice and Mim had gotten out of their seats in the group dressing room. Doing as they were told, they walked fast behind Mr. Conjurske. Not sure what was happening. Not having enough time to ask questions. Instead they both decided to trust the man since telling them here didn't matter to them. It was one of those 'move now, questions later' type of situations. They made it all the way to his office up stairs before they were allowed to catch their breath. Once all three made it in the room, the door was locked, the curtains were drawn, and the white male too his seat.

"Listen, I gotta tell you something about what's been going on in that Negro Wall street place", he explained.

The ladies stood opposite the desk, waiting for him to finish before they interrupted. Both were nervous. Rumors had kicked up all over the country about this community that had sprung up. Due to its context, information was limited. Controlled. However, there were plenty of lines getting around amongst the community. Prejudice was a slow and long battle. But those who wanted change, had their ways. This club was no exception. Often working as a railroad pit stop courtesy of Alice. She had been missing work a lot and Mim had caught her out back by the dumpsters paying off coyotes.

"Word is- some young black man named Dick Rowland was riding in the elevator with a white woman named Sarah Page. She accused him of raping her."

"Oh sweet Jesus", Mim cursed. Alice shot Mim a short glance. One that said, '_really_?' The owner ignored it and asked, "Where?"

"Drexel Building. At Third and Main."

"You're from there, right", Alice added. Looking at the elder performer.

Mim took a moment to sigh in thought, "No- but close."

He opened a drawer. From it he pulled out a rolled up newspaper. He slapped it in the pal of his hand a couple times, contemplating his next action. In the end, he handed the newspaper to the girls. Confirming with them if they knew anybody there. Keeping a grip on it until they both got an honest answer from them. When the girls said nothing, he spoke again.

"Doesn't matter. Tell anyone who'll listen to get the hell outta town until this blows over. If it doesn't turn into a hunt, it'll end in a pile of flames and ash. Or worse."

Again, the ladies didn't speak. Mr. Conjurske got up and made his way to the door. Struggling to turn the knob. His shoulders slumped over in desertedness. Eventually, he found his gusto. He left the two there. Mim was about to rip the paper up when Alice took it from her hands. Studying the article repeatedly. Mim saw the color fade from the other's face. Shaking her head, she tried to snatch it back.

"I'm going."

"What", Mim shouted at her. Genuinely confused as to what was going through Alice's mind.

Alice instantly regretted saying anything. Now her back was in a corner. Alice wanted to explain things, but felt there was no way she could. The reality was that while Mim may have formed an idea of what she thought Alice was planning the truth was far harder. Knowing she had to leave because she had been around too long. Mim would never buy it. Even if Alice explained what she knew about Mim. Even if she told Mim what life really _was_ to her. Mim would never listen. That's when Mim spoke again.

"Are you crazy? What's this got to do with you?"

"Nothing its just-…"

"Exactly! Nothing! And besides- as much as I would love to _get_ _rid_ _of you_\- we have other things here. You know so many people. Think of the life you could have."

"I know people there too."

"Oh, really? Who?"

Alice paused for a moment. "No one you would know. But- trust me, I don't have a choice in this."

That was it. The elder flapper's face went from a deep, angered red to a ghost pale. Drained of its belief just as it had been drained of its color. Of all the ways their paths would separate- Why like this? Mim realized she can't stop her. The only thing she wanted to do in this moment, and she was even denied that right.

_Alice always does this_, she angrily thought. Though- maybe angry wasn't the right way to describe it.

"Just promise me you won't do anything _too_ crazy. I'm fully aware prevention of representing your damned stupidity is unavoidable. But- well, you know."

"Yeah…I know."

Alice and Mim shared a brief, but strong hug. Mim had nothing left in her home state. And she had no intention of ever going back. Alice was different. She could go anywhere if it meant getting to do something she hadn't done yet. She was her _own_ stage. Never calling for the final curtain until it was time to move again. All those dresses and songs to show for it. In the end, Mim was happy- as well as disappointed- she didn't get the chance to kill her fellow singer.

Instead, she just sat and waited. Three days later, news got out about the Tulsa Race Massacre. At the time, it was estimated about 800 were injured and 36 were presumed dead. It would be decades before the numbers went up into the thousands. The true horrors of that night put under a microscope for all to know of the terrible things mankind was capable of. Though none of that mattered to Mim. Because she didn't need to hear about any of it. Not the three nights of terror. Not the thirty-five city blocks that had been turned to ash and cinders. Something that she would later joke about whenever she remembered Mr. Conjurske's words. Fuck, Mim didn't even care about the final verdict for one poor sucker who was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong white woman.

The only number that mattered to Mim was: one. One confirmed death. One single female thought to be in her early twenties. With long length dark hair; glistening under the lights of the flames. She was presumed dead after a building collapsed. According to witnesses, a pair of siblings had been left alone in their apartment while their mother went to work. They were left alone due to her being single and raising them on her own with no hope for affording a babysitter. The fire spreading too fast for anyone to go in and get them. Except that _one_. After the incident, they had nicknamed her the Ember Siren, since she had had the reputation of lulling the children to sleep by singing to them in the designated shelters before the fires spread.

Not always doing so in English, either.

Mim sang her hardest the next two weeks. Each time seemed a little less hard. She even learned that stupid German pub song Alice used to sing. Not that it was her style- so she changed it up a bit. Singing it to the crowd on the anniversary…then again on Alice's birthday. It would be a long time before anyone heard her song.

Mimzy could still remember that night. It wasn't more than ten years after coming down to Hell. She had long since established herself as a sing queen. Keeping up appearances and traditions she had taken a favor to while alive. Getting a surprise visit from the main lord of the territory: The Radio Demon. He came in on the anniversary. Sitting thought the show without ordering anything. Sipping on an ice water as he took in the club around him. Once all was said and done, he took the opportunity to get to know Mimzy after the show. Starting off the conversation the way many men did.

"That was a very interesting song you closed on. Is it German?"

"Yes. I learned it from someone who passed by the club I owned post being a Hell-bent", she stated. Flattered by the attention.

"I seeee," he brought his head to rest against his fingers. Lost in thought. "And- what was her name, exactly."

Mimzy was taken aback. No one ever cared to hear the whole story before. Having to think fast so she didn't stumble over her words. "Oh, well. Alice", she admitted. "Her name was Alice."

Alastor smiled bigger than before. Satisfied by the answer. Clearly expecting nothing less than the name he was given. Which is why it made Mimzy furrow her brow when he ended their meeting with, "I do hope we can all get together sometime. It would be ashamed if my darling didn't get to see how far you went to learn such a fun piece in her memory."

_Alice had no __**daaarling**_, Mimzy repeated over and over in her head. _No man ever picked Alice over me_. Though she disapproved of the demon's request, Mimzy still found herself nodding her head approvingly. Wanting to be soothed by the charm of such a fine young man a little while longer. Maybe once he saw how powerful Mimzy was in her own right, he would be hers. She could finally have a diligent, dependable, and seditious partner in her life who made her redefine the definition of _sin_.

_A girl can dream_…

*#*

"I never knew", Mimzy said with a dazed expression. Staring blankly at Aby's face.

"What's that?"

Alastor had now been squatting quietly next to Aby on the couch. Calculating the best way to pick her up as he was ready to take his leave. Figuring it best not to leave her there. Aby was now seated up. Her upper body leaned against him tiredly. Not fully present, yet not quite asleep either. Lost somewhere in limbo between the two states. Mimzy watched the scene play out. Finishing her thought out loud just as it had started. Snuffing the last bit of her cigarette out on a tray.

"That I didn't actually lose one of the only friends I ever knew that year."

Though Mimzy would never admit it. She grieved for Alice terribly. Even growing sloppy in her clean-ups. Resulting in a homicide investigation or two up towards the end. Not to mention so bad choices. Well- _worse_ choices. She wasn't proud of it. Especially now that she understood why Alice had faked her death that year. Mimzy then felt a separate thought cross her mind.

_What would have happened if she had stayed_?_ What if Alice had just told me what she was_?_ Would she still have gone_? _Would I have ever seen her again_?

Mimzy glanced back to the Radio Demon once more. Keeping her gaze on him. Taking him in with every slide of her vision. His breathing, his fangs, and every part of him she could see. Fueling her obsession. In the midst of her starring, she allowed her mind to wonder. Thinking back to earlier in the evening. How Aby got up from the table. Basically threatening Mimzy. Alice had never _once_ fought back when men came a-calling. She didn't whine or bitch. Not even showing any signs of being bothered by the lack of worship. Mimzy was even willing to bet her life that Alice didn't harbor any ill will when she felt jealous. After all, it was natural for a girl to want that connection.

To feel cheated when one wasn't desirable in the way they _wanted_ to be. Alice may have wanted someone to love her, but surely it could have been anyone. Who'd have thought that for every one man that came through, Alastor would put a hundred- no, a thousand of them to shame. Alice never spoke to Mim how she wanted the men who chose the other instead. On the other hand, Mim never got the _chance_ to even try to make Alastor hers. She had lost. Long before the game even started. And whether it was Alice or Aby that beat her, she had no clue. So much had changed.

The night ended on a low note. With Alastor taking his leave via a portal made from Aby's magic. Aby hanging limp in his arms. Mimzy felt her eyebrow twitch when she saw how he carried her bridal style. Quickly after she put on her stage persona, Mimzy gave a flirty smile, partnered with a cheery finger wave. When the last of the portal light disappeared, Mimzy dropped her hand to her side. Her flirty expression melting to a distant smirk.

"I don't know if it was what you were looking for, Alice. But you found something worthwhile", Mimzy took a deep breath before concluding her last spoken thought of the evening, "And I wish more than anything that I had found him first."


End file.
